Pokemon Battle Online
by Jovat
Summary: Ash Ketchum juega un videojuego virtual de rol multijugador masivo en el que luchas junto con unas criaturas llamadas Pokemon. Dentro de él, le sucederán cosas muy inesperadas al igual que a sus amigos y enemigos. CAPÍTULO 23 - EL GREMIO BAJO LAS SOMBRAS. FINAL DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA. Reanuda el 23 de Diciembre.
1. Pokemon Battle Online

**Hola lectores (: Este nuevo fic lo hice en base del anime Sword Art Online. Sin embargo, no es un Crossover. Para los que no han visto Sword Art Online, la trama en sí es sobre un videojuego virtual del que no se puede salir. Pero esta historia que leerán a continuación no es exactamente como aquel anime, sino sería un total palgio, violación a derechos de autor y falta de originalidad xD  
**

**ACLARACIÓN:ESTA HISTORIA NO ESTA CENTRADA SOLAMENTE EN AMOURSHIPPING (AshXSerena) SINO QUE HABRÁ VARIOS SHIPPING MÁS DE LOS CUAL PUEDEN DISFRUTAR U ODIAR (Advance, Poke, Pearl). ASÍ QUE SI PIENSAN QUE ASH SÓLO SE DARÁ SUS BESITOS CON SERENA, ESTÁN TOTALMENTE EQUIVOCADOS xD**

**DISCLAIMER: "Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Satoshi Taijiri, Nintendo y Game Freak"**

* * *

**1 - Pokemon Battle Online  
**

* * *

Súbitamente, todo se volvió de un color oscuro. Mi vista se nubló por completo, la orientación se perdió sobre mí y no pude hacer otra cosa más que esperar.

Enseguida, una delgada línea horizontal de un tono verde fosforescente comenzó a parpadear en el entorno. Se mantuvo así por algunos segundos más, aunque un poco más tarde, la sustituyó la palabra** "CARGANDO…"** .

Noté cómo la emoción comenzaba a invadir mi cuerpo y la adrenalina por comenzar esta nueva experiencia comenzaba a fluir por mis venas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aquel ambiente negro y misterioso dio lugar a un blanco que lastimó mi vista por algunos segundos. No sabía lo que pasaba hasta que me di cuenta que unas letras negras aparecieron frente a mí: **_"INICIAR SESIÓN"_** y **_"REGISTRARSE"_**.

Escogí la segunda opción, puesto que era apenas un novato adentrándose a un nuevo mundo. Y me sorprendí al ver que la consola leía mis pensamientos, ya que escogió automáticamente la segunda opción sin siquiera yo haber hecho algo; había escuchado por ahí que el cerebro manda impulsos al casco y éste interpretaba tus decisiones en el juego. Simplemente increíble.

A pesar de que aún no se cambiaba aquel fondo claro y cegador, apareció el logo del juego y una bienvenida.

.

**_POKEMON BATTLE ONLINE._**

**_BIENVENIDO A LA MÁS GRANDE EXPERIENCIA EN BATALLAS._**

.

Aquello me resultó tan emocionante que no sabía cómo reaccionar al ver que me daban cinco opciones a elegir: _LUCHADOR, MAGO, ESPADACHÍN, ARQUERO y SANADOR._

Mi mente estaba tan impaciente por comenzar el juego, que no pude procesar aquella información por un rato. Parecía que estas opciones eran para ver qué tipo de combate utilizaría en batalla. ¿Pero qué no el juego se trataba sobre aquellas criaturas magníficas y extrañas de las que tanto se rumoreaba? Bueno, esto parecía que me excitaba aún más.

La opción de luchador parecía tentarme, pero jamás fui bueno en artes marciales, combate cuerpo a cuerpo y todas esas cosas; de hecho, creo que jamás me he peleado en el mundo real, así que descarté aquella opción.

¿Mago? Bueno, esto sí que era una poderosa opción. Me resultaba intrigante la idea de hacer magia, ya que en el mundo real eso era prácticamente imposible. Aunque algunos llaman "magia" a la ilusión óptica, pero poder lanzar fuego, levantar rocas con la mente o cualquier otra cosa tan increíble era mejor que el simple hecho de hacer un truco de baraja.

El ser espadachín sin duda era también otra opción a elegir, puesto que no sólo podías luchar con una espada y un escudo como en la antigüedad, sino que podrías mejorar con el tiempo hasta un momento en el que llegarías a ser invencible debido las técnicas con tu espada. Aparte, sería entrar al combate con mi criatura ayudándome; dos ejes de ataque que sin duda complicarían al rival.

Muchos me han dicho que tengo buena puntería, y el ser arquero fortalecería aún más aquella habilidad. ¿Se imaginan el ser un arquero experto? Podría incluso cerrar los ojos y dar con mi oponente a cientos de metros de distancia. Mientras mi criatura lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con el oponente, yo podría ser el que complique las cosas combatiendo de lejos.

El sanador, aunque muchos lo ven como una opción no tan confiable, de hecho puede ser la que mejor resulte a la hora de combate. Mientras aquel monstruo que pelea a tu lado se encarga de luchar con el oponente, tú puedes respaldarlo aumentando su salud; es como si nadie le estuviese haciendo daño. Increíble.

Sin embargo, cuando lo pensé por unos breves momentos, supe que la mejor opción a elegir era la que más se adaptaba a mi perfil.

Una vez hice mi elección, otro letrero de letras mayúsculas y oscuras apareció alrededor de mi vista:

**_"ELIGE EL TIPO ELEMENTAL DE POKEMON QUE QUIERES PARA LAS BATALLAS. UNA VEZ QUE LO ELIGAS, NOSOTROS TE DAREMOS AL AZAR A UN POKEMON DE ESTE TIPO. SIN EMBARGO, ÉSTE SERÁ EN SU PRIMERA EVOLUCIÓN. (PARA LOS USUARIOS BETA LES SERÁ OTORGADO UN POKEMON DE SEGUNDA EVOLUCIÓN)"._**

Genial, esto simplemente se reduce a la palabra: "genial". Aunque lo había meditado por algún tiempo, sabía que esta era mi opción favorita y una de las más fuertes, sin duda alguna. Una lista apareció frente a mí, para poder escoger el tipo elemental de Pokemon que se me iba a proporcionar.

.

.

**ACERO**

**AGUA**

**BICHO**

**DRAGÓN**

**ELÉCTRICO**

**FANTASMA**

**FUEGO**

**HADA**

**HIELO**

**LUCHA**

**NORMAL**

**PLANTA**

**PSÍQUICO**

**ROCA**

**SINIESTRO**

**TIERRA**

**VENENO**

**VOLADOR**

.

.

Sin duda alguna elegí el tipo elemental correcto, y sabía que era la mejor opción.

Entonces, aquella pantalla nuevamente se torno oscura. El letrero de **_"CARGANDO…"_** apareció nuevamente y unos breves instantes después apareció un ambiente increíble. Mis ojos se cegaron un momento no sólo por la luz tan repentina que golpeaba mis retinas, sino que el paisaje era tan maravilloso que no podía creerlo.

Estaba listo. Estaba preparado para este juego; había encontrado por fin algo de entretenimiento, pero lo más importante era que sin haberlo planeado había encontrado al menos algo que le iba a dar sentido a mi vida, aunque en el pasado jamás lo hubiera pensado. Sí, ya sé que esto es absurdo; un muchacho de 17 años que no tenía metas ni logros en la vida, dependa de un juego virtual y se haya identificado con él, pero esto es lo que me hace feliz y lo que me cambiará la vida en un futuro no muy lejano. Es hora… Esta será la primera vez que haré historia en Pokemon Battle Online.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_ ._

_ ._

_ ._

_ ._

_— ¡No lo hagas! —una mujer gritaba con más desesperación que miedo— ¡Por favor, no lo hagas!_

_— ¡Ya basta! Estoy cansado de que me grites así._

_Un contacto fuerte seguido de un sonido con la misma identidad resonó por toda la habitación. El mozo no estaba tan seguro si se había tratado de lo que sus ojos habían visto o si sólo era un producto de su imaginación. Sin embargo, estaba ya tan acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones que ya no le impresionaba en lo absoluto._

_Afuera, una tormenta se estaba desatando. Eran buenas noticias para el pequeño, ya que se alivió al ver que estaba refugiado bajo un techo y con la chimenea calentado sus rosadas mejillas. No obstante, también eran malas noticias para él, y vaya que eran las que más temía. Su miedo más grande era el de los truenos que se desataban por toda la ciudad; no sólo el gran sonido ensordecedor que producían los rayos lo estremecían, sino que aquel mismo sonido a veces sonaba exactamente igual a los golpes que el hombre le proporcionaba a aquella mujer. Empero, eran ya tantas las veces que veía esta situación, que ya no sabía distinguir entre un trueno y un golpe._

_Lo más curioso era que para aquel muchacho, los rayos también lo hacían más fuerte y a veces lo calmaban. ¿Por qué? Porque siempre después de que aquel hombre le hubiese dado una pequeña lección a la hermosa dama y se fuera a beber alcohol alrededor de las calles de la ciudad, el retoño corría a los brazos de ella y se refugiaba en ellos, mientras los rayos retumbaban y hacían temblar los vidrios del hogar._

_— Todo va a estar bien, Ash —susurraba aquella persona, con una voz débil, cortante y triste._

_Así que a pesar de que los relámpagos lo hacían recordar cada golpe que su padre le daba a Delia, era más fuerte el sentimiento de que éstos los iba a recordar como un refugio, como una esperanza después de haber sufrido, como una sonrisa a pesar del dolor, a pesar de que su hijo sabía lo que pasaba y que lo había visto._

_Pero un día el sujeto hizo que Delia actuara y se diera cuenta de que tenía que escapar de ese hombre. Ese día él llegó ebrio como todos los días y comenzó a discutir con la mujer de cabellos castaños y el contacto brusco comenzó de nuevo; sin embargo, esta vez Ash supo que no podía seguir soportando aquello. Sabía que si no le ponía un alto a todo esto, él la iba a asesinar tarde o temprano, a pesar de ser su esposa… a pesar de ser su padre._

_— ¡Basta! —Ash se interpuso en su camino justo cuando le iba a dar una cachetada— Ya me harté de no hacer nada mientras veo como tú la tratas de esa manera._

_— Ash… —el señor soltó una risotada— Venga, no te metas en mis asuntos._

_— Cállate —Ash no le tenía miedo a su padre._

_— ¿Qué dijiste, mocoso?_

_—Que te calles. Ella es mi mamá. Y juro que si la vuelves a tocar te…_

_A pesar de que era un muchacho de 10 años, su padre no dudó ni un momento en darle una cachetada que le hizo perder el equilibrio._

_— ¿Juras que me vas a matar? —Su padre terminó la frase— ¡No seas ridículo!_

_Sin embargo, Ash no pudo hacer nada más que ver como su padre se reía, mientras el azabache lucía indefenso observando cómo nuevamente él volvía a hacer la rutina diaria con su madre._

_Empero, Delia supo que esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso; el haber golpeado a un niño de diez años, y sobre todo a su hijo, la hizo actuar de inmediato._

_— Delia… ya llegue —el hombre abrió la puerta de la casa, pero al ver que no había nadie nombró de nuevo a la mujer— ¡Delia! ¡Ash!_

_El hombre sabía que ellos se habían ido, que habían desaparecido. A pesar de todas las advertencias, amenazas para no denunciarlo y toda la autoridad que había impuesto sobre Delia, se había marchado muy lejos junto con su hijo…_

_Sin embargo, tan sólo le duró siete años a Delia el haber vivido tranquilamente, puesto que su padre los encontró en un tal Pueblo Paleta. Y aunque el Profesor Oak, que era un científico muy amigo de ella, se enteró de que él había dado con su localización, ya era demasiado tarde para escapar._

_— Hijo, quiero que te vayas muy lejos de aquí —Ash repentinamente entró en confusión— Lo más lejos que puedas._

_— No mamá, no voy a abandonarte. Si él viene, lo vamos a afrontar juntos._

_Súbitamente, su madre acarició el rostro de su retoño. La mirada de ambos se encontró por un buen rato, contemplando sus rostros y sabiendo que ella no cambiaría de opinión. Tenía la sensación de que era la última vez de que vería a su hijo._

_— Cuánto has crecido, Ash —las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por las mejillas de la mujer._

_— Madre, no te voy a abandonar._

_— Él viene por los dos. No quiero que tú salgas lastimado — Delia sacó un boleto de avión que sorprendió al moreno—. Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a encontrarnos, así que planeé todo para ponerte a salvo._

_— No… no… n-no puedo aceptar…_

_— ¡Ash Ketchum! —las manos de Delia apretaron su rostro, mientras más lágrimas caían de su barbilla— ¡Soy tu madre y me harás caso quieras o no! ¡Quiero ponerte a salvo! ¡Eres mi hijo y no quiero perderte!_

_— Ma…_

_— Irás a la región de Kalos, en Ciudad Luminalia. Ahí estarás a salvo._

_— Pero… ¿En dónde viviré?_

_— Ten esta dirección —le depositó un pedazo de papel en su mano, donde venía el domicilio de la morada._

_— ¿Y cómo vas a pagar todo esto? ¿Cómo piensas…?_

_— No te preocupes por el dinero, lo importante es mantenerte a salvo._

_Nuevamente se quedaron mirando por un largo rato. Delia sabía en lo más profundo de su ser que si quería mantener a su hijo a salvo, tenía que mantenerlo lejos. Estaba consciente de que era la última vez que lo iba a ver._

_— Te amo Ash —ambos se abrazaron._

_— Yo más, mamá —Ash no pudo soportar el llanto y lo dejo salir, mientras los dos se abrazaban como si no hubiera mañana._

_ ._

_ ._

_ ._

_ ._

* * *

.

.

.

.

— No, es la dirección correcta —estaba tan concentrado revisando la dirección que no me había percatado de haber escuchado la puerta abrirse—. Lamento no haber respondido, pero estaba haciendo del baño. Creo que no iré más a comer frijoles con doña Juana, aunque me haya regalado un cupón al 2x1, ten.

— Gracias —me sentía un poco avergonzado por lo que había mencionado, aunque recibí el cupón.

— Bueno, ¿y tú debes de ser Ash Ketchum, no es así? Soy el profesor Ciprés, un gusto. ¡No te quedes ahí parado! ¡Pasa! A fin de cuentas esta es tu nueva casa.

Al pasar, me sorprendí al ver que era una casa muy pequeña. A mi izquierda se encontraba un sofá cama de un tono verde oscuro. Frente a ella se encontraba un escritorio de computadora, de una madera oscura y fina, y pude ver que este pequeño cuarto lo podían cubrir un par de persianas, ya que estas estaban abiertas; al parecer el sofá cama iba a ser mi lugar para dormir. A unos metros frente a mi estaba la cocina. No constaba de mucho, tan sólo de una estufa, un lavaplatos y un microondas —que era lo esencial para mí—. Y a la derecha había una puerta cerrada, supongo que era el baño.

— Sí, te sugiero que no abras el baño —el Profesor Ciprés estaba avergonzado.

— Como sea. ¿Usted es amigo de mi…? —se me enchinaba la piel al recordarla.

— Sí, me dijo todo lo que pasó. Y no te preocupes por el dinero, el profesor Oak le prestó para comprar esta pequeña casa. No es mucho, pero al menos podrás dormir seguro.

— Está bien, me gustó la casa.

— ¿Qué más? ¡Ah, sí! En tu cuenta bancaria tu madre ya había depositado desde antes suficiente dinero para tus provisiones —comida, agua, emergencias, ropa, etc— durante algún par de años, aunque no para siempre, así que aprovéchalo bien.

— De acuerdo.

— Bueno, pues… —el silencio incómodo se hizo presente—, creo que es tiempo de que me vaya.

— Entiendo… bueno, adiós.

— Adiós —el profesor Ciprés de encaminó hacia la puerta y se volteó durante unos segundos para verme— Ash… tu madre… sé que ella estará a salvo. Te lo prometo.

Yo tan sólo me limité a sonreír tristemente y a agradecerle. Después de eso cerré la puerta y me mantuve en aquel silencio que me brindaba mi nuevo hogar.

Me entró un poco de rabia al recordar que mañana sería mi primer día en otra escuela distinta. Así que estaba un poco nervioso. Sabía desde pequeño que no era bueno haciendo amigos y que jamás había tenido uno en mi vida, excepto Gary —el hijo del profesor Oak—; cómo lo extraño.

La depresión comenzó a invadirme, así que para impedirla salí un rato a pasear durante aquella nueva ciudad donde la atracción más llamativa era sin duda aquella gigantesca torre. Sin duda era extraordinaria.

— ¡Hey! ¿Ya vieron esa nuevo consola? —escuché a un muchacho decir a lo lejos.

Me acerqué un poco para escuchar más de cerca. Al parecer estaba recargado sobre un vitrina, donde al otro lado se encontraba un casco electrónico y una pequeña caja que parecía ser un videojuego.

— ¡Dicen que esta nueva consola es sobre la realidad virtual! ¡Y el videojuego ni se diga!

— ¿Sobre qué es el videojuego? —cuestionó otro chico muy intrigado.

— Se dice que adoptas a una criatura llamada Pokemon y que puedes retar a otros oponentes en una batalla. Ellos lucharán por ti. El juego se llama… ¡Pokemon Battle Online!

— ¡Yo quiero la consola!

— Lo sé, yo igual. Aunque… aún no está a la venta. Ésta que se está mostrando tan sólo una de las cuantas que hay en la ciudad que están en exhibición. En dos semanas saldrá a la venta la consola junto con el juego.

— ¡Genial!

Cuando uno es nuevo en la ciudad, está aburrido y sobretodo tiene dinero en una cuenta bancaria que te podrá mantener durante unos cuantos años, aparte de que no sale mucho y no es bueno haciendo amigos. ¿Qué otra cosa más podría hacer en estos momentos? Tan sólo necesitaré convencer al encargado de la tienda para que me venda la consola de exhibición…

— ¿Qué le parece si le doy diez mil yenes?

— Lo siento, pero esta consola tan solo es de exhibición. Aparte de que su precio normal será de setenta y siete mil yenes.

- Mierda… Le doy ochenta mil yenes y mil yenes extra para usted.

— Dos mil yenes.

— Mil quinientos.

— Mil setecientos.

— Mil quinientos y un cupón para los frijoles de doña Juana.

— Hecho.

Y es así como esto iba a comenzar. Mi nuevo "hobbie", mi nuevo sueño, mi nueva forma de vida. Sé que es algo fuera de lo normal, pero por fin encontré algo donde podré sacar esa rabia que le guardé muchos años a mi padre ¿Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo en un videojuego? Sé que mi madre estará a salvo y sé que estará pensando en mí, así como yo lo hago con ella. Sé que aunque no volveré a ver a mi madre jamás, tengo las esperanzas de algún día pueda ir por ella. Sé que ella siempre me ha protegido de los truenos, a pesar de que ellos me recuerden a ella. Sé que la espada que tengo sobre mi mano me hará más fuerte en el juego, a pesar de ser un novato aún.

— ¡PIKACHU, YO TE ELIJO!

Un roedor amarillo salió de la pokebola y sin pensarlo le lanzó una tacleada a un Zigzagoon que había estado desconcentrado durante la batalla.

— Pikachu, ¡usa impactrueno!

Unas chispas de electricidad comenzaron a aparecer sobre sus mejillas rojas, seguido de una luz cegadora y un estruendo ensordecedor, mientras recordaba los truenos que habían sonado en mi infancia.

…Pero sobretodo sé que estoy a punto de tener una gran aventura.


	2. Versión Beta

**Gracias a Tamashi y a Cata-Chan por sus comentarios xD ! En verdad me motivaron. Y claro que he oído hablar de Kame-Ash, un gran escritor advance (: Muchas gracias y espero que este capítulo les guste. En esta segunda parte, el mayor tiempo del capítulo se llevará a cabo en la vida real, más que en el juego; sin embargo, esto es para que sepan cómo se comporta tanto en la vida real como en el mundo virtual. Sin más, los dejo con la 2da parte. Muchas gracias a todos los lectores que comentan y que lo leen. ¡Nos leemos!**

* * *

**2 - Versión Beta**

* * *

El ardor que comenzaba a sentir en los pulmones comenzaba a ser insoportable. La respiración agitada era algo que mi garganta comenzaba a ser incapaz de soportar. Me sentía agotado y el sudor corría debajo de mis patillas y sobre mi frente. Jamás me había gustado correr; de hecho, nunca fui bueno para los deportes. Sí, no era la persona más atlética del mundo, y sabía que eso era un punto negativo que tomaban en cuenta las mujeres. ¡Bah, qué más da! Aun así fuera el mejor atleta del mundo ellas jamás se fijarían en alguien como yo.

Por fin había parado. Me consideraba suertudo al darme cuenta de que nadie me había atrapado corriendo por los pasillos, sino hubiera tenido pésima suerte. Empero, de que tenía mala suerte la tenía, puesto que había llegado tarde en mi primer día de clases. ¡Vaya estupidez!

Alcancé a escuchar una voz al otro lado de la puerta. Al parecer era de la maestra, ya que era muy femenina y estaba mencionando algo sobre algunos números y sumas.

En la ventana opaca de la puerta se encontraba un número; parecía ser el número del aula.

En lo más profundo de mí, una pequeña voz me decía que no debía de tocar. Por supuesto que no quería recibir todas las miradas de mis compañeros nuevos, además del regaño de la maestra por haber llegado tarde y agregando mi presentación frente a todos. Sería una vergüenza. Supongo que me lo merezco por no haber puesto mi despertador y haberme quedado toda la tarde jugando PBO.

Me armé de valor y toqué la puerta tres veces. La voz se detuvo por unos segundos y sentí una punzada en mi corazón. Unos pasos de tacón sonaron al otro lado y la manija comenzó a girar.

— ¡Oh, tú debes de ser el alumno nuevo! ¿O me equivoco?

Tan sólo asentí con nerviosismo.

Aquella maestra era alta, delgada, de tez pálida como la nieve, con unos lentes que ocultaban aquellos orbes esmeralda, mientras su cabello castaño oscuro lo tenía recogido perfectamente. Parecía tener elegancia, puesto que portaba un saco grisáceo y una falda larga de un color más oscuro.

La maestra me hizo una reverencia con la mano para que pasara, y a mis espaldas ella cerró la puerta. Mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la sala, pude notar la mirada penetrante de varios alumnos. Sentí un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas, y el sudor que parecía haber parado después del largo maratón que había hecho desde mi casa hasta acá parecía haber reanudado a causa del nerviosismo excesivo.

Me quedé parado ahí, sin más. La profesora se me quedó observando al igual que mis demás compañeros; el silencio invadió la sala por unos breves instantes, aunque esos pequeños segundos fueron los más vergonzosos que había tenido jamás.

— Alumnos, quisiera presentarles a su nuevo compañero. Él es Ash Ketchum, de Pueblo Paleta. Al parecer vienes desde muy lejos ¿no es así? —Asentí de una forma estúpida— De acuerdo. Espero que se lleven bien con él y que le demuestren que aquí en Luminalia somos unas personas educadas y amigables. Toma asiento Ash, por favor.

Miré alrededor del aula y me crucé con algunas miradas de pocos amigos. Noté un lugar vacío al lado de la ventana, ni muy hasta atrás del salón ni tan hasta adelante.

Me encaminé hacia aquel asiento, pero algo se interpuso en mi camino que no pude ver con claridad: el pie de un chico había sido como una roca en mi camino, y tropecé; mis manos habían reaccionado a tiempo, sin embargo, las risas se hicieron presentes a pesar de no haberme golpeado ni mucho menos.

— Ten más cuidado, idiota —mencionaba un muchacho con cabellera verde; parecía ser el que mandaba por aquí.

Yo lo ignoré y finalmente me senté en mi lugar.

Mientras la maestra reanudaba su clase, comencé a analizar a las personas que tenía a mi alrededor: Delante de mí se encontraba una chica de tez pálida, y con una cabellera anaranjada recogida en una liga; no pude ver su rostro con exactitud, puesto que estaba de espaldas y sobretodo estaba recostada en su pupitre. A mi derecha se encontraba un chico de tez morena y unos cabellos castaños alborotados, sus ojos estaban tan rasgados que no supe apreciar si en verdad estaba dormido o despierto. Y detrás de mí no supe de quién se trataba, ya que no tuve el valor para voltear y analizar su rostro. No quería parecer un tipo extraño.

La maestra había dicho cosas que aunque me resultaban interesantes, simplemente no podía prestar mi atención, debido a que era más mi interés por volver a casa y jugar PBO. Después de un rato, el timbre sonó y todos comenzaron a irse. Sin embargo, fui el último en quedarme para no llamar mucho la atención. Recogí mis libros y miré un rato a la ventana para matar el tiempo. Me acordé que desde el principio de la clase quería ver a la persona que se situaba detrás de mí, pero ya había sido demasiado tarde.

A pesar de que la profesora les había dicho a los alumnos que se comportaran amablemente conmigo, algunos no lo hacían; desde el momento en que me caí con el pie de aquel molesto muchacho ya me habían agarrado como el débil y tonto de la escuela. Algunos otros simplemente se comportaban amables, pero no trataban de hacer alguna amistad conmigo.

Sí, la escuela tampoco era mi fuerte; tampoco lo eran las amistades. Creo que en nada era bueno excepto en PBO. Ahí comenzaba a darme cuenta que estaba hecho para el juego, y éste estaba hecho para mí. Empero, también tenía que acostumbrarme al mundo real, ya que era donde vivía en realidad.

No sentí raro al sentarme solo en una mesa para almorzar, ya que estaba acostumbrado. Pueblo Paleta no era un pueblo tan grande, por lo que no hice muchos amigos. Me acostumbré a estar tan solo la mayoría del tiempo que poco a poco comenzó a gustarme más la soledad que la compañía.

— Hola —ya se había tardado aquel joven de mata esmeralda en aparecer— Voy a tomar esto —agarró la manzana que aún no había mordido y mi pequeño plato de puré de papa que estaba a punto de comer — ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto?

Me quedé ahí por unos instantes. Sabía que si me paraba de mi asiento y me defendía, iba a ser hombre muerto. ¿Pero qué más daba?

Me paré bruscamente y sin haberme dado cuenta ya tenía una espada en la mano; esta era blanca como la nieve, tan cegadora y reluciente que no podías verla fijamente; alrededor de la grisácea empuñadura aparecían repentinamente unas pequeñas chispas potentes, breves y con ganas de salir. El filo de la espada comenzó a desprender unas ondas eléctricas invisibles; debido a su potencia, los vellos del brazo del muchacho brabucón se erizaron por completo. Levanté aquella espada y sin pensarlo le lancé un tajo que hirió al chico…

— ¿No tienes nada que decir? —sus ojos esmeralda aún seguían mirándome con gracia.

— No, yo… —salí de aquella fantasía y me di cuenta de que él y sus dos amigos "guardaespaldas" se estaban burlando de mí.

— Pobre idiota —se fue dando un mordisco a mi preciada manzana, mientras lanzaba algunos trozos de ella al aire debido a las risotadas que se iban alejando.

No valía la pena luchar con unos idiotas como ellos. Sabía que yo era delgado, de estatura promedio, y aunque mi mamá siempre me dijo que era muy apuesto, mi personalidad jamás me ha ayudado. Aunque sé que tengo algo que ellos no tienen: inteligencia.

Sin embargo, antes de que dieran el toque para volver a clases, la vi…

Iba caminando por la cafetería, y no sé si había viento o no, pero aquellos cabellos castaños claros se movían al compás de éste. Sus ojos azules me hipnotizaron por completo, y la sonrisa que tenía dibujada en su delicado rostro hizo que dentro de mí sintiera algo extraño. Creo que jamás lo había sentido a lo largo de mi vida. El uniforme que llevaba, a pesar de ser una camisa blanca, un suéter beige, agregando un pañuelo rojo en el cuello que era el adorno que distinguía a las mujeres de los hombres, la falda azulada corta y las calcetas blancas, lo que resaltaba en ella no sólo era la belleza que poseía, sino la seguridad y simpleza con la que caminaba al lado de mí. Pude notar un aroma dulce cuando su cabello pasó a unos centímetros de mí. Era perfecta.

No obstante, sabía que no tenía oportunidad con una chica. Jamás en la vida la tendría. Un chico como yo no podría estar con la más linda de la escuela. Era en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza; lo sabía.

Y no sólo yo noté su belleza al andar, sino que también otros chicos se mostraban idiotizados, e incluso uno le regaló una rosa mientras ella la aceptaba con una sonrisa. Después de eso el chico no supo cómo reaccionar ante tal perfección y se alejó avergonzado. ¿Acaso me quería ver como aquel chico? ¿Cómo alguien ridículo y petrificado al ahora de tomar la iniciativa? No, gracias.

Llegué un tanto distraído a la clase, y tomé asiento. Miré un rato al patio de la escuela, que era la vista que me ofrecía la gran ventana. El profesor entró y preparó su clase, mientras los demás alumnos llegaban. Noté que el chico de ojos rasgados se sentó a mi lado y a aquella chica de cabellos anaranjados con cara de pocos amigos enfrente de mí. Parecía que en esta ciudad nadie era amistoso a pesar de que la maestra dijo lo contrario.

Pero algo me sorprendió bastante cuando alguien entró y se sentó atrás de mí. En un principio, sabía que a la persona que tenía a mis espaldas no la había notado en lo absoluto, pero al verla de frente sentí una punzada grave en el estómago. Los nervios me paralizaron y quería esconder la cara, pero lo único que hice fui mirarla automáticamente.

Ella era, la chica por la cual me había petrificado y que tenía un aroma dulce. ¡Era ella! ¡La mujer más linda de la escuela se sentaba atrás de mí! ¿Acaso era una señal para que por primera vez tomara la iniciativa en mi vida? ¿O sólo era una mera coincidencia? No, esto no podía creerlo. ¿Cuántas oportunidades como estas se presentaban en la vida?

Sin embargo, no me había dado cuenta de que la estaba mirando, a pesar de que ella se me quedó viendo algo extrañada. Pero a pesar de ello me regaló una sonrisa y se sentó en su respectivo lugar. Por mi parte, me quedé todavía petrificado en mi lugar, sin prestar atención el resto de la clase.

¡Me había sonreído! Era nada más y nada menos que la sonrisa de un ángel caído del cielo. ¿Pero por qué lo habrá hecho? ¿Acaso le daba gracia mi rostro? ¿O sólo fue una sonrisa educada? ¿O acaso le gustaré? No lo sé. Tan sólo sé que por primera vez una chica me sonreía de buena manera, y mejor aún, la chica que me atraía.

Ahora era el momento para romper el hielo. ¿Pero qué podría decir? No quería parecer un estúpido, y menos cuando aquel brabucón de cabellos verdes siempre me andaba vigilando para ver cuándo cometía un error. Tenía que pensarlo bien y dirigirle la palabra educadamente, con una sonrisa y con toda la naturalidad del mundo; sin embargo, con un solo error que cometiera, todo se iría a la mierda.

Me volteé a verla. Ella estaba atenta a la clase, pero al ver que giré mi cabeza para observarla, dirigió sus ojos azulados hacia mí. Sabía en el fondo que me paralizaría, por lo que me quedé viéndola con la boca abierta, esperando a que las palabras fueran pronunciadas. No obstante, me volteé rápidamente y miré al pizarrón.

— Mierda —susurré con lamento.

Nuevamente mi oportunidad para causar una buena impresión se había esfumado. ¡¿Qué demonios me pasaba?! ¿Por qué me quedé paralizado sin decir nada? Tan sólo tenía que decir: "Hola, soy Ash" o "¿No tienes un lápiz que me prestes?" y lo demás era pan comido. Empero, sus ojos azules eran tan hermosos y angelicales que me hipnotizaron por completo. Al parecer era imposible el hablar mirándola a los ojos. Creo que la próxima vez le hablaré mirando a otro lado, si es que hay otra próxima vez.

¿Cuál habrá sido su impresión al verme como idiota y luego voltearme sin decir nada? Al parecer me habrá catalogado como un imbécil… Si eso era lo que menos quería que pasara.

El toque de la campana tocó más rápido de lo que esperaba, mas me quedé ahí paralizado en mi lugar viendo a la ventana con toda aquella tormenta de pensamientos que invadían mi cabeza.

Noté cómo aquella chica se iba alejando, sin siquiera mirarme… Creo que me odia.

Llegué a mi casa cuando el sol se estaba ocultando por el horizonte. Sin siquiera pensarlo fui a la cocina y me preparé un emparedado de mermelada y mantequilla de maní; sin duda mi comida favorita.

Enseguida, me senté en mi escritorio y tomé el casco negro que era aquella famosa consola que saldría pronto a la venta para todo el mundo, mas yo ya la tenía y eso me hacía un hombre afortunado.

Convertí mi sofá en cama y me acosté para después ponerme la consola en mi cabeza y adentrarme a aquel mundo virtual…

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Corría por un bosque donde unos pinos gigantescos de más de diez metros de altura abundaban por un bosque frío y desértico. Pero éste no estaba tan desértico como pensaba, ya que estaba persiguiendo a un Pokemon que no podía identificar; sin duda quería tenerlo en el equipo, puesto que a primera vista me parecía alguien fuerte y ágil.

Pikachu, el roedor amarillo eléctrico, iba a mi lado e incluso iba más rápido que yo, para poder alcanzar a aquel Pokemon.

Pero un unos gritos se hicieron presentes a lo largo del bosque. Y no se me hizo raro, ya que los árboles estaban escaseando y dando lugar a un pequeño pueblo. Y estas exclamaciones no eran de horror o de socorro, sino que tenían un toque de euforia que yo podía entender perfectamente: una batalla Pokemon.

— Pikachu —mi compañero paró al tiempo en que yo lo hacía—, creo que dejaremos por esta ocasión escapar a ese Pokemon; he escuchado una batalla.

Nos desviamos de dirección y corrimos hacia donde las casas eran reemplazadas por los árboles. Los gritos eran cada vez más fuertes, y mis ganas por luchar incrementaban con cada paso que daba.

— ¡Usa lanzallamas! — pude escuchar una orden alrededor de una multitud que no me dejaba ver con claridad.

Sin embargo, cuando una gran llamarada de unos veinte metros hizo retroceder a la gente, los gritos se callaron. Aquellas llamas desprendieron una onda de calor extraordinaria y la gente incluso se sorprendió por el poder que el Pokemon había tenido. El fuego abrazó a su rival e incluso a la persona con la que batallaba; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el Pokemon y el usuario se esfumaron y se partieron en pedazos, dejando rastros de ellos por el suelo, y poco a poco éstos se convirtieran en polvo para así no dejar nada más.

— ¡Sí, hemos ganado Cyndaquil! —una voz gritó con emoción— ¡Venga, quién más quiere pelear! Ustedes me harían un favor al incrementar mi nivel… ¿Nadie? ¡Venga, ¿acaso son tan débiles?!

A pesar de que el juego aún no salía por completo a la venta, me sorprendió ver la cantidad de usuarios que estaban alrededor de la batalla e incluso me impacté al ver el nivel de aquella persona por encima de su cabeza.

— ¿Nadie? —Repitió aquella persona— ¡De qué les sirve obtener antes el juego si no van a luchar como se debe!

— Yo lo haré —mi voz sonó tan repentina y segura de sí misma que toda la multitud volteó a verme con sorpresa.

— ¿Ahh? —Aquel joven se exaltó y me miró por encima de la multitud—. Bien… por fin hay alguien con valentía.

Me encaminé hacia el centro y miré a aquel muchacho. A pesar de su nivel tan incrementado, parecía ser una persona con sed de poder… eso era malo.

— Gracias por presentarte como voluntario, pero sobre todo gracias por ayudarme a incrementar de nivel. Espero que cuando pierdas y te quites el casco, no vayas a llorar como una niñita. ¡Cyndaquil, al ataque!

Cyndaquil dio un paso al frente y escupió una llamarada de fuego al aire para intimidarme. Yo no tuve la necesidad de nombrar a Pikachu para saber que lo elegía.

**_"Sé que en el mundo real soy algo raro, tímido e incluso no tan amigable como los demás quieren que sea…"_**

— ¡Le haré como a todos a los que me he enfrentado! ¡Te venceré de un ataque...! ¡CYNDAQUIL, USA LANZALLAMAS!

La multitud nuevamente gritó de euforia e incluso pude ver a algunos lamentando por mi "Game Over", pero eso era lo que creían.

— Veo que eres nivel 12. Y para un usuario beta como tú no está tan mal; incluso me has sorprendido —mencioné con seriedad.

Envainé rápidamente mi espada y la velocidad con la que lo hice hizo desaparecer la mayoría de las llamas. El resto del fuego dio con unas casas que estaban a mis espaldas y comenzó a haber un incendio.

— ¿Ehh? Un momento… ¿Por qué no aparece tu nivel sobre tu cabeza? —El joven se sorprendió y comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego de sus manos— No importa, ¡aún así serás pan comido! ¡Vamos Cyndaquil!

El muchacho comenzó a correr y mientras lo hacía lanzaba bolas de fuego, al igual que Cyndaquil lo ayudaba con su lanzallamas.

— Hazlo Pikachu.

Sin haberse dado cuenta, mi Pokemon hábilmente se había colado a sus espaldas y éste lanzó un impactrueno tan poderoso que no dejé rastro de ellos.

La multitud quedó boquiabierta, pero a decir verdad a mí no me importaba lo que pensaran de mí.

— Puede que tu nivel 12 sea espectacular… pero no me llegas ni a los talones.

**_"Sí… pueda que sea otra persona en el mundo real, pero aquí..., aquí soy lo opuesto. Aquí puedo mostrar mi verdadero yo sin problemas."_**

— ¿Quién es él? —mencionaba alguien de la multitud.

— No lo sé, pero ni siquiera se movió para vencer a su rival. Ha de tener un poder impresionante…

— ¡Pero si apenas salió la versión Beta ayer!

— Eso es lo que me impresiona…


	3. Amigos Virtuales

**Gracias a yael, ash y a cata-chan por comentar! Sus comentarios me inspiran mucho para seguir; también gracias a todos los que lo leen.**

**Como verán a continuación, ahora entenderán por qué decidí narran en primera persona. Debido a que no sólo el fic se concentrará en los tímidos sentimientos de Ash, sino de muchas personas más. Espeor sea de su agrado :D Nos leemos dentro de una semana con el cuarto capítulo! Sayonara!**

* * *

**3 - Amigos virtuales**

* * *

Abrí mis ojos y lo primero que vi fue el techo de mi habitación. Traté de recordar lo que había soñado anoche, pero me era prácticamente imposible.

Me levanté y mis ojos aún me pesaban, mis cabellos estaban alborotados exageradamente, como de costumbre. Di un largo y gran bostezo capaz de devorar a un animal y me paré con pereza hacia el baño.

Me miré al espejo por un momento antes de desnudarme por completo. Mi rostro estaba totalmente horrible, aunque no me sorprendió en lo absoluto, ya que esto era común cada mañana. Sin embargo, no hay nada que pueda arreglar un buen baño y el arreglarse un poco. Sí, aunque haya mucha gente que le cuesta tiempo arreglarse para verse hermosa, yo solamente necesitaba un par de minutos. Era linda por naturaleza; tenía los ojos de mi madre y la sonrisa de mi padre… Por un segundo sacudí la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos que sabía que estaban por venir. Me metí a la regadera y esperé a que el agua aumentara de temperatura.

— Buenos días, hija —mencionaba una señora de tez pálida, ojos azules como un hermoso océano y cabello castaño oscuro.

— Buenos días mamá —le sonreía a mi madre una vez que me aparecí por la cocina.

Ella me vio y esbozó otra sonrisa, mientras el desayuno me esperaba en la mesa.

Aunque no me había tardado mucho en arreglar, mi problema siempre era escoger qué sombrero ponerme, debido a que era mi prenda favorita de todas. Cada día usaba un sombrero distinto y hermoso; sé que es algo fuera de lo normal, pero era así. Mi madre a veces me decía que era muy vanidosa y materialista por la cantidad de ropa que tenía en mi habitación, aunque yo no le hacía caso, ya que en verdad me encantaban las prendas y mucho más los sombreros. Hoy sin embargo, me había puesto mi sombrero favorito: constaba de un sombrero de lana muy femenino debido al tono rosado que portaba, mientras una franja negra y gruesa rodeaba a éste. Casi siempre usaba lentes de sol cuando andaba por la ciudad, pero con el paso del tiempo este accesorio comencé a usarlo de adorno sobre el sombrero, hasta que se tornó en un hábito.

— Sabes que no te dejarán usar el sombrero en clase, Serena —mi madre nuevamente lo repetía.

— Tranquila mamá, jamás lo he usado en la escuela. De hecho, me agrada no usarlo ahí. No quiero que la gente se burle de él.

— ¡Pero si es un sombrero hermoso!

— Lo sé —sonreí —, pero más vale no arriesgarse.

Sé que puede sonar gracioso, pero cuando nadie me veía era una persona alegre y normal. Incluso con mi madre me agradaba ser así. Puede que nadie conozca esta faceta de mí, y al parecer nadie lo hará. ¿Por qué? Bueno, digamos que en la escuela, me he ganado el papel de la más popular y hermosa de la escuela. Sé que no es algo que se pueda obtener fácilmente, pero si quiero seguir manteniendo el rol de la más linda, tengo que actuar conforme a él; no puedo darme el lujo de dejar salir la personalidad que tengo con mi madre y cuando estoy a solas.

— Hola Serena —ni siquiera había estado a diez metros de la entrada del instituto y un chico había venido hacia mí—. Bueno, sé que esto es algo repentino… y este… bueno, no quiero robarte mucho de tu tiempo… pero quería ver si querías tener una cita conmigo.

— Eres muy tierno —le dediqué una sonrisa angelical— Lo pensaré y yo te aviso ¿vale?

No tuve tiempo de voltear a ver su rostro cuando me fui. Aunque hubiera sido interesante salir con aquel chico, en realidad ya estaba tan acostumbrada a las propuestas que incluso me aburrían, así que no quería desperdiciar mi tiempo. Aparte, todos los chicos con los que he salido sólo buscan sexo. Suena extraño que piense esto, pero en realidad me gustaría salir con un chico que en realidad me quiera por mi verdadera personalidad y no por la que tengo aquí en la escuela, pero sé que jamás pasará esto. Si dejo salir a flote mi verdadero yo, mi reputación como la más popular se esfumaría de la noche a la mañana.

Había llegado al salón, no sin antes rechazar otro par de propuestas de algunos chicos más, y me senté en mi asiento. Delante de mí estaba nuevamente aquel chico nuevo que hace un par de semanas me había volteado a ver y se había petrificado por completo; me resultaba un poco extraño, ya que a pesar de que me había dado gracia al principio su actitud por comportarse de esa manera, no volvió a voltear ni siquiera a hablarme. ¿Acaso lo había espantado? Quién sabe. Lo peor es que no hablaba con nadie y la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba observando hacia la ventana.

— Serena, sé que por enésima vez te lo digo, pero creo que tú y yo tenemos algo en común. No sé, algo que creo que se llama DESTINO.

Brock, aquel muchacho moreno de ojos rasgados nuevamente se venía al ataque. Simplemente yo me reía, mientras la chica con cara de pocos amigos y de cabellos anaranjados le daba un puñetazo para que se callara.

A pesar de que me consideraba linda, también era inteligente. Me gustaba poner atención a las clases y tomar apuntes. Pero jamás participaba en clase, puesto que no me gustaría ser siempre la que tomaba la palabra. Por fortuna, ese papel ya había sido arrebatado por la cerebrito del salón.

— ¿Alguien me puede decir la respuesta? —la profesora no se sorprendió cuando la única que había levantado la mano era una chica de cabello castaño.

— 123, maestra.

— Muy bien, May.

Sí, no sé que haría si no hubiese alguien que respondiera todas las respuestas que yo ya sabía.

— Dawn… Pasa al frente a explicarnos cómo se resuelven las ecuaciones integrales, por favor —la maestra estaba mirando a aquella chica, que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba charlando.

Ella, sin embargo, era mi más grande rival. Según se rumorea en la escuela, compite conmigo para robarme el puesto. Afortunadamente, si yo no hubiera existido, ella sería la más hermosa. Lo peor de todo es que aparte es la líder del equipo de porristas en la escuela, por lo que todavía me resulta más difícil competir contra ella.

Después de que un gran número de chicos me regalaran detalles, de unas clases interesantes, de chismes de los que me había enterado por medio de amigas mías y alguno que otro suceso no tan importante, el timbre de salida había sonado y suspiré de alivio.

Caminaba por las calles con suma alegría, ya que nuevamente podía ser como era, sin rechazar chicos ni fingir que era el centro de atención o la última coca cola del desierto. Me coloqué mi sombrero, y hacía una combinación perfecta con el uniforme de la escuela.

Sin embargo, mientras caminaba por la avenida central de la ciudad, noté a una gran multitud cerca de una vitrina. Más que una multitud, era una fila larga de varias personas; bastante larga a mi parecer.

Noté que varios de ellos llevaban montones de billetes en la mano, y la mayoría de ellos eran chicos. Algunos luchaba por adelantarse en la fila, otros estaban tan emocionados que no sabían cómo reaccionar, y otros impacientes por la larga espera.

— ¿Qué pasa por aquí? —cuestioné.

Uno de los chicos se me quedó mirando, aunque parece que había hecho mi pregunta en otro lenguaje o no sé por qué se había quedado petrificado en su lugar al verme. Varios de ellos se sorprendieron por mi presencia, hasta que uno de ellos dijo con algo de nerviosismo.

— Estamos aquí para comprar la "Virtual Console", junto con el videojuego que ha causado sensación.

— ¿Virtual Console?

— Sí… es un casco que te manda a un mundo virtual, aunque en realidad tú no estés ahí.

— Ya veo, ¿y de qué trata el videojuego?

— Es un mundo donde viven los Pokemon. Éstas son criaturas extrañas pero simpáticas, que luchan a tu lado para vencer a tu oponente.

— ¿Criaturas simpáticas, ehh? —parecía un juego prometedor. Sé que es una ñoñez de primer nivel para alguien como yo, pero tenía que tener mi mente ocupada con algo. No quería pensar en mi pasado…—, ¿Me esperarían aquí un minuto? Vuelvo en seguida.

Ellos se atontaron cuando les guiñé un ojo y corrí enseguida por el dinero, sin que mi madre me viera. Cuando volví a aquella fila larga que encaminaba hacia la tienda de videojuegos, llegué con mis compañeros y me resultó exageradamente fácil convencerlos para que me dejaran meter en la fila. Algunos de los que estaban tras de mí querían reclamar, pero cuando les dediqué una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se tragaron sus reclamos. Por suerte no tardé mucho para comprar aquella consola. De hecho, era de las últimas que quedaban por hoy, puesto que estaban casi por agotarse.

No sé por qué diablos estaba haciendo esto. ¿Comprar un videojuego? ¿Cuándo demonios había jugado un videojuego en mi vida? Me resultaba extraño el haberlo comprado, pero en el fondo sabía que lo hacía para que fuera una mera distracción, ya que no quería volver a deprimirme como hace mucho tiempo. Incluso mi madre me había dicho que necesitaba salir con amigos, o distraerme con lo que fuera con tal de no estar en mi cama sin hacer nada todo el día, pero la realidad era que tenía varios "amigos", pero ninguno era mi verdadero amigo. Y los chicos tenía de sobra, pero a pesar de ello aún podía seguir pensando en el pasado; ninguno me entretenía en realidad y ninguno me ha resultado interesante a lo largo de mi vida. Es por eso que compré esta consola, a pesar de que resulte extraño en una mujer como yo, puede que esto me desvíe aunque sea por algunas horas.

Mi madre me gritó desde la cocina cuando oyó la puerta abrirse, pero la ignoré y subí rápidamente a mi cuarto. Nuevamente me sentí algo estúpida al notar una pequeña emoción por comenzar a jugar, pero no podía ocultarlo.

Coloqué el disco de aquel juego de Pakomen —o cómo fuera que se llamara— en una abertura que tenía en casco, me quité mi sombrero y me acosté en mi cama…

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Me sorprendí al ver que aquellos efectos parecían tan reales. Las letras que se mostraban ante mí, con efecto de tercera dimensión y las opciones que podía escoger sin siquiera mover un "mouse", puesto que mis pensamientos hacían todo el trabajo.

Me dieron a elegir entre cinco opciones: sanador, guerrero, espadachín, mago y arquero. Sin duda el tener habilidades con una espada me resultaría útil y sentía que así me desenvolvería como en realidad soy, así que la elegí sin pensarlo mucho.

Empero, lo que más me sorprendió fue que me iban a dar un Pokemon al azar cuando eligiera el tipo elemental. Aquí fue donde me tardé un poco, pero al final me decidí por el fuego. ¿Por qué? Porque sentía que yo era el fuego; una llama que a pesar de los malos momentos jamás se iba a apagar…

.

_**BIENVENIDO A POKEMON BATTLE ONLINE**_

_**LAS REGLAS SON SENCILLAS: HAY 100 PISOS. EN CADA UNO DE ELLOS TENDRÁS QUE DERROTAR A UN POKEMON, PERO NO SERÁ TAN SENCILLO —INCLUSO EN ALGUNO DE ELLOS PODRÍA HABER UN POKEMON LEGENDARIO, QUIÉN SABE—. SIN EMBARGO, EL PRIMERO QUE COMPLETE LOS 100 NIVELES OBTENDRÁ UN PREMIO. ¿QUÉ CLASE DE PREMIO? NO, EL PREMIO NO SERÁ VIDA ETERNA, SER INVENCIBLE O CUALQUIER OTRA COSA RELACIONADA CON EL JUEGO. EL GANADOR VA A SER CONTACTADO Y EL DUEÑO DEL JUEGO PERSONALMENTE LE DARÁ LA RESPECTIVA RECOMPENSA. ¿SERÁ DINERO? ¿SERÁ UN VIAJE A GRATUITO A OTRA REGIÓN? ¡NADIE LO SABE! SÓLO LO SABRÁ EL GANADOR. ¡BUENA SUERTE!**_

.

Inmediatamente aparecí en un pueblo. No sabría decir con exactitud qué clase de pueblo, ni en qué región ni algo por el estilo. Simplemente aparecí ahí, con un atuendo que no llamaba la atención —una playera de tirantes rosa, y unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados—. A pesar de era una novata, me sorprendió que no tuviera mi espada y mi Pokemon. ¿A dónde diablos tenía que ir?

Súbitamente, una mujer apareció frente a mí y me sonrió. Yo parecía un poco extrañada, pero ella comenzó a recitar un par de instrucciones. Parecía que era una persona "virtual", por así decirlo.

— Bienvenido a Pokemon Battle Online. Muchas gracias por tomar esta aventura con nosotros y esperemos que disfrutes del juego. Primeramente comenzaré a darte los controles del juego.

Esta vez, unas señales aparecieron frente a mí. Una flecha pequeña y escondida apareció a mi izquierda, pero al tocarla con mi índice apareció un menú que podía manipular fácilmente. Dentro de ella hubo varias opciones que aquella señora comenzó a explicarme, pero me perdí un poco. Sin embargo, no quería molestarme en que me repitiera todo de nuevo. Escuché que mencionó algo de que mi HP la podían ver mis jugadores encima de mi cabeza, además de mi nivel. Lo último que explicó fue que tenía que ir hacia un laboratorio donde me iban a dar a mi Pokemon aleatorio.

Sin dudar fui ahí. Noté cómo algunos otros jugadores novatos peleaban con sus nuevos Pokemon, aunque no pude identificar las criaturas porque era la primera vez que veía a un ser como ellos. Me sorprendí, pero finalmente me pareció que aquellas criaturas eran amigables y después de todo no tenían una apariencia tan extraña como yo suponía.

El pueblo parecía tranquilo. Las casas estaban hechas de ladrillo y su techo a base de madera. No eran tan altas las construcciones, pero sí que eran en abundancia. Lo que me impactó fue que podía entrar a cada una de las casas a pesar de que eran muchos los rincones que podía explorar. Sin embargo, parecía imposible visitar y explorar todo en un día, y apenas era el primer pueblo.

La gente lucía amable y con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro; algunos eran carpinteros y otros simplemente llevaban carga de un lado a otro; otros vigilaban sus puestos de comida y vendían productos para los usuarios; los demás eran gente del pueblo que más que nada era para que no se sintiera vacío el lugar; aunque de hecho en el fondo sentía que eran personas reales. Sin embargo, me sorprendí por la cantidad de usuarios conectados que iban y venían; unos con sus nuevos Pokemon, otros con un nivel ya considerablemente alto y otros como yo: sin nada de nada.

También me llevé la sorpresa de notar una fresca ráfaga de viento. En un principio pensé que las sensaciones no iban a sentirse como en el mundo real, pero aquella ventisca me pareció totalmente como si estuviera en el mundo real. Ya me imagino cuando pierda toda mi vida… no quiero ni pensarlo, ha de doler bastante. No obstante, la mujer del principio me mencionó que al hacer "Game Over" simplemente se reiniciaba el juego y sólo sentías una pisca de dolor insignificante… Ya lo sabré cuando pierda.

Entré al laboratorio, aunque parecía más un taller de carpintería. Un señor regordete con un bigote inmenso y canoso estaba atendiendo a otro par de usuarios, aunque a pesar de eso me vio y enseguida comenzó a buscar en un montón de papeles desordenados lo que parecía ser mi nombre de usuario.

— Tú eres Misako-chan ¿no?

Asentí. Tenía que escoger un nombre de usuario que combinara conmigo, y el nombre de Misako en realidad significa "Niña bonita". Espero que después no me arrepienta de mi decisión.

— Aquí tienes tu espada y tu Pokemon —me dedicó una sonrisa, seguido de la risotada común de un regordete.

La espada apareció virtualmente en mi mano y una esfera bicolor en otra. Al parecer en la esfera estaba dentro el que sería mi nuevo compañero.

— Esa es una pokebola. Ahí dentro esta tu nuevo Pokemon. Con respecto a la espada, será con la que inicien todos los espadachines. Está hecha a base de acero un tanto oxidado; espero no sea molestia.

— No se preocupe. De todas maneras a lo largo del juego conseguiré mejores espadas ¿No es así?

— Eres una chica lista — finalizó para seguir con varios usuarios más.

Cuando salí, estaba un tanto nerviosa por saber qué Pokemon me tocaría, pero no quería hacerlo en un lugar lleno de gente. Me dirigí a la posada más cercana y al entrar noté a algunos usuarios comiendo y platicando con otros, mientras sus Pokemon descansaban; me pareció algo extraño ver comer a la gente, a pesar de que en realidad eso no te saciaba el apetito. Algunos otros usuarios entraban para curar a sus Pokemon heridos, al igual que querían curarse a ellos mismos por haber recibido daño en las batallas.

Me asusté un poco al pensar qué es lo que pasaría en mi primera batalla, pero sacudí mi cabeza y me senté en la primera mesa vacía que vi.

Observé aún nerviosa a través de la ventana a las demás personas virtuales que seguían con sus respectivas actividades. Por un momento noté mi reflejo en la ventana y solté un grito que llamó la atención de unos cuantos usuarios.

Me di cuenta de que tenía un aspecto totalmente diferente al de la realidad; mi cabello era de un tono rosado y estaba recogido en una coleta; mis ojos tenían el color de una llama rubí encendida. Si mi madre me viera, no me reconocería en lo absoluto. A fin de cuentas esto era un videojuego, así que el usuario tenía que ocultar su verdadera identidad con otra personalidad física más fantasiosa. De hecho, aunque aquella apariencia me había tocado aleatoriamente, me había agradado.

Sin darle mucha vuelta al asunto, traté de pensar en otra cosa y tomé la pokebola donde se encontraba mi nuevo compañero. Dudé por un momento y cerré los ojos a causa de la emoción y los nervios, pero enseguida la abrí.

Cuando vi a un pequeño zorro amarillo con unas grandes orejas rojizas y peludas gruñir alegremente, su información apareció flotando sobre mi mesa. Se llamaba Fennekin y parecía ser del tipo fuego en su primera evolución. La descripción decía: "Fennekin mordisquea una ramita mientras camina, como si de un aperitivo se tratase. Intimida a su enemigo expulsando aire caliente por las orejas."

Cuando hizo contacto visual conmigo, sonrió y se recostó enseguida en mi regazo. En un principio, pensé que aquellos Pokemon eran solamente una mascota virtual que te ayudaría a ganar una batalla, pero cuando sentí el calor de Fennekin en mi regazo, supe que no sólo los Pokemon eran compañeros virtuales, sino algo más…


	4. Un Milagro Cumplido

**Muchas gracias a Bowencito, Ash the pokevenger y a Cata-chan por comentar xD Sé que es algo pronto publicar el siguiente capítulo y les había dicho que lo publicaría dentro de una semana, pero es que he tenido mucho tiempo libre y ya tengo varios capítulos adelantados... y creanme que cuando digo varios, ¡Son varios! xD**

**Este capítulo dará a conocer más a Ash y cómo se siente al respecto en su pobre soledad ): Y pues poco a poco se irá desarrollando la historia; para los que piden shipping, sean pacientes xD No crean que de la noche a la mañana Ash ya será todo un Don Juan xD Bueno, sin más los dejo y comenten (: Nos leemos!**

* * *

**4 - Un Milagro Cumplido**

* * *

Han pasado ya tres semanas desde que fue mi primer día de clases. Sinceramente esperé que la escuela fuera mucho más difícil con lo que respecta a lo académico, pero con lo que respecta a las amistades no he sido muy bueno. Sí… ya se va a cumplir casi un mes y no he hablado con nadie. Bueno, puede que sí haya hablado con alguien, pero más de lo normal no lo he hecho. A veces me siento un estúpido por ser muy callado y tímido, pero sé que en el fondo me gusta ser así y puede que nunca cambie.

Por su parte, aquella chica que me ponía los nervios de punta cada que la miraba, con el paso de las clases averigüé su nombre. Se llamaba Serena; ella no me había hablado ni aunque fuera atrás de mí en el salón, ni siquiera trata de hacer equipo conmigo cuando hay que hacer algún trabajo en parejas. De hecho, la mayoría de estos trabajos los he hecho solo.

Cada noche que me voy a la cama, he tratado de tomar el valor para acercarme y hablarle a aquella muchacha, pero siempre fallo; no me sorprende. En realidad, cada noche me duermo con la idea de que al día siguiente no sólo le dirija la palabra a ella, sino que haga por lo menos un amigo… Hace mucho tiempo que no sé lo que significa la amistad. No obstante, en el juego virtual que se volvió mi adicción, ya he agregado a varios contactos que se han impresionado por mi poder, pero sólo eso. A pesar de que me sienta confiado y amigable en el juego, la gente se acerca a mí nada más con el afán y la curiosidad de competir contra mí para ver si pueden ganar, aunque lo intenten por enésima vez.

El timbre llegó a mi cabeza como una sacudida para mis pensamientos, y todos se levantaron de su lugar para salir del aula. Como era habitual, yo fui el último en salir, pero me sorprendió que Drew —aquel chico brabucón—, se quedara y clavara su mirada amenazante en mí, como solía hacerlo.

— Oye tú, idiota—me señaló—. Para mañana quiero mi tarea de nuevo.

Yo no dije nada y tomé su libro. En verdad me molestaba hacer sus deberes, puesto que me quitaba tiempo para jugar PBO.

— Así me gusta.

Sin embargo, antes de que saliera del salón, tropecé torpemente y sus libros cayeron. Éstos no se dañaron ni mucho menos, pero sí que le afectó el ver sus útiles caer bruscamente.

— ¡Oye Ash! ¡¿Qué acaso no puedes dejar de ser un inútil?! ¡Mis libros los tienes que cuidar o me quedaré con los tuyos!

— Lo siento… — susurré con la mirada abajo, mientras recogía con velocidad sus libros.

— ¡A la próxima te…!

— ¡Ya basta Drew! —una repentina voz apareció en la entrada; en un principio pensé que era una autoridad mayor o algo así, pero me había equivocado—. ¡Déjalo en paz! Apuesto a que tú eres el inútil por aquí, ya que no puede hacer ni su propia tarea.

El peliverde se quedó callado por un momento; sus amigos que lo respaldaban se pararon de su asiento junto con él y caminaron hacia la persona que había defendido a Ash.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —su voz parecía intimidante.

— No lo volveré a repetir.

Parecía una gran batalla de miradas, en la que ninguno tenía miedo y estaban a centímetros uno del otro; sus ojos resistieron por varios segundos ahí, pero al final Drew no lo soportó y se fue refunfuñando junto con su par de amigos.

— Vale, déjame ayudarte — noté cómo aquel chico se agachaba y recogía mis libros.

— Gracias — era todo lo que podía decir, no se me ocurría otra cosa.

— Soy Brock.

— Ash.

— Lo sé, te sientas a mi lado —el soltó una pequeña carcajada, pero yo no encontraba la gracia—. No dejes que traten así. Drew es un idiota de primera.

— Lo sé.

— De acuerdo. Voy de camino a la cafetería, supongo que tú también ibas para allá ¿no es así?

Asentí y me reincorporé para poder acompañarlo. Comenzó a hablarme de él de camino al almuerzo; solamente me dedicaba a escuchar, ya que no me gustaba hablar mucho de mí. Me decía que él era el mayor de una familia donde no tenía padres, así que él era el que asumía todas las responsabilidades y demás cuestiones. Ya me imagino lo que ha de sufrir cuidando a sus ¿dijo tres o cuatro hermanos? Qué más da. También me mencionó que ya llevaba un tiempo aquí en la escuela, por lo que era conocido, sobre todo con las chicas. ¿Acaso era como Serena de popular? ¿Es cierto que era un Casanova y cualquier mujer se rendía a sus pies? Lo dudo, pero puede que me ayude tratando de por lo menos a hablarle a Serena.

— No quieres mi manzana, estoy lleno —Brock me ofreció su fruta y yo la acepté con gusto, aunque no se me ocurría nada más que decir mientras le daba un mordisco—. Vaya, sí que eres callado…

— Lo siento.

— Vale, no te preocupes. Cualquier persona al principio es tímida con gente nueva, pero una vez que la conoces tu verdadera personalidad sale a flote.

— Esta es mi verdadera personalidad.

— Quién sabe. A lo mejor ni tú mismo conoces tu verdadera personalidad.

Sin embargo, antes de contestarle, Serena entró a la cafetería y pasó detrás de Brock, lo que hizo desviar mi mirada hacia ella y ver su rostro. Por un momento crucé la mirada con ella, pero rápidamente la desvié y sentí una gran punzada en el estómago. No podía soportar aquella mirada por más de un segundo. ¡Sí que era un estúpido!

— Ya veo… así que mis dudas eran ciertas.

Yo hice una mueca de confusión, puesto que no sabía de lo que hablaba.

— En la clase te he estado observando y cada que Serena entra o sale del salón eres siempre el primero y el último que se le queda viendo. ¿Te gusta, no?

— No... n-no, no me gusta. No, yo sólo… no ella no…

— ¡Vamos, no me digas que no! ¡Si se te cae la baba al igual que todos los chicos de por aquí!

— Está bien. Es hermosa… pero no soy su tipo.

— Eso me queda claro. Al igual que todos los alumnos del instituto —Brock se me acercó al oído— Dicen que nadie ha podido conquistarla realmente; que todos los hombres con los que ha salido se le hacen aburridos… ¡Aunque yo la he invitado un par de veces y ha picado el anzuelo, pero se hace del rogar!

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Sí! ¡Yo sé que ha estado enamorada secretamente de mí por mucho tiempo!

— No, no… lo de que nadie le resulta interesante. ¿Es en serio?

— Oh… sí. ¿Tú crees? A que es un reto complicado ¿eh?

— Supongo que sí… es por eso que no soy su tipo. Yo no podría ser un chico interesante; de hecho, hasta mi propia vida me ha resultado aburrida.

— Bueno, todos nos decimos lo mismo.

— No, de verdad. Aparte, va atrás de mí y no puedo ser capaz de hablarle.

— ¿Y por qué no lo haces? No pierdes nada con invitarla a salir.

— No… no, yo no. ¿Salir con ella? No… no, es demasiado.

— Vale, creo que eres más tímido de lo que imaginé.

Aquel comentario me entristeció un poco. Aunque por supuesto sabía en el fondo que era demasiado tímido, jamás me había imaginado escucharlo de otra persona. Supongo que me quedaré así el resto de mi vida. ¿Pero qué más daba? Lo único que me hacía feliz era llegar a mi casa, comer un emparedado de crema de maní y mermelada, y jugar Pokemon Battle Online. No necesitaba salir con chicas que lo único que te hacían era complicarte la vida.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a hablarle a Serena? Puedo darte algunos tips de cómo hacer que las chicas se rindan ante alguien como yo.

O tal vez sí necesite salir con al menos una chica, podría tomar ese riesgo.

— Puede que me resulte útil.

— ¡Genial! Vas a ver que no te decepcionaré — una sonrisa se iluminó en el chico de ojos rasgados—. Comenzaremos justo ahora. ¡Llamaré a Serena!

— ¿Qué? No espera… ¡No lo hagas! —jamás había pensado que al decir "sí" a sus consejos fuera a comenzar tan rápido. Necesitaba tiempo para armarme de valor y para practicar aquellos consejos ¡Ni siquiera me había dado un consejo y ya la estaba llamando para presentarme con ella!

Noté cómo el moreno iba hacia la mesa de Serena, donde varias de sus amigas estaban riendo y contándose secretos. Brock llegó e interrumpió a la castaña, pero no alcancé a escuchar lo que le dijo, aunque bastó con señalarme a mí para que adivinara lo que estaba diciendo.

Sus amigas soltaron unas risas de pena y Serena sonrió amablemente, aunque no sabría decir con exactitud si lo hacía por educación porque le daba risa yo.

Sin embargo, no pude resistir los nervios. La sangre comenzó a hervir por mis mejillas y sentí cómo mi corazón se abría paso entre mi pecho para poder salir. Las mariposas en mi estómago se hicieron presentes y por un momento pensé que la ciudad estaba sufriendo de un terremoto, pero tan sólo era mi cuerpo que no podía parar de moverse.

Y como si de un maldito cobarde se tratara, salí huyendo de la cafetería. No pude voltear atrás para ver las reacciones de Brock y Serena que ya se estaban encaminando hacia mi mesa. Con una caminata rápida, abandoné los pasillos y salí a tomar aire fresco en las avenidas de ciudad Luminalia.

Por un momento traté de imaginarme lo que habría sido hablar con Serena. ¿Qué le habrá dicho Brock para que sus amigas se rieran discretamente? ¿Y habrá sido otra impresión mala que Serena haya tenido sobre mí? No había estado preparado, es todo. Tenía que pensar más en lo que podría decirle, en cómo poder enamorarla. No tenía que apresurarme tanto como Brock lo había hecho. ¿Qué mierdas le pasaba?

Me senté en una banca que a espaldas de ella se encontraba la gran torre que era un centro turístico de la ciudad.

O en realidad Brock estaba en lo correcto, sólo que yo era demasiado cobarde para enfrentarme a las cosas y poder batallarlas por mí mismo. Sabía en el fondo que todas eran excusas para no poder afrontar ese miedo que le tenía a la timidez; sabía de antemano que el haber escapado del cafetería había sido lo más cobarde que había hecho en mucho tiempo. Una oportunidad nuevamente se me estaba ofreciendo; había estado a punto de que Brock me presentara a aquella chica, pero como siempre no tuve el valor para afrontarme a ella. ¿Pero qué pasa si me quedaba callado? ¿Qué es lo que iba a pensar de mí? No quería quedar como todos los demás chicos; no quería ser un chico "aburrido", como Serena pensaba de todos. ¿Pero qué tenía que hacer para no resultarle aburrido? ¿Acaso necesitaba dinero? ¿Fama? ¿Regalos? No lo sé. Ni PBO me resultaban tan difícil como aquel cuestionamiento.

Después de haber estado un tiempo ahí sentado en el asiento lamentándome, me dirigí de una vez a mi casa; no pensaba regresar a la escuela. ¿Qué es lo que Brock y Serena podrían decirme después de haberme escapado? Bueno, tal vez mañana se les olvide.

Una vez que llegué fui a la cocina y unté el cuchillo lleno de mermelada en el pan; cuando le di un mordisco me coloqué el casco al acostarme en el sofá.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

— ¡¿Has escuchado los rumores?! ¡Nadie ha podido vencer al jefe del nivel 1! —un chico estaba totalmente sorprendido, aunque yo ya sabía que era casi imposible hacerlo.

— Lo sé… no sé cómo lo vamos a poder derrotar. Apenas y es el nivel 1. Ya me imagino los demás niveles.

— El premio para el ganador del juego debe ser muy valioso como para que el juego sea difícil desde el primer nivel.

Y vaya que lo era. Algunos habían dicho que el premio constaba de millones y millones de billetes que podrían hacerte millonario a ti y a tus futuras generaciones por mucho tiempo. Otros decían que la consola tenía un chip que mandaba unas señales a tu cerebro y automáticamente te volvías más inteligente. Otros rumores decían que podía ser el revivir a un ser querido, o el llevar tus poderes al mundo real, ser reconocido por todo el mundo, e incluso había escuchado que el premio era que tu Pokemon podía convertirse en un ser vivo en la realidad. A pesar de todo, yo no creía en ninguna de esas tonterías. Sinceramente, no podía imaginarme el premio hasta averiguarlo, por lo que tenía mucho trabajo y recorrido por hacer…

Sin embargo, apenas era el nivel uno y grandes entrenadores Pokemon no podían vencer al monstruo que aguardaba en la montaña alta del pueblo. Ni siquiera los que llevaban más tiempo en el juego eran capaces de escalar la cima de aquella montaña y matar a la criatura. Se dice que tenía grandes alas y que los ecos de sus rugidos a veces llegaban a retumbar en las casas de ladrillos del pueblo. No obstante, si eras alguien listo, sabrías cómo poder derrotarlo.

— He escuchado que varios usuarios se han reunido para atacar al "boss" — mencionaba un chico de cabellos plateados, mientras en su cabeza iba montado un Pidgey.

— ¿Te refieres a las "party"? Sí, he escuchado que Masato está llamando a jugadores fuertes para que se unan a su party.

— ¿Masato? ¿Acaso no es el espadachín que ha llevado invicto 38 batallas? ¡Deberíamos unirnos a su party!

— No creo que acepte a cualquiera.

No alcancé a escuchar más, ya que seguí mi camino por aquel pueblo lleno de NPCs (Personaje no Jugador) y llegué a las afueras del pueblo, donde comenzaba la escalada a la gran montaña empinada. El camino comenzaba a ser desértico y lleno de tierra. A pesar de ser el nivel 1 parecía bastante atemorizante el paisaje, pero a mí no me preocupaba.

En el camino noté a un muchacho que estaba teniendo dificultades con otro entrenador.

— ¡Onix, usa atadura! — el gran Pokemon de roca en forma de serpiente gigantesca, abrazó con fuerza a un pobre Blitzle que comenzó a perder HP rápidamente; el entrenador entró en acción y sacó a Blitzle de las ataduras del Onix, pero cuando éste estaba a salvo junto con el usuario, ambos se dieron cuenta de que un muchacho de cabellos castaños y largos se encontraba detrás de ellos. Noté como un aura poderosa y grisácea se concentraba en su puño y golpeó al jugador con enorme potencia. Éste no duró varios segundos en el aire, puesto que se rompió en varias trizas y desapareció. Automáticamente su Pokemon también lo hizo; una ventaja es que puedes hacer perder primero al jugador y tu compañero Pokemon como no tiene a quién más obedecer, desaparece igualmente.

— ¡Así se hace Onix! — el muchacho fortachón alzó el puño y la chocó con la cola del Onix.

El joven lo reconocí al instante. Era Brock; su apariencia era casi igual que en la vida real, solamente que se había dejado crecer el pelo un poco más y estaba mucho más corpulento y fuerte. Llevaba una camisa de tirantes de un color verde, unos pantalones rotos hasta la rodilla y unas botas no tan llamativas de un color marrón.

— Oh… veo que hay un espectador ¿no quisieras luchar un rato? — me preguntó.

— No gracias, veo que ese Blitzle sufrió mucho con tu Onix. Y por supuesto que a mí no me convendría luchar con esa bestia —le señalé a mi Pikachu como desventaja, ya que era del mismo tipo eléctrico que el Pokemon que acababa de derrotar.

— Ya veo… soy Takeshi — al parecer él no podía reconocerme, ya que mi apariencia era bastante diferente al de la vida real. Mis cabellos azabaches eran del mismo color, pero lo tenía un poco más largo y alborotados, mientras que el color de mis ojos era de un grisáceo vacío. Aunque resulte impresionante, el peinado diferente y el color de ojos pueden cambiar la apariencia de alguien bastante. Sin embargo, los ojos rasgados de Brock me hicieron recordarlo al instante.

— Soy Satoshi.

— Oh, ya veo. Bueno, creo que seguiré mi camino en derrotar al jefe del nivel 1. Dicen que es duro, pero confío en mí y sé que podré derrotarlo.

— Eres bastante chistoso —le sonreí a Takeshi, de verdad era muy iluso.

— Ríete ahora, pero te quedarás con la boca abierta cuando lo haga.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte a ver cómo lo derrotas? Me resultaría interesante ver si luchas tanto como hablas.

— ¿Quieres apostar? Si gano, me dices tu truco.

— ¿Truco?

— ¿Acaso crees que soy tan tonto como para pensar que el nivel 1 que se muestra sobre tu cabeza es tu verdadero nivel? Sé que eres de un nivel mucho mayor, lo puedo sentir.

— Vaya… creo que se te ha zafado un tornillo o algo —mencioné con nerviosismo.

— Vale, vale. Podrás hacerte el tonto, pero si le gano al jefe, me lo dirás, Satoshi.

— De acuerdo, aunque no sé de qué hablas. Pero si yo gano… me prometerás que no volverás a hacer alguna estupidez más como enfrentar tú sólo a un jefe ¿vale?

— ¡Ja! De acuerdo, maldito iluso. Por cierto, agrégame en tu lista de amigos… tengo que irme.

— De acuerdo. ¿Tan pronto te vas?

— Sí, mañana tengo que ir a la escuela y aparte tengo que hacer la cena para mis hermanos.

— Oh, lo entiendo… la escuela.

— Sí, de hecho hoy tuve un día duro… Necesito ayudarle a un amigo en una tarea.

— ¿Qué clase de tarea?

— Bueno, digamos que tiene pánico escénico y timidez extrema, pero le prometí ayudar a superar su miedo.

— Ya veo —sonreí—. ¿Pero por qué tanto el interés en ayudarlo?

Él se quedó callado por un momento, pero sonrió y finalmente respondió:

— Porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos. ¿Cierto?

Puede que no crea mucho en los milagros; sin embargo, aunque cada noche me voy suplicando de que algo inesperado y bueno pase al día siguiente, siempre pasaban las cosas que en fondo sabía que pasarían. Ésa vez, uno de aquellos milagros habían sucedido; finalmente todas esos deseos de haber hecho un amigo finalmente se habían cumplido.


	5. El Mejor Regalo

**Muchas gracias a Manu, a ash ya cata-chan por sus reviews. Gracias a Manu por sus recomendaciones (: De hehco, ya edité el capítulo uno y coloqué las líneas de separación para que no se confudieran (Lo que pasa es que yo pensé que si colocaba muchos espacios de separación los párrafos se iban a separar. Pero me di cuenta de que ni siquiera se separaban un poco, es por eso que para eso servían las líneas jaja xD). Y la palabra "Empero" es sinónimo de "Pero" jaja xD Y tranquilos... no haré sufrir a ninguna chica de Pokemon, ¿O sí? Bueno, disfruten del capítulo. PD: Para los fans del Advance, he reanudado un fic que tenía abandonado, por si queren leerlo. ¡Nos leemos!**

* * *

**5 - El Mejor Regalo**

* * *

Una vez mi madre y mi padre me dijeron que no importara lo que sucediera, siempre iban a estar ahí. No obstante, el día más importante para mí me habían fallado. Y en realidad no estaba sorprendida; después de todo, siempre me fallaban. Ni siquiera en el día más común y corriente podía verlos, debido a que estaban siempre de viaje y jamás tenían tiempo para su "tesoro" más preciado. Se supone que ellos trabajan para darme una vida mejor, ¿pero de qué les sirve hacer eso si no me la están dando? Tan sólo me harían feliz si estuviera por lo menos uno de ellos conmigo, pero ni eso podían hacer… Ni siquiera en mi cumpleaños.

Había despertado debido a las llamadas y los mensajes de mi celular. En verdad eran muchos que me costó tiempo leer. Por lo menos no me sentía sola, ya que sí tenía varios amigos que se habían acordado de mí. ¿Y qué se podía esperar? Era la líder porrista de la escuela; supongo que el que no me haya visto hacer acrobacias o ser la primera en la fila dirigiendo a las demás tendría que estar ciego para no notarme. Y aunque yo jamás he querido llamar la atención, mi popularidad se ha incrementado con los años en el instituto. Y no sólo eso, sino que hay chicos que me consideran incluso una mujer linda, que hasta hacen comparaciones con Serena. Ella y yo tenemos una gran rivalidad, porque ella quiere conservar su lugar como la mejor de la escuela, y yo he tratado de ganárselo.

Empero, sé que en fondo a mí nunca me gustó competir con alguien, mucho menos con ella. Ni siquiera me gustaba tener enemigos, pero en la vida jamás le caerás bien alguien. Aunque he de aceptar que le tengo mucha envidia a aquella chica, puesto que cualquiera quisiera ser la más linda y popular de la escuela, y que por lo menos veinte muchachos me invitaran a salir como mínimo en un día.

Una vez que estuve lista, tuve la vaga sensación de que mis padres me podrían haber dado una grata sorpresa esperándome abajo con unos panqueques calientes con miel y mantequilla, consintiéndome debido a mi cumpleaños; sin embargo, sabía que jamás iban a estar ahí. Ellos se encontraban en un viaje de negocios como siempre.

No obstante, tuve que aceptar que me llevé una pequeña impresión al ver otro de sus regalos sobre la mesa. Leí la carta de felicitaciones acompañada de un perdón de su parte, aunque eso no iba a quitar mi enojo y tristeza por no haberme acompañado. Abrí el regalo con paciencia y noté que era un casco junto con un videojuego…

Digo… me agradan los videojuegos, pero no mucho como para que me regalen uno. Supongo que sólo lo estrenaré hoy para no hacer sentir mal a mis padres después de haber gastado su dinero en mí; mas no debería de hacerlo por toda la soledad que ellos han causado en mí, pero eso ya no importa.

De camino a la escuela pude ver a algunos compañeros míos que se me quedaban mirando. No sé si era porque era linda o porque era mi cumpleaños. Algunos se acercaron y me felicitaron y eso me animó un poco.

Cuando llegué a mi casillero, noté algunos regalos dentro de él y una foto del grupo de porristas con un recado de feliz cumpleaños. Sonreí al ver que había gente a la que sí le importaba y una vez que tomé mis libros me di media vuelta para entrar a la clase, pero un chico iba tan concentrado en sus libros que no se dio cuenta de me crucé en su camino y chocamos. Todos los útiles que había tomado de mi casillero se regaron por el suelo. El sujeto un poco avergonzado se agachó y comenzó a ayudarme levantando mis cosas para después ofrecerme una mano.

— Gracias —mencioné con una sonrisa, aunque él se quedó viendo la foto que mis amigas porristas me habían dado de recuerdo por mi cumpleaños.

— Oh, lo siento. No me fijé —él se notaba algo nervioso—. Ehh, mmm, ehh, feliz… cumpleaños, supongo.

— Gracias otra vez —le sonreí. A pesar de que era muy tímido, era guapo— Soy Dawn.

— Soy Ash —el miraba para otro lado con nerviosismo.

— Un gusto, Ash. ¿Irás a clases?

— Sí, de hecho… eh… bueno… no sé si vayamos juntos… o no sé… — comenzó a trabarse— No es que esté espiándote… de hecho, me he memorizado unos cuántos rostros de mis compañeros sin querer… y bueno… creo que vamos juntos.

— Oh —su comportamiento era algo extraño—, creo que no te había visto en mi salón nunca, lo siento.

— Sí, no suelo hablar mucho en clases.

— Bueno —le dediqué una sonrisa educada— Vamos entonces.

En el recorrido hacia el salón estuvo callado todo el tiempo, y por supuesto que no quería ser yo la que iniciara la conversación, ya que me sentía un poco incómoda. Sin embargo, me le quedé mirando por algunos momentos y me di cuenta de que tenía un perfil muy lindo, aunque el ser callado lo arruinaba un poco. Cuando llegamos me despedí de él e hizo un movimiento extraño con la mano para despedirse desde el otro lado del salón.

Todos comenzaron a llegar y varios de mis compañeros me felicitaron, aunque yo estaba un poco avergonzada por llamar la atención. Serena al entrar me lanzó una mirada y se fue a su asiento sin decir nada; tan sólo pude notar un poco de rabia en su rostro, pero yo me limite a sacarle la lengua y seguir agradeciendo a mis compañeros.

A veces me gustaba ser la rival de Serena y a veces no. Con el paso del tiempo comencé a agarrarle un poquito de odio a ella; no porque quería robarle el puesto de popularidad, de hecho, eso ni me importaba en lo más mínimo. La verdadera razón era que con el paso del tiempo su personalidad egocéntrica, materialista y llamativa comenzó a molestarme. Es por eso que disfruté este momento al ver que no todo el tiempo ella era el centro de atención. Aunque en el fondo me sentía mal por ella, ya que me sentía una idiota al herir los sentimientos no sólo de Serena, sino de cualquier persona. Sin embargo, ella parecía más furiosa en este momento que sentida por lo llamativa que estaba siendo yo.

En la hora de la salida me quedé a practicar un rato la rutina que estaban preparando para un partido de fútbol. Las chicas me habían preparado un pastel con 17 velas que soplé. Mi deseo era obvio, pero no quise pensar en él porque ya había tenido suficiente sufrimiento por hoy.

Una vez que comí un pedazo de paste, me metí en los baños de la escuela para meternos en las regaderas y cambiarnos de ropa, salí de la escuela cuando el ocaso se ocultaba por entre la torre de Ciudad Luminalia.

Empero, cuando llegué a mi casa me vi envuelta de nuevo en una soledad absoluta. Todas aquellas felicitaciones y regalos que me habían obsequiado se habían esfumado en un instante. Lo único que quería era a mis padres a mi lado; jamás los veía y lo único que hacían eran mandarme regalos y una carta lamentándose por no estar ahí conmigo. Como si eso fuera a compensar todo ese tiempo en el que me han abandonado. Ni siquiera una llamada pueden hacer el día más importante para mí, y cuando yo quiero llamarlos jamás contestan porque están "ocupados" en su trabajo.

Antes de que las lágrimas se me salieran del rostro, noté la consola que me habían regalado y me acerqué a ella con intriga. Leí unas pequeñas letras que estaban sobre el casco: "Virtual Console". Noté el manual de instrucciones y comencé a leerlo, aunque no me tomó mucho tiempo, pero me di cuenta de que aquel aparato era capaz de hacerte viajar a otro mundo completamente distinto al de la realidad, por lo que mi interés se despertó entusiasmado y subía mi cuarto para comenzar a jugar el videojuego que venía con la consola.

* * *

No me tomó mucho tiempo el registrarme. Me llamó mucho la atención un tipo de batalla que sin duda podría ser mi favorito, al igual que el tipo elemental del… ¿Pokemon? Jamás había escuchado de ellos, pero ya veremos de qué podrán tratarse estas criaturas.

Instantáneamente aparecí en un sendero rodeado de muchas casas hechas de paja, ladrillos y piedras. No pude saber con exactitud cuántas me rodeaban y cuántas podrían haber, ya que la gente abundante del pueblo cubría el panorama. Algunos usuarios conectados también aparecían y se confundían como yo, pero al parecer una persona que era parte del videojuego nos explicó las instrucciones y nos dio un pequeño tutorial.

También me llevé una sorpresa al ver en el reflejo de un charco que mi color azul intenso de pelo y mis orbes del mismo color habían cambiado. Ahora, mi cabello estaba más largo y sedoso de lo normal, con un azul tan claro como el cielo; por un momento me hipnoticé por mi propia mirada al ver que ésta tenía el mismo color que mi melena.

Al ir al laboratorio, el señor regordete me dio una… ¿pokebola? Bueno, supongo que ahí estaba mi compañero. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue el arco con el que iba a lanzar las flechas de madera que también me había entregado.

No quería perder el tiempo investigando el pueblo, ya que era demasiado extenso. Así que caminé por las calles para encontrar a alguien que quisiera batallar conmigo. Quería mejorar mi nivel rápido para poder ganar el premio que ofrecía el creador del juego, aunque en el fondo sabía que tenía pocas probabilidades de lograrlo.

— Disculpa— noté a la primera chica que vi. Ésta estaba saliendo de una casa—. ¿No quisieras tener una batalla conmigo? Esta será mi primera batalla.

— La mía también —ella sonrió—. Vamos a un lugar más despejado ¿te parece?

Estuve de acuerdo con ella, ya que por estos rumbos parecía imposible el pelear. Cuando estuvimos por las afueras del pueblo, notamos que no podíamos ver nada más que una gran montaña que no se alcanzaba a ver la cima, debido a la altura y a la neblina del cielo, pero el lugar era vasto y cómodo como para poder tener un encuentro.

— Bien, manda la solicitud—le dije y enseguida apareció un letrero frente a mí que decía: "Misako te ha retado a un duelo Pokemon. ¿Aceptas la batalla?" Sin dudarlo, con mi dedo índice pulsé el botón virtual del "sí".

— ¡Es hora de luchar, Fennekin! — la muchacha de cabellos rosas y ojos rubís había lanzado la pokebola al aire; de ella salió un zorro chico, pero con unas orejas rojas enormes. Aterrizó con unas pisadas tan fuertes que levantaron tierra del suelo.

Me sentía un poco nerviosa por saber cuál podría ser mi Pokemon. Pensándolo bien, hubiera visto a mi Pokemon antes de pedir la batalla.

— ¡Yo te elijo…! —la pokebola se abrió y un rayo de luz blanca dio forma a una pequeña criatura, parecida a un pingüino.

Un letrero salió frente a mí, indicando que aquel Pokemon se llamaba Piplup. Aunque había más descripciones sobre él, no quería perder tiempo. Lo que más me hizo feliz fue que era del tipo agua y el Pokemon contrincante era de fuego, así que tenía la ventaja.

— ¡Bien, Piplup! ¡Usa Burbuja! — el Pokemon no perdió el tiempo y de su pico salieron unas burbujas potentes que iban rápidamente hacia el Fennekin de Misako.

— ¡Esquívalo y usa Arañazo! — a duras penas y el ataque rozó al zorro, que comenzó a correr en sus cuatro patas ágilmente hacia el pingüino que no tuvo más remedio que sentir los arañazos. Noté que su HP comenzó a bajar, pero eso no me importó.

— ¡Piplup, usa nuevamente Burbuja!

— ¡Esquívalo, y ésta vez usa Ascuas! —parecía que el Fennekin de Misako ya había analizado el ataque de Piplup, puesto que esquivó con facilidad las burbujas que iban directo hacia éste. Sin embargo, el zorro dio un gran salto y de su hocico salió un aura roja que fue imposible para Piplup esquivar.

— ¡Recibe el golpe Piplup y después usa Destructor! — parece que el Ascuas de Fennekin no había afectado mucho a Piplup, puesto que era un ataque de fuego; el daño no fue mucho y súbitamente el Pokemon de Dawn saltó a la altura del zorro. Una gran energía se concentró en el puño de Piplup y fue descargada en el vientre del otro Pokemon— ¡Así se hace Pipl…!

Sin embargo, antes de que comenzara a elogiar más de lo debido a mi Pokemon, mis reflejos fueron lo suficientemente buenos como para poder esquivar un corte mortal que una espada estaba a punto de propinarme. Apenas y un hilo de sangre corría por mi mejilla, aunque no dolió nada. Parece que el dolor aquí no era como el del mundo real.

— No te descuides… recuerda que también yo puedo atacar. ¡Ahora, Fennekin! — El Pokemon que se encontraba aún arrastrándose por el suelo, se reincorporó y resistió la inercia del golpe que Piplup le había dado. De un momento a otro el zorro nuevamente dio un salto más rápido que el anterior y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba a unos centímetros de Piplup. El Pokemon de agua no pudo reaccionar ante otro arañazo.

— ¡No, Piplup! — saqué mi arco y sin pensarlo apunte al Pokemon de fuego. Sin embargo, como apenas era una novata, mi puntería no fue tan excepcional.

— ¡No te distraigas! —Cuando me volteé, Misako venía directo con su espada para darme un tajo. No pude esquivarlo y recibí una cortada en el vientre, donde en vez de sangre salió una luz cegadora y unos pixeles con un fondo no definido. El corte fue tan crítico que mi HP bajó hasta que el color verde que tenía se tornó en un rojo débil. Noté una sensación extraña en mi estómago; parecía un dolor molesto, y notaba que comenzaba a quedarme sin energías.

— ¡Piplup, usa chorro de agua hacia Misako! —el Pokemon estaba tirado en el suelo, con la barra de vida a medias, pero aún con energía. El chorro de agua no se hizo esperar y le dio a Misako de lleno en la cara, lo que hizo que ésta saliera despedida unos metros más allá.

En el ataque de Piplup, éste había dejado libre su retaguardia, por lo que Fennekin aprovechó esto y le dio un último arañazo para dejarlo con una pizca de vida. Sin embargo, no tardé mucho en reaccionar y disparé una flecha al Pokemon contrincante; ésta vez mi puntería acertó y le dio en una de sus pequeña patas al zorro; su barra de vida había bajado a rojo. Me había sorprendido por ver lo que mi flecha le había bajado a su Pokemon.

Pero cuando volteé a ver si Misako aún seguía en el suelo noqueada por el chorro de agua, ésta había desaparecido y se encontraba frente a un Piplup que apenas se estaba reincorporando. Ella partió a la mitad a mi Piplup y el Pokemon se vio envuelto en una luz cegadora, mientras se partía en varios pixeles y desaparecía dejando un pequeño polvo de luces por el camino. Ahora sólo quedaba yo…

— ¡Cuidado Fennekin! —Misako logró ver que mi rabia por haber vencido a mi Piplup era tal que no tardé mucho en apuntar de nuevo al pequeño zorro que aún sufría un poco por la flecha que le había dañado una de sus patas delanteras. No obstante, esta vez la flecha dio en su cabeza y en un instante éste desapareció y explotó en pixeles.

Misako se quedó impactada por lo sucedido y sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a correr hacia mi dirección. Yo debía de correr, puesto que si luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con ella estaba claro que la desventaja la tenía yo. Sin embargo, su velocidad fue más que la mía y me alcanzó con un corte en mi pierna derecha. Perdí el equilibrio y caí. No podía creer que seguía aún en el juego; noté que apenas y una raya diminuta se podía apreciar en mi barra de vida.

Su espada oxidada me apuntó hacia el rostro… tan sólo debía decir "Me rindo" para que ella ganara la batalla y yo no sufriera un Game Over. Pero prefería perder antes de decir aquellas cobardes palabras.

— Lo siento… — se disculpaba Misako— Ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre.

— Oh… es verdad —decía indefensa, aún mirando hacia la punta de su espada— Soy Hikari.

Repentinamente, el filo de su espada fue reemplazado por una mano que me ofrecía su ayuda. Yo me quedé anonadada por aquella acción. ¿Por qué no me terminaba? ¡Era su primera batalla y debía de ganarla como merecía! ¿Por qué tenía piedad ante mí? Acepté su mano con gusto. Unos segundos después ella abrió el menú de su juego y apareció un letrero que decía "¿Está seguro de que quiere cancelar la partida?"

— No, espera —fue demasiado tarde. Ella canceló la partida y la victoria automáticamente me fue dada a mí. Ella fue hacia mí y me entregó una pequeña bolsa de dinero, puesto que cada vez que pierdes tienes que dar parte de tu dinero. Al aceptarla, noté sobre mí que mi experiencia comenzaba a llenarse un poco en una barra que tenía debajo de mi HP, aunque no se llenó por completo. Sin embargo, todavía más adelante un letrero con una solicitud de amistad de Misako se me había aparecido frente a mí; la acepté sin dudarlo.

— Bien, ahora somos amigas ¿no es así?

— No entiendo…

— No necesitas entenderlo — ella me dedicó una sonrisa tierna y amable, mientras pasaba algunos pequeños mechones de su cabello rosado detrás de su oreja, y su cola de caballo se movía al compás del viento. —. Pensé que ganar en mi primera batalla contra ti sería algo… no sé… incorrecto.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Incorrecto? Pero ya me tenías vencida. Sólo necesitabas terminar conmigo.

— Lo sé, pero preferí ganar una amiga en vez de una batalla.

En ese momento noté que debía de agradecer a mis padres; no por haber pedido perdón siempre que no se encontraban conmigo o por haberme mandado una postal de felicitaciones el día de mi cumpleaños, sino porque gracias a ellos descubrí este juego. Y gracias a este juego, obtuve una amiga. Sé que apenas esto era el comienzo, pero tuve una sensación de que no volvería a sentirme sola por un buen tiempo…


	6. El Jefe del Nivel 1

**Gracias a Cata-chan y a ashthepokevenger por sus reviews. También a los demás por leer y bueno, este capítulo en lo particular me ha gustado mucho. Espero también les guste y... ¿Quién será el primer jefe del juego? Bueno, ¡Nos leemos!**

* * *

**6 - El jefe del nivel uno**

* * *

— Bien, recuerda lo que te dije —Brock tenía su mano en mi hombro en señal de confianza—, acércate a ella y sólo tienes que saludarla.

Tragué saliva con mucho nerviosismo. Noté que Serena estaba en su casillero, a solas. No sé lo que estaba sacando de ahí, pero lo que sí sabía es que era una oportunidad que no debía de desaprovechar.

Brock al día siguiente de haberme escapado en la cafetería no reclamó ni se enojó por mi actitud cobarde, ya que entendía mi nerviosismo e incluso hasta se disculpó por haber avanzado tan rápido en el proceso. Yo me había relajado una vez mencionado eso, ya que pensé que ya no iba a ser mi amigo o algo por el estilo. Lo que me preocupó fue que Brock me dijo que Serena se había sorprendido por mi escape. Incluso el moreno tuvo que salvar mi pellejo diciendo que había estado enfermo del estómago y que por eso salí repentinamente de ahí. Aunque no sé en qué podría haberme ayudado eso, si de todas maneras había sido vergonzoso el decir que había tenido diarrea…

— Bueno, deséame suerte —le dije y comencé a caminar por el pasillo. Fingí que leía un libro para no pasar desapercibido.

No obstante, los planes no salieron como habíamos planeado, ya que choqué sin querer con alguien que cayó al suelo. Y no era precisamente Serena.

Me disculpé y le ayudé con sus cosas, mientras le ofrecía mi mano para que se levantara. Ella me agradeció, pero yo estaba más concentrado en una fotografía donde estaban varias porristas y un recado había sido escrito con las palabras de "Feliz Cumpleaños". Sin pensarlo demasiado la felicité, aunque mi lengua parecía trabarse al pronunciar las palabras.

Sin embargo, recordé que aquella muchacha estaba en mi salón; en realidad era hermosa, y la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba parloteando junto con algunos compañeros más, es por eso que la recordaba. Empero, cuando yo traté de expresarme diciendo que íbamos en mi salón, las cosas me salieron mal. Ella se notó algo rara debido a mi comportamiento y a pesar de ello se presentó. Dawn y yo caminamos juntos hacia el salón, mientras volteaba la mirada para echarle un vistazo a Brock, que al igual que yo estaba igual de sorprendido.

— Bueno, eso no fue como lo planeamos —el chico de ojos rasgados se sentó a mi lado una vez que iba a comenzar la clase.

— Lo sé. Nada me sale bien —le reproché.

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Eso fue genial! ¿Acaso sabes a quién demonios le has hablado?

— Sí, se llama Dawn.

— No, no. Eso ya lo sé. A lo que me refiero es que te acabas de presentar con la chica que compite por el puesto de la más linda de la escuela con Serena —al decir aquellas palabras, no podía creerlo. ¿Hablar con la segunda chica más linda? De hecho, cuando la miré al otro lado del salón, me fijé en que en realidad sí era muy linda al igual que Serena.

— Oh —me quedé sorprendido— Aunque creo que le causé una mala impresión.

— Sí, eso se pudo notar cuando comenzaste a trabarte. Pero no te preocupes, lo puedes resolver con el tiempo.

— ¿Ahora piensas ayudarme con Dawn?

— Bueno, si quieres podemos cambiar de objetivo.

— No, quiero que me ayudes con Serena —aún seguía hipnotizado por su mirada.

A pesar de que las cosas no me habían salido como quería, esto era sin duda un progreso. El hablarle a la segunda chica más linda ya aparte de todo a la más linda de las porristas no era cualquier cosa.

Los consejos de Brock los seguí al pie de la letra, pero conforme pasaban los días no podía superar aquella timidez. Ni siquiera me había acercado a decirle "hola" a aquella muchacha popular. Hubo un día en el que Brock me dijo que tenía que llegar con Serena y pedirle prestado un libro, pero lo único que hice fue pasarme de largo. Brock tuvo que llegar a medidas más serias y comenzó desde el principio, diciendo que por lo menos tenía que hablarle nuevamente a Dawn, pero el resultado fue el mismo que con Serena. El chico castaño se hartó y dijo que por lo menos saludara a la chica más fea del colegio, pero incluso estaba tan nervioso que no pude hacerlo.

— Bueno, no te preocupes. Juro que haré que le hables a Serena… o al menos a otra chica —él y yo estábamos en una banca, observando cómo los muchachos de fútbol practicaban al igual que Dawn y su grupo de porristas.

— ¿Enserio? Porque yo no veo resultados… Temo incluso decir que ya me harté —y en verdad estaba harto de que pasaran los días y no pudiera progresar.

— Tranquilo… tendré que llamar Misty —él sacó su celular y marcó un número.

— Espera… espera. ¿Llamaras a la chica que se sienta enfrente de mí? ¿La que siempre se enoja de todo?

— Sí ¿algún problema?

— ¡¿Acaso quieres que se burle de mí?! ¡No quiero que nadie se entere de que me estés ayudando en esto! —mis nervios comenzaron a convertirse en desesperación.

— Escucha Ash… — aún no apretaba el botón de marcar en su celular— ¿Quieres hablarle a Serena? ¿O quieres seguir como estás? Tú decides…

Por un momento pensé en seguir como estaba; incluso estaba cómodo así. Sin embargo, también deseaba hablarle a Serena, a pesar de que tenía todo el miedo del mundo. No quería parecer un idiota con ella, pero confiaba en Brock y él sabía lo que hacía.

— Hazlo —noté que Misty contestó al otro lado del teléfono.

* * *

Después de haberme devorado el emparedado, me acosté en el sofá por unos instantes. Noté que mañana iba a ser un día duro, ya que no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría Misty ante tal situación. ¿Estará dispuesta a ayudarme? No lo sé. Al parecer no se ve muy amigable a primera vista, aunque mañana lo averiguaré.

No tardé ni un minuto en ponerme el casco y comenzar a jugar Pokemon Battle Online. Aparecí en una posada, al lado de una cama. Cuando bajé noté a varios entrenadores conviviendo y comiendo junto con sus Pokemon. Al salir noté que poco a poco la gente iba desapareciendo por los rumbos del primer pueblo. Esto era tal y como esperaba, ya que conforme el tiempo pasaba los usuarios iban incrementando de poder e iban avanzando en el juego. Lo sorprendente era que aún no se podía derrotar al jefe del nivel 1.

— ¡Increíble! — oí un grito que llamó la atención de varias personas—. ¡Hoy Masato va a vencer al jefe!

Así que era cierto. Aquella persona había completado su party; y justo hoy iban a atacar a aquel monstruo que aguardaba en la cima de la montaña. No sé qué pensar al respecto, ya que en el fondo estaba seguro de que iba a ser muy difícil derrotarlo. Lo impresionante era que Masato había logrado reunir en su grupo a más de 20 usuarios, y no cualquier usuario; se dice que sus aliados eran los que iban sobresaliendo más en el juego, aunque no los más poderosos. Sin embargo, no tenía que subestimarlos ni por un segundo.

Antes de que pensar en otra cosa, un recuadro flotante apareció frente a mí, acompañado de un sobresalto por mi parte.

"Takeshi te ha mandando un mensaje"… "¡Hey Satoshi! ¿Dónde estás? Dicen que hoy van a derrotar al jefe del nivel 1, pero me les quiero adelantar. Te espero en las afueras del pueblo."

Cuando lo alcancé, noté que había estado demasiado impaciente por mi llegada.

— ¡Satoshi! ¡Hasta que llegas!

— Takeshi, vine a detenerte… —El moreno se quedó asimilando un rato lo que había mencionado, aunque después soltó una risotada fuerte.

— ¡Tendrás que pasar por mi cadáver virtual! Venga, dijiste que ibas a acompañarme a ver cómo ganaba.

— Yo no dije eso — era inútil convencerlo de que no fuera— Dije que iba a ver cómo eras asesinado por el jefe.

— Bah… tonterías. Vamos.

En el camino comenzó a platicar sin parar como lo hacía en la vida real; sin embargo, yo le seguía la plática, ya que cuando estaba en el juego me sentía más cómodo. Incluso, me sentía feliz de que Brock era mi amigo, aunque él en realidad no sabía quién demonios era en el juego.

El camino era largo y dificultoso, ya que algunas rocas gigantescas bloqueaban nuestro camino, además de que el camino se empezaba a tornar irregular. La temperatura comenzó a disminuir hasta el punto que tuve que sacar un abrigo de un tono blanco que tenía en mi inventario, mientras exhalaba vapor congelado; me sorprendía notar cómo el frío virtual se podía sentir exactamente igual al de la realidad. La altura comenzó a elevarse con cada paso que dábamos. El primer pueblo apenas y se pudo notar; éste se veía como si de un par de casas se tratase, ya que en verdad desde este punto se apreciaba un pueblo diminuto, cuando en realidad te podías tardar horas investigando casa por casa, callejón por callejón, rincón por rincón. Más a lo lejos, se veía un cielo azul y con un par de nubes que adornaban la atmósfera. Empero, el astro rey estaba escondido por el otro lado de la montaña, por lo que no pude apreciar su luz. Y unos minutos más tarde, cuando Brock había vencido un par de Pokemon salvajes por el camino, notamos que la irregularidad del pasaje comenzó a tornarse peligrosa. Incluso tuvimos que pasar de puntillas por un pequeño camino en el que era casi imposible pasar. El vértigo fue invadiendo mi cuerpo pese a que sabía que si caía mi muerte no iba a ser real, pero tenía miedo de caer y mantenerme en el aire por varios segundos hasta dar contra la tierra. No obstante, di gracias a la neblina que empezó a rodearme no sólo a mí y a mi amigo, sino a todo lo que se encontraba alrededor de nosotros; así ya no tenía que ver abajo sin asustarme. Hubo un punto en el que Pikachu tuvo que lanzar pequeños rayos para alumbrar el camino, aunque eso no sirvió de mucho. Empero, finalmente habíamos llegado a la gran puerta donde dentro estaba el jefe.

— Es increíble — Brock se quedó petrificado ante la gigantesca puerta. Ésta estaba pulida a base de roca, formando varias líneas curvas y extrañas sobre ella; las manijas gigantescas también estaban formadas por rocas, aunque éstas tenían un color más grisáceo.

Los rumores habían dicho que el jefe iba a estar en la cima de la montaña; sin embargo, no sabíamos si donde nos encontrábamos era en realidad el punto más alto, ya que la puerta no dejaba ver más arriba y los muros rocosos en los costados de ella nos impedían ver lo que había a través.

— Es hora — Brock tocó la puerta y por un momento noté que éste tenía miedo.

— ¡Alto! — una voz a nuestras espaldas nos sorprendió por completo.

Al voltear, nos dimos cuenta de que se trataba de un chico robusto, alto y de tez pálida. Su cabello largo de un tono entre un azul claro y oscuro le llegaba hasta los hombros. Su rostro dejaba ver unos lentes que refugiaban unos ojos azul marino intimidantes y seguros. Su armadura constaba de una cota de malla negra como la oscuridad; la armadura esmeralda lastimaba la vista, a pesar de que no había luz en la atmósfera que lo reflejara; las manoplas de un marrón brillante traían consigo un yelmo del mismo color que la armadura. En su espalda pude ver un gigantesco escudo junto con una espada envainada que no pude apreciar muy bien, pero con el hecho de ver nada más su empuñadura esmeralda y perfectamente bien diseñada tuve la certeza de que era una espada poderosa. Sin duda era Masato, del que tanto se hablaba.

Detrás de él venían unas cuantas personas más, y también parecían fuertes. Pude notar a un chico con una capa púrpura que ocultaba su rostro; a una joven arquera de cabellera amarilla; a un chico con una túnica naranja —éste si no me equivoco parecía ser un sanador—; a un joven con unos guantes oscuros que estaban rodeadas de un aura negra, entre otros que tan sólo de verlos parecían imponer respeto.

— Apártate del camino —su voz era grave y alta— Tenemos que derrotar al "boss".

— Lo siento, pero yo… —Brock trató de intervenir, pero mi brazo le impidió acercarse al espadachín esmeralda. No era buena idea causar una riña con estos tipos.

— Takeshi, no… —Mi mirada se cruzó con la de Brock y pudo entender que no era una buena idea; en ese momento, se apartó de la puerta y les dejó la libertada a aquellos usuarios de entrar.

El espadachín se colocó frente a la puerta y me miró por algunos momentos. Yo aparté la mirada más con nerviosismo que con miedo, puesto que por un momento pensé que dudaría que tuviera algo de extraño al igual que Brock lo había hecho desde un principio. No obstante, cuando su mirada me analizó por completo, la retiró y volteó bruscamente hacia sus compatriotas, mientras su túnica verde ondeaba por los aires fríos de la montaña.

— ¡Escuchen!... — noté que todos sus compañeros estaban atentos al joven ojiazul-. Primero quiero decirles que estoy muy agradecido por unirse a mi grupo. Segundo… ¡quiero que den su máximo esfuerzo! ¡No hemos entrenado en vano para salir derrotados! ¡¿Acaso no quieren el misterioso premio que se está ofreciendo?! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ! ¡Vamos a luchar como un grupo unido! ¿Y qué pasará después de que venzamos al jefe? A prepararnos para el segundo nivel… Y no será sencillo, ya que el segundo nivel incluirá una mazmorra que tienes que enfrentar antes del "boss". Incluso se han visto gentiles los creadores del juego al no tener que pasar por una mazmorra en el primer nivel. ¡Acaso quieren que seamos completamente humillados después de que tuvieron el gesto de no incluirnos la mazmorra! Si perdemos contra este monstruo, imagínense los siguientes. ¡ASÍ QUE NO QUIERO EXCUSAS Y QUIERO QUE DEN TODO SU POTENCIAL JUNTO CON SUS POKEMON! Y si quieren… después de esto podremos formar un gremio o pueden ser libres de irse, como quieran. Ahorita lo importante es explotar nuestras habilidades al máximo. ¡¿QUIÉN ESTÁ CONMIGO?!

Un sonido ensordecedor por parte de los guerreros que estaban unidos a Masato hizo temblar el ambiente. Los gritos de lucha y de emoción producían un eco a lo largo del ambiente; no sabía decir con exactitud se aquellos gritos llegaron hasta el pueblo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Masato ya estaba volteado mirando hacia aquella puerta. Un sonido sepulcral invadió de repente a todos. A pesar del discurso del muchacho, podía sentirse la tensión y el nerviosismo por saber lo que se encontraba detrás de aquella puerta.

Masato levantó sus manos enguantadas y empujó la puerta. Ésta comenzó a abrirse lentamente y un aire caliente me abrazó por completo. Noté una punzada en el estómago.

Brock y yo entramos junto con los demás, a pesar de que no éramos del grupo del espadachín esmeralda. Nos vimos rodeados de una oscuridad plena, pero no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando decenas de antorchas comenzaron a prenderse rápidamente alrededor de nosotros.

La luz de aquellas diminutas pero numerosas flamas nos permitió ver que era una cueva sumamente gigantesca. Las paredes rocosas se extendían alrededor de nosotros, incluso eran tan gigantescas que al voltear arriba, no podíamos ver nada más que un punto de luz blanco en el centro. Parecía ser que aquello no era una montaña, sino un volcán… Y nosotros estábamos dentro de él. Y parecía ser que yo no era el único que sentía el suelo hirviendo. Incluso las suelas de mis botas blancas parecían estar a punto de fundirse.

Masato caminó más al centro del volcán, donde la luz del sol que apenas se colaba por aquel agujero lejano hacía contacto con una pequeña parte del suelo. Pero cuando éste se colocó en este rayo de luz, notamos que inmediatamente había desaparecido. ¿Por qué?

Volteé arriba para ver lo que había impedido dejar pasar la luz solar y no lo pensé dos veces.

— ¡Cuidado! — le mencioné a Masato y corrí hacia su dirección. Lo empujé con fuerza y ambos salimos hacia otra dirección para no ser aplastados por una silueta que había venido con suma velocidad por el agujero del volcán.

Todos nos quedamos paralizados al ver que un dragón anaranjado había soltado un rugido que esta vez pude estar seguro de que se había alcanzado a escuchar hasta el pueblo. Sus orbes azules brillaban en la oscuridad roja del volcán. Unas pequeñas rocas fueron desprendidas al sentir el rugido del dragón. Éste extendió unas alas esmeraldas y grandes, apagó algunas antorchas debido a la velocidad con las que las había expandido.

Un cursor rojo apareció sobre su cabeza y un nombre con letras del mismo color nos dio a conocer su nombre.

_**CHARIZARD.**_

_**EL DRAGÓN INCINERADOR**_

Masato se quedó por unos momentos ahí, petrificado sin poder hacer nada. Sin embargo, cuando notó que sus compañeros comenzaron a sacar a sus Pokemon y a luchar junto con ellos, reaccionó.

— ¡Ralts, al ataque! —un Pokemon con un vestido blanco, cabellera verde y unos extraños cuernos curvados rojizos salió de la pokebola del usuario.

Masato sacó una espada plateada que tenía unos reflejos esmeraldas en ella. Se protegió con su escudo y comenzó a atacar.

La batalla era dura. El Pokemon dragón volaba tan rápido por el lugar que no se podía ver muy bien por donde iba. Algunos arqueros intentaron darle, pero a pesar de que le acertaba con éxito, su vida apenas y había bajado. Sin embargo, incluso Takeshi junto con su Ónix —que parecía diminuto en comparación con el gigante Charizard— se unió a la batalla. Tajos, flechas, hechizos, puños y polvo sanador iban y venían. Yo sólo me dediqué a observar, ya que no quería mostrar mis habilidades.

— Satoshi ¿Qué mierdas estás haciendo? —Brock me gritó mientras iba montado en su Ónix y trataba de alcanzar al Charizard.

Yo no le respondí, puesto que noté que el primer caído del encuentro hacía Game Over al ver que en un pestañeo, el dragón se apareció detrás de él y le clavó las garras.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡DE UN SOLO ATAQUE LO MATÓ! —dijo uno de los aliados de Masato.

Pero ahí no acabó la desesperación: un poder brillante, anaranjado y cegador se concentró en la boca de Charizard. De un momento a otro comenzó a regar un fuego poderoso como si de agua se tratara. Algunos más usuarios y Pokemon desaparecieron. Otros resistieron al ataque. Sabía que esto no iba a llegar a nada; tenía que hacer algo.

— ¡No nos rendiremos! — Masato estaba rabioso. En un increíble movimiento esquivó las garras del dragón —- ¡Ahora Ralts!

El Pokemon usó Confusión y Charizard dejó de volar y cayó al suelo; por un momento perdió la noción del tiempo. Masato aprovechó la oportunidad y agarró con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada.

— ¡NO! — Brock se dio cuenta de que el espadachín no le iba a dar tiempo para clavarle parte de su espada, puesto que Charizard había abierto los ojos y notó cómo el muchacho venía directo hacia él—- ¡CUIDADO!

Las pupilas del peliazul se dilataron al ver que una llamarada iba directo hacia él. Cuando cerró los ojos, esperó a su muerte…

No me quedaba otra opción más que luchar…

Cuando el joven había abierto los ojos, se sorprendió al ver que seguía vivo. Él volteó al verme cuando notó que lo había salvado. Apenas y pude agarrarlo y esquivar el fuego. Sin embargo, aquel fuego iba directo hacia más usuarios que se quedaron inmóviles.

Un roedor amarillo súbitamente lanzó un impactrueno que chocó con la llamarada y causó una explosión leve.

— Sabía que notaba algo extraño en ti —Masato me miró, aunque yo estaba concentrado en el dragón, que me observaba con rabia.

—Puede que lo llames extraño — el ruido que hizo mi espada blanca al desenvainarse sorprendió un poco al Charizard, pero éste rugió con más fuerza. Unas pequeñas chispas salieron de la espada y apunté con el filo hacia el dragón—. Yo lo llamo poder.


	7. Miedo Al Fracaso

**Bien, después de un par de días he venido con la conti n_n ¡Yo sé que ustedes quieren saber si Ash derroto al poderooooooooooso Charizard! Y lamento decirles que Charizard no estaba en su Megaevolución, sino hubiera sido un jefe tipo nivel 48 jajaja xD Apenas es el nivel uno ! xDDDD Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por visitar este fic. (Sí, hay veces en que no tengo nada que hacer y checo si este fic esta completamente abandonado como el desierto del Sahara o si está reciviendo visitas xD). Bueno, sé que querían ver la pelea de Ash contra Charizard, pero si les muestro el potencial de Ash sería un gran spoiler en la trama xD Bueno, pero no se alarmen, MAY HA LLEGADO A SALVAR EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY. Bueno, basta de bla bla bla y los dejaré en paz "Se va a escribir más capítulo" (Sí, sí, he tenido mucho tiempo libre, así que esta historia va para largo xD) Byeeeeee! (Y comenten, o hare que maten a algún personaje del que se encariñen a lo largo del fic =) **

* * *

** 7 - Miedo al fracaso**

* * *

Estudiar, estudiar y estudiar. Siempre he tratado de sacar buenas calificaciones en el colegio. No sólo porque quiero un futuro con éxito, sino que mis padres me lo exigen; ellos quieren que sea la mejor y la más feliz. Les importa mi futuro.

La noche anterior de hecho me había quedado despierta hasta tarde porque tuve que estudiar para uno de los exámenes que un profesor iba a aplicar la semana siguiente. Soy incluso tan precavida que estudio días antes de la prueba. Sin embargo, no sólo me conformo con estudiar; también hago deporte, actividades fuera de la escuela e incluso tengo buenos amigos. De hecho, soy una persona sumamente feliz, a pesar de vivir bajo la presión académica y la de mis padres.

Cada día era un día diferente al de ayer. Jamás hacía la misma cosa y cada vez aprendía algo nuevo. El lunes iba a entrenar un poco de soccer; el martes iba al gimnasio; el miércoles iba a clases de idiomas; el jueves daba cursos a mis compañeros que les costaba un poco la escuela; incluso tenía tiempo el viernes para salir con mis amigos y divertirme un rato. El fin de semana los pasaba con mi familia, ya que a veces no veía mucho a mi padre puesto que tenía un puesto importante políticamente. Es por eso que quiera que brille en un futuro.

Sí, suena algo exhausto pero entretenido. Incluso yo me pregunto cómo demonios me da tiempo para estudiar después de haber tenido todas esas actividades y haber tenido una calificación perfecta al día siguiente. Hasta yo me impresionaba.

No obstante, hoy no era uno de esos días…

Agarré mi libro de literatura, mientras en mi mano tenía algunos otros libros de materias distintas. Mi mente estaba tan concentrada en lo que me acababa de suceder que no me di cuenta de que mi mejor amigo se me había acercado a saludarme.

— Hola May —el chico notó mi preocupación—. ¿Pasa algo?

— Oh… Brendan… no, no. ¡Estoy perfecta!

— Como sea… ¿Oíste lo que acaban de decir por ahí? ¡Dicen que en un salón le jugaron una broma a un profesor! ¡Ésta vez le pusieron algo a su café que tuvo que ir al baño inmediatamente a expulsar toooodo eso!, tú sabes a qué me refiero.

— Déjame adivinar… fuiste tú. Otra vez.

— ¡Shhhh! — el chico de cabellos negros puso un dedo en mis labios—. Nadie debe enterarse o estaré frito.

— ¡HEY TÚ! — una voz por el pasillo llamó a Brendan. Éste volteó con suma preocupación y notó que ya era demasiado tarde para que May expandiera aquel rumor.

— Bueno, te veo luego. El profesor está a punto de matarme — el chico que llevaba un gorro blanco en la cabeza salió corriendo en dirección opuesta al profesor que sufría de diarrea, mientras éste lo perseguía con un dolor tremendo en el estómago.

Sí; él era mi mejor amigo, aunque no lo pareciera. Era el mejor bromista de la escuela, pero siempre se metía en problemas y la mayoría de las veces tenía que salvarle yo el pellejo convenciendo a la directora que no le hiciera nada. Incluso una vez ella insinuó que estaba enamorada de él, pero yo lo negué avergonzada.

Cerré mi casillero y el toque de salida sonó. Suspiré después de un día largo y una semana pesada. Por fortuna hoy era viernes y no tenía nada que hacer, así que descansaría todo el día… Empero, cuando recordé que tenía que recoger a aquel pequeño diablo que a veces frustraba mis días, fruncí el ceño y caminé con un poco de rabia a la salida y me encaminé hacia la escuela de mi hermano Max.

Max era un chiquillo de no más de diez años. La mayoría del tiempo no podía soportarlo, puesto que a veces me distraía de mis estudios con los gritos que se escuchaban en su cuarto debido a sus videojuegos. Otros días simplemente no paraba de hablar y era insoportable. Sin embargo, era mi hermano y en el fondo sabía que lo quería demasiado.

Y hoy no fue la excepción. Cuando me vio me saludó felizmente y corrió hacia mí para dirigirnos de una vez a la casa. Ya quería recostarme en mi cama y pensar en cómo le diría a mis padres de aquel duro día que había tenido… Sí, por primera vez en mi vida había reprobado. ¿Pero qué me sucedía? Si yo siempre había estudiado para los exámenes e incluso para aquella materia había puesto toda mi atención como acostumbraba. Bueno, al parecer a veces una persona tiene altibajos; soy un humano y no soy perfecta. Sé que mis padres aceptarán mi error y lo entenderán.

— ¿No es grandioso May? —la voz de aquel muchacho me distrajo de mis pensamientos. No me había dado cuenta de que había estado parloteando desde que lo recogí.

— Oh, sí. Grandioso —simplemente le seguí la corriente, aunque él se dio cuenta inmediatamente.

— Ni siquiera me has puesto atención —frunció el ceño y se acomodó los lentes y repitió su discurso de nuevo, a pesar de que yo no se lo había pedido—. He dicho que Pokemon Battle Online es el mejor juego de la historia. ¡Es grandioso!

— ¿Poke qué?

— ¡Pokemon Battle Online!

— Oh, ese juego que llevas jugando desde hace dos semanas… ¿No te cansas de hablar todo el tiempo de eso?

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Se ha vuelto adictivo! Si lo jugaras por una vez en tu vida, me entenderías.

— Sí, seguro —aún estaba preocupada pensando en mi materia reprobada.

— ¡De verdad! Incluso ayer descubrí que hay gente más fuerte que yo en el juego, y yo pensando que era el más poderoso del juego.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Aun jugando más de 8 horas al día no te has vuelto el más bueno en eso?

— No… —pareció que mi comentario lo hirió un poco, pero más que una herida parecía que había recordado algo que lo dejó sorprendido—. Incluso tengo que mejorar mucho para alcanzar el nivel de aquel tipo.

— ¿Aquel tipo?

— Sí… ayer derrotó él solo el monstruo del nivel uno. Fue impresionante la manera en que lo hizo —Max comenzó a sentir frustración pero a la vez admiración por aquel sujeto del que estaba hablando —. A pesar de que adquirí un gran respeto por él, sé que en el fondo tiene un truco. Incluso cuando terminó a Charizard le pregunté de dónde había adquirido tanto poder.

— Oh — en mis adentros estaba suplicando a que se callara de una buena vez, empero seguía hablando.

— Es imposible que incluso siendo un jugador beta haya tenido la fuerza que él tiene. Sé que él fue uno de los beta, al igual que yo. Lo que no entiendo es por qué es tan poderoso. ¡Hasta el nivel que se muestra sobre su cabeza maraca nivel 3! ¿Estás de acuerdo que un usuario con ese nivel no sería capaz de derrotar a semejante dragón?

— Tienes toda la razón — aunque deseaba exageradamente que Max guardara silencio, por fin habíamos llegado a casa.

Al abrir la puerta, me sorprendí al notar que mi padre estaba ahí junto con mi madre; ambos estaban sentados en el sofá, y en la mesa que tenían en frente se encontraba una computadora en la que estaban concentrados. Cuando me vieron entrar, la expresión de los dos cambió radicalmente y supuse que no era una buena señal.

— Max, a tu cuarto — la voz de mi padre estaba entre un tono nervioso y furioso.

El joven con un poco de confusión subió las escaleras y se escuchó el portazo a lo lejos. Yo me senté en otro sillón, algo confundida por su actitud, aunque en el fondo sabía que ya se habían enterado de mi materia reprobada; pero tenía las esperanzas de que esa no fuera la situación.

— May ¿tienes algo que decirnos? —las manos de mi madre se fueron a su pecho en señal de decepción.

Yo me quedé petrificada. No sabía que decir. ¿Y si se trataba de otra cosa? ¿Y si les decía de la materia reprobada y ni siquiera ellos se habían enterado? No sabía cómo reaccionar ante la pregunta, por lo que mi voz entrecortada se atoró en mis labios.

— Yo… — no era capaz de de voltear a ver la mirada de Norman, mi padre—. Lo siento.

— Hija, no sé qué te pasó esta vez. Tu madre recibió un correo con la noticia de que habías reprobado un materia. ¿Eso es cierto?

Me quedé por unos instantes con la mirada perdida, aunque momentos después asentí decepcionada.

— Lo siento. Sólo fue un pequeño error. Les juro que no volverá a suceder.

— No sé qué decir, May —Norman se paró de su asiento y comenzó a caminar de lado a lado hasta que se paró y me dio la espalda—. Tantos años tratando formarte como persona… tanto esfuerzo que me ha costado llevarte por el buen camino… tanto sacrificio que he hecho para que me falles ¿Qué he hecho mal, May?

— Papá, tan sólo fue una materia reprobada — susurré debido al miedo. Tenía razón, tan sólo era un pequeño error; él estaba siendo exagerado.

— Sí, May. Una baja calificación. ¿Mañana qué pasará? ¿Otra materia reprobada? ¿Y el día siguiente? ¿Te expulsan del colegio? ¿Y al día siguiente?... ¿Qué será de tu futuro?

— Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi futuro.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Cuando cometes un pequeño error, puede llevarte a uno grande! ¡Entiende May! — se volteó y me miró con un rostro que no podía imaginarme—. ¡Hago todo para que tengas un buen futuro! Quiero que seas una persona exitosa como yo. ¡Quiero que vivas feliz! No quiero que termines como los demás…

— ¿Y cómo son los demás?

— No lo sé…. Yo… Yo tan sólo quiero que no sufras, que no vivas con problemas en tu vida. Que seas feliz.

— Pues… —una lágrima salió de mi rostro—. Entiende que las personas no son perfectas. Y si piensas que la gente no va a tener problemas en su vida, de una vez te digo que estás equivocado. Todos tenemos problemas, pero no cualquiera sabe cómo afrontarlos. Y yo estoy segura de que me estoy preparando para ello… estoy segura de que sabré sacar la vida adelante. Así voy a ser feliz. No necesito dinero, ni un futuro exitoso… tan sólo necesito aprender de mis errores y que la gente me acepte junto con ellos.

— May, no…

— Y te aseguro que tú no haces nada para hacerme feliz… — lo interrumpí mientras me iba a mi habitación—, sino todo lo contrario.

Subí las escaleras y noté un silencio incómodo en la habitación de estar. Había sido dura con mi padre, pero se lo merecía.

Estaba a punto de llorar, pero noté que el cuarto de Max estaba entreabierto y aunque no estaba de muy buen humor, algo me llamó la atención para acercarme y mirar de reojo lo que había en su cama. Era un casco.

¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Acaso era el juego del que Max tanto me hablaba? Asomé mi cabeza por el pasillo del pasillo para ver si Max se encontraba por los alrededores, pero no había rastro de él. Cerré la puerta y de un momento a otro me coloqué el casco.

No sé por qué lo hice, ni tenía idea de cómo se jugaba aquello, pero por un momento quería evadir la realidad y no pensar en que lo único que tenía que hacer era alcanzar el éxito…

* * *

Lo primero que noté al aparecer en el pueblo fue que mi cabello cambió de color. Éste era de un tono esmeralda claro al igual que mis ojos. Al verme en la ventana de una casa hecha de ladrillos, noté que no me parecía en lo absoluto. Incluso tenía un atuendo diferente al que tenía en hace unos momentos. Constaba de una falda corta de matices esmeraldas combinados con algunos tonos morados. Mi camiseta jade estaba ajustada y portaba un cinturón con una evilla dorada donde un diseño extraño estaba forjado. Unos brazaletes púrpura combinaban perfectamente con mi atuendo, y unas botas verdes se ajustaban perfectamente a mis pies.

Una vez que tuve a mi Pokemon, lo abrí y enseguida un gusano horrendo se había aparecido frente a mí, ocasionando que saltara del susto y corriera hacia un callejón para esconderme.

Pero cuando aquel pequeño gusano me dedicó una sonrisa, supuse que no era tan horripilante como había creído. Aquel Pokemon, llamado Wurmple, se arrastró por mi pierna y subió hasta mi hombro para dedicarme una expresión de alegría.

— Al parecer te juzgué mal —me reí junto con aquel Pokemon y nos encaminamos a las afueras del pueblo.

Por algunos momentos me quedé mirando fijamente a un volcán totalmente despejado que sobresalía por el firmamento. Parecía que aquel había estado calmado ya por mucho tiempo, puesto que se notaba a la distancia que la tranquilidad lo rodeaba como si la madre naturaleza se lo hubiera indicado. Aparte, sentía los rayos de un sol lejano que se abría paso por entre las nubes; me sorprendí al ver que todo era como si estuviese en la realidad.

Momentos después, comencé a caminar por la montaña, aunque oí a algunas personas que también estaban conectadas que ya se podía viajar al nivel dos con suma libertad. Mi instinto me dijo que no era recomendable, ya que el nivel dos sería más difícil y yo apenas era una novata, pero qué más daba. Si perdía, aprendería de mis errores y no volvería a suceder aquello.

Un recuadro apareció frente a mí, indicándome que si estaba segura de viajar al nivel dos, a pesar de que aún no tenía el nivel necesario para ello.

Noté que mi cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer para trasladarse a otra parte. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya me encontraba en otro lugar bastante diferente. Ésta vez un campo se extendía a lo largo del terreno. El césped largo se movía al compás del relajante viento y el aroma a hierba me llegó a la nariz. Algunos árboles se erguían por aquella pradera, pero no se podía ver nada más que un cielo completamente azul y un sendero verde que tenía a los costados césped grande. Incluso pensé por un momento en quedarme aquí para siempre, ya que aquí nadie te regañaba por ser imperfecta y por cometer errores.

— Oye… ¿No quieres una batalla? — un joven de cabellos plateados mencionó a mis espaldas. Noté que él ya estaba con su Pokemon listo para un combate.

— Bueno, puede ser divertido — sonreí y le indiqué a mi pequeño Pokemon insecto que fuera al ataque.

— ¡Genial! ¡Ve, Taillow! — El Pokemon ave de plumaje oscuro voló por los aires frescos de la llanura. El viento estaba su favor y se mostraba inspirado.

— ¡Wurmple, usa picotazo venenoso! —El Pokemon agachó su cabeza para que el pico que tenía en su cabeza fuer directo al Pokemon que estaba en los aires. Increíblemente, el gusano saltó demasiado para que el Pokemon fuera alcanzado, aunque no le hizo mucho daño.

— ¡Taillow, picotazo! — el Pokemon tomó altura y súbitamente comenzó a descender rápidamente para estrellar su pico contra Wurmple, que fue imposible de esquivar.

— ¡No mires hacia otro lado! — advertí al muchacho; el joven fue capaz de esquivar un hechizo débil de agua que yo había lanzado de mis manos.

— Vaya, parece que te subestimé ¡Taillow, nuevamente usa picotazo!

Sin embargo, cuando el joven tomó altura de nuevo, le indiqué al Wurmple que se escondiera por entre la hierba para que el ave no pudiera verla. El Pokemon falló en el ataque y comenzó a buscar desde el aire al Pokemon oponente.

Y mientras el Pokemon estaba dirigiendo su vista a otro lado, aproveché la oportunidad y de mi mano lanzó un hilo pegajoso que el ave no pudo evitar. Éste cayó en la hierba y el Wurmple ya lo esperaba con un picotazo venenoso que le dio de lleno en el lomo.

— ¡Sí, bien hecho Wurmple!

— No tan rápido — el joven cerró los ojos y extendió sus manos. Un polvo dorado comenzó a viajar por el aire; éste rodeó al Pokemon volador y poco a poco el HP del ave comenzó a subir hasta completarse por completo.

— ¿Qué? —no podía creer que su vida se había regenerado por completo. Ya había tenido la victoria, pero de un momento a otro ésta se había escapado de mis manos.

— Siempre tienes que batallar cuidadosamente cuando lo haces contra un sanador, niña. ¡Taillow, termínalo con Ataque Ala!

El Pokemon, con las fuerzas recobradas voló tan alto en el aire que sólo pude notar un punto negro en el cielo despejado. Le indiqué nuevamente a Wurmple que se escondiera en la hierba, pero la vista del ave fue como la de un águila y solamente pude presenciar como unas alas brillantes iban directo hacia la posición de mi Pokemon insecto.

— ¡Así se hace, Taillow! — noté que mi Wurmple había desaparecido y se introdujo de nuevo en su pokebola.

— Buen trabajo Wurmple —mencioné con orgullo. El joven me felicitó por la gran batalla que había dado, le entregué una pequeña porción de mi dinero y seguí mi camino.

Sabía que en el nivel dos las cosas no iban a ser fáciles; mi primera batalla y ya había perdido. Sin embargo, el perder me hizo sentir diferente. Me hizo sentir libre, orgullosa y capaz de mejorar cada vez más. Ahora sabía lo que era equivocarse, y sabía que en el fondo una persona iba a alcanzar el éxito si se equivocaba miles de veces y aprendía de sus errores. Después de haber perdido, pude notar que el juego no te hacía sentir aquella presión que tenía en la vida real; noté que al perder me di cuenta de que aunque apenas era mi primera batalla, me había hecho más fuerte. No obstante, estuve agradecida en perder en mi primera batalla, ya que si la hubiera ganado, no me habría dado cuenta de que el equivocarse era una parte importante para ser mejor en la vida.


	8. Grandes Metas

**Bueno, creo que éste el el último capítulo en el que introduzco a un nuevo personaje. Después de esto, ya vendrá lo mejor. Se los prometo. Muchas gracias por los reviews :3 y muchas gracias por las visitas. Y si hay algo que les molesta del fic o algo que quisieran que pasara, no sé, alguna opinión sobre qué mejorar o sobre las fallas que he cometido a lo largo de los capítulos, háganmelo saber por favor. SU OPINIÓN ES MUY IMPORTANTE :p Así que los que no se han animado a dejar un review, háganlo y critíquenme duramente, puesto que no soy perfecto xDDDD Basta ya de hablar y espero que este nuevo personaje (aunque no tan nuevo, ya que es de los más viejos en el anime xD) les guste. Y cualquier cosa que necesites, aquí estoy Cata-Chan :) espero que la escuela no te esté dando muchos problemas, y sino pues aquí esta mi fic para que te anime un rato xD Bueno... ¡NOS LEEMOS!**

* * *

**8 - Grandes Metas**

* * *

Digamos que aquel suceso inesperado me dejó algo sorprendida. No sabía qué decir ante tal situación, pero él estaba esperando una respuesta y al final le dije que sí. Oí un grito de alegría y la línea se cortó de inmediato, sin siquiera agradecerme o algo por el estilo. Bueno, así era él de desagradecido, pero en cierta forma así era su forma de dar las gracias.

Colgué y seguí mi camino hacia la salida del instituto. Estuve un rato paseando por las calles de Ciudad Luminalia a solas. En cierta forma me gustaba la soledad y disfruto de ella, pero no niego que a veces siento que he estado muy sola en este mundo. La mayoría de la gente se aleja de mí debido a que yo no soy muy "amigable". Sin embargo, en el fondo no es así. He notado que cuando una persona me observa, mi mirada naturalmente la intimida. He querido corregir aquello desde ya hace tiempo, pero el hecho de saber que a nadie le importo me hace mirar a los demás con odio. El sentirme desolada me hace pensar que la gente es egoísta, razón por la que prefiero estar sola que mal acompañada.

Pero aquellos puntos de vista son debido a que desde pequeña la importancia que mis padres tenían sobre mí era nula. Increíblemente, siempre consentían a mis hermanas más que a mí. Bueno… a mí ni siquiera me saludaban. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué decían con orgullo que tenían a tres lindas hijas y no a cuatro? ¿Por qué la menor de ellas tuvo que ser la oveja negra de la familia? En un principio quise culpar al destino de todo, pero conforme fui creciendo tan sólo lo acepté y me acostumbré a no ser querida por alguien.

Mis hermanas mayores, con diferencia de un año entre ellas, siempre fueron lindas, angelicales, el centro de atención de mis padres y de toda persona que se cruzara con ellas; también fueron modelos, tuvieron novios bastante guapos, tenían una linda sonrisa y un cabello hermoso. En fin, eran el trío perfecto. Y yo... puedo considerarme linda físicamente, pero ellas fueron las que me formaron como soy: amargada y solitaria.

Sin embargo, cuando conocí a Brock, sentí lo que era tener un amigo. A pesar de que no habló mucho con él, tiene esa naturaleza de verme como una amiga y una persona que no se asusta de verme. Y es por eso que era mi amigo e iba a ayudarlo en lo que necesitara.

¿Pero aquella misión acaso no era algo ridícula? ¿Ayudar al chico que va detrás de mi asiento a enamorar a Serena? Sonaba vergonzoso incluso para mí. Ni siquiera me hablaba, ya que desde un principio ha reaccionado como todos lo han hecho; lo he intimidado con tan sólo mi mirada y no me ha dirigido la palabra nunca. En un principio pensaría que su actitud se debe a que yo le causo miedo, pero al ver que tiene un grado de timidez extrema, ahora entiendo todo… Puede que le caiga bien o no. Ya lo veremos…

— Hasta que llegas — Brock se alegró de verme, aunque el otro sujeto se sentía avergonzado.

El día siguiente, había llegado a la mesa donde el castaño y aquel sujeto tímido habían estado almorzando. Ambos se encontraban solos y estaban platicando de algo que no querían que oyera, puesto que cuando me senté a su lado se callaron al instante.

— Hola Brock — saludé con una sonrisa no tan amable, pero educada. Yo le lancé un vistazo al azabache.

— Oh, lo siento — Brock se atragantó con su comida y luego aclaró su garganta—. Misty, él es Ash. Ash, Misty.

El chico me saludó con la mirada y nada más. Yo le correspondí con un apretón de manos. Ambos estuvimos algo incómodos con el silencio que siguió después.

— ¿Y bien? — miré a Brock esperando a que todo este asunto empezara.

— Bueno, se supone que tienes que empezar —él siguió comiendo como todo un troglodita y nuevamente aquel silencio se hizo presente.

— De acuerdo —suspiré y volteé a ver al chico, que tenía la mirada perdida en la inmortalidad del cangrejo— Bueno… emmm… —noté que cada que me observaba, el chico desviaba la mirada súbitamente y con miedo. Sabía que desde un principio yo le había causado algo de susto—. Está bien… ¿Se supone que tenemos que ayudarte a enamorar a Serena?... ¿Ash?

El muchacho asintió sonrojado.

— Emm… Brock me dijo que ni siquiera eres capaz de hablarle a una chica.

Nuevamente asintió como si de un robot se tratase.

— Ni siquiera puedes conmigo… —me llevé las manos a la cara—. De acuerdo, imagina que soy hombre. Tú en estos momentos estás hablando con un hombre, no con una mujer.

— Oh, ¿Qué acaso no eres un hombre en verdad? — Brock se sorprendió—. Sabía que había algo raro contigo, Misty.

Ash no pudo notar lo rápida y hábil que fui al darle un gran golpe en el rostro desfigurado de Brock. Cuando me reincorporé en mi asiento, el castaño estaba comiendo de nuevo su comida pero ésta vez con moretones en la cara y en absoluto silencio.

— Ahora… ¿Quién soy yo?

— Misty —Ash dijo con algo de confusión.

— No, no. Soy un chico. Alguien desconocido.

— Oh.

— Bueno, ahora te diré unos consejos de lo que las mujeres quieren de un hombre — noté que el azabache centró su atención en lo que iba a decir. Eso en parte me hizo sentir algo importante, ya que nunca nadie me había puesto atención jamás—. Primero: sé tú mismo. No pretendas ser alguien que no eres; eso odiamos las mujeres.

— Pero dijiste que eras un hombre.

— Bueno… eso es lo que odian las mujeres —refunfuñé y proseguí—. Segundo: Se natural y espontáneo. Eso aman las mujeres. No nos gusta predecir lo que los hombres harán; eso hace que ellas pierdan el interés en ti.

Noté que Ash apuntaba todo en una libreta que tenía al lado de su almuerzo.

— Tercero y la más importante: Jamás debes mentir. La verdad es lo que más valoramos las mujeres.

— Pero eres hombre.

— ¡Olvida lo que dije! ¡Estoy hablando generalmente!

— Oh, o sea que ahora eres mujer… —el muchacho se sonrojó y comenzó a comportarse tímidamente.

— Mierda… —maldije. Esto iba a costar más de lo que creía— Bueno, sí. Soy hombre.

— Oh, menos mal — el Ketchum se alivió.

Aquellos tres consejos que le di eran muy importantes. El chico los había anotado y unos instantes después cerró su libreta, ya que el timbre sonó para ir de nuevo a clases. Una vez que todos estábamos en el salón, me volteé y el joven me miró extrañamente, ya que jamás había volteado yo a mirarlo o decirle algo; sin embargo, con el tiempo se iba a acostumbrar si en verdad quería superar aquella timidez.

— Bien, ahora es tu oportunidad para hablarle a Serena.

Parece que mis palabras fueron el final para el Ketchum, ya que éste se sonrojó de inmediato y negó nerviosamente que no podía hacerlo y que simplemente tenía que estar preparado para ello, nada más.

— Escucha, Ash —volteé a ver a Brock y noté que éste estaba atento a la situación—. Tan sólo haz lo que yo ¿De acuerdo?

Me volteé al frente para mirar al pizarrón y esperé unos segundos más. Súbitamente, volteé a ver a Brock y le mencioné que si tenía un lápiz que me prestara, puesto que no tenía con qué anotar los apuntes del pizarrón. Él me siguió la corriente y asintió con amabilidad, me entregó el lápiz y yo le agradecí con alegría.

— ¿Ves? No es tan difícil —le sonreí al muchacho, aunque en el interior estaba harta de que no pudiera hacerlo— Ahora hazlo con ella —le señalé discretamente a la chica que tenía detrás, que parecía atenta en su cuaderno resolviendo unos problemas— Tan sólo imagina que es un hombre al que le estás hablando, igual que lo haces conmigo.

— De acuerdo —el joven tragó saliva y se volteó.

Me di cuenta al instante de que se quedó unos segundos mirando a la castaña. Ésta se percató de que Ash lo estaba observando y le regaló una sonrisa amable.

— Eh… ¿n-no tienes un lápiz?

— ¿Lápiz? ¡Oh, creo que sí! —la muchacha hurgó entre su mochila hasta que sacó uno de ahí— Aquí tienes.

— Eh… sí… eh… digo, gracias — Ash le dedicó una sonrisa y se volteó a fingir que escribía.

Yo y Brock volteamos a vernos y sabíamos que esto era un progreso; sin embargo, el azabache tenía que practicar aún más si en verdad quería conquistarla. Unos minutos más tarde, cuando el timbre sonó para dar por terminada la clase, notamos que el azabache no quitó aquella sonrisa tonta que mantuvo durante el resto del día.

Sí, me dio gusto ayudar a aquel tipo. Aunque debo decir que hoy me sorprendió mi actitud, ya que jamás me comportaba de esa manera tan solidaria con nadie; es más… ni siquiera había hablado tanto en la escuela como lo había hecho hoy.

Iba de camino hacia la salida pensando en aquello, cuando de pronto sin querer una chica se cruzó en mi camino y tiré un par de sus libros. Ella se agachó aún con sus lentes puestos y comenzó a recogerlos.

— Lo siento — era la chica lista del salón, May. Siempre tan educada.

— Fíjate, idiota —era lo único que salió de mi boca, aunque estos insultos los hacía más por instinto que intencionalmente.

Seguí mi camino y cuando llegué a casa, noté aquel ambiente tenso e incómodo que siempre he odiado desde que era pequeña. Mis hermanas estaban riendo en la sala de estar junto con mis padres. Las risas se detuvieron cuando me vieron llegar.

— Oh mira quién llego, Daisy — una chica de cabellos rojos, Lily, hizo una cara de aborrecimiento.

— Tenía que arruinar la diversión — noté a mi hermana Violet mirando a sus padres, aunque estos no decían nada.

— Misty… — Daisy, la mujer de rizos dorados me llamó.

Por un momento pensé en no ir, pero sabía que era de sus otros regalos que mis padres les habían obsequiado y que ellas me lo darían a mí, ya que no les había gustado.

— Mis padres nos regalaron una tontería que ni siquiera nos tomamos la molestia de usar — Daisy señaló un regalo desenvuelto que estaba sobre la mesa — ¡Papi, te dije un millón de veces que a nosotras no nos gustan los videojuegos!

— Lo siento hija — un joven pelirrojo se disculpó con mucha angustia—. Te prometo que mañana les daré un mejor regalo, ¿verdad linda?

— Así es —mi mamá se notaba tensa pero sonrió a pesar de todo.

Ni siquiera ellos me voltearon a ver. Para ellos era como si no existiera. Estuve a punto de sacar algunas lágrimas ahí, pero para no hacerlo me subí rápidamente con aquel obsequio y me encerré en mi cuarto. Era insoportable ver cómo mis padres consentían en exceso a mis hermanas, y éstas todavía les reclamaban y eran más exigentes. No podía soportar aquellas escenas.

Sacudí la cabeza para no pensar en aquellas cosas y miré por unos breves momentos el videojuego del que había mencionado Daisy, Se trataba de un casco virtual. Sonaba divertido. Incluso tenía ganas de jugarlo en aquel preciso instante, ya que quería tener mis pensamientos ocupados…

* * *

Cuando aparecí en el mundo virtual, lo primero que noté fue que mi apariencia había cambiado. Mi cabello anaranjado se aclaró tanto que incluso pude pensar por un momento que parecía una chica rubia. La coleta corta creció tanto que ésta se formó automáticamente en una trenza que me llegaba hasta los hombros. Me observé en el reflejo de la ventana de una casa que el color de mis ojos cambió de un azul a un miel intenso. Incluso en el juego me di cuenta de que aquella apariencia me hacía ver linda. Mi vestimenta consistía en una falda oscura con un uniforme en conjunto entre tonos dorados y negros. Llevaba unos guantes que me llegaban hasta el antebrazo de un tono negro y una túnica entre matices dorados y rojos que casi llegaban a tocar el suelo.

Me sorprendió ver la cantidad de gente en un pueblo enorme y con muchas casas pequeñas pero numerosas. Había caído en un callejón aleatoriamente, y en ese momento me dirigí hacia donde me habían indicado. Salí del callejón y me encontré en un estrecho camino en el cual apenas y podía caminar; sin embargo, seguí todo mi camino derecho y salí a una avenida más grande y espaciosa. Me intrigó ver que si seguía todo derecho, aquel gigantesco sendero hecho de concreto me iba a llevar a la plaza central del pueblo.

No obstante, tenía primero que recoger mis armas a mi criatura extraña. Me costó trabajo encontrar a aquel viejo barrigón; cuando le dije que era una luchadora y había escogido el tipo Hada de mi Pokemon, me entregó una pokebola y una especie de flama naranja había estado flotando en sus manos. Parecía más que un aura, una llama que tenía vida propia; el viejo encerró el aura en sus manos y las puso en las mías con sumo cuidado. Unos segundos después, noté una especie de energía no sólo concentrarse en mi cuerpo, sino especialmente en mis puños.

— Tu aura irá incrementando de poder conforme avances de nivel —el tipo regordete me sonrió y le agradecí.

Cuando salí, increíblemente no tenía ganas de batallar. Sí, incluso me sorprendía a mí, una chica que le gustaba la violencia y que todo el tiempo estaba amargada. Empero, esta vez sentía que en aquel videojuego podía ser amable y sonriente sin que la gente me juzgara; aquí podía sacar a relucir mi verdadero yo.

Cuando me encaminé de nuevo a la avenida principal, decidí ir a la plaza principal. Cuando me encontré ahí, noté que varios usuarios más estaban ahí más que nada charlando y conviviendo con sus Pokemon. Incluso unos estaban batallando, pero parecía que aquel lugar más que nada era para reunirse e intercambiar objetos o cosas por el estilo. El lugar era un gran círculo que tenía su piso empedrado y en el centro una gran fuente hermosa se alzaba. No obstante, no sólo aquella fuente era hermosa por la armónica forma en la que expulsaba pequeños chorros de agua, sino que una gran escultura de un Pokemon grande y fuerte se alzaba sobre mí. Aquel Pokemon parecía ser bastante fuerte, se posaba en sus cuatro patas. Parecía ser una especie de cuervo con algunos aros y líneas verticales rodeando su cuerpo. Me acerqué a ver un pedestal en el que tenía escrito su nombre: Arceus.

— Es increíble ¿no es así? —una voz a mis espaldas me sobresaltó.

— Bueno, parece ser un gran Pokemon —le contesté amablemente—. Creo que será imposible de atrapar.

— Eso creo —mencionó aquella muchacha—Pero estoy seguro de que obtendré mejores Pokemon y más fuertes —la jovenzuela me sonrió— Soy Haruka.

— Kasumi —le devolví el saludo.

— Un gusto —la joven acarició al Pokemon que llevaba en el hombro. Era un gusano tierno que le sonreía a la chica de cabellos esmeraldas. Eso me hizo recordar que aún no sabía qué Pokemon me había tocado, por lo que me aferré a la pokebola y la miré con confusión—. ¿Con que todavía no sabes qué Pokemon tienes? ¿Puedo ver?

— Claro —le sonreí y lancé mi pokebola al aire. Un Pokemon en forma de huevo y con manchas triangulares de tonos rojos y azules me sonrió.

_"Togepi: El cascarón de este Pokemon parece estar lleno de alegría. Dicen que trae buena suerte si es tratado con cariño."_

— ¡Qué tierno! — dijimos las dos al unísono y eso hizo que nos riéramos incluso al mismo tiempo. El Pokemon corrió con dificultad a mis brazos y lo abracé con ternura.

— Kasumi, no sé si quieras agregarme a tu lista de amigos —la joven me sonrió y aquello hizo que me sintiera feliz—. Si quieres… ya sabes, para poder vernos de vez en cuando o si quieres podemos luchar una contra la otro o incluso luchar juntas y…

— Claro que sí —le sonreí y enseguida le envié una solicitud de amistad.

Ambas comenzamos a caminar por el pueblo sin rumbo alguno. Incluso tenía ganas de ir al piso dos, pero no quería arriesgarme tanto y perder; ella me contó que su primera batalla la había tenido ahí y que incluso yo no tenía que tener miedo alguno de la derrota, ya que te enseñaba a ser mejor.

Cuando el cielo se comenzó a oscurecer, poco a poco los usuarios iban desconectándose. Empero, mi sorpresa fue tal al ver que aquellas calles en las que notabas mares de gente, en la noche eran un sendero solitario con algunos pocos usuarios.

— Vaya que este juego me impresiona más —comenté con Togepi rodeando mis brazos y caminando por las calles del pueblo.

— En realidad la mayoría de la gente aquí son NPC. Es por eso que en el día se puede apreciar mucha gente y en la noche no. Que no te sorprenda —aunque Haruka parecía ser de nivel 3, ella ya hablaba como una experta.

— Lo siento, sólo que apenas soy novata en esto.

— Yo también. Lo que pasa es que mi hermano es un experto en todo esto, ¡Y vaya que se toma esto muy enserio! —la muchacha hizo un gesto de impresión.

— ¿Tu hermano también juega Pokemon Battle Online?

— Sí, pero no le he dicho a nadie más que a ti. No quiero que se enteren que una novata es hermana de unos de los tipos más poderosos del juego.

— Oh —me sorprendí al ver lo que dijo. No quería ni pensar en qué podría pasar cuando me enfrente a un tipo de su nivel, aunque repentinamente se me ocurrió una idea —. ¿Y por qué no le dices que si puedes unirte a su party? Te ayudaría para ser más fuerte.

— Querrás decir gremio. Él está a punto de abrir su propio gremio, y vaya que mucha gente quiere entrar en él. Sólo que va a aceptar a pocos y a los mejores. No querrá que yo me una a su gremio.

— No pierdes nada con intentarlo —la animé y ella me dio la razón.

— Incluso si me acepta, puede que a ti también te acepte —yo con una actitud modesta no quería aceptar su oferta, pero en el fondo estaba emocionada— ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Puede ser divertido! ¿Qué dices?

— Puede que tengas razón —me detuve en medio de aquella noche estrellada—. Pero para estar segura de que nos acepte, tenemos que mejorar mucho de nivel.

— Es cierto. ¿Qué te parece si mañana luchamos? —no me dio tiempo de responder, ya que continuó rápidamente—. No espera, hay que ponernos una meta que nadie pueda alcanzar. Mmmm… —aquello comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa, pero me sorprendí al oír su objetivo— ¡¿Qué tal si derrotamos al jefe del nivel dos?!

Aquello me hizo soltar una pequeña carcajada. Ella no lo toleró en un principio, pero después se rió junto conmigo. Sabía que era algo absurdo. ¿Un par de novatas derrotando un jefe? ¡Imposible! Sin embargo, ella iba enserio a pesar de la gracia.

— Bueno, puede que lo logremos —le sonreí y acepté aquella meta.

El sueño parecía imposible, pero ella se veía tan entusiasmada que no quería arruinar el momento. Aparte, había aceptado no sólo para no decepcionarla, sino porque presentía que iba a tener una gran aventura. Y lo mejor de todo es que apenas era el comienzo…


	9. Mal Consejo

**Gracias a Ashthepokevenger, Cata-chan, Kuroi, Observador del Destino y Johnny Ruby por sus reviews :D Son mi inspiración a seguir ! De verdad aprecio mucho sus comentarios y todos los views :D**

**Bueno, creo que han surgido algun par de dudas con respecto al fic: He decidido que May escoja a Wurmple, ya que si hubiera tenido a Torchic en el juego, habría otro Pokemon de fuego que tuviera un personaje (Serena ya tiene a Fennekin) y pues quería que el tipo de Pokemon fuera más variado y a la hora de las batallas hubiera diferentes ataques. Espero me entiendan. ¡Y qué mejor Pokemon que Wurmple para May, con el que llegó hasta convertirse en su querido Beautifly!**

**Otra cosa: sé que hay gente que quiere ver la pelea de Satoshi VS Charizard, pero no puedo poner la pelea porque haría un gran spoiler xD Lo único que puedo decir es que sí leerán la batalla, pero tendrán que ser pacientes.**

**Y pues bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta, he estado poniendo capítulos dos veces a la semana. (Vaya tiempo libre que tengo! xD Debo aprovecharlo) Si ustedes están de acuerdo en eso, publicaría los capítulos los MARTES y VIERNES. Si prefieren que sea un capítulo por semana, lo haría los MARTES. Pero espero a que ustedes me digan :D y ya después tomaría una decisión.  
**

**Bueno, sin más os dejo con el capítulo. ¡NOS LEEMOS!**

* * *

**9 — Mal Consejo**

* * *

En todo el día restante fui incapaz de pensar en otra cosa. Finalmente le había dirigido la palabra a Serena. No me importaba que fuera por sólo unos segundos, lo importante era que le había hablado. ¿Y qué tal si le gusto? ¿Le habrá gustado mi tono de voz cuando le pedí el lápiz? ¿Qué habrá pasado por su mente? Muchas preguntas se formulaban en mi cabeza de camino a mi hogar. Ni siquiera podía pensar en Pokemon Battle Online o cualquier otra cosa. Estaba tan sumido en lo que había sucedido hace un par de horas que aquello duró más de un día.

Sin embargo, aquel progreso no fue como lo esperé. Brock y Misty comenzaron a darme consejos que sí servían, pero tenían un pequeño inconveniente…

El día siguiente, Misty me dijo que debía de saludar a Serena naturalmente. Yo, después de varias clases armándome de valor, lo hice. Nuevamente había salido victorioso y ella, aunque se quedó algo sorprendida, me regresó el saludo con una sonrisa, pero no supe decir si fue una sonrisa natural o forzada.

Parecía que iba progresando. Los días pasaban y yo poco a poco iba no sólo hablándole aunque fuera algunos segundos a Serena, sino a Dawn y algunas que otras chicas. No obstante, lo que no me esperé es que Brock y Misty estaban exagerando con sus consejos. Sí… ese era el inconveniente. Y con dos semanas de progreso, aquellos dos sujetos me iban dando consejos tanto absurdos como exagerados.

—Bien, Ash. Ya has probado el dejarle una rosa anónima a Serena en su casillero. Le has dejado un par de chocolates en su asiento antes de que ella llegue. Le has dejado una carta de amor que de seguro se muere por saber quién demonios es su admirador secreto. Has intentado de todo —Brock se notaba entusiasmado, mientras le daba un mordisco a la pata de pollo que tenía en su plato.

— Lo sé —suspiré con algo de miedo. Sinceramente sus consejos no me agradaban. Yo lo único que quería era hablarle, mas no invadirla de detalles y obsequios—. ¿No creen que están exagerando? Digo, si se entera de que soy yo el que le ha mandado miles de detalles, ¿No creen que se va a ver algo obsesivo y acosador?

— ¡¿Bromeas?! —la chica de cabellos naranjas me dio un golpe en el hombro, como de costumbre— Se le nota en la cara que muere por saber su admirador secreto.

Cuando volteé discretamente a ver la mesa en la que estaba junto con sus amigas, estaba charlando alegremente con ellas. No obstante, una pequeña montaña de flores, chocolates y regalos se encontraban a su costado. Me intimidé al ver que varios chicos volteaban a ver aquellos obsequios con algo de rabia y celos. Empero, Serena parecía algo incómoda ante tal situación y algo molesta. Estaba cien por ciento seguro de que aquellos detalles no le estaban gustando.

— Yo creo que mejor hay que detener…

— ¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso, Ash! —Brock me interrumpió— Hemos llegado muy lejos como para que te rindas de esta manera. ¡Han pasado ya dos semanas desde que le hablaste por primera vez y mira el progreso que llevas!

— Ese es el problema ¡Apenas van dos semanas y ya tiene más de cien regalos que ha estado acumulando! Yo pensé que íbamos a ir más lento. Aparte, jamás pensé que sus consejos fueran llenarla de detalles que al parecer no le están agradando.

— Regla número uno:... —Misty nuevamente repetía como si de un manual estricto se tratara—… Sé tú mismo.

— Aha —refunfuñé— Y no me siento yo al tratar de regalarle forzadamente un…

— Por supuesto que eres tú mismo —Misty me interrumpió—Puedo notar desde aquí que salió de tu corazón el haberle entregado una caja de chocolates.

— Pero…

— Regla número dos: Sé natural y espontáneo. El regalarle día con día algo te hace espontáneo y a la vez natural. Y la última regla… —ella esperó a que yo terminara la frase.

— Jamás mientas —repetí sin emoción alguna— ¿Y esa regla qué tiene que ver?

— Que si ella te pregunta que quién ha sido el que le ha estado mandando regalos, tú no tienes que mentir.

— ¿Estás loca? —ella estuvo a punto de darme un golpe en la cara por como la había llamado, pero me retracté al instante—. Perdón, perdón. Le diré que soy yo… si es que alguna vez me lo pregunta — y espero que nunca lo haga.

— Bueno, entonces ahora la misión de hoy es ir con ella y hacer que te haga la pregunta. Recuerda la regla número tres — Me quedé algo perplejo al oír lo que Brock había mencionado.

— Sí claro —yo reí y seguí comiendo el pollo de mi plato. Sin embargo, me di cuenta de que ambos sujetos iban en serio.

— Lo harás, Ash — Misty me vio con una cara maligna que jamás había visto en mi vida—. Irás con ella, le dirás "Oh, ¡qué hermosos regalos! ¿De dónde los conseguiste?". Ella te responderá que un sujeto anónimo se los ha estado dando, a lo que tú dirás que puede que conozcas al sujeto. Ella te preguntará que quién es y tan sólo debes recordar la regla número tres: No mentir.

Mierda.

En ese momento me paré de mi silla y traté de huir como la primera vez que Brock fue con Serena para que me presentara. No obstante, esta vez tenía a dos personas conmigo, y fue más difícil la inútil huida. Brock me agarró por el hombro y unos momentos después Misty se abalanzó contra mí cruzando la mesa y tirando mi almuerzo. Me tiró al suelo y algunos alumnos se nos quedaron viendo.

— Irás porque yo lo digo —sus ojos daban miedo. Empero, en vez de que ella me causara miedo, más bien fue vergüenza. Me sonrojé al ver que estaba a un par de centímetros encima de mí. Incluso todo su cuerpo estaba recargado sobre mí y pude sentir sus pechos recostándose sobre mi pecho. Lo peor de todo es que ella estaba leyendo mis pensamientos.

Lo último que vi fui que ella también se había sonrojado y un puño iba directo a mi rostro.

Después de un par de minutos, iba caminando hacia la mesa de Serena con la marca de una cachetada en el rostro. Volteé a ver a Misty y Brock; ambos estaban observando con discreción. La pelirroja me indicó con la mirada que siguiera caminando.

Cada paso que daba era un paso más hacia mi muerte. Sabía que si decía que yo era aquel sujeto, iba a ser el hazmerreír del instituto. Sin embargo, antes de voltear y huir como un cobarde, Serena ya me había visto e incluso me sonrió. Esta vez pude notar que lo había hecho con naturalidad. Aquello hizo que fuera a ella sin pensarlo, pero cuando estuve frente a ella y todas sus amigas se callaron al verme, me arrepentí de haber llegado hasta este punto.

Un silencio incómodo se presenció en la mesa. Un par de sus amigas intercambiaron miradas de asombro.

— Hola Serena… —saludé a Serena un poco sonrojado. Parecía que mi voz estaba nerviosa, aunque no pude notarlo.

— Hola —ella miró extrañamente a sus amigas y luego me vio a mí—. Emmmm…. Lo siento, no recuerdo tu nombre — dijo apenada.

— Ash —dije, aunque me dio más rabia la risa disimulada de sus amigas que el haber olvidado mi nombre.

— Oh, cierto. Vas delante de mí ¿no es así? — asentí sonrojado. Parecía ser que ella estaba incómoda con aquel momento.

— Q-qué bonitos regalos tienes ahí — ¡Qué mierdas estaba haciendo! ¡DETENTE ASH!

— Gracias —me sonrió amablemente.

— ¿Quién… t-te los… ha dado?

— No lo sé. Un admirador secreto, supongo —alcancé a oír a una de sus compañeras decir "Uno de los miles que tiene"; aquello genero risas incluso en ella.

— Es cierto. Tienes muchos admiradores — Mi subconsciente me pedía a gritos que huyera de ahí lo más pronto posible—. De hecho, puede que yo … que yo sepa quién de e-esos admiradores te haya regalado todo eso. O puede que n-no. Q-quién sabe —las manos me estaban sudando y ya ni siquiera me importaba tartamudear como imbécil. Tan sólo me concentré en decir aquello con valor.

— Oh ¿en serio? —Serena y las chicas a su alrededor se vieron sorprendidas y se acercaron para oír con intriga — ¿Quién es ese admirador?

Me quedé ahí con la boca abierta. Aunque había reunido el valor suficiente para acercarme y hablarle, parecía imposible el obtener las agallas para decir mi nombre. Sin embargo, ya no podía huir o todo estaría más muerto que el primer dinosaurio que surgió en la tierra. Era ahora o nunca. Los segundos valían oro, puesto que el tiempo corría y yo me quedaba en silencio. Y peor era la situación al ver que una pequeña multitud chismosa se encontraba alrededor de mí. Más que multitud, eran casi todos los alumnos del instituto. Incluso Misty y Brock ya estaban ahí, a un par de metros escuchando el chisme.

- Ehhh…. —mis labios eran incapaces de decir mi nombre. Oí a Misty susurrar "Hazlo", pero aún así no podía hacerlo.

Los ojos de Serena me miraban con intriga. Por un momento suspuse que ella ya sabía que era yo, pero eso sería imposible. Ella jamás adinivaría; después de todo, la mayoría de los chicos que me observaban también eran sus admiradores secretos.

Pero de un momento a otro no me importó lo que dijeran los demás; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sentí que lo que Serena pensara me importaba una mierda; en unos instantes noté que lo único que debía importarme era sentirme bien conmigo mismo y nada más. Y en aquel momento, el cual sentí que nada me importaba, ese instante fue en el que le revelé que era yo.

— Yo soy… Yo soy el que te ha regalado todo eso.

Todos por unos momentos se quedaron en silencio pero a la vez sorprendidos. Nadie me conocía en la escuela excepto Brock, Misty, Dawn y Serena; nadie sabía de mi existencia hasta que me había parado frente a Serena y le había revelado aquel secreto; nadie se había imaginado que un chico tan tímido como yo le dijera de un momento a otro a la chica que le gustaba que era yo el que le mandaba detalles durante dos semanas seguidas. Todos se sorprendieron e incluso Misty y Brock no podían creer lo que sucedía. Aquellos momentos de silencio fueron los peores de mi vida.

— Eh… yo… —Serena se encontraba anonadada, incluso sus amigas estaban sorprendidas—. Eh… —Todos estaban absolutamente callados para oír las palabras de Serena— Muchas gracias por los regalos, Ash. Son un buen gesto, pero… —aquel "pero" hizo que algo me interior se quebrara—… no sé qué decir —me sonrió incómodamente mientras todos nos veían.

— Pensé que con estos regalos… no sé… yo te agradaría… —no me había percatado de que dije aquello por instinto. Lo peor de todo es que lo dije en voz alta y en público.

— Escucha Ash… yo… hay muchos chicos que me dan muchos detalles día con día —la noté cabizbaja. Sabía que le dolía el herir mis sentimientos—. No necesitas obtener el agrado de alguien con tan sólo regalarle cosas materiales… Espero me entiendas.

— Yo… —sentí una punzada en el corazón—. No, yo sólo quería hacerme notar… Para… para… para que me hablaras.

— ¿Y por qué simplemente no me hablaste? Eso era mucho más fácil.

— No, yo…

Inesperadamente, el silencio infernal e incómodo se vio interrumpido por un mar de risas fuertes y dedos que me señalaban con mucha burla. Volteé a todos lados y lo único que veía era que yo era el centro de atención de todos. Estaba haciendo el hazmerreír de la escuela; no podía soportar aquello. Noté a Serena avergonzada y con la cabeza por lo bajo, y me di la vuelta para tratar de huir. Misty y Brock también estaban avergonzados, pero pude apreciar que sentían lástima por mí. Ni siquiera los miré a la cara y salí huyendo de ahí, con un par de lágrimas en los ojos.

Las risas aún se escuchaban en la cafetería cuando iba por los pasillos y salía del instituto. Corrí lo más que pude y me dirigí hacia mi casa, donde me sentía más seguro.

Mis pulmones me ardían, pero eso no me importaba. Ya nada me importaba. Lo único que quería hacer era acostarme y no pensar en nada más. Había hecho el ridículo y todo gracias a ese par de idiotas que me hicieron hacer semejante estupidez. Lo peor de todo es que Serena jamás me volvería a hablar. Incluso ella tenía razón. Aquella frase que había mencionado: "¿Y por qué simplemente no me hablaste?", me destrozaba por dentro. En el fondo sabía que aquella pregunta tenía una respuesta, pero era demasiado cobarde como para responderla.

Las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas y mis puños apretaban el aire con mucha rabia. Y no sólo odiaba a todos los que se había burlado de mí, sino que también odiaba a Brock y Misty porque fue culpa de ellos el que hiciera esto. Los únicos amigos que había tenido en mi vida se esfumaron de repente. Ellos sabían perfectamente que no iba a ser capaz de soportar aquello; sabían que la escuela se iba a burlar de mí por confesarle a Serena que yo era su admirador secreto. Pero ellos no hicieron nada para detenerlo.

Sus consejos no eran más que estupideces; aunque me culpo por haberles hecho caso. En un principio parecían ser buenos consejos, pero conforme había pasado el tiempo sabía que sólo querían llamar la atención en lugar de ayudarme, puesto que ellos también no tenían muchos amigos. Sin embargo, lo que me hace diferente a ellos es que yo jamás he querido llamar la atención de nadie.

* * *

Me puse el casco instintivamente. No noté ni siquiera cuando ya estaba en el juego y estaba en el piso del nivel dos. Comencé a correr por la pradera que se extendía a varios kilómetros de mí. Estaba tan enojado y triste que no me di cuenta que cuando no pude correr más, me había tumbado en el césped y me había dormido.

Cuando desperté, Pikachu había salido de su pokebola y estaba en el sendero donde el césped no le cubría la vista. Parecía ser que el Pokemon me había estado cuidando mientras yo había estado durmiendo tristemente.

— Gracias Pikachu —le dije a mi Pokemon y me levanté del césped. Dejé una gran marca en la hierba por haber estado acostado varias horas y seguí mi camino junto con mi compañero. El sol ya había estado a punto de ocultarse y pronto iba a oscurecer—. Tenemos que ir a una posada para protegernos.

O la otra opción era desconectarme y dormir. Sin embargo, lo único que quería hacer era estar en el juego para despejar mi mente.

— Pika —el Pokemon me sonrió y señaló hacia un pequeño pueblo que se asomaba por la colina.

El viento no me dejó ver con claridad, pero pude alcanzar a ver algunas luces que se encendían conforme el sol se iba ocultando. Sonreí y me encaminé hacia aquel pueblo.

— Quiero algo caliente, por favor —le mencioné a la muchacha encargada de la posada, una vez que habíamos entrado a una posada. Aquella jovenzuela asintió amablemente y me dijo que tomara una mesa. Curiosamente todas las encargadas de la posada tenían la misma apariencia y se hacían llamar todas por "Joy". Supongo que el creador del juego no quería crear un diferente NPC para cada posada.

Cuando le di un gran sorbo a mi tarro, en el que había té caliente, me quedé un tanto perplejo al ver que yo era el único que se encontraba en la posada. Parecía que aquel pueblo estaba desierto de jugadores, pero no lo había notado gracias a los NPC's que merodeaban por los alrededores.

— Eh… disculpe, Joy —ella salió por la puerta trasera al oír mi llamado —. ¿Acaso no hay más gente conectada?

— Según los datos del juego, hay todavía un buen número de usuarios —mencionó como si de un robot se tratara. Después de todo era un NPC.

— ¿Y por qué soy el único en la posada o en el pueblo? —dije y chequé el pueblo en el que me encontraba en el menú de mi juego. Parecía ser Pueblo Colina. Estoy seguro—. Deberían estar todos por estos rumbos. El jefe del nivel dos puede estar no muy lejos.

— No sabría decirle. Tan sólo soy un NPC — mencionó un tanto avergonzada.

— Un torneo…

Una voz mencionó al otro lado de la posada. Aquel sujeto había estado tan oculto y sigiloso en una mesa cubierta por las sombras, que no me di cuenta de su presencia. Una capucha de un rojo oscuro le ocultaba el rostro, así que no pude saber de quién se trataba; sin embargo, su voz era muy aguda como para ser de un hombre.

— La mayoría de los usuarios están en el torneo —volvió a mencionar.

— ¿Torneo? — me levanté y Pikachu se colocó en mi hombro. Caminé lentamente hacia aquel sujeto encapuchado con algo de intimidación.

— El espadachín esmeralda está realizando un torneo a unos kilómetros de aquí, donde el césped ya no te llega a la cadera.

—El espadachín verde… —recordé que me había cruzado con él en el volcán de Charizard.

Pero de un momento a otro me acordé del discurso que dijo antes de entrar y luchar con el dragón Pokemon. Recordé la frase que había mencionado: _"Y si quieren… después de esto podremos formar un gremio o pueden ser libres de irse, como quieran."_

— Así que está reclutando gente para su gremio — me dije a mí mismo.

— Así es —el encapuchado bebió un sorbo de su té y miró hacia la ventana.

— ¿Y por qué tú no estás ahí? —me dio curiosidad ver que todos los jugadores se encontraban en aquel torneo y aquella persona sólo se dedicaba a contemplar las finas capas de agua helada que se formaban a través de la ventana de la posada.

— Porque no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ello —mencionó secamente.

— No digas eso —noté nuevamente una pequeña rabia salir de mí— No te rindas así nada más; sin siquiera intentarlo. ¿Verdad Pikachu? — Mi Pokemon gimió de alegría.

— No… yo no puedo, apenas soy un novato —inesperadamente, sintió mi mano en su hombro.

No pude ver su mirada, pero noté una sorpresa con tan solo ver la mitad de su rostro. Parecía que sus rasgos eran delicados y bien definidos. Un largo mechón rosado sobresalió entre la capucha.

— Vamos. Lograrás quedar en el gremio de Masato —le sonreí y Pikachu saltó de mi hombro para situarse sobre la mesa y mirar con entusiasmo al jugador.

— Yo… —Pikachu le insistió y no se pudo resistir ante aquella mirada tierna del Pokemon— No lo sé, no estoy de un muy buen humor.

— Vamos... lo que pasa ne la vida real, se queda allá. Aquí has venido para olvidarte de todo ello y ser feliz. ¿No es así?

— Yo... —el sujeto cerró los puños en torno a la mesa. Se quedó contemplando la nada por unos segundos, pero después de haberlo pensado, asintió—. Bueno, puede que entre al gremio.

— Así se habla —sonreí—. Soy Satoshi.

El sujeto se quitó la capucha rojiza y pude notar a una chica con unos ojos carmesí hermosos y un cabello rosado que brillaba como si de una flama se tratara. Me sonrió y asintió con determinación.

— Soy Misako.


	10. El Torneo Esmeralda

**¡Hey! He regresado y no precisamente con las manos vacías. Si, sé que no pueden ver mis manos a través de su ordenador, pero es una metáfora xD. Aquí os traigo el décimo capítulo. Poco a poco esto se va tornando interesante, ya lo verán. Muchas gracias a todos los lectores por pasarse por el fic, y gracias a Cata-chan, ashthepokevenger, kuroi y ThunderGold97 por sus reviews. Me gustaría contestar sus reviews, pero la verdad es que no sé cómo xD Apenas me estoy adentrando a esto de FanFiction, aunque ya llevo casi tres años registrado XD. Bueno, sin más los dejo que lean tranquilos el capítulo. ¡Nos leemos! Por cierto, he decidido que publicaré los capítulos los MARTES y VIERNES. La hora no será exacta xD pero tengan por seguro que esos días habrán nuevos capítulos. Ahora sí... ¡NOS LEEMOS!  
**

* * *

**10 — El Torneo Esmeralda**

* * *

Después de presenciar cómo el chico que había confesado en teoría parte de sus sentimientos hacia mí, me sentía como una completa basura. Muchas veces, o en realidad la mayoría de las veces, cuando rechazaba a algún chico siempre lo hacía fríamente. Pero esta vez había sido diferente; esta vez, notaba que un sentimiento incómodo dentro de mí había aparecido desde que Ash salió corriendo. ¿Acaso sería lástima? ¿O tristeza por haber herido sus sentimientos? No lo sé. Lo único que sabía era que la que resultó con la sensibilidad fracturada había sido yo.

La gente no paraba de reír, y eso me molestó aún más. Pero mi lado cobarde me impidió el pararme de mi asiento y decirle a todos que se callaran de una buena vez. Incluso mis amigas estaban muertas de la risa, y una de ellas me dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda de modo cómico.

Lo que más me impresionó fue que a pesar de que me sentía mal conmigo mismo, de cierto modo estaba incómoda. No sabría decir con exactitud por qué, pero estaba segura de que el haber lastimado al azabache era una de las principales razones. ¿Y por qué él? ¿Por qué era el primero que me sentía hacer mal? ¿Qué acaso mis palabras no fueron las correctas? No… en el fondo sabía que había rebasado los límites y lo había humillado totalmente en público. Tan sólo tenía que haber agradecido por sus obsequios y nada más. Ahora sí tenía la certeza de que me sentía una idiota.

— Oye, tú —noté que Dawn se acercaba con un rostro exasperado—. No vuelvas a herir de esa manera a Ash, ¿oíste?

Mi rival número uno estaba parada frente a mí, reclamando por aquel muchacho. ¿Acaso ya se habían conocido? ¿O eran amigos como para que estuviera tomando cartas en el asunto?

La jocosa multitud había parado de un momento a otro. El sosiego me incomodo como lo había hecho cuando Ash me confesó que él había sido mi admirador secreto. La peli-azul me miró como si yo fuera la presa que estaba a punto de cazar. Y aunque odiaba un tanto a Dawn, no la culpaba por postrar su mirada en mí. Yo había sido la culpable de todo.

— Lo siento, yo… —traté de disculparme, pero no sabía qué decir. Simplemente no tenía excusa ante ello—. No… no dije nada malo.

Y cuando dije aquello, me di cuenta de que también tenía razón. Tan sólo había dicho la verdad. ¿Si Ash estaba tan interesado en mí, por qué no sólo me habló y ya?

— ¿No ves que le cuesta trabajo adaptarse? —me susurró Dawn para que la gente a nuestro alrededor no escuchara, aunque era un poco inútil susurrar, puesto que estaban muy atentos.

— No… yo no tenía idea —bajé la vista hacia el suelo—. Lo lamento.

Ella simplemente se limitó a lanzarme una ojeada fulminante y se apartó de ahí no sin antes empujar a unos cuantos que aún observaban perplejos la situación. Sin embargo, no sólo se había apartado para dejarme sola, sino que en parte ella sabía que yo tenía la razón. El detonante que hizo herir a Ash fue toda esta estúpida gente que comenzó a burlarse; yo jamás le ofendí a él ni mucho menos. Aunque sinceramente sí siento que hice algo mal.

El día transcurrió y mi pequeña tristeza no se fue incluso cuando llegué a casa y mi mamá me preparó comida. Incluso ella me preguntó que qué había pasado, pero yo no quería hablar del tema. Lo único bueno en aquellos momentos era recostarme en mi cama y sumergirme en el mundo virtual que poco a poco le iba agarrando cariño.

* * *

Aún estábamos en el nivel dos del juego. No me sorprendía el saber que ya había pasado un tiempo y nadie hacía nada al respecto. Los jefes de nivel eran bastante fuertes y no se derrotaban de la noche a la mañana.

No obstante, se rumoreaba que un jugador había derrotado él sólo al jefe del primer nivel. Mucha gente lo creía y otras no lo hacían. Lo llamaban "El Destello Eléctrico" por los rumores de que tenía una espada que desprendía pequeñas chispas y la velocidad con que lanzaba cortes. Aparte, los murmullos también decían que tenía un Pokemon eléctrico de otro nivel bastante fuerte. Yo por mi parte, no creía en esas tonterías. Simplemente creo que El Espadachín Verde y su grupo de aliados llegaron y derrotaron con dificultad a Charizard. Los envidiosos y egoístas habrán inventado aquellos rumores para robarle los créditos al espadachín.

Aquel tipo era bastante fuerte, y aunque no lo había visto en el juego, todos hablaban de él y de que era uno de los mejores jugadores de Pokemon Battle Online. Sino el mejor. Algunos dicen que es imposible de derrotar, pero ya llegará el día en que habrá alguien mejor y éste será superado por otro y así sucesivamente. Sin embargo, en la actualidad era en "player" que más se había destacado últimamente. Y con mayor razón, él estaba en todos los temas de conversación de los usuarios, ya que Hikari me había contado que justo hoy iba a organizar un gran torneo donde los mejores iban a estar en su nuevo y sensacional gremio.

— Venga, hay que participar —me mencionaba la chica de cabellos azules claros.

— No lo sé —aún estaba un poco decaída por lo que había pasado hoy.

— ¡Misako, por favor! Prometiste que nos íbamos a volver fuertes.

— Lo sé —me paré y miré hacia el suelo—, pero no duraríamos ni unos minutos ahí.

— Mírame… Misako —noté que me observaba con determinación y coraje— Sé que no somos las más fuertes aún, pero esta es una gran oportunidad para adquirir experiencia.

Ambas estábamos caminando por los senderos de Pueblo Colina, y a unos kilómetros más allá estaba lo que iba a ser el torneo. No estaba segura de si participar o no. No por sentirme débil como jugadora, sino que no estaba de humor ahora para aquellos eventos. ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que me concentrara en las batallas cuando lo único que pensaba era el momento en que aquel chico me daba la espalda y notaba unas pequeñas lágrimas que caían al suelo? Si quería volverme fuerte, este no iba a ser el momento para hacerlo.

— Hikari… —miré nuevamente al suelo y negué con la cabeza decepcionada—Lo siento. Te alcanzaré más tarde para animarte desde la grada.

— Como quieras —dijo con algo de tristeza, pero sabía que algo pasaba conmigo— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí —no podía apartar la mirada del suelo—. Tan sólo… necesito unos momentos a solas.

— Entiendo —ella puso su mano sobre mi hombro. Sabía que hablar de la vida real era prácticamente incorrecto cuando se jugaba con la "Virtual Console", así que comenzó a alejarse.

— Suerte en el torneo —le sonreí a lo que ella me agradeció.

* * *

.

.

.

.

—Soy Misako — me presenté ante aquel tipo.

¿Quién iba a decir que aquel hermoso Pikachu me iba a convencer de que entrara al torneo? Y por supuesto, aquel chico no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta, así que de todos modos tenía que aceptar. Empero, aún me sentía un poco mal por Ash, pero he decidido que mañana iría y me disculparía con él pase lo que pase. Sé que él aceptará mis disculpas y sería un nuevo comienzo como amigos.

Satoshi y yo salimos junto con el Pikachu de la posada e inmediatamente un frió descomunal nos invadió a ambos. Pero la luz de la luna que se asomaba por entre unas nubes oscuras me hizo sentir un poco cálida.

Ambos caminamos en silencio por un buen rato. Parecía ser que aquel pueblo era bastante tranquilo y muy acogedor, puesto que el sonido armónico de los Pokemon insecto invadían pasivamente el ambiente. Incluso las pequeñas antorchas oxidadas que se alzaban sobre los muros de piedra de las moradas nos hacía sentir como si estuviéramos totalmente fuera de peligro.

Mas esto duró sólo algunos minutos, ya que cuando estuvimos en las afueras del pueblo, el follaje largo y verdoso se comenzaba a alzar nuevamente a nuestros costados. Lo único que me hizo sentir aliviada fue que la luna aún se asomaba con esfuerzo entre las espesas nubes sombrías.

— Misako — repentinamente, aquel sosiego pasivo fue interrumpido por la voz de Satoshi—. No sé si me pueda ver muy entrometido, pero sé que algo te pasa. No cualquiera se perdería aquel torneo solo porque piensa que es "débil". Sé que no quisiste ir porque estás triste por algo.

Tan sólo yo me quedé en silencio, mientras apartaba algunos mechones rosáceos de mi rostro.

— Pero tan sólo quería decirte que no estás sola —cuando volteé a verlo, él me sonreía alegremente junto con el Pikachu que llevaba en el hombro—. Cualquier cosa, estoy aquí para lo que necesites.

— Gracias —sonreí un poco, pero borré aquella sonrisa al ver que una brisa de aire me erizaba toda la piel. Sin haberlo pedido, él se quitó aquella túnica larga y blanca como la nieve, y me la puso sobre los hombros. — Gracias, de nuevo.

— No te preocupes. Pikachu y yo hemos soportado cosas peores que sólo este frío. ¿No es así amigo? —el Pokemon asintió con alegría y yo solté una pequeña risa que me sonrojó—. Por cierto, aún no he visto a tu Pokemon.

— Oh, cierto. Puede que él nos caliente —cuando saqué a mi Fennekin, el azabache pareció sorprendido y entusiasmado por ver un nuevo Pokemon.

— ¡Vaya! Es bastante lindo Misako —el Fennekin dio un pequeño gruñido en señal de saludo y se colocó en mi regazo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Noté que sus orejas comenzaban a calentarse y sentí que aquello me había salvado por completo del frío.

— Gracias Satoshi. Pikachu también es muy hermoso —el Pokemon eléctrico sonrió—. ¿No quieres tocar las orejas de Fennekin? Te harán sentir bien.

El chico de ojos grisáceos puso ambas manos en sus orejas, y noté que no quería apartarlas de ahí nunca debido a que estaba calentando las palmas de sus manos con éxito. Sin embargo, las quitó repentinamente debido a la sorpresa que se llevó.

— ¡Mira! —una onda de luz se alzaba por entre la noche del firmamento. Aquella gigantesca luz solo daba señal a que el gran torneo estaba a unos cuantos metros de nosotros. Notamos varias pequeñas luces tintineantes a lo lejos y algunos gritos de emoción que producían un gran eco. También pudimos ver que el prado era tan corto que parecía recién podado.

Comenzamos a acercarnos poco a poco, notamos que algunos usuarios iban apareciendo y algunos de ellos estaban entrenando junto con sus Pokemon y perfeccionando sus técnicas. Algunos lanzaban tajos al aire y lo hacían repetidamente; otros apuntaban con sus arcos a varias dianas que se encontraban colocadas en unos postes de madera; algunos leían libros recitando algunas palabras, mientras de su mano salía algún hechizo; otros simplemente parecían lanzar puñetazos al aire como si de un boxeador profesional se tratara y otros meditaban mientras un aura se alzaba a su alrededor.

También la cantidad de Pokemon iban aumentando conforme nos acercábamos. Algunos eran gigantes e intimidantes, mientras otros no causaban más que gracia. Sin embargo, sabía de antemano que no tenía que juzgarlos por su apariencia.

La cantidad de usuarios que podía ver a mi alrededor era impresionante. Nunca me hubiera podido imaginar que el pertenecer al gremio del Espadachín Verde fuera tan importante para casi todos los jugadores de Pokemon Battle Online.

Nos fuimos abriendo paso entre los concursantes y entre la gente que solamente iba a dedicarse a mirar el espectáculo, y entonces vimos el escenario: se trataba de un enorme terreno de cien metros o más, donde no había nada más que hierba irregular con un par de rocas pequeñas que sobresalían en el suelo. En el centro se encontraba dibujado el contorno de un círculo blanco parecido al de una pokebola. Las orillas del campo estaban cubiertas de unas bardas de madera que habían construido por si las dudas, aunque yo no estaba muy segura si aquello iba a poder soportar un ataque. Sin duda aquella gran superficie iba a ser el campo de batalla.

Giré mi cabeza al otro lado del campo, y vi a una persona que sobresalía entre todas las que se encontraban alrededor del terreno despejado. Era nada más y nada menos que el Espadachín Verde, que estaba sentado sobre un trono de tonos cobaltos y esmeraldas brillantes. El chico estaba observando hacia la nada, mientras los demás sólo se dedicaban a contemplarlo. Llevaba una túnica de seda que le cubría los hombros y la mayoría de la armadura esmeralda, pero lo que me llamó la atención fue que su espada reluciente e intimidante la llevaba desenvainada y la estaba usando de apoyo como si fuera un bastón.

Pude notar que Satoshi se estremeció al ver a Masato, pero más que miedo sentía algo de incomodidad, puesto que unos segundos después se alejó de la orilla de la barda para que el espadachín no lo pudiera ver de lejos. Yo seguí al chico y cuestioné su actitud.

— ¿Te da miedo? —Él no entendió mi pregunta—. Masato… ¿te da miedo?

— No.

— ¿Y por qué…?

— No es nada —me interrumpió rápidamente—. Sólo que no quiero que me vea.

— ¿Por qué?

Él no respondió y siguió esquivando a varios jugadores más para que pudiéramos transitar. Yo no quise insistir más, ya que no quería que pareciera un interrogatorio.

No sabía a dónde demonios íbamos, ya que Satoshi iba caminando muy a prisa, como si alguien lo estuviera persiguiendo. No obstante, lo único que pasó fue que sólo quería un poco de aire libre, ya que era prácticamente imposible respirar entre los cientos de usuarios que estaban yendo hacia las orillas del campo de batalla para presenciar el torneo.

— Aquí podremos inscribirnos —mencionó el chico de ropas blancas, señalando un grupo de mesas pequeñas donde había algunas personas anotando a varios jugadores. Sin embargo, lo único malo era que había una larga fila esperando su turno de inscripción.

— ¡Misako! —una voz me llamó la atención a lo largo de una de las filas. Era Hikari, y estaba a punto de inscribirse en el torneo; ella me hizo señas para hacerse notar y enseguida fuimos a su posición . ¡Qué sorpresa! Pensé que no ibas a venir.

— Yo también pensaba eso, pero al final me animé —sonreí tímidamente.

— Oh, menos mal —Hikari miró a Satoshi y luego me miró a mí.

— Hikari, él es Satoshi y Pikachu—el muchacho saludó amablemente, mientras su Pikachu lo hacía con un gruñido alegre— Satoshi, ella es Hikari.

— Un gusto —mencionó la chica peli-azul — ¿También te inscribirás al torneo?

— ¿Qué? —el joven se notaba sorprendido—. No, no, no. Yo sólo vine a ver luchar a Misako.

— ¿Qué? —desde el principio pensé que él iba a inscribirse también en el torneo.

— Lo siento Misako. Yo no puedo participar en este torneo.

— ¿Por qué? —Hikari y yo mencionamos al unísono.

— Tengo mis razones —susurró con nerviosismo el muchacho y se alborotó el cabello—. No puedo decirles.

Aunque no quería decir su verdadera razón, yo sabía en parte que el haberse escondido entre la multitud del Espadachín Verde era una de sus principales razones para no participar. Intuí que o no quería ser visto por Masato, o simplemente no quería unirse a su gremio.

— Vamos, va a ser divertido —animó Hikari con entusiasmo.

— Lo siento Hikari, yo estoy interesado en unirme a su gremio —a pesar de aquella excusa, pude notar que estaba mintiendo. Había algo más... había algo que estaba ocultando. A pesar de mis sospechas, hice caso omiso de aquello. En realidad mi mente me decía que quería que Saotshit ambién participara, puesto que sería injusto que yo diera todo de mí en el torneo y él no.

— Satoshi —lo miré a los ojos y luego miré a su Pikachu—. Por favor… Tú fuiste el que me animó a participar en la contienda. No quiero luchar sola. Si tú te inscribes, también lo haré yo. De lo contrario… ninguno de los dos lo hará.

Hikari ya estaba frente a la mesa de inscripción y estaba anotando su nombre de usuario. Yo tomé la pluma y comencé a anotar el mío. Una vez que ambas habíamos terminado, le di la pluma al muchacho. Éste titubeó a la hora de aferrarse a la pluma; metió la punta en un frasco pequeño de tinta y cuando la sacó, comenzó a escribir lentamente su nombre. No obstante, logré percibir en sus ojos un enorme titubeo y arrepentimiento por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Y a pesar de todo, terminó de escribir su nombre.

— Bien, entonces el usuario Hikari y su Piplup, Misako y su Fennekin y Satoshi y su Pikachu participarán en el torneo. Buena suerte —mencionó la persona que estaba encargada de las inscripciones.

Cuando las inscripciones hubieran terminado unos momentos más tarde, el gran rugido de un enorme cuerno sonó en medio de toda la multitud. Ésta se calló al instante y pudimos ver con dificultad que Masato se levantó de su trono y comenzó a recitar unas palabras, y éstas resonaban por entre los micrófonos que se alzaban entre los jugadores alrededor del lugar. Súbitamente, una pantalla virtual apareció sobre nosotros, dejando ver al espadachín. Así ya no tenía que asomarme entre varias cabezas para poder observar con dificultad a aquel jugador.

— Bienvenidos todos al torneo del Gremio Esmeralda —cuando dijo aquello, los gritos no se hicieron esperar entre la muchedumbre—. Quiero decirle a todos y cada uno de ustedes que estoy muy agradecido por que hayan venido. Los ganadores de este torneo, no sólo ingresarán exitosamente a mi gremio, sino que el jugador ganador, se llevará un premio —el espadachín esperó a que los gritos de euforia se esfumaran— ¡UNA MASTER BALL! —Sin embargo, aquellos gritos volvieron a resonar y algunos no podían creer que el premio fuera aquella pokebola.

— ¿Una master ball? —pregunté con confusión.

— No es una pokebola cualquiera —me dijo Satoshi, aún con aquel nerviosismo y seriedad que había tenido desde que llegamos—. Ésta se dice que puede atrapar hasta a un Pokemon Legendario o un jefe de nivel.

No pude responder debido a la sorpresa que me lleve. ¿Atrapar a un Pokemon Legendario? Jamás había visto a uno, y tan sólo con escuchar aquel nombre ya estaba siendo intimidada. Vaya que era un gran premio.

— Debido a que hay más de 200 usuarios inscritos, las batallas serán por parejas —la gente comenzó a murmurar, pero Masato los calló—. Sin embargo, no basta con ganarle a sus contrincantes, sino que el tiempo será su mejor aliado… ¡Los primeros 4 equipos que consigan derrotar a sus rivales en el menor tiempo posible, serán los que pasen a la siguiente ronda!

La multitud comenzó a gritar de euforia, mientras unos bramaban que iban a ser los que pasaban a la siguiente ronda, otros se lamentaban y algunos más vociferaban que iban a conseguir aquella Master Ball y serían parte del Gremio Esmeralda.

— Así que… a partir de este momento comenzarán los enfrentamientos. En la pantalla que tienen sobre ustedes, aparecerán aleatoriamente los jugadores que tendrán que batallar. ¡Les deseo buena suerte a todos y que gane el más veloz!

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: Batalla contrarreloj y Pokemon suertudo  
**

**PD: Lamento haber publicado el capítulo de otro fic. Que distraído fui xDD Gracias a los que avisaron.**


	11. Batalla contrarreloj y Pokemon suertudo

**Ok, antes de iniciar con el capítulo, quiero pedir una disculpa por haber subido el anterior capítulo con otro capítulo que no concordaba. Algunos no pudieron fijarse, pero a los que se fijaron les pido una disculpa. Esto duró como una hora o más, pero inmediatamente edité el capítulo y puse el correcto. Es que como tengo dos fanfics en proceso, a veces me confundo xD.**

**Bueno, nada es mejor que el viernes! Disfruten de las emocionantes batallas! Gracias a Tamashi y al Observador del Destino por darse cuenta de que había subido el capítulo mal y por avísarme. Gracias también por los reviews de Kuroi, Cata-chan, Larekin (Drew aparecerá, pero no puedo decirte si será un tipo malo o bueno LO SIENTO XDD ) y también gracias a Johnny Ruby . Y los que no se han animado a dejar un review, háganlo :3 Bueno, ¡Nos leemos el martes! POR CIERTO... ¡HOY SALIÓ SMASH BROS! ¡WOHOOOO! (Aunque yo aún espero por el de Wii U y ni siquiera hay fecha de lanzamiento ¬¬)  
**

* * *

**11 — Una batalla contrarreloj y un Pokemon con suerte.**

* * *

— ¡Y los vencedores son Wakaru junto con su Gastly, y Sori y su Bunnelby!

Ambos jugadores levantaron sus manos con aire victorioso. La gente comenzó a vitorear con euforia. Los ganadores regresaban a sus Pokemon a su respectiva pokebola, mientras los perdedores lo único que habían dejado era un rastro de polvo que se deslizaba lentamente hasta desaparecer entre la pastizal irregular y verdoso. La luz de la luna aún hacía compañía sobre el campo de batalla, pero aún así las antorchas alzándose mágicamente alrededor de la batalla eran suficientes para iluminar el ambiente.

El torneo había comenzado hace no mucho. La emoción de los combates no se hizo esperar, ya que en el primero fue una batalla interesante y digna, aunque no duró tan rápido como yo esperaba. Los demás participantes que han salido victoriosos y ovacionados han sabido cómo derrotar a sus oponentes, pero no al instante como el espadachín verde hubiera esperado. Éste se mostraba aburrido, a pesar de que la multitud estuviera atenta a cada batalla que se presentara. Sin embargo, yo sabía que lo que él quería era alguien que en realidad le impresionara, y ese alguien era yo. Pero tenía mucho más cosas importantes que hacer que impresionar a alguien que no era tan fuerte como yo, así que no me preocupaba en lo absoluto. Ni siquiera esta competición me interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero me había inscrito sólo porque no quería decepcionar a Misako.

Inmediatamente, los vencedores habían salido del escenario. En ese momento, el espadachín verde los felicitó y anunció a los siguientes participantes que aparecieron al azar en la pantalla virtual que se alzaba sobre el escenario.

No obstante, los jugadores que habían aparecido en la pantalla me sorprendieron por completo. Incluso Hikari y Misako se impresionaron de la misma manera. La chica de cabellos rubí tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

Todos comenzaron a voltear a su alrededor para ver quién demonios eran los participantes que iban a estar a punto de batallar. Poco a poco las personas comenzaron a mirarnos, puesto que habíamos llamado la atención, o mejor dicho, las chicas habían llamado la atención.

— ¡Los jugadores Misako y Hikari lucharán contra Akane y Rikuto!

Las chicas me miraron primero a mí y luego hacia su alrededor. Estaban totalmente impactadas, puesto que amabas no se esperaron que batallaran tan pronto. Pero unos instantes más tarde, Misako se alegró y animó a su compañera; de hecho, no podían haber estado más agradecidas por que su compañero de equipo hubiera sido la otra.

— Bien, estamos listas —la chica de cabellos azul claro comenzó a bajar las gradas seguidas de la pelirroja.

— Misako —alcancé a tomarle la mano—. Recuerda que esto es más una batalla a contrarreloj que de fuerza.

Sus orbes rubíes me miraron con miedo. Realmente pude notar algo de temor en ella, y no la culpo, ya que siendo una novata tendría que ser normal. Sin embargo, yo sabía que tenía potencial y la suficiente habilidad para derrotar a sus enemigos en poco tiempo.

— Sé que ganaran —le sonreí y su mirada inocente fue sustituida por una llena de seguridad.

— Gracias, Satoshi.

Ambas bajaron por las escaleras laterales de las gradas; las miradas se concentraron en ellas dos, al igual que lo hacían en otro punto lejano con sus combatientes. Cuando estuvieron frente a las cercas de madera, una de ellas se desvaneció súbitamente, abriéndoles paso para el campo.

Sus dos enemigos se situaron al otro extremo, aunque no supe decir si en verdad las chicas podían apreciarlos bien, ya que estaban a varios metros de distancia alejadas de ellos. No obstante, en una de las pantallas virtuales que se mostraban sobre la multitud, vi que se trataban de una muchacha con el cabello largo y suelto, de un tono tan oscuro como sus ojos. Su atuendo consistía en un chaleco pequeño, que le dejaba al descubierto la cintura. Sus guantes oscuros hacían juego con las botas largas que llevaba puesta, mientras que su falda grisácea se ondeaba al compás del viento. Pero lo que me llamó más la atención fue el libro que llevaba en la mano. Sin lugar a dudas se trataba de una maga.

A su lado, el chico parecía tener el mismo aspecto sombrío que la joven, sólo que con el cabello corto y con una armadura tan oscura que ni las mismas antorchas podían reflejar su brillo.

— El duelo consiste en eliminar al equipo rival en el menor tiempo posible… —Masato pronunciaba aquello como si de un recital se tratara.

El viento alrededor de los concursantes fue el único capaz de poner un ambiente tenso. El césped se movía con brusquedad debido a una ráfaga que pasó por el centro del campo. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo el silencio y todo el viento que chocaba partiéndose en dos sobre las rocas, pude notar que Misako y Hikari estaban bien concentradas en sus oponentes. Ni el peor abucheo por parte de alguien del público podía hacer que desviaran la mirada por unos momentos. Misako veía a través de su fleco que se revoloteaba con el aire a su oponente que era el espadachín. Éste esbozaba una sonrisa misteriosa, mientras desenvainaba su espada y colocaba frente a él un gran escudo con incrustaciones de plata que hacia lastimar los ojos. Por su parte, Hikari agarró el arco y se aferró a una flecha que tenía en el carcaj situado en su espalda, mientras la maga oscura seguía con aquella seriedad que tenía desde que entró al terreno, sin mover ni un músculo.

— ¡COMIENCEN!

Sin siquiera haber pasado un segundo, los cuatro jugadores lanzaron unas pokébolas al aire. El equipo sombrío no se espero siquiera a dejar que sus Pokemon se mostraran, ya que al momento en que lanzaron sus pokébolas, fueron corriendo hacia sus oponentes.

Misako y Hikari se sorprendieron, pero no lo suficiente para dejarlas paralizadas. Ambas chicas imitaron a sus enemigos y Misako desenvainó su espada mientras iba hacia el otro espadachín. Por su parte, Hikari tensaba el arco y se aferraba a la flecha.

Y mientras Rikuto iba corriendo con lo que sus piernas podían darle, un Pokemon aterrizó en el césped para seguirle el paso al sujeto. Se trataba de una criatura tan siniestra que lo único que podía reflejarse en ella eran sus ojos como diamantes. Aquellos ojos eran tan radiantes y lastimosos a la vista que lo único en lo que fui capaz de pensar fue en que se trataba de un Sableye.

Otros segundos más tarde, otro Pokemon de aspecto sombrío, con garras tanto en las patas con en sus manos y una extraña pluma rojiza en la cabeza, se situó al lado de la maga. Sabía de antemano que era Sneasel.

El Fennekin de Misako apareció detrás de la espadachín, aunque unos segundos después alcanzó su velocidad, mientras que Hikari no necesitó darle una orden a Piplup para que fuera contra el Sneasel de Akane.

Sin mucho tiempo de espera, la peliazul soltó la flecha a una velocidad impresionante, aunque la maga la esquivó con dificultades. Y nuevamente, otra flecha se hizo presenta, y otra, y otra, y otra. Y a pesar de que varias flechas fueron directo hacia la maga, ésta las esquivó con esfuerzo.

— ¡Es rápida! —mencionó Hikari mientras tensaba otra flecha en el arco.

Súbitamente un choque estrepitoso se oyó a varios metros de distancia. Se trataba de las espadas de Misako y Akane. El enemigo alzó su espada grisácea y volvía a chocar con el acero de tono entre rubí y blanquecino de la pelirroja. Sus espadas danzaban en el aire, haciendo que el centenar de antorchas se reflejara y bailara al compás del acero. Sin embargo, Rikuto trataba de hacerle daño a la chica, aunque ésta se defendía muy bien. Izquierda, derecha, nuevamente izquierda, arriba, abajo. Misako estaba muy atenta a los futuros movimientos del chico sombrío.

Por otro lado, ambos Pokemon tipo oscuro saltaron el aire una vez que estuvieron a metros de distancia de sus enemigos, y fueron a una velocidad inimaginable hacia los Pokemon rivales, lanzaron un arañazo que parecía difícil de esquivar. Aunque el Fennekin de Misako pudo retroceder apenas y evitar el arañazo de Sneasel, Piplup no tuvo la misma suerte con el ataque de Sableye. Sin embargo, el Pokemon de fuego, ya fuera de peligro, al ver a Sableye vulnerable, lanzó un ascuas que fue fugazmente hacia él y le dio de lleno, lanzándolo varios metros atrás, donde Misako y Rikuto seguían danzando con sus espadas.

Hikari comenzó a disparar varias flechas más hacia Akane, pero el libro de la maga se abrió repentinamente. Como si de una aspiradora se tratara, la mano de la maga comenzó a absorber varias palabras, letras y números de las páginas abiertas. Una extraña energía viajó de aquella mano hacia la otra, transformando las palabras del libro en hechizos destellantes que Hikari no pudo ser capaz de esquivar.

En ese momento, Misako se distrajo al notar que Hikari había perdido una cantidad considerable de vida, lo que la dejó su barra en color amarillo. El espadachín aprovechó la oportunidad y tiró a la muchacha con su escudo, mientras su espada rosada se le resbalaba de la mano izquierda y la dejaba fuera de su alcance. Sin titubear, el joven oscuro comenzó a dar espadazos bruscos que eran interrumpidos por el escudo de madera de Misako. Ésta no tenía más opción que protegerse con ello, y de un momento a otro, un tajo certero rompió su protección en varios pedazos, al tiempo en que pequeñas astillas también salían volando en varias direcciones.

Una oleada de emociones llenaron las gradas al tiempo en que la espada oscura del muchacho se alzaba y en ella se reflejaba la luna. Misako, paralizada ante la situación, se limitó a cubrirse con los brazos, mientras el acero iba bajando para terminar con su vida virtual.

Pero lo único que se pudo apreciar fue una llamarada que cubrió al espadachín. La chica notó que la espada le cortó algunos mechones de la cara, pero nada más. Cuando notó que su oponente retrocedió algunos metros, con heridas brillantes en un brazo debido a las llamas, volteó para ver que se trataba de Fennekin.

— ¡Misako! —Aunque no lo pareciera, yo estaba atento al cronómetro que mostraba la pantalla virtual— ¡Ya pasó un minuto! ¡Recuerda lo que te dije!

No sé si milagrosamente mis advertencias habían llegado a sus oídos, o si había recordado de repente lo que le había dicho, pero supe que cuando se levantó al instante, estaba consciente de que esto era una batalla a contrarreloj. Recogió su espada tirada en el césped y fue corriendo directo hacia el muchacho que aún seguía aturdido por el Ascuas de Fennekin. Cuando la concentración del chico volvió a la batalla, notó que la espada rubí de Misako estaba a punto de partirlo en dos.

No obstante, las garras del Sneasel de Akane fueron suficientes para detener aquel acero.

Todos se sorprendieron al instante, pero ni hubo tiempo de siquiera procesar aquella sorpresa, puesto que todo sucedió muy rápido: La Maga estaba detrás de Misako, absorbió algunas palabras de su libro y las transformó en cinco diminutas pero letales agujas de hielo que fueron directo hacia la joven.

Cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia Hikari, ésta ya había soltado una flecha que fue directo hacia la cabeza de la maga distraída. La flecha la atravesó justo en la sien y unos momentos después desapareció junto con su Sneasel. Sin embargo, a pesar de que ya habían eliminado a un oponente, las agujas de hielo estaban a punto de eliminar a Misako.

Y no sé si lo que hizo la espadachín fue pura suerte o cuestión de habilidad, pero cuando se volteó para ver que las picas de hielo estaban a punto de atravesarla, hizo unas grandes maniobras con la espada que detuvieron las cinco agujas. Cinco sonidos secos, cinco destellos que salían hacia otras direcciones, cinco choques del acero rubí contra el hielo que hicieron callar a todos los presentes.

Y cuando Rikuto no podía creerlo, un gran chorro de agua por parte de Piplup le dio de lleno para que saliera disparado, rompiendo una pequeña parte de las cercas e incluso atravesando las gradas de madera, llevándose a una porción de la multitud sorprendida.

El sonido de una explosión tintineante se oyó en medio de los escombros, y ambas chicas supieron que había terminado la batalla.

Cuando voltearon a la multitud, se dieron cuenta de que todos estaban callados debido a lo rápido que había pasado todo. Ambas jóvenes no supieron cómo reaccionar, pero cuando la multitud pudo procesar todo un instante después, la euforia y los aplausos se hicieron presentes en el lugar.

— ¡Y CON UNA BATALLA ESPECTACULAR, MISAKO Y HIKARI JUNTO CON SU PIPLUP Y FENNEKIN SON LAS GANADORAS DEL DUELO CON UN TIEMPO DE 2 MINUTOS Y 17 SEGUNDOS!

Cuando ambas chicas regresaron a las gradas, muchas personas iban alabando la puntería perfecta de la peliazul y las grandes maniobras con la espada de la pelirroja.

— Estuvieron increíbles—admití cuando se sentaron a mi lado—. De verdad.

— Gracias —respondió Hikari sonrojada, aunque Misako sólo se limitó a mirarme.

— Satoshi —ella estaba muy sonrojada— Yo… yo… estoy algo sorprendida.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Jamás pensaste que ganarías?

— No —dijo en seco—. No había recordado que al matar al jugador, automáticamente el Pokemon desaparecía.

— Bueno... es una de las debilidades a la hora de luchar —opiné— Así que tienes que saber utilizar muy bien a tu Pokemon y saber cubrir tus espaldas.

— Gracias... —dijo sonrojada y me miró fijamente— Jamás pensé que confiaras en mí...

— Siempre supe que eras fuerte —le dije— Y qué bueno que me demostraste que estaba en lo correcto.

Ella no tuvo tiempo de agradecerme, ya que anunciaron a los siguientes concursantes en la pantalla virtual.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Después de una gran batalla, es el turno de Kentaro y Dai…! —anunciaba el Espadachín Verde— ¡…contra Kasumi y Takeshi!

Takeshi…

¿Acaso él también estaba participando en el torneo? ¿Brock? Bueno, aunque en realidad no me interesaba mucho lo que hiciera, ya que recordando lo que pasó hace poco él no era mi amigo nunca más. Sin embargo, sentía algo extraño en mí. Sentía ese impulso de ir con él y desearle buena suerte, a pesar de que estaba enfurecido con él.

Pero cuando estaba decidido a ir a hablar con él, oí unas discusiones más arriba de nosotros. Volteé la mirada y supe que se trataba de Takeshi, discutiendo con una chica de cabellos rubios recogidos en una larga cola de caballo.

Cuando comenzaron a bajar, aún discutiendo, le agarré el brazo al muchacho castaño y él se sorprendió de verme, interrumpiendo la discusión con su compañera.

— ¡Satoshi!

— Hola, Takeshi —sentía mi voz algo apagada— ¿Por qué discuten?

— Ah… no es nada. Sólo que por casualidades del destino me tocó con ella.

La chica de cabellos rubios me miró aún con algo de furia, por lo que me intimidé un poco.

— Soy Kasumi —se presentó sin siquiera haberle dirigido la palabra.

— Oh… Satoshi.

— Sí, sí. Lo que sea —Takeshi se agachó y me susurró algo en el oído—. ¿Puedes creer que me tocó con la chica que se sienta al lado de mí en clases? Vaya azares del destino.

— ¡Maldito Bro… Takeshi! Si no ganamos, será tu culpa ¿de acuerdo? —le reclamó la chica rubia.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando se fueron, ya que aún estaba algo sorprendido por la noticia que Brock me había dado. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso Kasumi era Misty? Vaya, eso sí que era algo sorprendente… Quién imaginaría que una chica con tal personalidad jugara este juego.

— El duelo consiste en eliminar al equipo rival en el menor tiempo posible… —tan sorprendido había estado que ni siquiera supe cuando ambos equipos estaban ya en sus posiciones. — ¡COMIENCEN!

Sus enemigos, grandes, robustos y con más músculos de los que yo tendría jamás, se quedaron quietos en su lugar mientras sus Pokemon aparecían automáticamente a su lado, saliendo de su pokebola a voluntad.

El primer Pokemon era un Geodude, una roca con brazos que flotaba en el aire. El otro se trataba de un Ditto, una cosa gelatinosa que en lo que a mí respecta era asquerosa.

— ¡Vaya Pokemon para un tipo rudo! —gritó alguien de la muchedumbre acompañada de unas risas.

Y sí que era cierto. Uno era rudo, sin camisa, con los cabellos azabaches alborotados, y el otro era de la misma gran altura que su compañero, sólo que éste no tenía cabello.

Y sin embargo, Brock y Misty se sorprendieron cuando aquellos tipos se quedaron parados sin hacer nada.

— ¿Qué demonios? —Takeshi estaba confundido, pero enseguida atacó— Bien, ¡Onix, sal!

— ¡Igual tú, Togepi!

La gente se sorprendió al ver que éste era un Pokemon extraño, pero adorable. Aún así los murmullos se hicieron presentes debido a la curiosidad de ver a Togepi.

Y súbitamente, Kentaro, el chico de cabellos azabaches, dio un gran salto que duró varios segundos en el aire, pero poco después, uno de sus puños golpeó la tierra y causo ondulaciones en ella y levantó algunos tramos del campo. Brock y Misty cayeron y una porción de sus vidas bajó. Sin embargo, el golpe fue tal que el campo pasó a ser de una llanura verde a unas colinas pequeñas. Esto lo aprovechó Brock una vez que se reincorporó y se lanzó pecho tierra para ocultarse de sus enemigos.

— ¡Haz lo mismo que yo, tonta! —dijo Brock a Misty.

— ¡No me digas qué hacer, yo estaba a punto de hacerlo!

Pero su técnica no fue eficaz, ya que nuevamente el suelo comenzó a temblar porque ambos luchadores estaban golpeando el suelo con fuerza. Brock y Misty comenzaron a levantarse por los aires y a estrellarse una y otra vez debido a las grandes ondulaciones que producían aquellos tipos.

— Diablos, parecen fuertes —admití.

—Parece que la tenemos fácil, Kentaro —mencionó el pelón sin dejar de dar golpes al suelo.

— Así es Dai.

Pero de un momento a otro, Misty se aferró a un saliente que había producido el campo, por lo que dejó de rebotar.

— ¡Brock, dile a tu Onix que los distraiga!

— Cierto —El chico se había olvidado de que tenía a su Pokemón —Onix, a por ellos. ¡Usa atadura a los dos luchadores cuando estés frente a ellos!

El Onix comenzó a avanzar entre los temblores que también afectaban las gradas. Sin embargo, le costaba trabajo avanzar siquiera algunos metros.

— ¡Togepi… ehhh… no sé que poderes tienes!

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Brock estaba sorprendido— ¡BROMEAS ¿CIERTO?!

— No… yo, yo…

La gente notó que aquel Pokemon que había causado curiosidad a final de cuentas tan sólo era tierno y ya. No tenía fuerza, ni rapidez, ni nada; las risas se hicieron presentes y eso hizo sonrojar a la rubia.

— ¡No se burlen! —Misty se iba resbalando de la saliente de roca— ¡TOGEPI, USA LO QUE SEA!

En ese momento, el Togepi comenzó a mover las diminutas manos de izquierda a derecha, mientras rebotaba en el suelo.

Misty y Brock no fueron capaces de aguantar más y comenzaron a rebotar con brusquedad nuevamente. Poco a poco su vida iba bajando y sinceramente no podían hacer nada más en esas condiciones.

— Diablos, sí que la tienen difícil— dijo Hikari viendo la situación.

Los segundos pasaban y las barras de vida de los que sufrían estaban cada vez más bajas. El terremoto comenzaba a marear a varios usuarios y comenzaba a ser molesto, aunque no para los que lo producían.

— Sólo unos segundos más, Dai.

— Y conseguiremos la victoria, Kentaro.

— ¡GOEDUDE!

— ¡OOOOONIX! —el Ditto cambió de forma y copió la de su rival, mientras iba hacia el ataque y embestía al Onix de Brock. La muchedumbre se sorprendió al ver que aquella cosa gelatinosa podía copiar la forma de otros Pokemon.

— Parece que están perdidos —Misako parecía estar en lo correcto, al igual que toda la multitud.

Súbitamente, a lo lejos pude ver que una especie de huevo iba rebotando, rebotando y rebotando hacia donde Kentaro y Dai se encontraban, aunque ellos parecían no notarlo. Y cuando fije más mi vista en aquel huevo, vi que unas pequeñas manos en la forma ovoide se movían de un lado a otro, con un tono muy brillante que cegaron mi vista por un momento.

— Misako, no creo que estén perdidos del todo —le corregí mientras intuía que algo increíble estaba a punto de pasar.

— ¿Qué es eso, Dai? — el terremoto parecía haber parado debido a su curiosidad.

— No lo sé, Kentaro —el tipo calvo agarró a Togepi y comenzó a burlarse de su "baile" extraño junto con su hermano.

El sonido estrepitoso de una gran explosión cubrió a los oponentes de Brock y Misty. El viento se lleno de polvo y nos rodeó a todos; algunos se quedaron paralizados al ver que algo repentino había sucedido.

Cuando la nube de polvo comenzó a alejarse, se mostró a un Kentaro, un Dai, un Ditto y un Geodude desaparecidos, dejando rastros de polvo brillante.

Togepi se paró como si nada y corrió a los brazos de su entrenadora, que seguía sin creerse lo que había pasado, al igual que Brock.

— Ahhh… Los…. Los… —El Espadachín Verde estaba también paralizado— ¡INCREÍBLEMENTE LOS GANADORES DEL DUELO SON TAKESHI Y KASUMI JUNTO CON SU ONIX Y SU TOGEPI CON UN TIEMPO DE 1 MINUTO Y 54 SEGUNDOS!

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: Estrategia y poder sorpresivos.  
**


	12. Estrategia y Poder sorpresivos

**¡Hola lectores! Hoy es martes de capítulo nuevo :D ¿Y pues qué puedo decir? En verdad estoy muy impresionado por todos los reviews que me dieron ultimamente. Muchas gracias a todos los lectores tanto anónimos como los que tienen una cuenta aquí en Fanfiction. Y también gracias a los nuevos lectores.  
**

** Gracias a ThunderGold97 (En efecto, Togepi usó ese ataque xD ), a Ashthepokevenger (Satoshi no luchó por qué aún no era su turno, pero ya verás... n.n ), a LopezEmmanuel (Gracias por la sugerencia :D Puede que este capítulo te guste...), a Cata-chan (Creo que este capítulo resolverá tu duda sobre si May luchará xD), a Kuroi (ya verás muchas reacciones inesperadas más adelante xD), a Larekin (Tranquilo, no le haré nada malo a Drew xD ¿O sí?), a superjetjohn117 y a darklinkXxX (Bienvenidos al fic xD).  
**

**Que lo disfruten y hasta el viernes. ¡Nos leemos!**

* * *

**12 — Estrategia y poder sorpresivos**

* * *

Poco a poco me iba acercando más al lugar donde se encontraba el Espadachín Verde, pero la cantidad de gente amontonada tanto en el césped como en las gradas no me dejaba avanzar con dificultad. Cada que había un pequeño descanso entre batalla y batalla—y ese "pequeño" eran como algunos 30 segundos o menos—, aprovechaba para abrirme paso entre las personas; quería salir de entre la multitud. No quería ser un estorbo ni estar cubriendo la vista de los espectadores a la hora de las batallas.

No obstante, después de un arduo trabajo empujando a los demás, finalmente me encontraba al lado del organizador del torneo. Él estaba sentado en un trono grande y pulido de piedras preciosas esmeraldas. Su brazo estaba apoyado en su espada envainada y a pesar de que tenía el yelmo esmeralda puesto, supe que tenía un gesto aburrido y estaba suspirando desesperado.

Sinceramente, a mí me daba risa la imagen que tenía en el juego, ya que no estaba muy acostumbrada a ver a un tipo grande, musculoso e intimidante que era respetado por la mayoría. En cambio, en realidad era todo lo contrario: bajo, flácido y por lo menos yo no lo respetaba, puesto que muy a menudo peleábamos por cualquier cosa.

Pero cuando traté de acercarme a él, algunos guardias se me quedaron viendo y me evitaron el paso para hacer contacto con él. ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Acaso de verdad cree que es un verdadero rey que ni siquiera una chica como yo puede dirigirle la palabra?

— Disculpen, soy su hermana —parecía que el guardia había hecho caso omiso a mis palabras, ya que me ignoró por completo— ¡HEY, MAX, MAAAX!

— ¿Max? —un muchacho de entre la gente parada comenzó a reírse —. ¿A quién crees que le hablas? No le pongas nombres ridículos a Masato, el Espadachín Esmeralda.

No me había dado cuenta de lo sínica que había sido. Sabía que era algo vergonzoso decir el nombre real de alguien en un juego virtual, pero sólo lo hacía para que se molestara. Sin embargo, no sólo quería charlar con él para disgustarlo, sino que Kasumi y yo habíamos hecho una promesa. Debíamos de derrotar al jefe del nivel dos, y para ello necesitábamos unirnos a un gremio fuerte, o si no sería imposible aumentar nuestro nivel nosotras solas. Sabía que aquella promesa era algo difícil de cumplir, pero yo no era de las chicas que se rendían fácilmente.

Y aún así, me sentía algo estúpida en estos momentos, ya que Kasumi había cumplido con su parte. Ella había derrotado a sus rivales en un tiempo muy corto… demasiado, diría yo. Y no sólo yo era la única sorprendida al ver que su Togepi había hecho un gran ataque que mató tanto a sus oponentes como a sus Pokemon, sino que toda la multitud aún seguía hablando de aquel combate y de algunos otros, como el de aquella mujer arquera y la espadachín.

Así que tenía que estar muy concentrada desde ahora, pensando en cómo podría derrotar a mis rivales. No podía decepcionar a Kasumi, o la promesa habrá sido en vano.

— ¡Hey, Haruka! —una voz a lo lejos me llamó y una silueta comenzó a abrirse paso entre las gradas.

— ¡Kasumi! —me alegré al verla— ¡Estuviste genial en el duelo, felicidades!

— Bah… no fue nada —ella estaba un poco deprimida, aunque no entendía por qué.

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Han sido hasta ahora los que han hecho el menor tiempo posible!

— Lo sé, pero deberías agradecerle a Togepi —el Pokemon estaba en los brazos de la rubia, durmiendo después de todo lo que había pasado.

— Vamos… no seas tan dura contigo misma. Los Pokemon también son parte de tu equipo. Si uno vence a los demás, todos lo habrán hecho.

— Tienes razón —ella me sonrió, aunque cambió rápidamente de tema—. ¿Ya has hablado con tu hermano?

— No, será imposible con todos esos guardias a su alrededor. ¿Acaso se cree el más grande monarca del mundo o qué?

— Bueno, puede que terminando el torneo nos acepte a ambas —dijo Kasumi con un poco de esperanzas.

— Así es, soy su hermana. Debe de aceptarnos. Pero más vale ganar en el torneo y no arriesgarnos. ¿De acuerdo? Tú ya hiciste tu parte, y estoy segura de que pasarás a la siguiente ronda sin dificultades, pero yo no creo que…

— ¡Muy bien jugadores, ahora se llevará a cabo el siguiente duelo! ¡Y SERÁN HARUKA Y RUBY CONTRA JIROU Y SACHI!

En ese momento, no supe cómo reaccionar. Sabía que aún tenía que pensar las cosas. Tenía que ver cuáles eran mis debilidades para no mostrarlas en el campo de batalla, saber cuáles eran mis fortalezas, saber cuándo y cómo atacar. Tenía muchas cosas que analizar antes de que me tocara a mí, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ni siquiera podía avanzar por las escaleras de la grada para ir hacia el escenario, puesto que estaba paralizada.

—No… no, Kasumi. Aún no estoy preparada… ¿Y si fallo…? ¿Qué pasa si…?

— Tranquila —Kasumi me dio un empujoncito hacia las escaleras y todos comenzaron a mirarme—. Lo harás bien. Estoy segura.

De antemano sabía que aún tenía miedo en el fondo de cometer errores. Tenía miedo de perder. Sin embargo, si seguía con aquellos temores, jamás iba a triunfar. Así que me armé de valor, tomé una gran bocanada de aire, y la saqué lentamente por la boca, mientras me encaminaba hacia el escenario.

Éste estaba algo desgastado por las enésimas batallas que se habían efectuado ahí. Noté que aquel color verdoso se había esfumado y dejaba pequeñas huellas marrones y leves salientes en el suelo. El césped armonioso ahora resultaba ser irregular, maltratado y marchitado. A pesar de todo eso, aún se podía ser capaz de luchar dentro de él, lo que me alivió un poco.

Noté a un chico que venía hacia mí. Llevaba puesta una banda roja alrededor de la frente, aunque dejaba escapar mechones blancos que cubrían pequeña parte de su rostro. Sus ojos carmesí me intimidaron y su expresión seria me hizo saber que aquel tipo parecía ser fuerte.

— Escucha… —me dijo sin dejar de mirarme —. Harás caso a todo lo que te diga, si es que quieres ganar este duelo rápido. ¿Entendido?

Tan sólo me dediqué a asentir algo anonadada. Sin embargo, mis instintos me decían que debía de confiar en aquel sujeto, o si no estaría derrotada.

Cuando volteé a ver a mis enemigos, mi sorpresa fue aún más al ver que uno de ellos era el muchacho con el que había peleado la primera vez que entré a PBO. Traté de recordar su nombre, pero después supe que jamás se lo había preguntado.

— ¡Hola niña! —él me saludó desde el otro extremo. Al parecer también me había recordado — ¡No creas que porque te derrote la primera vez será la única!

— ¡Eso no sucederá! —le grité desde el otro lado, aunque mi voz parecía entrecortada y débil— ¡Mi Pokemon y yo no lucharemos como la primera vez! —me volteé hacia Ruby, que miraba a los enemigos con concentración—. Escucha, el chico de cabellos grises es un…

— Sanador, lo sé —me impresionó que lo supiera, pero antes de que le diera alguna explicación, se adelantó—. Se nota por la forma en que su compañera lo cubrirá —ambos miramos hacia la espadachín llamada Sachi. Ésta llevaba una armadura ligera y una cota de malla plateada con tonos rosados—. Ella está parada frente a él. Va a protegerlo.

—Entonces significa que…

— Significa que cuando esto comience, tendremos que ir a atacar lo más rápido posible. Ellos estarán a la defensiva. Sin embargo, obviamente tendrán previsto que atacaremos primero, así que cuando esto comience, quiero que corras hacia la chica y la distraigas todo lo que puedas. ¿Entendido?

Asentí. Estaba bastante sorprendida por todo lo que aquel muchacho de ojos carmesí había analizado en cuestión de segundos. Tan sólo me quedaba obedecerle, puesto que él ya tenía todo planeado en su cabeza, aunque no tenía que confiarme antes de la batalla. No obstante, era un punto a favor el saber que ya conocía los movimientos de aquel chico y su Taillow, aunque también me perjudicaba a mí de la misma manera porque conocía a mi Pokemon y mis movimientos por igual.

— ¡El duelo consiste en eliminar al rival en el menor tiempo posible…!

La voz de mi hermano resonaba por todo el campo. Tenía que impresionarlo si quería estar en su gremio. Tenía que dar todo de mí en estos momentos…

— ¡…COMIENCEN!

— Ahora… ¡Ve y distráelos! —la voz de Ruby fue tan alta y tan segura de sí misma que me contagió de confianza.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando su Pokemon salió de su pokebola. Parecía ser una criatura anaranjada y cabezona que se arrastraba por la tierra con sus cuatro patas, pero no había tiempo para investigar su nombre.

Comencé a correr y lancé mi pokebola al suelo. De ahí salió Wurmple y aunque no era muy rápido, lo dejé atrás no sin antes indicarle las instrucciones.

— Quiero que distraigas al Pokemon del oponente ¿de acuerdo?

El gusano asintió y se escabulló por el largo césped, como lo había hecho días atrás con el Taillow.

Me di cuenta de que la chica de armadura rosada y cabellos castaños seguía de pie ahí, junto con su Pokemon, que parecía ser un animal precavido y atento ante cualquier situación, puesto que estaba observando a gran velocidad cualquier movimiento extraño.

Por su parte, el Taillow de Jirou comenzó a volar por los aires. Hice caso omiso del ave y aceleré el paso para estar a algunos metros de la guerrera.

Ésta se percató de mi presencia y ya tenía preparado un movimiento rápido y hábil con su espada, que adiviné perfectamente. Cuando tuvo al descubierto parte de su cuerpo, de mi mano salió una luz destellante que la lastimó. Con maldiciones incluidas, retrocedió algunos pasos y reanudó su ataque con otros tajos que me hicieron retroceder, mas no acertaron.

"Tengo desventaja si lucho cuerpo a cuerpo con ella. Debo alejarme"

Y tenía razón, ya que ella comenzó a acercarse a mí con cada paso que retrocedía. Poco a poco comenzaba a lanzar tajos más violentos y certeros. Sin embargo, di gracias a mi velocidad que esquivaba cada uno de sus ataques. Noté algunos pequeños mechones de mi cabello esmeralda caer cuando la punta de su acero pasaba rozando a mi costado.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No has practicado tu puntería? —le dije al ver que no me había dado en ningún lado, aunque ella sonrió misteriosamente.

—Deberías cuidar tus espaldas niña —cuando volteé hacia atrás, el Taillow de Jirou iba como un proyectil hacia mí, con un ala brillando por el cielo.

Sin saber cómo demonios le había hecho, lancé un hechizo cualquiera hacia el Pokemon. El Pokemon volador cayó herido, aunque yo también me llevé parte de su ataque y salí volando algunos metros. Pero cuando me reincorporé, el Pokemon volador estaba surcando los aires de nuevo, como si nada le hubiese pasado. Sin duda aquello era obra del sanador.

— ¿Qué rayos? ¿Acaso estoy luchando sola? —tenía razón. Cuando volteé a ver todo el campo de batalla, solamente estaba yo, la espadachín y Jirou siendo protegido por el Pokemon atento de la chica— Maldita sea.

Súbitamente, corrí hacia el sanador para herirlo aunque fuera un poco, pero noté que Sachi le estaba dando una instrucción a su Pokemon.

— Patrat, ¡Usa Detección! —a la hora de que lancé unas pequeñas llamas que salieron mágicamente de mi mano, los ojos del Pokemon brillaron y esquivaron mi ataque con suma facilidad—. ¡Ahora usa Placaje!

El Pokemon de ojos amarillos y rojos se encaminó hacia mi dirección, pero justo en ese instante mi Wurmple salió de entre la maleza y le enredó con Disparo Demora.

— ¡Bien hecho! —le animé.

Y cuando Sachi vio que era buena oportunidad para atacarme de nuevo, lo hizo y esta vez no fui muy hábil para esquivar su corte. Una gran cicatriz brillante apareció sobre mi hombro. El grito que salió de mi garganta fue agonizante, puesto que notaba un leve dolor punzante en la clavícula, a pesar de que esto era un juego virtual.

Cuando me tiré al suelo indefensa, mi Pokemon insecto salió a la defensiva y usó Placaje contra Sachi. El Pokemon de aquella chica, Patrat, no se quedó atrás y vio que su entrenadora estaba en peligro inminente. Cuando mi Pokemon insecto le propinó una tacleada fuerte a la espadachín, Patrat hizo lo mismo con mi Pokemon, produciendo que éste estallara en polvos brillantes.

— No… — susurré sin poder creerlo. Mi Pokemon se había ido.

Noté que la vida de la chica de armadura rosada estaba en amarillo. El ataque de mi Wurmple no había sido suficiente para derrotarla. Y por si fuera poco, noté que un brillo cegador envolvió a ambos—entrenadora y Pokemon—, restaurando su barra de vida al cien por ciento. Jirou los había curado también ¿Acaso un sanador también podía curar a otros? Por lo que veía, parecía que sí.

Todo lo que mi Pokemon había hecho había sido en vano. Mis ataques contra la espadachín e incluso la distracción que estaba llevando a cabo estaban siendo en vano. Ruby había desaparecido junto con su Pokemon, sin siquiera apoyarme en lo más mínimo. Sabía que en unos segundos, Sachi iba a terminar conmigo y el gremio ni siquiera me iba a aceptar por le derrota tan humillante que estaría a punto de tener. Jirou me dedicó una mirada de perdón. Sabía que no le gustaba derrotarme dos veces seguidas. En cambio, Sachi se aferró a su espada y lanzó un corte, aunque yo cerré los ojos para no ver lo que sucedía.

En ese momento, sentí una vibración extraña. Y parecía ser que no sólo yo había sentido aquello. Sachi detuvo su ataque y noté que la espada estaba a punto de acabarme, pero aquella vibración breve nos hizo paralizar a todos, incluso a los espectadores.

Todo se quedó en silencio. Mi hermano se interesó por aquello y trató de calmar a la gente que murmuraba. El viento fue el único que no se calmó, ya que siguió soplando bruscamente como de costumbre, pero esto no era cuestión de oír, sino de sentir.

Y en efecto, nuevamente aquella vibración se hizo presente. Jirou y Sachi se dedicaron una mirada mutua sin saber lo que pasaba. Otra vez, aquella vibración se hizo notable, pero esta vez fue más prolongada y con mayor fuerza.

Y súbitamente, un Pokemon salió de entre el césped. No obstante, no sólo arrancó pedazos de césped, sino que fragmentos de tierra se habían esparcido a su alrededor, dando a entender que la criatura había salido no escondido del pastizal, sino por debajo de la tierra. Lo que más impresionó a la multitud fue que una silueta había estado aferrada a una de sus patas. Una silueta negra que no se podía apreciar con claridad debido a que las antorchas y la luna lo cubrían con su luz brillante. Lo único que se pudo apreciar de aquella silueta fue que había volado muchos metros sobre el cielo, con un arco tensado y manteniéndose suspendido en el aire. Por unos momentos pensé que aquella figura había sido algún tipo de dios o algo parecido, ya que sus ojos carmesí y el aspecto brillante de la punta de la flecha por donde la luna se estaba reflejando lo hacían parecer inmortal.

No hubo tiempo siquiera de reaccionar por parte del sanador, ya que la flecha fue directo a su sien. Basto sólo un tiro para que su vida estuviera vacía y explotara en partículas brillantes, mientras automáticamente su Taillow también desaparecía.

Sachi trató de reaccionar, pero cuando tensó su espada de nuevo, una voz se hizo presente en el aire.

— Trapinch, Ataque Arena.

El Pokemon, aún en sombras por la luna llena, comenzó a invadir el aire de polvo. La velocidad con la que bajó hacia el suelo y salpicó el ambiente de tierra fue impresionante que ni la vista humana fue capaz de notarlo. La muchacha y su Pokemon fueron cegados por la arena, al igual que yo. Sin embargo, unos segundos después noté un grito ahogado y una explosión a mi costado, seguido de otra a unos metros frente a mí.

Cuando el aire se hubo esparcido, ya nadie estaba a mi alrededor. Solamente el Trapinch de Ruby y él se estaban encaminando hacia la salida del campo, con el carcaj y el arco a sus espaldas.

— Buena distracción. Gracias —alcancé a oír por parte del chico.

— ¡CON UN ATAQUE SORPRENDENTE, LOS GANADORES DEL DUELO SON RUBY Y HARUKA JUNTO CON SU TRAPINCH Y WRUMPLE, CON UN TIEMPO DE 1 MINUTO Y 45 SEGUNDOS!

La gente comenzó a ovacionar más al chico que a mí. Yo por mi parte aún seguí paralizada en el campo, debido a la actitud de aquel chico y el poder que poseía. No podía creer que en unos cuantos segundos había eliminado al los dos usuarios oponentes, sin siquiera matar a sus Pokemon.

Salí del campo unos momentos después, y se anunció la siguiente batalla, aunque estaba bastante distraída como para escuchar los nombres de los combatientes.

— ¡Haruka! —Kasumi llegó a mi lado— Estuviste increíble.

— No, yo sólo…

— Vamos, recuerda lo que me dijiste hace rato.

Yo le sonreí y ambas nos abrazamos de felicidad, sabiendo que nuestras posibilidades de pasar a la siguiente ronda eran probables.

Pero nuevamente, el silencio se hizo presente. Aquello hizo que mi euforia se fuera y pusiera atención a lo que había producido aquel largo sosiego.

— No puede ser—alcancé a escuchar a mi hermano desde su trono— Es él…

Cuando fijé mi vista en los concursantes, un chico de cabellos azabaches de una túnica tan blanca como la luna y con un Pikachu en el hombro estaba en el campo de batalla, junto con un chico que llevaba una capa negra y le cubría gran parte de su rostro.

— Es el Destello Eléctrico —mencionó uno de la multitud y muchos murmullos se hicieron presentes, pero sin dudas el que estaba más sorprendido por aquello era mi hermano.

Todos estaban más atentos que de costumbre ante aquella batalla, y cuando dio comienzo, un silencio sepulcral calló incluso hasta los murmullos.

El muchacho de cabellos azabaches comenzó a caminar por el campo a un ritmo lento, mientras su espada aún envainada lanzaba destellos eléctricos con sed de sangre. Sin embargo, el chico de capucha se adelantó y detuvo al muchacho con una mano.

— Yo me hago cargo —su voz apenas llegó a mis oídos.

Cuando todo el mundo pensó que el "Destello Eléctrico" iba a ser el centro de atención, aquel muchacho misterioso sacó con suma tranquilidad una pokebola y la lanzó al aire. De ahí salió un Pokemon pequeño de pelaje marrón. Los enemigos parecían no estar intimidados por aquella criatura.

— ¡KANGASKHAN, A LA CARGA! — ordenaba uno de los oponentes.

— ¡Igual tú, Nidoking!

Ambos Pokemon comenzaron a correr con una velocidad inigualable hacia el Pokemon pequeño. Éste se quedó ahí, sin siquiera retroceder ante la intimidación de ambos gigantescos y robustos Pokemon.

— Eevee, usa Ataque Rápido —apenas un susurro por parte del encapuchado hizo reaccionar al Pokemon.

Eevee abrió los ojos con furia y comenzó a correr aún más rápido de lo que el Nidoking y el Kangaskhan lo hacían. Y sorprendentemente en un par de segundos, el diminuto cuerpo del Pokemon se estrelló en el pecho del Nidoking, haciendo que éste saliera disparado cual bala. Atrás de él iba corriendo el Pokemon canguro, y debido a la inercia del golpe, Nidoking lo arrastró y ambos salieron disparados hacia donde se encontraban sus entrenadores.

Un estruendo fortísimo se escuchó produciendo ecos a kilómetros de distancia, seguido de una nube de polvo y unas siluetas que se arrastraban y atravesaban cerca, gradas y pastizal.

Cuando la nube de polvo hubo desaparecido, un rastro de polvo brillante fue el testigo de que los cuatro enemigos habían sido vencidos, incluso venciendo a su paso a espectadores.

El silencio duró varios minutos. Incluso el Destello Eléctrico estaba sorprendido por la gran fuerza del Eevee. Nadie podía creer lo que había pasado y menos con el tiempo en el que se había resuelto todo aquello…

— ¿Quién es ese chico? —preguntó Kasumi aún impactada como el resto.

— Los… los… —el Espadachín Esmeralda no podía creerlo— Los… ganadores son… Satoshi con su Pikachu y… —estaba segura de que cuando mi hermano estuviera a punto de pronunciar aquel nombre, iba a esparcirse por todo PBO— … Shigeru… con su Eevee, con un tiempo de 15 segundos.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: _Enfrentamiento inesperado_**


	13. Enfrentamiento Inesperado

**Qué tal. Bueno, espero que dusfruten el capítulo. Y sí, sus sospechas estan en lo cierto xD. Oh, y para los que piensan que qué rayos hacían un Nidoking y un Kangaskhan, si todos empezaban con Pokemon iniciales en la batalla, ya lo verán... puede que tarde en descubrirse, pero lo sabrán xD Muchas gracias a todos por pasarse por mi fic, y gracias por los reviews :D En fin, los dejaré en paz. ¡Nos leemos!**

* * *

**13 — Enfrentamiento Inesperado**

* * *

Mi caminata hacia el instituto se me hizo bastante corta. Sinceramente estaba tan concentrada en el juego que el tiempo se me pasó volando. El torneo era de suma importancia para mí, aunque suene raro. Puede que apenas sea una especie de novata en Pokemon Battle Online, pero esta competencia era una oportunidad que no tenía que desaprovechar. Así, si entraba al gremio Escarlata, sería capaz de derrotar al jefe del nivel dos junto con Haruka.

Pero… ¿Qué pasaba si fallaba y no entraba al gremio? No lo sé. La verdad es que aquella pregunta me la había formulado por primera vez; jamás había pensando en la derrota, y supongo que eso era algo bueno. Sin embargo, no tenía que confiarme en lo absoluto.

Cuando llegué hacia mi casillero, saqué un par de libros y me dirigí inconscientemente a lo que sería mi primera clase.

A pesar de ir caminando por los pasillos, aún mi atención estaba dirigida hacia mi propio Pokemon. ¿Qué tipo de ataque era aquel? Muchos habían subestimado a Togepi e incluso yo también lo había hecho, pero después de aquel ataque ya no pensaba de la misma manera. Cuando ganamos el duelo, todos estaban sorprendidos excepto mi Pokemon.

— Eso fue grandioso— Haruka no sabía ni cómo reaccionar— Qué tipo de Pokemon traes ahí.

— No lo sé. Simplemente actuó sin que se lo ordenara.

— No es cierto; escuché que le ordenaste que hiciera lo que fuera.

— Tu Pokemon usó Metrónomo —Brock se me acercó aún con algo de cansancio— Es un ataque al azar. Puede ir desde una devastadora explosión hasta el más absurdo empujón.

Y fue una suerte que aquel ataque se manifestara con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Acaso era alguna señal de que debía de estar en el gremio? Bah… qué más daba. Lo único importante ahora era pensar en la siguiente fase; el hermano de Haruka anunció que los cuartos de final se iban a llevar a cabo la noche siguiente, y con mucha suerte, nosotros eramos de los cuatro equipos que pasamos a la siguiente fase. Shigeru y el Destello Eléctrico habían sido los más rápidos, seguido del chico de ojos carmesí y la maga, luego nosotros y al final la esapadchín y la arquera. A pesar de que aún faltaban algunas para que reanudara el torneo, ya me sentía emocionada. Supongo que era algo normal, pero debía de mantener mi mente ocupada en otra cosa para que el tiempo se me pasara lento.

Cuando llegué y mi coloqué en mi asiento, noté todo demasiado normal. Algunos compañeros terminaban las tareas correspondientes, otros simplemente intercambiaban diálogos e incluso unos estaban reunidos mientras gastaban bromas absurdas. Sin embargo, el único que me tenía preocupada era Ash… Él había estado recostado en su banca desde el momento en que entré hasta que el maestro terminó su clase. Nadie le dirigía la palabra, aunque muchos susurraban a sus espaldas y otros tantos sólo se limitaban a reírse de él por lo que había hecho el día anterior. Brock y yo queríamos hablarle, pero cuando trabamos de disculparnos, las palabras no eran capaces de salir de nuestros labios. No queríamos incomodarlo y empeorarlo más. Por su parte, Serena se notaba algo callada a diferencia de otros días; puede que también haya sentido algo de remordimiento por haberlo rechazado enfrente de todos. No lo sé.

—Deberíamos de pedirle perdón ya —Brock insistía.

— No, Brock. Deja que pasen unos días y que todo se calme —le di un golpe por su comentario tan estúpido— Aparte, ¿No tenemos que concentrarnos en el torneo?

— Tienes razón.

Había sido algo sorpresivo que Brock era Takeshi. ¿Qué probabilidades tenía de que mi mejor amigo del instituto haría equipo conmigo en un juego de rol en línea? No eran muchas, y aún así esa mínima probabilidad se había presentado.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Brock? ¿Eres tú?

— ¿Ehh? No sé de qué hablas. Soy Takeshi, un gusto conocerte.

— ¡Eres Brock! —su apariencia no había cambiado ni lo más mínimo en el juego— Deberías cambiar tu apariencia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y tú quién rayos…? —se quedó pasmado unos momentos después de pensarlo—…Esa forma de gritarme y esa mirada tan diabólica. Creo que debes ser quien creo que eres.

— ¡Sí idiota, soy Misty! —la gente comenzaba a centrar su mirada hacia nosotros, lo que me hizo ruborizar.

— Rayos, pensé que nadie me reconocería con esta apariencia tan diferente.

— ¿Diferente? Estás exactamente igual, sólo que tu pelo está mal largo. Idiota.

— A mi no me llames idiota… ¡Soy el más gran conquistador de mujeres que ha existido!

Puede que Brock sea un imbécil, y gracias a eso pude descubrir quién era realmente. Al menos tengo a un amigo dentro del juego y eso me hacía sentirme más segura. Lo mejor de todo es que ambos habíamos pasado a la siguiente ronda, y deseaba que tanto Haruka como Brock estuvieran junto conmigo en el gremio.

No obstante, no entendía cómo es que serían las siguientes rondas. ¿Acaso Brock era mi compañero de batalla permanentemente y tenía que luchar junto contra él por el resto del torneo? ¿O nos iban a reagrupar junto con otro usuario? ¿Y si me tocaba con Haruka de equipo? ¿O si me tocaba con aquel tipo que sorprendió a todos? Creo que la última opción era la que todos querían. El Destello Eléctrico ni siquiera fue capaz de moverse, puesto que el Eevee del chico venció a todos. Si me toca con él, es seguro que obtenga la victoria.

Cuando hubo terminado un largo día de escuela, finalmente noté que el sol se estaba ocultando por Ciudad Luminalia. Aquello hizo que me emocionara más de lo debido. Cuando Brock y yo nos dirigimos hacia la salida, notamos que Ash iba detrás de nosotros; se adelantó y caminó un poco más rápido con la mirada por lo bajo. Poco después, desapareció entre la esquina de una cuadra.

El castaño y yo no supimos cómo reaccionar. Sinceramente teníamos lástima por él. Sin embargo, si de verdad éramos sus amigos, teníamos que pedirle perdón a como diera lugar.

— Creo que tienes razón. No creo que soporte estar solo un día más —admití mientras caminábamos hacia nuestros hogares.

— Nadie que haya conocido es capaz de soportar el estar solo, Misty.

— ¿Deberíamos disculparnos mañana?

— ¿Qué pasó con aquello de "Hay que dejar que se tranquilice todo un tiempo"?

— No lo sé. Puede que se sigan burlando de él durante todo el año, o puede que sólo durante un par de días. Ahora lo único que hay que hacer es hacerle saber que puede contar con nosotros.

Brock se quedó callado un momento y se paró en miedo del camino, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el cielo.

—… ¿Acaso escuché bien? —el sonrió de una manera burlona— ¿Misty… preocupándose por alguien? Pensé que no tenías sentimientos.

— ¡Cállate! —le di un golpe y subí un par de escaleras para situarme frente a la puerta de mi casa— ¡Esto queda entre nosotros Brock! ¡Jamás tuvimos esta conversación!

— Lo que digas —él dio media vuelta, aún riendo.

— ¡ES ENSERIO!

Cuando cerré la puerta, noté todo demasiado normal. Mis papás estaban cocinando algo, aunque mis hermanas no se encontraban en la casa por el momento. Lo normal era que me ignoraran por completo a pesar de que escucharan que había llegado. Ni siquiera un "Hola" me podían dirigir…

Puede que la vida real apeste en sí. Es por eso que el juego virtual comenzaba a tener mi afecto conforme pasaba el tiempo. Ahí no había padres que te ignoraban, no había hermanas estúpidas y superficiales, no había nada de eso. Si fuera por mí, podría vivir en aquel mundo por el resto de mi vida…

Hace algunos segundos había pensado que se iba a presentar el mismo escenario: Unas pequeñas gradas de madera, un espacio enorme delante de ellas para la gente que quería permanecer de pie, y un gran campo verde rodeado de unas cercas que se destruían con facilidad.

No obstante, estaba totalmente equivocada.

Cuando Haruka y yo levantamos la mirada, una gran sombra nos cubría por completo. Se trataba de una gran edificación hecha de piedra y arena. Los túneles eran un complejo de laberintos y pasadizos en los que te podías confundir con facilidad. Cuando entramos por un túnel gigantesco, mucha gente caminaba por amplios pasillos de piedra, y un sinfín de escaleras de mármol aparecían cada cien metros. El ocaso daba sus últimos respiros de luz y atravesaban los arcos que se situaban en los muros del coliseo. Sin embargo, lo más grandioso fue el escenario que se encontraba dentro del coliseo. Al tiempo en que no adentrábamos más en aquella edificación, salimos a la intemperie. Me sorprendí al ver la cantidad de gente que se encontraba sobre las gradas llenas de piedra, musgo y polvo que se levantaba con cada ráfaga de aire. Algunas pequeñas plantas nacían entre las gradas, pero se escondían fácilmente entre el centenar de personas que se iban acomodando en sus asientos. Y no precisamente las personas eran NPC'S.

El centro de batalla era algo más pequeño que aquella llanura verde en la que luché, aunque ningún rastro de vida vegetal yacía sobre el suelo arenoso. El coliseo no era en su totalidad redondo, ya que una parte no tenía gradas y el paisaje podía verse con total claridad. En su lugar, una docena de pilares irregulares de piedra desgastada se unían entre sí y dejaban unos espacios uniformes por donde se colaban los rayos anaranjados del astro rey, mientras su sombra se reflejaba en el campo de batalla. Y aunque los pilares no podían apreciarse muy bien debido a que el sol destacaba más que ellos, pude notar que en el centro de los pilares se encontraba un trono que desprendía destellos escarlatas que lastimaban más la vista que el mismo sol. Y ahí, una figura grande, imponente y apoyada en una espada larga, intimidante y de un tono verdoso brillante, yacía inmóvil y ansioso porque reanudara el torneo.

En esos precisos momentos, no pude explicar cómo me sentía. Estaba a punto de luchar con miles de miradas a mi alrededor. ¿Qué tal si fallaba? ¿Qué pasaba si hacía el ridículo?

Masato se levantó del trono y levanto la espada, que parecía más un sable de luz escarlata que una espada de acero. Cuando todos vieron que el Espadachín Verde se levantó, los cuchicheos callaron.

— ¡Que el torneo se reanude! —cuando dijo aquello, miles de gritos se hicieron presentes en el coliseo. Sin embargo, siguió hablando— Ahora, esta última fase va a ser algo distinta —su voz parecía resonar por todo el lugar— Los 8 usuarios que pasaron, ya no lucharán por equipos ni tendrán que vencer a su rival en el menor tiempo posible. Ésta vez, el ganador… ¡Será el más fuerte! No habrá lugar en el cual esconderse, así que dudo que esto dure mucho tiempo —El espadachín se colocó el yelmo escarlata, se sentó en el trono y levantó un puño, mientras las pantallas virtuales aparecían en el aire — ¡QUÉ COMIENCE LA SEGUNDA FASE!

Había esperado tanto a este momento, que en todo el resto del día no pude pensar en otra cosa. Incluso antes de acostarme el día anterior, en las clases del instituto, mientras comía, en mis sueños… todo el tiempo estuve pensando en que iba a salir triunfadora junto con mi Togepi e iba a entrar al Gremio Escarlata junto con Haruka. Todo el tiempo estuve pensando en que podría ser ella la que me tocaría como compañera de equipo. Todo el tiempo pensé que las batallas serían nuevamente de equipos y no individuales. Y todo el tiempo pensé que Brock y Haruka pelearían a mi lado dentro del Gremio Escarlata. Sin embargo, nunca pensé que el primer enfrentamiento sería batallar con la que había prometido entrar al Gremio…

Cuando nuestros nombres aparecieron en las pantallas, ni siquiera pude ser capaz de voltearla a ver. La paralización de mi cuerpo se presentó en seguida, a pesar de que las miradas de la multitud me presionaban y los gritos de euforia anhelaban a que comenzara el duelo.

¿Cómo esto era posible? ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de luchar con Haruka? ¿Acaso Masato sabía ya que ella era su hermana y arregló los enfrentamientos para que luchara con su amiga? Y si no era así, la única explicación que tenía en mente era que la suerte que tenía era la peor.

Haruka me miró con aquellos orbes escarlatas, me tomó de la mano y juntas comenzamos a bajar las escaleras centrales del coliseo. Mientras tanto, toda la gente nos miraba como si de una gran atracción o un gran trofeo se tratara. Incluso algunos me abucheaban y otros me apoyaban, algunos otros daban ánimos a mi Togepi.

Cuando estuvimos en el centro del coliseo, pude notar que Haruka me susurró algo.

— Kasumi, pase lo que pase, te juro que entrarás al Gremio Escarlata —su voz parecía tan segura de sí mismo que no supe en realidad si estaba tan anonadada como yo o no le importaba en lo absoluto la situación en la que estaba.

Me coloqué en el extremo del campo de batalla y esperé a que se diera la orden. El sudor en mi frente producido por los nervios, la ansiedad y el calor que irradiaba el sol se sentía tan real que no pude saber si esto era la realidad o algo meramente virtual.

— ¡QUE COMIENCE LA BATALLA!

Yo me quedé paralizada. No podía aún procesar toda la información. ¿Luchar con Haruka? ¿Acaso el plan no era que las dos entráramos al gremio?

A Haruka no parecía haberle importado. Enseguida sacó a su Wurmple y comenzó a correr hacia mi dirección. Sin haberme dado cuenta, su Pokemon ya había efectuado su ataque y me enredó con una especia de telaraña. Yo, incapaz de moverme, no pude esperar otra cosa más que un hechizo de luz brillante que la chica peliverde sacó de la palma de su mano.

Mi vida bajo un veinte por ciento. Pero a pesar de ello, aún no podía ser capaz de pelear. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era tan débil? ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PODÍA ENFRENTARME A ELLA?!

Una tacleada por parte del Pokemon insecto me arrastró unos metros atrás y otro hechizo, esta vez de agua, me cubrió por completo.

Mi vida, ahora estaba un treinta y cinco por ciento más baja. ¿Qué rayos pasaba? Ni siquiera era capaz de sacar a mi Togepi.

— Vamos, pelea —Haruka se paró frente a mí, aunque el sol aún me daba de lleno en la cara cubierta de mechones rubios mojados.

— No… no puedo.

La multitud comenzó a profanar abucheos y a aventar incluso piedras, aunque ninguna me acertó.

— Claro que puedes. Recuerda que ambas prometimos vencerlo. Ambas prometimos hacernos más fuertes y entrar al Gremio Escarlata.

— Lo sé, pero… —notaba la voz entrecortada— ¿Cómo piensas que entremos las dos juntas al Gremio?

— Eso ya no importa. Pronto puede arreglarse. —ella parecía tan segura, tan llena de confianza ¿Cuándo se volvió tan fuerte mentalmente? — Lo único importante ahora es no mostrar debilidad alguna. ¿Cómo vas a poder de cumplir tu promesa?¿Cómo serás capaz de vencer a un enemigo tan poderoso, si ni siquiera eres capaz de luchar con tu propia amiga?

Aquello me hizo reflexionar. Ella tenía razón. ¿Acaso estoy comportándome como una completa débil? Por supuesto que lo hacía, y lo peor de todo es que lo estaba haciendo enfrente de muchas personas. La reputación que había adquirido en el duelo anterior, o mejor dicho, la reputación que mi Togepi me había regalado en la batalla pasada, se estaba esfumando en cuestión de segundos. ¿Cómo obtener el reconocimiento de muchas personas al vencer al jefe del nivel dos, si ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para luchar con alguien?

Cuando me paré con esfuerzo, saqué a mi Togepi enseguida y le ordené que usara Metrónomo. Sin haberle dado tiempo a Haruka de reaccionar, concentré un aura amarilla en mi puño y le di un buen golpe en el estómago, a lo que ella salió disparada hacia el muro de contención del coliseo. Éste se derrumbó, aunque no lo hizo con las gradas.

La muchedumbre cambió sus abucheos por gritos de alegría y sorpresa. Mi Togepi siguió moviendo las manos de izquierda a derecha, y un brillo iba adquiriéndose en sus pequeños brazos poco a poco.

— ¡Wurmple, usa picotazo venenoso contra Togepi! ¡Evita a toda costa que use ese ataque! —no me di cuenta cuando Haruka había salido del agujero. Cuando lo hizo, no perdió tiempo y una bola de fuego del tamaño de la palma de su mano salió disparada hacia mi dirección, pero yo fui capaz de esquivarlo a tiempo. Sin embargo, el picotazo venenoso le dio a mi Togepi, aunque eso no impidió que siguiera moviendo los diminutos brazos.

Tenía que evitar a toda costa que dañaran a mi Togepi, por lo que fui directo hacia el Pokemon insecto de Haruka y le di un golpe que lo mandó volando por los aires. En ese momento, el Pokemon se recuperó y desde aquella altura envió de nuevo su disparo demora. La telaraña me dio de lleno en el rostro. La vista se me nubló un par de segundos, y esos segundos fueron vitales para que la maga me atacara con un haz de luz que me sacó volando un par de metros.

Noté que mi vida estaba ya un en un 40%. Unos golpes más y todo habría acabado.

Pero cuando aún estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, un aura de luz azul y brillante iluminó el campo. A pesar de que mi vista aún no se había recuperado, sabía que mi Togepi había acabado con su poder. Cuando me quité la telaraña del Wurmple, noté a Haruka envuelta en un bloque de hielo. Estaba totalmente congelada.

— Bien hecho Togepi —le dije, sabiendo que su Metrónomo se había convertido en un Rayo de Hielo— ¡Usa nuevamente Metrónomo!

Y cuando comencé a correr para darle un puñetazo al bloque de hielo para romperlo y dañar a Haruka, noté algo que no sólo me sorprendió a mí, sino a todos.

A pesar de estar congelada, un aura de tonos carmesí y anaranjados comenzaron a concentrarse en la palma de su mano. De un momento a otro, el bloque de hielo se rompió y pudo moverse con libertad. Y en esos momentos, más bolas de fuego desde la palma de su mano fueron directas hacia mí. Yo las esquivé con dificultad, pero el Wurmple súbitamente me dio un Picotazo Venenoso y noté que poco a poco mi vida iba bajando, ya que me había envenenado.

— Diablos —maldije y noté que Togepi aún seguía moviendo los brazos— Tengo que hacer que Togepi se acerque a Haruka y use su ataque —noté que a la maga le quedaba un 50% de vida. Sin embargo, si Togepi usaba de nuevo aquel rayo congelador o un ataque más poderoso, estaba acabada —Tendrá que ser a la suerte. Confío en ti, Togepi.

Me adelanté y comencé a dar varios puñetazos y patadas a la maga, que poco a poco iba retrocediendo. No obstante, en un movimiento ágil me coloqué a sus espaldas; ella ahora comenzó a retroceder hacia el otro lado. Varios puñetazos al aire fueron suficientes para hacerla retroceder bastante. Sin embargo, su Wurmple me agarró desprevenida y me tacleó con fuerza. Yo caí y noté mi vida al 20%; la barra de vida ya estaba en rojo.

— Lo siento, Kasumi —ella mencionó y un aura de hielo salió de su mano.

— No… yo lo siento— sonreí.

Togepi se encontraba detrás de ella, con los brazos lanzando varios destellos brillantes. Y en ese momento, supe que el Metrónomo estuvo listo para realizar el ataque.

El Pokemon huevo comenzó dando varias vueltas y corrió de un lado a otro, mientras se caía. Por un momento pensé que era una especie de ritual antes de su ataque, pero cuando se cayó y rodó por la tierra, supe que se estaba haciendo daño a sí misma. Estaba usando el ataque de Confusión.

— Vaya, buen ataque —mencionó Haruka cuando notó que el Togepi se atacó tanto que desapareció y explotó en polvo brillante. La peli-verde dudó por unos momentos, y pude ver en su mirada que no quería hacerlo, pero si no hacía algo, iba a mostrarse como yo al principio: débil.

De su mano aparecieron unas picas de hielo que me atravesaron y pronto noté que toda la vista se me oscurecía…

De un momento a otro, el escenario desapareció y fue reemplazado por el techo tapizado de mi habitación. Por algunos momentos pensé que estaba en una especie de posada o tal vez en alguna otra casa del pueblo central del nivel uno del juego.

Me sentí rara…

No por el hecho de que todo había acabado para mí, de que ya no iba a ser capaz de poder entrar al Gremio Esmeralda, de que sentí envidia por Haruka. Me sentía rara por el hecho de que por un momento, pensé en que aún seguía en el juego, a pesar de saber de que estaba en mi habitación, inmóvil y con el casco apagado…

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo:_ Duelo de arqueros**


	14. Duelo de Arqueros

**14 — Duelo de Arqueros**

* * *

De pie se encontraba la justa vencedora. Mientras tanto, la gente le vitoreaba como si de una diosa se tratara. Ella saludaba a nadie en específico, aunque después de un rato volteó la mirada hacia un sorprendido Espadachín Esmeralda.

— Y la ganadora… ¡Es la maga Haruka! ¡Tenemos a nuestra primera integrante!

Era la primera jugadora que entraba al gremio, y aún así se encontraba molesta. Pero más que molesta estaba algo decaída por haber vencido a su oponente. Toda la muchedumbre sabía que había derrotado a su amiga.

— Vaya que es fuerte—mencioné algo nerviosa—Al menos ya no tendré que enfrentarme a ella.

— Tranquila Hikari. Aún faltan los más poderosos por enfrentarse —mencionó Misako con un tono tranquilo. ¿Cómo pretendía decir aquello con suma quietud? —Ese chico… Shigeru… no creo que podamos vencerlo fácilmente.

Traté de dar con él con mi mirada. Era mucha la gente que se mezclaba entre las gradas del coliseo que me fue imposible identificarlo, aunque claro estaba que no era tan complicado hallar a un sujeto vestido de negro con una capucha cubriéndole el rostro.

Súbitamente, mi vista dio con él. No por el hecho de que "milagrosamente" mis ojos hayan dado en el blanco, o por saber dónde se había encontrado justamente; no sólo yo lo había identificado, sino que toda la aglomeración de jugadores que aún estaban emocionados por el primer encuentro.

Él bajaba lentamente por unas escaleras de piedra que daban directo hacia el campo arenoso de batalla. Sus pisadas comenzaron a resonar y llegaron como un sonido misterioso hacia mis oídos. El recinto estaba totalmente callado, observando detenidamente al muchacho que había dejado impresionado a todos cuando su Eevee había vencido sin dificultad a sus oponentes. A pesar de que el ocaso le daba de lleno en el rostro, la capucha hacía bien su trabajo ocultando la mayor parte de su rostro.

La pantalla virtual que se encontraba sobre nosotros, reflejaba a otro jugador más. El oponente de Shigeru… El desafortunado que debía enfrentarse al chico del Eevee.

Y ahí estaba su oponente. Sus pisadas contra los escalones sonaban de la misma manera que las del encapuchado, pero no eran tan misteriosas y atemorizantes como las de él.

Aquel chico, el que había batallado junto con la muchacha del Togepi, se colocó en un extremo de la cancha, mientras el otro lo hacía con lentitud. Por un momento, aquel muchacho de cabellos castaños y ojos rasgados se me hacía conocido, pero no pude saber de quién rayos se trataba.

— El duelo entre Shigeru y Takeshi está a punto de comenzar. El que logre matar a su adversario, o bien, que logre rendirse, ganará el duelo y será parte del Gremio Esmeralda —Masato se había reincorporado en el trono verde, mientras Haruka yacía de pie a un costado, como la nueva integrante—. ¡QUE COMIENCE EL COMBATE!

Súbitamente, el chico moreno sacó una pokebola y la lanzó al aire. De ahí salió el Onix que todos habíamos visto en la primera batalla que había dado. El joven comenzó corriendo hacia Shigeru, pero éste no se movía.

— ¡Onix, ahora! —el jugador se subió a la cabeza del Pokemon de roca y siguió el sendero de todo su cuerpo alargado y viboroso; cuando estuvo en la cola del Onix, éste la levantó hasta elevarla lo más alto que pudo. De un momento a otro, Takeshi saltó y un aura gris se concentró en sus puños.

No supe decir si aquellos puñetazos acertaron al chico inmóvil, ya que una oleada de polvo debido al impacto abrazó tanto a los combatientes como a todos los demás presentes. El silencio se mantuvo; todos querían que aquel polvo presente se quitara enseguida, puesto que no sabían lo que había sucedido.

Sin embargo, pude notar con dificultad la expresión que el organizador del torneo había hecho. Aquellos gestos de sorpresa, incredibilidad y miedo estaban impregnados en su rostro fusionados en uno mismo. Ahogó un grito de confusión, al igual que la nueva integrante del gremio. Ambos podían ver ya lo que había sucedido, pero los demás aún seguían con la duda.

No obstante, cuando el polvo se hubo disipado por completo, lo sorpresivo del asunto fue que se habían encontrado tal y como hubieran estado antes de que la tierra cubriera mi vista. Takeshi estaba inmóvil en el aire, con un puño bloqueado por la palma de la mano de Shigeru. El moreno trataba de multiplicar la fuerza bruta de su golpe, pero la mano de Shigeru parecía tomar aquello como un juego de niños.

En un fugaz movimiento espontáneo, la mano de Shigeru se cerró en torno a la muñeca del luchador. Ni siquiera Takeshi fue capaz de sorprenderse a tiempo; la velocidad con la que el brazo del encapuchado dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados a Takeshi fue brutal, y cuando hubo completado el giro por los aires, el jugador fue lanzado justo hacia un Onix tan exaltado y paralizado como el resto de los espectadores. Ambos salieron disparados cual proyectil hacia uno de los últimos pilares de piedra desgastada que se encontraban cerca del trono de piedras esmeraldas. Afortunadamente, tanto Haruka como Masato se encontraban unos palmos más alejados del impacto, o sino ellos también hubieran vuelto al mundo real en un abrir y cerrar de ojos como Takeshi lo había hecho.

Nuevamente, el chico misterioso había causado una corazonada paralizante en todos nosotros. Algunos estaban boquiabiertos, otros con las pupilas dilatadas, con el sudor frío bajando por sus frentes, con las dudas e incertidumbres orbitando por sus cabezas. Muchos espectadores no sabían si ovacionar a quien había derrotado a Takeshi en menos de lo que su Eevee lo había hecho en la primera ronda, o si mantenerse callados debido al miedo e intimidación que éste había causado. Ni siquiera el Espadachín Esmeralda sabía lo que decir, ya que aún seguía observando al chico que yacía inmóvil que ni siquiera se atrevió sacar a su propio Eeevee.

Y cuando Masato estuvo a punto de hablar, se retractó al ver que éste se atrevió a quitarse la capucha para que los últimos rayos del sol le calentaran el rostro frío e inexpresivo. Sus ojos de tonos amarillos y brillantes que parecían ser una especie de luz cegadora, contemplaron al chico esmeralda. La mata de pelo a veces lanzaba destellos castaños, y otras veces cambiaban a un carmesí intenso como el fuego, aunque podía apreciarse a simple vista que el color que predominaba era el castaño.

Cuando finalmente el sosiego fue interrumpido por unos gritos ensordecedores de la gente que se decidió a ovacionarlo, Masato anunció que había sido el ganador y un nuevo y segundo integrante del gremio esmeralda. Caminó hasta posarse al otro costado del espadachín y ahí se quedó, mientras miraba a la nada aún con aquel rostro intimidante.

Pero a pesar de que seguía viendo a Shigeru con suma concentración, Misako me sacudió un brazo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le dije y volteé a verla. Parecía sorprendida y miraba hacia la pantalla.

La transmisión virtual tenía dos rostros anunciándose. Uno de ellos era yo. El otro era aquel chico que había sido otro de los que habían sorprendido en la primera ronda…

Esos ojos carmesí me miraron con mucha atención y concentración desde el otro lado del campo. Tenía que admitir que el color demoniaco de sus ojos me resultaba intrigante, asustadizo y extraño. Sin embargo, traté de concentrarme en lo que sería mi próximo movimiento; no tenía que confiarme. Estuve tan concentrada en su rostro que ni me di cuenta cuando había bajado y colocado en un extremo del campo.

— La batalla entre Ruby y Hikari está por comenzar. El que logré matar a su oponente, o bien, hacer que se rinda, ganará el encuentro.

Ni siquiera escuché cuando dijo que comenzara el duelo. Los ojos carmesí eran todo en lo que podía concentrarme. Tan rojos, tan profundos, tan fuera de lo normal. ¿Por qué era lo único que podía ver? ¿Por qué era lo único en lo que podía pensar en estos momentos tan importantes y cruciales? ¿Me estarían hipnotizando, o sería sólo producto de mi imaginación?

Y sin saber cómo demonios lo había hecho, cerré mis párpados lo más fuerte que pude y sacudí mi cabeza. Cuando salí de aquel trance creado por mi propia mente, saqué a Piplup y enseguida tomé una flecha del carcaj.

Pero cuando lancé la primera flecha, él comenzó a correr alrededor del campo, tratando de distraerme. Sin embargo, corría a una velocidad endemoniada.

— ¡Diablos, qué velocidad! —exclamé.

De un momento a otro, me vi envuelta en un tornado de tierra que poco a poco se iba fortaleciendo. Ruby lo único que hizo fue correr en un círculo que rodeó todo el campo de batalla. No obstante, ni mi Piplup ni yo fuimos capaces de ver por dónde iba, puesto que la agilidad con la que sus pies iban recorriendo el lugar era devastadora.

Oí a la gente gritar de emoción, pero después de unos segundos lo único que pude escuchar fue el ruido del viento violento y polvo colándose por mis tímpanos. Y poco después, mi vista fue incapaz de ver con claridad gracias a la arcilla que trataba de entrar directo a mis retinas.

— ¡Piplup, usa chorro de agua!

El ataque fue en vano. Cuando el Pokemon lanzó el montón de agua hacia un punto cualquiera del tornado que nos acorralaba, una porción del ataque se convirtió en barro y salió fuera de nuestra vista.

No sabía qué hacer. Ni siquiera mi vista era capaz de seguir con aquella velocidad. ¿De dónde había sacado tanta rapidez? Ni mi Pokemon era capaz de ayudarme en estos momentos. Lanzar flechas a la nada sería en vano, y era imposible salir de ahí debido a que más allá de las paredes de polvo estaban las gradas y no era permitido salir del campo de batalla… ¿Pero quién dijo que debía de atravesar el tornado para salir de ahí? ¡Claro! ¡Podía saltar!

A la hora de hacerlo, un gran salto, que hubiera sido incapaz de realizarlo en la vida real, me alzó varios metros hasta salir del alcance de la tempestad de tierra. Pude notar a toda la gente mirándome y emocionándose.

— Es ahora o nunca —saqué una flecha de mi carcaj y pude notar con dificultad una silueta que se movía entre el torbellino. Y con suma certeza y cuidado, tensé el arco.

Ni siquiera dio en el blanco. Era imposible ver con claridad a Ruby, que se movía de un lado a otro. ¿Por qué demonios no paraba? ¿Por qué hacía todo esto? No lo comprendía muy bien. ¿Qué ganaba con hacer un torbellino de tierra? Ni siquiera eso había sido capaz de lastimarme. ¿O es que acaso era una distracci…?

Lo había pensado demasiado tarde.

Estando en el aire, era un blanco fácil para el Trapinch que salió de entre la tierra desde el centro del torbellino como una bala. Me dio un placaje tan fuerte que fue capaz de elevarme aún más metros.

El coliseo era ahora ya diminuto, y el frío de la atmósfera comenzaba a hacerse presente; noté que el sol daba sus últimos rayos, y más allá, se encontraba el pueblo del nivel dos.

Todavía estaba un poco aturdida por el golpe, empero contemplé que el tornado había parado. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Mi vista no era capaz de ver detalladamente los sucesos ahí abajo. ¿Habrá matado a mi Piplup, o lo habría ignorado? ¿O es que ya se había cansado de correr y correr? Todos me resultaban como hormigas desde acá arriba, pero…

Un destello diminuto y brillante me sacó de mis pensamientos. Venía desde abajo y tan sólo se había aparecido algunos segundos. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de pensar en lo que había sido, ya que mi instinto fue el responsable de advertirme e indicarle a mi cerebro que me moviera de ahí. ¡Pero no podía! Estaba en el aire y era un blanco más fácil de lo que cualquiera pudiese pensar. Tenía que moverme, debía moverme, pero era incapaz flotando en el aire y cayendo poco a poco. A menos que…

Esta vez, fue mi lógica y no el instinto el que me dijo que sacara un flecha del carcaj y apuntara con mucha certeza hacia la dirección donde había aparecido aquel destello. Respiré hondo, aguanté la respiración, y exhalé…

En medio del aire, mi flecha plateada fue descendiendo como una aguja hacia otra que venía directo hacia mí. El choque de ambas hizo que se desviaran y cayeran lentamente por los aires.

Escuché a los espectadores gritar de emoción, pero eso no me sacó de mi concentración.

Cuando descendí y caí estrepitosamente en el suelo, Ruby ya había destensado el arco.

Esta vez era aún más vulnerable de lo que había sido en el aire, ya que estaba lastimada, con el cuerpo vencido en el suelo y apenas trataba de reincorporarme.

— ¡Chorro de agua hacia mí, Piplup! —dije inteligentemente.

El Pokemon obedeció y lo hizo justo a tiempo antes de que el Pokemon de Ruby fuera con un placaje que lo lanzó varios metros hacia una de las gradas. Antes de que el líquido diera de lleno conmigo, la flecha chocó con el agua y se detuvo ahí, parando su fuerza y desviando apenas su dirección.

— Qué astuta. Desviando mi ataque con un chorro de agua que aún así te lastimó —me mencionó con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Pero a ver qué haces sin tu Piplup.

Es cierto. Mi Pokemon ya había desaparecido dejando un polvo brillante en las gradas. Ahora era yo contra Ruby y Trapinch. Era prácticamente imposible ganar, pero debía intentarlo aunque fuese una vez.

Me reincorporé y saqué una de las tres últimas flechas que quedaban de mi carcaj. Debía de darle; tenía que acertar en su sien, o estaría acabada. Era todo o nada.

— Trapinch, ataque arena —susurró.

El Pokemon lanzó una gran oleada de polvo, arcilla, barro y demás cosas arenosas esparcidas por el suelo. Y mientras la oleada cubrió todo el terreno, el albino comenzó a correr por el campo nuevamente y el torbellino se hizo más grande y más potente debido al ataque arena que había hecho Trapinch.

Sabía que esto era difícil. No podía saltar o saldría el mismo resultado de salir herida y resultar vulnerable en el aire; no podía escapar porque no había lugar al cual hacerlo; no podía darle con certeza a mi enemigo, porque la arena entre mis ojos no podía dejarme ver con claridad. Pero había algo que sí podía hacer… y eso era más fácil y mejor que cualquiera de las cosas que habían pasado por mi cabeza antes. Y aunque sea algo ridículo para muchos, para mí no lo era. Sí, aquello era disparar mis flechas en medio del tornado a pesar de no poder ver. ¿Y que cómo iba a hacerlo? Sencillo…

Cerré mis ojos, tensé el arco con la antepenúltima flecha que tenía y me quedé quieta mientras apuntaba a la nada. Pronto, comencé a escuchar los gritos, la arena y el viento mezclados entre mis oídos, no oía nada más. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro mi concentración fue tanta que lo único que fui capaz de oír fueron unas pisadas y unas vibraciones en la tierra.

Las pisadas eran rápidas, ágiles, momentáneas. La vibración, poco a poco la iba sintiendo con más fuerza. Y cuando mi concentración llegó al tope, sentí que ahora mis oídos eran mis ojos; lo podía ver todo con claridad. Podía ver por donde se movía Ruby, e incluso pude ver que el Trapinch era el causante de las vibraciones.

Inesperadamente, di un paso hacia atrás cuando el Pokemon salió de entre la tierra con velocidad y fuerza. Me moví justo a tiempo, o sino otro placaje de aquellos hubiera marcado el final del combate. Y el Pokemon se vio sorprendido no por le hecho de haber fallado, sino porque la punta de una flecha estaba a un par de centímetros frente a sus diminutos ojos y su gigantesca sien anaranjada.

Relajé la cuerda del arco y sentí arena, polvo y restos brillantes del Pokemon desaparecido rozando mis mejillas.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, agarré mi penúltima flecha y la tensé de nuevo. Podía ver con claridad todavía los pies fugaces de Ruby. Me quedé quieta apuntando hacia un lugar en específico; y justo cuando sus pies estuvieron frente a la dirección en la que apuntaba, disparé.

No obstante, él lo predijo y saltó. El remolino extenso de arena había cesado, aunque aún había partículas de arcilla flotando por el aire; pero con el hecho de saber que el torbellino había parado era más que suficiente para sonreír. Y no sólo eso, sino que Ruby se encontraba en el aire por haber esquivado mi flecha. Eso lo hacía aún más perfecto. Estaba vulnerable.

Tensé la última y la única oportunidad de victoria que tenía entre mis manos, y la apunté hacia su cabeza. La distancia tan corta entre nosotros le fue incapaz de sacar una de sus flechas brillantes y apuntarme. Esta vez era imposible desviar su dirección o esquivarla por completo. Tenía la victoria en mis manos…

La punta se detuvo a milímetros de su cabeza. Todo el mundo había pensado que le había dado justo en la frente, pero se había detenido como si el destino me hubiera jugado una mala broma.

Su mano se encontraba aferrada a la flecha que había disparado. Ruby descendía por el aire con suma tranquilidad; como si no hubiera pasado nada; como si no hubiera estado nunca en desventaja; como si todo hubiera estado planeado.

— La próxima vez, espero que seas menos predecible—el muchacho me miró con aquellos peculiares ojos carmesí y con mi misma flecha, tensó su arco.

Yo no tenía más flechas para defenderme, o algún Pokemon que se sacrificara por mí. Había tenido la victoria hace unos segundos, y en un santiamén se había resbalado de mis delicadas manos.

Cuando destensó el arco, sentí una textura agradable, acolchonada y cálida. Se trataba de mi almohada. Me quedé ahí algunos instantes, presenciando lo que había sado la batalla y lo que había sucedido. No podía creerlo.

Cuando bajé a la cocina, aún anonadada por los acontecimientos recientes, abrí el refrigerador y de ahí saqué el cartón de jugo. Di un sorbo enorme que por un momento pensé que me lo iba a acabar de una bocanada.

Cuando dejé el jugo medio vacío sobre la mesa, sentí un gran silencio alrededor de la casa. ¿Y por qué tan silencioso estaba todo? Por un momento traté de recordar si alguien más vivía conmigo, o si alguien más se encontraba ahí.

Sin embargo, no pude recordar quién vivía en esta casa. No pude acordarme al menos de quién había habitado conmigo mi hogar desde un principio, ni siquiera pude recordar si tenía padres. Era algo extraño… aunque al fin y al cabo, desde que tengo memoria siempre he vivido sola. O eso creo.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: _Desaparición_**

* * *

**_Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, por las visitas y demás. El próximo capítulo será algo confuso, ya lo verán. Este capítulo también contuvo mucha acción, y para los que piden el romance, aún no viene xD Pero pronto vendrá. Lo siento, pero es que debo de desarrollar poco a poco la historia para que al fin haya romance T-T lamento a los que están furiosos. Esa parte del finald el capítulo también esta algo confusa, pero lo sabrán con el tiempo, y el anterior, también hubo un poco de intriga en el final de Kasumi. Poco a poco se vna uniendo eslabones que dan un toque de misterio._**

**_Bueno, afortunadamente mi internet no ha estado lento, y afortunadamente he podido actualizar en los días prometidos. A lo mejor habrán algunos días en los que no pueda actualizar, pero en esos casos yo les avisaré con anticipación. He tenido unos días un poco cargados de cosas, algunos problemas personales T-T y demás, pero lo bueno es que he podido encender mi estúpido ordenadory y poner los capítulos. Aparte, tengo unos cuántos capítulos más ya escritos, lo cual es una ventaja. También he estado planeando la segunda temporada, lo cual ha sido muy duro para mí xD pero poco a poco voy desarrollando la historia en mi mente. Por cierto... esta temporada tendrá 22 capítulos, aunque no se preocupen... aún falta mucho para que termine el fic. Bueno, ¡Nos leemos!_**


	15. Desaparición

**15 — _Desaparición_**

* * *

Estaba delante de mí. Simplemente a un par de centímetros, sentado, con la cabeza por lo bajo y sin siquiera prestando la más mínima atención. A pesar de que me daba la espalda, sabía que tenía una expresión vacía, triste y fría. Ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra a nadie el resto del día; no se movió, no se levantó, no hizo nada más que recostar su cabeza en el pupitre y lamentarse.

Me di cuenta que hasta un par de amigos suyos lo miraban con lástima, atragantándose con sus palabras de arrepentimiento. Estaban tan avergonzados que ni siquiera se atrevían a hablarle. ¿Por qué? ¿Será que ellos le habrán hecho algo malo? ¡Pero yo era la que había estropeado todo! Yo era la causante de que todos se burlaran de él, de que fuera el hazmerreír de la escuela y que su depresión y timidez aumentara aún más. Quería pedirle perdón, aunque yo no había hecho nada más que decir la verdad. ¿Por qué no me habló desde un principio? ¿Por qué no simplemente me invitó a salir en un lugar más privado? ¿O simplemente que confesara que le gustaba sin que todo el instituto lo estuviera observando? No… había sido mi culpa. Desde un principio sabía que él era muy tímido como para hablarme, y desde un inicio, Ash sabía que no tenía el valor suficiente para hablarme porque al fin y al cabo, yo lo iba a rechazar de todos modos. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tengo que ser así con los hombres? A veces me arrepentía de ser bonita y de ser el centro de atención de muchos. Sé que hay ocasiones en las que no me dolía rechazar a alguien, o mejor dicho, a la mayoría; sin embargo, jamás había pasado esto. Jamás me había dolido tanto un rechazo. Tendría que haber sido más amable… No… tendría que haberle dicho que sí, y cuando estuviéramos a solas sin que nadie nos viera, le hubiera explicado amablemente que no. Así no hubiera sufrido tanto…

El timbre sonó. Las clases por fin habían acabado y todos comenzaron a salir. Incluso Brock y su amiga de cabellos anaranjados salieron dejando solo al muchacho… Pero yo no.

Así es. Lo había decidido. Debía pedirle perdón a Ash en estos momentos, o no sería capaz de perdonármelo. Debía de aprender a entender los sentimientos de los demás… ¡Maldita egoísta que era! Siempre pensando en mí mismo… Me daba asco. ¿Será la razón por la cual no he tenido amigos verdaderos?

Me paré de mi pupitre. Él aún seguía recostado en la banca aun cuando la campana ya había sonado. Mi mano estuvo a centímetros de su hombro… Por un lado quería pedirle perdón, pero por otro no quería incomodarlo en lo más mínimo. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Y si me perdonaba? ¿O me odiaba desde que todos comenzaron a soltar risotadas cuando lo veían? No lo sé.

— "Vamos… hazlo" —mi subconsciente me incitaba a tocarle el hombro para sacarlo de sus tristes pensamientos o de un profundo sueño… no estaba segura.

No sé si comencé a odiarme más a mí misma, pero cuando me alejé cobardemente del aula de clases, dejándolo en una soledad plena, no pude perdonármelo. Quería regresar… quería decirle que lo sentía, que haría que toda la gente dejara de burlarse de él. ¿Y por qué no lo hacía? ¿Por qué con cada segundo que pasaba me iba alejando hacia la salida? Por ser una maldita cobarde. Hasta él había sido más valiente que yo cuando se me declaro frente a todos… Y eso me hacía menos… Menos que él y que todo el mundo.

Cuando llegué a casa, noté desde afuera que a través de la ventana se podían apreciar un par de luces . Por un momento, seguí subiendo las escaleras de la entrada, pero cuando rebusqué entre mi bolso las llaves para abrir la puerta, me sobresalté.

Sin siquiera mirarme a mi misma, sabía que mis pupilas estaban dilatadas del susto. Las llaves ya estaban aferradas a mi mano, pero de un modo tembloroso. ¿Por qué?

Abrí lo más silencioso que pude la puerta de la entrada y me quedé ahí, paralizada sin hacer el menor ruido posible… Las luces de la cocina estaban encendidas, y había ruido dentro de ella. Estaba segura de que alguien se encontraba dentro de mi casa; alguien estaba cocinando… ¿Qué demonios sucedía? Que yo recuerde yo era una persona que vivía sol…

— ¿Hija?

La voz me sobresaltó más. La persona me había oído entrar, aun cuando había sido lo más silenciosa posible. ¿Y… me había llamado hija?

Caminé con los nervios de punta hacia la cocina y ahí se encontraba preparando unos filetes que desprendían un olor que no pude alcanzar a oler debido a toda la confusión en mi mente.

Cuando vi a la mujer, aquella persona de cabellos castaños, orbes azules como el mar y con aquella típica diadema amarillenta que sobresalía entre su cabellera, me sonrió. No supe quién era, aunque se me hacía conocida.

— ¿Hikari? —las palabras me salieron automáticamente, aunque fue un débil susurro que ella no alcanzó a escuchar bien.

—Te he preparado tu filete favorito —me sonrió.

Yo seguí pasmada en mi sitio. No obstante, mientras ella tenía dibujada una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pude apreciar algo en cuestión de milésimas de segundo; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; un simple pestañeo; un momento breve que a pesar de durar tan poco, lo había visto sin titubear, sin dudar de que era alguna ilusión… Por algunos momentos, aquella persona de cabellos castaños se convirtió en Hikari. Aquella arquera de unos peculiares ojos de un tono azul cerúleo incluso más claros que los de la persona que tenía frente a mí. No obstante, segundos después volvió a ser la misma persona que estaba delante de mí.

— ¿Te sucede algo Serena? ¿Qué pasa?

Y cuando traté de pensar en todo lo que había pasado, nuevamente la recordé. La vi y supe que era la persona que me hacia los desayunos, comidas y cenas todos los días. Supe que era mi madre. Supe que era la que me había cuidado y amado desde que tenía memoria. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué por unos minutos había olvidado su identidad? ¿Por qué mi mente me había engañado por completo? ¿Por qué había visto a Hikari reflejada en mi madre? ¿Por qué había pesando por un momento que algún ladrón se metió dentro de mi casa? ¿Por qué supuse que yo vivía sola?

— No… No me pasa nada—aún tenía la mirada perdida debido a todo esto.

— ¡Rayos, se ha terminado el jugo! —cuando lo noté, mi madre estaba revisando el refrigerador, ignorándome por completo —. Cielo, necesito que vayas por más jugo. O lo lamentarás cuando se te atore el filete en la garganta—ella se rió a pesar de la mala broma que había hecho— Ten un poco de dinero, no tardes mucho ¿vale?

— Vale, en un rato vuelvo—instantáneamente mi estado de perplejidad se vio reemplazado por una sonrisa amable, aunque por dentro seguí sintiéndome igual.

Ni siquiera fui capaz de concentrarme en qué sabor escoger. No podía pensar en otra cosa más que saber el por qué de aquel periodo corto de amnesia y la aparición imaginativa de Hikari. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Por lo menos este lugar me hacía sentir tranquila. Puede que hubiera ruido en el supermercado, pero el sonido de las cajas registradoras electrónicas pasando producto por producto, la música de ambiente sonando por todo el lugar, el susurro de algunas personas que no se decidían entre si escoger un cereal en específico, la voz de una empleada sonando por un micrófono para requerir ayuda en tal pasillo. No sé… todo esto me hacía sentir tranquila, aunque en el fondo estaba muerta de ansiedad.

Y cuando finalmente me calmé, procesando poco a poco lo que le había sucedido a mi cerebro, lo vi…

Sabía que éste no había sido mi día. Primero, estaba muy molesta conmigo por haber herido a Ash, después no tuve las agallas para pedirle perdón. Luego, no recordé a mi madre cuando llegué a la casa por razones desconocidas y por último confundí a mi madre por mi amiga virtual. Sin embargo, esto aún se ponía peor… Nuevamente, Ash estaba ahí. Parado. En el pasillo de la sección de mermeladas, trigo y legumbres. Aunque no estaba completamente solo. Un señor estaba a sus espaldas decidiéndose entre comprar pan blanco o de trigo.

— Es ahora o nunca— sabía que esta era una buena oportunidad para pedirle perdón y que todo lo del pasado se olvidara. Debía de ser amable, valiente y que mis palabras fueran delicadas.

Me acerqué a él, aunque unos segundos después el sujeto que se encontraba a sus espaldas no se eligió por ningún pan y se fue del pasillo. Perfecto. Era el momento ideal para estar a solas.

— Hola—mi tono de voz sonó más nervioso que amable.

Él no volteó.

— Ehh… Yo que tú, escogería la jalea de fresa. Es mi favorita—mi sonrisa radiante fue en vano, puesto que él ni siquiera giró su cabeza hacia a mí. Sin embargo, yo no le di importancia y fui directo al grano. — Escucha Ash… Sé que fui dura y fui una estúpida por lo que te hice ayer. Yo no quería decir aquello… Jamás pensé que todos comenzaran a burlarse de ti de esa manera, y todo fue gracias a mí… Lo siento. Nunca debí rechazarte en público; debí pensarlo antes. Pero… puede que seamos amigos y… no lo sé… hasta podríamos salir algún día. ¿Qué dices?

Me sentí extraña. Peor que extraña. Sentí que era ignorada por completo. Él ni siquiera me volteó a ver… ¡¿Cómo era capaz de ignorarme de esa manera?! ¡Hasta había llegado al punto de que yo lo invitara a salir! ¡YO! ¡UNA CHICA! Ningún chico en su sano juicio se resistiría a decirle que sí a una chica como yo, así de bonita y amable. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a este sujeto? ¿Por qué me ignoraba de esa forma? ¿Será que eso significa que no me había perdonado? ¿Qué me odiaba?

Pero cuando estaba a punto de irme, molesta y con arrepentimiento de haber pedido perdón, él me miró.

Esos ojos… Esos ojos que había estado acostumbrada a verlos tan vacíos, tan llenos de soledad, como si tan solo hubiera una oscuridad total en su interior, sin alguien que los llenara de cariño o felicidad… Esos ojos fueron distintos en aquellos momentos. Estaban llenos. No llenos de amor, de alegría, de rabia o tan siquiera llenos de una pizca de tranquilidad; estaban llenos de temor.

Esas pupilas dilatadas y esa mirada llena de miedo con la que me observaba me hacían paralizarme de nuevo como lo había hecho frente a mi madre. Aquellas manos temblorosas sujetaban un objeto en particular, un objeto diminuto de un carmesí brillante que no pude alcanzar a apreciar con claridad debido a que la palma pálida de su mano se cerró en torno a ello. Y esa mano fría con la que me sujetó el brazo, tan fría que quemaba…

— ¿Te… te encuentras… bien? —no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos que suplicaban ayuda.

—Mi… —su voz era apenas un susurro—mi… mi…

— Tu… —Ash comenzaba a darme miedo, pero preocupación a la vez.

— Mi madre…

Súbitamente, me soltó el brazo y se alejó. Sus pasos resonaron por el pasillo y eran lo único que ahora escuchaba. Todos los sonidos que podía hacer un supermercado eran ahogados por los pasos temblorosos de un chico azabache tan pálido, asustado y confuso que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba a su alrededor. Ni siquiera había escuchado lo que le había dicho… había estado mirando aquel objeto en sus manos con un terror inimaginable que no era capaz de describir. ¿Qué era aquel objeto? ¿Y qué demonios había pasado para que se comportara de aquella forma?

Quería seguirlo; quería tranquilizarlo. Sin embargo, yo también comencé a tener miedo. Miedo por aquella mirada que me dedicó, aquellos ojos aterrorizados. "Mi madre"… ¿Qué tenía su madre? ¿Acaso estaba enferma? ¿Acaso aquel objeto representaba a su madre? ¿Por qué me mencionó a su madre, si yo no tengo nada que ver con ella? ¿O ella le habrá hecho algo a él que lo aterrorizo hasta tal punto en que ni podía caminar en línea recta?

* * *

Y aún tenía todos aquellos pensamientos en mi mente cuando estuve frente al campo de batalla. A pesar de ser la última combatiente, aún tenía la imagen de Hikari en mi cocina, mi madre como una tal extraña y aquellos orbes tan vacíos y tan llenos de miedo que pedían ayuda y que me asustaban simultáneamente.

Y como si la suerte todavía me estuviera jugando una mala broma, en ese momento en la pantalla virtual, sobre mi cabeza, se encontraba mi nombre y el de Satoshi. Sí, el del chico que me había convencido de participar en el torneo, el que me dijo que tenía esperanzas en mí y de que iba a triunfar, el que había convencido para que también participara, aunque él no quería. ¿Y qué iba a pasar ahora? Según los rumores, él mismo había derrotado al jefe del nivel uno. ¡Vaya acontecimiento que ni se molestó en decirme! ¡Jamás me imaginé que él había sido el "Destello Eleéctrico" cuando lo conocí! ¿Qué estaría a punto de hacer Satoshi? ¿Vencerme y aún así decirme que era fuerte? ¿O yo iba a dar la sorpresa y vencería al supuesto "Destello Eléctrico"?

— Venga… ¡Que comience el encuentro! —la multitud se desesperó.

Y también noté que el Espadachín Esmeralda lo hacía, aunque los tres nuevos miembros mantenían la compostura.

— Satoshi… ¡¿Está por ahí Satoshi?! —oí que la muchedumbre lanzaba el nombre del Destello Eléctrico por los aires.

— El combate entre Misako y Satoshi está a punto de empezar. ¡Por favor, Satoshi, presentarse en el campo de batalla! —la voz del Masato no fue ni siquiera suficiente para que él se apareciera por las gradas.

Yo incluso comencé a buscarlo con la mirada entre el gentío. Algunos comenzaban a impacientarse, otros gritaban su nombre para que se presentara, incluso algunos comenzaron a gritar la palabra "cobarde". Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los susurros se tornaron a abucheos.

¿Por qué no se aparecía Satoshi? ¿Qué acaso era tan cobarde para enfrentarse a la chica que convenció de participar? ¿Tenía miedo de pelear conmigo? ¿Tenía miedo de perder y que se burlaran de que le dijeran que había sido vencido por una chica? ¿O tenía pavor de ganar y haberme arrebatado alguna oportunidad de entrar al gremio? La segunda opción era la más probable, puesto que era casi imposible que le ganara. No obstante, lo que más me causaba intriga era el por qué del desaparecer.

— ¡Cobarde!

— ¡Aparece, maldito gallina!

— ¡Te da más miedo luchar con una chica que con el Charizard que mataste!

— ¡¿Será el Destello Eléctrico?! ¡¿O el Destello Cobarde?!

Mucha gente comenzó a insultar al joven de cabellos largos y azabaches que no se aparecía por ningún lado. Aquello incluso impresionó al espadachín, que a pesar de seguir sentado en el trono, levantó una mano para calmar las molestias.

— Escuchen todos —finalmente se paró— Pese a que no se presentó el jugador Satoshi en los cuartos de final, ¡la ganadora del duelo es Misako!

La multitud no sabía si aplaudir por una victoria que no merecía o si abuchear por la ausencia de Satoshi. Por mi parte, yo sólo me quedé perpleja, mientras escuchaba susurros de los espectadores: "Qué injusto", "Ella no merece estar en el gremio", "Hasta así yo hubiera pasado". Todos aquellos murmullos traté de ignorarlos, pero se me hacía imposible debido a que era la verdad.

Caminé hacia Masato, le hice una leve reverencia y me coloqué a un costado de Ruby, el chico que había vencido hábilmente a mi amiga Hikari.

— ¡FELICIDADES A LOS CUATRO MIEMBROS IMPORTANTES DEL GREMIO ESMERALDA! — Masato se paró del trono, volteó a vernos y se arrodilló ante nosotros— Quiero felicitarlos y decirles que no se arrepentirán de entrar al gremio.

La multitud comenzó a aplaudir y a vitorear, aunque yo me sentía fuera de lugar entre los nuevos miembros.

— El honor es nuestro, Espadachín Esmeralda —el joven de cabellos castaños y orbes amarillos se inclinó e hizo una reverencia, mientras los otros dos hacían lo mismo; pude notar que la chica de cabellos verdes se sintió extraño haciendo la reverencia, pero aún así lo hizo. Yo los imité.

— Muy bien… ahora, darán comienzo las semifinales —Masato tenía algo aferrado a su mano, y lo mostró ante un público impresionado— ¡El ganador obtendrá la Master Ball! ¡La única pokebola capaz de atrapar hasta un jefe de nivel o a un Pokemon Legendario!

El grito de todos comenzó a lastimar mis oídos, aunque era emocionante escucharlos de esa manera.

— Los encuentros se presentarán en la pantalla. Suerte a todos —él volvió a su trono esmeralda.

En la pantalla, el rostro de los nuevos miembros comenzó a aparecer y desaparecer tanto en un extremo de ella como en otro. Sin embargo, lo hacía tan rápido que no sabía decir en qué rostro iba a parar.

Muchos comenzaron a animar a Shigeru, el chico que había vencido fácilmente a sus oponentes; otros vitoreaban Ruby, el joven habilidoso y táctico; y otros a Haruka, la chica que no mostraba signos de debilidad alguna a la hora de combate. Pero nadie me daba ánimos a mí… Nadie pensaba que mi victoria había sido justa, e incluso pude notar miradas frías y llenas de odio por parte de la gente.

Aunque en realidad, a mí no me había importado nunca entrar a este gremio. Ni siquiera quería participar… tan sólo lo había hecho por Satoshi; por aquel chico que muy cobardemente no quiso enfrentarme. Por una parte estaba enojada por él, pero por otra, quería saber realmente dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo.

Pero no debía de pensar en eso ahora. Tenía que concentrarme en la pantalla virtual. Debía de mantener la compostura una vez que se anunciaran los combatientes; debía de batallar con todas mis fuerzas a pesar de no estar animada al cien por ciento. Debía de ganar aquella Master Ball.

Y a pesar de que debía de hacer todo aquello, no podía concentrarme por todo lo raro que me había pasado hoy: haber olvidado a mi madre, ver a Hikari por algunos segundos en la vida real, encontrarme a un Ash atemorizado y confundido, que Satoshi desapareciera en los cuartos de final del torneo Esmeralda y la menos importante de todas… haber olvidado comprar el jugo.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: _Fisura_**

**Bueno, sé que tienen muchas dudas con respecto a este capítulo. Sí, admito que es algo confuso, pero en parte puede que se les haya hecho interesante. Y pronto se vienen las semífinales. Espero que este capítulo no se les haya hecho lento, y si decepcioné a algunos al ver que Satoshi no luchó, lo lamento... pero tengo otras cosas planeadas para él.**

**Por cierto, siento que voy muy deprisa publicando dos capítulos por semana. Sin embargo, aquí ustedes mandan xD DEJEN SUS REVIEWS OPINANDO SI ESTÁ BIEN QUE LOS PUBLIQUE DOS VECES O TAN SÓLO UNA VEZ A LA SEMANA. Es que siento que algunos no tienen mucho tiempo para leer, y si publico dos veces a la semana, se estarían atrasando y perderían el hilo de la historia. Bueno, espero tanto opiniones de viejos lectores como de nuevos. Muchas gracias por los reviews pasados, y que tengan un divertido fin de semana :)**


	16. Fisura

**16 — _Fisura_**

* * *

Los segundos se hacían eternos. La multitud estaba totalmente concentrada en aquella pantalla virtual. Nuestros rostros aparecían, desaparecían, volvían a aparecer. De un súbito momento a otro, mi mente ya no resistía un segundo más. Quería saber si me tocaría con Shigeru, Ruby, o la chica que había entrado injustamente al gremio. Sí… debía aceptar que aquello era injusto, aunque sentía un poco de lástima por ella. Toda la gente la había abucheado hace algunos instantes, mientras se había encaminado hacia nuestra posición.

Y en ese momento, un rostro apareció fijamente en la televisión flotante, haciendo que mis pensamientos se interrumpieran indeliberadamente. Ahí, la cara de Ruby, aquel chico de cabellos blanquecinos, sería el que combatiría primero… La pregunta era: ¿Con quién?

La multitud no pestañeó ni un segundo. Al ver que el nombre de Ruby aparecía en la pantalla transparente, junto con su rostro, ni siquiera la gente tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Estaban bastante atentos a su contrincante como para emocionarse.

Noté que Kasumi se había acercado a las primeras filas del coliseo. Ella estaba sentada a escasos metros del borde del muro de piedra, y al parecer, ya se había vuelto a conectar para poder ver la final que todos ansiaban con ganas. Yo le lancé una mirada rápida y nerviosa, ya que estaba avergonzada por mi comportamiento en la batalla… Yo misma había sacado a Kasumi; yo misma había sido la que había roto la promesa; yo misma había arruinado nuestra amistad. En los escasos segundos que hice contacto con sus orbes miel, noté algo diferente en ella. ¿Pero qué era? Me percaté de la mirada que me había lanzado: era una tan común y corriente que no supe en qué podría estar pensando. ¿Me odiaba? ¿O seguía queriéndome como amiga? ¿Se estaría acordando de aquella promesa en estos momentos? ¿Qué pasaría después de que me marche con el gremio y la abandone? No quería ni pensarlo. Nuevamente, volteé a verla; no obstante, ésta vez la vi por más tiempo, y cuando ella sintió mi mirada, vi que sus pupilas estaban totalmente contraídas. Aquel agujero negro que permitía su vista, había disminuido hasta ser un punto pequeño alrededor de sus iris color miel. Pero a pesar de todo, seguía con el rostro como si nada hubiera pasado. Finalmente, supe describir aquellos ojos amarillentos, que por un principio me habían parecido comunes y corrientes. Ella estaba hipnotizada; como si estuviera en otro mundo. ¿Qué demonios sucedía con aquella mirada? ¿De verdad estaría bajo los efectos de algo o alguien? ¿O sólo era mi imaginación?

El rostro en la pantalla me hizo apartar la mirada de los ojos de Kasumi. Era yo. Yo iba a pelear contra Ruby, el chico que había detenido la flecha fugaz en el aire, el chico con el que había hecho equipo en la primera ronda y que inteligentemente había salido desde la tierra para matar a nuestros oponentes. No necesité girar mi cabeza para ver que él me estaba mirando.

Los espectadores ya estaban más que emocionados. Los contrincantes del primer enfrentamiento ya se sabían, y por ende los otros dos restantes lucharían después. Masato permaneció en su trono que irradiaba destellos verdes, a pesar de que el sol ya se había metido por el horizonte. El firmamento púrpura me cubrió como un manto, pero me mantuvo ahí, paralizada ante la situación. Sabía que Ruby era fuerte y que iba a ser difícil vencerlo, pero necesitaba ganar… Necesitaba demostrarle a mi estúpido y menor hermano que no sólo servía para estudiar y ser una niña buena. Necesitaba hacerle saber que también podía jugar aquel juego como se debía, y que podía llegar a estar a su mismo nivel. Sin embargo, también conseguía algo muy importante si obtenía la victoria y ganaba la final. Sí… estaba decidido. Si ganaba la final, en vez de pedir aquella estúpida Master Ball, le suplicaría a Max que dejara entrar a Kasumi al gremio. Era imposible que le negara la petición a la campeona del torneo Esmeralda. Y a pesar de que notaba a una Kasumi extraña e hipnotizada, sabía que en el fondo ella estaba triste porque su sueño de derrotar al jefe del nivel dos y obtener un gran reconocimiento y reputación, se habían esfumado. Debía volver a reconstruir tanto la meta de Kasumi como la mía, y si quería hacerlo, necesitaba ganarle a Ruby y la final a como diera lugar.

Ambos rompimos filas y nos separamos de los costados de Masato. El albino se colocó en un extremo y pude presenciar que abrió su menú. Segundos después, un pequeño frasco rojo apareció frente a él y lo arrastró hacia la pokebola que tenía colgada en su cinturón blanquecino. En aquellos momentos, recordé que su Trapinch había muerto en el combate anterior, por lo que supuse que justo ahora lo estaba curando con aquella poción.

Yo me coloqué en el otro extremo, con el nerviosismo invadiendo mi ser. Noté el peso de la mirada de Kasumi, pero no me importó. Debía concentrarme y dar lo mejor de mí en esta batalla. Debía de ganar de una buena vez por todas. Esta vez... era ganar o ganar. El fracaso del que tanto temía no me iba ayudar ahora. ¡Y estaba cien por ciento segura de que conseguiría el éxito!

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando Masato anunció el comienzo de la batalla. Yo automáticamente saqué a Wurmple de su Pokebola, y éste se arrastró fugazmente hacia Ruby. Instintivamente, saqué un hechizo al azar de la palma de mi mano; un puñado de rocas pequeñas salieron disparadas hacia el muchacho, que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Le había acertado, y cuando cayó al suelo sin protección alguna, mi Wurmple saltó por los aires y le propinó un picotazo venenoso que le dio en el estómago. A pesar de aquello, el ataque no lo envenenó.

No le di tiempo siquiera de respirar, puesto que cuando llegué a su posición, lo encerré en una débil y desfigurada esfera de agua. Aún no era muy experta en aquello de las burbujas gigantescas de agua, pero podía formarla sin problema alguno. Después de algunos momentos, la esfera se movió al compás de mis manos y se elevó hasta el cielo. La multitud apenas y podía ver un pequeño punto azul que despedía destellos azulados a causa del agua brillante.

Sin embargo, la gente se intrigó al saber que aguanté aquella esfera incluso unos minutos más. Mi plan era dejar que agonizara por aire hasta que no pudiera más; pero eso sería demasiado fácil de vencer y algo cruel, por lo que decidí alargar la paliza. Cuando supuse que estaría suplicando por una bocanada de aire, moví la esfera mágicamente con mis manos y la estrellé en el suelo con suma potencia. El suelo se agrietó debido al golpe y el agua se expandió y se coló por la arena hundida; el humo se alzó por el ambiente y rodeó el campo del coliseo por algunos segundos. El muchacho yacía inmóvil en el suelo, sin signos de atacar o hacer algún movimiento de improviso.

Noté que su vida estaba a la mitad. Pero eso no era suficiente para vencerlo; no lo era. En ese momento, le ordené a mi Wurmple que utilizará su Disparo Demora. El chico de ojos carmesí se vio envuelto en un hilo pegajoso y blanquecino que lo inmovilizó por completo, aunque al parecer no le importaba. De hecho, desde que había comenzado el encuentro no le había importado nada. Noté que desde que le di el primer golpe, él no había hecho gesto alguno, incluso dentro de la esfera. Ni siquiera cuando se golpeó fuertemente en la arena y había respirado después de varios minutos, había hecho gesto alguno. Su rostro inexpresivo me alarmó, pero seguí concentrada en la batalla. Me acerqué a él y sin pensarlo demasiado, mi mano le lanzó un hechizo de fuego que le dio en el pecho. Él ni siquiera gritó o se preocupó de que su vida estuviera en rojo. No había hecho absolutamente nada. Esto había sido demasiado fácil; un golpe más, y se había acabado todo para él. ¿Desde cuándo había mejorado yo demasiado? ¿Acaso me había vuelto muy fuerte? ¡Si tan sólo apenas era nivel 9! ¡He llevado más de dos semanas jugando y apenas tenía un nivel promedio, como todos los jugadores! Debo aceptar que la suerte me ha llevado hasta aquí, aunque también la madurez y la fuerza por derrotar a Kasumi también me hicieron entrar al gremio, pero en gran parte le debo todo eso a Ruby… Él fue el que mató a los dos contrincantes con los que estábamos luchando; él fue el que salió inesperadamente de la tierra y los mató de un solo golpe; él fue el que derrotó a la chica de cabellos azules y detuvo su flecha sin siquiera el más mínimo esfuerzo. No entiendo por qué me ha resultado tan fácil todo. Simplemente no comprendo por qué no ha hecho nada desde que comenzó la batalla. A menos de que…

— Vamos, dame el último golpe. Termíname de una vez —susurró inexpresivamente. Sus ojos carmesí me intimidaron por un momento, pero sacudí la cabeza al instante—. ¿O es que acaso eres débil? ¿Acaso te da miedo perder? ¡MÁTAME!

Era cierto… tan sólo necesitaba darle el golpe final y todo habría terminado. Pero… ¿Por qué me quedaba ahí, inmóvil? ¿Por qué dudaba? ¿Por qué me quedaba mirando aquellos ojos carmesí que tanto misterio irradiaban? ¿Es que acaso era débil? ¡Pero si he derrotado a mi amiga! ¡YO SÓLA LO HE HECHO! Y eso me ha vuelto más fuerte de lo que creía. ¡¿Por qué no puedo terminar con el más fácil rival de todos?! Noté que de mi mano emanaba un haz de luz brillante, que pronto iba a ser el ataque que terminaría con aquel tipo.

— ¡NO SOY DÉBIL! —mencioné y el haz de luz fue directo hacia él. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el golpe fue tan fuerte, tan estruendoso, que no me creí que todo aquel poder saliera de mi mano. De un momento a otro me sorprendí, pero me alivié al saber que por fin había terminado el primer encuentro de las semifinales. La multitud aún no podía gritar de emoción, ya que el humo que se levantó debido al haz de luz que se estrelló en Ruby seguía cubriéndonos a ambos.

Pero cuando el aire despejó el polvo, la multitud siguió callada. Incluso, algunos se sorprendieron y hasta pude notar que Kasumi y Masato también lo habían hecho. El haz de luz, que había sido como una aguja fina y potente, había dado justo en donde yo había apuntado. Yo apunté hacia el rostro de Ruby, pero éste en un simple movimiento de cuello había esquivado el hechizo, a pesar de haber estado envuelto en el hilo de mi Wurmple. Sus ojos fríos me miraron y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

— Bien hecho, niña —mencionó—. Sin embargo, a la próxima no debes titubear. No dudes en matar al enemigo… No tengas piedad, así como yo no lo tendré contigo.

Ni siquiera hubo tiempo de reaccionar. Mis pupilas dilatadas sólo fueron testigo de ver cómo las grietas en la arena comenzaban a marcarse. Poco a poco, los granos de arena caían por pequeñas fisuras que se iban agrietando hasta extenderse por todo el campo del coliseo. Su Pokemon, Trapinch, salió de entre una grieta bastante grande, y no sólo me sorprendió a mí, sino a todos los presentes. ¿Cuándo es que había sacado a su Pokemon?

La grieta se agrandó, se extendió, se dividió en varias partes que de un segundo a otro el campo estuvo partido en dos y varios trozos del suelo arenoso cayeron en un agujero negro que parecía que no tenía fin. Yo caí junto con Ruby y mi Wurmple, e incluso la fisura era tan marcada y poderosa que algunas partes del coliseo se derrumbaron junto con nosotros. Ni siquiera me di cuenta si Max y los otros dos miembros del gremio habían tenido la misma suerte que yo, pero sabía que muchos usuarios también caían y desaparecían en destellos brillantes. El coliseo de un momento a otro estaba totalmente destruido, los pilares que se erguían detrás del trono esmeralda, colisionaban y desaparecían entre un polvo que resurgía de entre la grieta.

No pude notar cuando Ruby se zafó de la red que lo envolvía. Sin embargo, cuando noté que su Trapinch salía de entre un agujero de los muros oscuros de nuestra caída, se abalanzó contra su entrenador y lo sujetó de sus ropas. Éste lo montó en el aire como si de un ave se tratara y el Trapinch atravesó toda la grieta para llegar al otro extremo del muro, para meterse en uno de los túneles subterráneos que había escarbado.

Volteé a ver hacia el firmamento púrpura, que poco a poco se iba haciendo más pequeño y más lejano. Los muros arenosos pronto iban a cubrir la luz que se colaba por la grieta voluminosa. Pronto toda aquella luz violeta iba a desaparecer y me iba a rodear en una gran oscuridad que más tarde se iba a convertir en la alcoba de mi casa. Pronto todo iba a terminar, y muy pronto todo aquello por lo que había luchado estaba a punto de desaparecer.

Un destello brillante apareció a mi lado. Mi Wurmple había desaparecido debido a una roca arenosa que lo había golpeado súbitamente. Noté a varios jugadores más que eran simples espectadores, que caían junto conmigo. Varios trozos de piedra que alguna vez habían formado parte de aquella gran estructura, también iban cayendo pero con más velocidad con la que yo caía. La única luz que veía ahora era la de los jugadores envolviéndose en destellos blanquecinos; no obstante, de un momento a otro, esos destellos me abandonaron y me envolvieron en la oscuridad. Ahora, lo único que me acompañaba de luz era un pequeño halo anaranjado que se extendía por los muros blancos de mi habitación.

La lámpara que me hacía compañía estaba situada en mi escritorio, solitaria y sigilosa. Sin embargo, podía notar un aire burlón por parte de la bombilla de la lámpara. Podía notar cómo ella se estaba burlando de mi derrota y de todo lo que había querido desde un principio. Mis mechones castaños y húmedos se pegaban a la frente sudorosa, y mi corazón pronto se iba calmando conforme pasaban los segundos.

Ahora, todo se había esfumado de un momento a otro. La petición que le haría a Max jamás se cumpliría y todo lo que había soñado junto con Kasumi era tan sólo un sueño, nada más. Mi amistad con ella había desaparecido y el derrotar al jefe del nivel dos era nada más que una absurda promesa que había hecho en vano. No obstante, no debía rendirme así de fácil. No tenía que hacerlo. Al menos, debía decirle a Max que si Kasumi podía unirse al gremio. Sé que él comprendería; sé que el entendería a su hermana mayor. Debía intentar convencerlo de que se uniera, aunque ella no hubiera pasado a las semifinales.

Me levanté de mi cama, y con el casco aún sujetado en mis brazos, me quedé pensativa por un momento. Sacudí mi cabeza y tomé el valor suficiente para ir hacia la alcoba de Max.

Toqué su puerta, pero al no responder, sabía que el ataque Fisura de Trapinch no lo había hecho caer, por lo que seguía conectado.

Entré indeliberadamente en su habitación y desconecté su casco de la corriente eléctrica. Cuando hubo sucedido eso, él comenzó a mover lentamente parte de sus pies y sus brazos, y cuando supo que había sido desconectado del juego, se impresionó. El muchachito se quitó el casco y me miró sorprendido.

— ¿May? —el joven miró que sujetaba el enchufe con furia— ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Estoy en medio de algo importante! ¡Vuelve a conectar el casco!

— No

— ¡Rayos, May! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! —volvió a preguntar el chico.

— Quiero que Kasumi entre al juego —dije sin alardeos. Súbitamente, el chico se impresionó y no sabía de lo que hablaba, pero luego trató de entenderlo.

— ¿Kasumi? ¿La chica que perdió contra Haruka? —el chico tomó los lentes que se encontraban sobre su escritorio, los limpió y se los colocó para mirarme fija y perplejamente—. No comprendo… ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de esa chica? ¿Acaso estás participando en el torneo…? ¡May…! ¿Acaso tú estás jugando Pokemon Battle Online?

— Sí —noté algo de nervios en mi voz— Y aunque te parezca increíble, yo soy Haruka.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —en un principio, supuse que el muchacho se iba a sorprender por completo, pero de un momento a otro comenzó a reírse a carcajadas— Ay, ay. ¡Ja! Para, May. Por favor… ¡Tú jugando este juego! ¡Ay, santo dios!

— ¡¿De qué te ríes?!

— Lo siento, pero no me imaginé nunca que tú jugaras esto —Max recobró el aliento—. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste? ¿Por qué nunca me di cuenta?

— Pues has estado la mayoría del tiempo en ese mundo virtual que ni siquiera es capaz de hablar contigo— noté que algo así también pasaba conmigo, pero no dije nada.

— Pues yo también he notado que habías estado encerrada bastante tiempo en tu habitación, pero jamás imaginé que fuera por PBO —el muchacho cambió su rostro a uno serio— Ahora que lo recuerdo… parece que aquel tipo, Ruby, te dio una paliza.

— Lo sé —yo no quería recordar aquello— Pero vine a decirte algo importante. Yo…

— ¿Sí?

— Yo quiero que se una Kasumi. Quiero que se una al gremio.

Max trató de asimilar lo que le había dicho, pero cuando lo pensó por un momento, negó con la cabeza.

— Lo siento May, pero no puedo hacer eso. La gente se molestaría si acepto a Kasumi en el gremio. Ella no ganó y no pasó a las semifinales. Las reglas son reglas.

— ¡Pero…!

— May, si acepto a Kasumi, tendría que aceptar a todos los concursantes perdedores.

Él tenía razón. Aquello era algo injusto, pero se debía de hacer algo. Debía de haber algo que hiciera recapacitar a Max…

— ¿Y si lucha contra ti? ¿Y si te reta a un duelo y ella gana?

— ¿Qué dices?

— ¿Y si la gente ve una lucha de ti contra Kasumi, y ella gana? ¿La aceptarías en el gremio?

— Mmm… —el chico de lentes se quedó pensativo— Puede ser, ya que nadie se atrevería a enfrentarse contra mí. Y de cualquier manera, el que se enfrente contra mí, perdería. Así que si ella me reta y gana, que no creo —aquello último lo dijo en un susurro burlón—, puede ingresar.

— ¡Gracias, Max! ¡Sabía que entenderías…!

— Pero si pierde —el muchacho aún no terminaba—me regalará a ese Togepi que tanto me intriga…

— Pero es su único Poke…

— No importa —me interrumpió— Puede capturar a otro Pokemon ¿cierto? Si ella pierde, me dará a Togepi. Si gana, entrará al gremio. Ella debe de retarme antes de la final. Si no lo hace, lo tomaré como si se hubiera negado a las condiciones que le impuse. Ahora, vuelve a conectar el casco y déjame ver el siguiente duelo… Parece que Shigeru se llevará la victoria.

— No duras ni cinco minutos en la vida real —le dije y conecté el cable, mientras reía a broma.

— Eres la menos indicada para decir aquello —finalizó para volver a trasladarse a aquel mundo virtual.

Aquello me impresionó. No el hecho de saber que había metido en problemas a Kasumi; no le hecho de saber que había perdido ante Ruby; no el hecho de saber de que era muy difícil que mi amiga derrotara a Max; sino, de que mi hermano menor tenía razón por lo que había dicho. Yo tampoco duraba cinco minutos en aquel mundo… Sabía que mi próximo destino era entrar en mi habitación y sumergirme de nuevo en PBO; sabía que aquel mundo de porquería y en el que las personas no valoraban tus esfuerzos, llamado mundo real, era un mundo en el que no quería estar; sin embargo, sabía que dentro de mí, entrar a PBO poco a poco se iba sintiendo bien y poco a poco quería estar más tiempo en el mundo virtual que en el real. ¡¿Pero qué demonios estoy diciendo?! Aquello no se sentía bien… ¡Se sentía excelente!

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: _Rendición_**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews :D Jamás imaginé que tendría tantos. He decidido seguir publicando dos veces por semana. La única mala noticia es que este viernes no podré publicar el capítulo, debido a que el jueves es mi decimonoveno cumpleaños y por esos días estaré algo ocupado festejando xD Así que tendrán que esperar hasta el siguiente es mucho, sólo una semana; se pasa rápido xD Bueno, ¡nos leemos!**


	17. Rendición

**17 — _Rendición_**

* * *

Mi atención estaba dirigida hacia otra cosa en particular. No pude siquiera ver la batalla. No pude ser capaz de ver cómo Ruby se alzaba entre la fisura gigantesca y se mantenía por los aires junto con su Trapinch, imitando a un dios omnipotente. No pude ver nada. Mi mirada perdida tan sólo era capaz de imaginarse los traumas que había tenido hoy. ¡Necesitaba concentrarme! ¡Necesitaba ganar aquella Master Ball! ¡Al menos necesitaba dar todo en esta batalla para demostrar que mi lugar en el gremio no era injusto! ¡Debía de hacerle saber a los espectadores que no era un estorbo para el Gremio Esmeralda! O bueno… a los espectadores que quedaban.

El coliseo estaba ahora dividido en dos partes. Del lado izquierdo, la gente que restaba se apartaba de los pequeños trozos de grada que aún caían por el gran hoyo. Sin embargo, la peor parte ya había pasado. Los de la derecha, también se encontraban de la misma manera. Algunos seguían perplejos por el poder del Trapinch y la habilidad táctica de Ruby; otros, simplemente se morían de la emoción por ver cómo aquel tipo se convertía en uno de los mejores combatientes de PBO.

Masato, con las pupilas esmeraldas dilatadas, se aferraba a los barandales de su trono, como si tuviese miedo de caer. A unos centímetros delante de él, la grieta se había dividido y había rodeado a él, Shigeru y a mí, como si el ataque no quisiera hacernos daño. De hecho, jamás nos hizo daño alguno.

Lo que quedaba del campo no era más que un terreno dividido a la mitad, con un agujero agrietado enorme de unos diez metros de largo. Aparte, también habían algunos trozos pequeños de suelo en medio del agujero que no eran más que simples trozos de piedra que flotaban cual islas abandonadas, y nosotros estábamos en una de ellas.

La muchedumbre estaba desconcertada por saber cómo combatirían los del siguiente encuentro, que era el chico de orbes amarillos contra mi persona. Sin darle muchas vueltas a mi cabeza, desde un principio sabía que aquel tipo iba a ser el campeón del torneo. Aunque viéndolo bien, Ruby podía darle batalla. Sería un encuentro emocionante. Sin embargo, desde que anunciaron que combatiría contra aquel chico inexpresivo, me había dado totalmente por muerta. Era imposible que le ganar a alguien de su nivel… aunque viéndolo bien, noté que Shigeru tenía un nivel 6 ¡¿Por qué era tan fuerte entonces?! Un nivel no tan promedio, pero tampoco tan alto como para hacer lo que había hecho en los encuentros anteriores.

— ¡Usuarios de Pokemon Battle Online! —la voz de Masato produjo un eco por el coliseo destruido— ¡YA TENEMOS A NUESTRO PRIMER FINALISTA, RUBY!

La gente que restaba gritaba de emoción. Noté que varios usuarios más comenzaban a reconectarse y a amontonarse tanto en el pedazo izquierdo del coliseo como en el derecho. Sin embargo, hubo un momento en el que la gente ya no podía entrar y comenzaron a amontonarse detrás de nosotros. Justo detrás de donde los pilares habían caído a causa de la fisura; justo donde había terminado el gran ataque.

El muchacho albino, aterrizo suavemente delante de Masato, a unos pasos de la orilla de la "isla". El espadachín mantuvo la compostura y asintió, aunque en su interior podía notarse asombrado. Cuando el chico se colocó a un lado del jugador del yelmo verde, instantáneamente Masato desapareció y en su lugar se mostró un letrero azul con las palabras "DESCONECTADO". La gente se asombró por momentos, incluso Ruby se vio algo impactado por la repentina desaparición del organizador del torneo.

— ¡Queremos el siguiente combate! —notamos que la muchedumbre comenzaba a alterarse.

— ¡Queremos ver a Shigeru!

— ¡Dale una paliza a ese estorbo!

— ¡No se merece estar ahí! ¡Entro injustamente!

— ¡Sí! ¡Ella es la Injusta Ganadora!

De repente, un sinfín de apodos e insultos comenzaron a abofetearme. Los abucheos y los gritos desesperados eran una tormenta para mis oídos. Yo no había hecho nada para merecer esto; yo no hice nada para que me trataran de aquella forma. Todo había sido culpa de Satoshi, por no haberse presentado ante mí y poder dar una batalla digna. Todo era su culpa y yo estaba sufriendo las consecuencias.

Repentinamente, Masato apareció de nuevo en el lugar de donde había desaparecido y se disculpó por la momentánea desconexión, producida por "lag". Entre la muchedumbre apareció la maga que había perdido contra Ruby, Haruka, y saltó varios metros hasta colocarse en el acantilado donde nos situábamos. Por momentos pensé que estaría triste por haber perdido el duelo, pero noté que estaba angustiada. Un rostro que denotaba preocupación y algo de duda. No obstante, lo que más me impresionó fueron sus pupilas. Aquellos orbes esmeralda dejaban entrever unas pupilas tan diminutas que apenas y pude apreciarlas. Antes de saber realmente lo que significaba aquella mirada, Masato me interrumpió de mis pensamientos.

— ¡El siguiente encuentro se llevará a cabo! ¡Misako contra Shigeru! —la multitud tanto en las gradas como en el pastizal detrás de nosotros, comenzó a abuchearme tanto que no pude soportarlo. Sin embargo, cuando Shigeru dio un salto de más de diez metros y se colocó en la parte izquierda del campo, los abucheos se tornaron en silbidos de alegría y emoción— ¡Las condiciones del campo que dejó el combate anterior no sería problema para los nuevos integrantes del Gremio Esmeralda!

Yo salté, pero no lo hice con tanto estilo como el castaño lo había hecho. De hecho, aún así lo hubiera hecho con más estilo que él, de todas maneras me seguirían abucheando.

— ¡El jugador que derrote a su oponente, o bien, logre hacer que éste se rinda, ganará el encuentro! ¡COMIENCEN!

No me extrañó que aquellas palabras no pudiera escucharlas. Todos los abucheos, todas las cosas que me aventaban desde las gradas semi-destruidas, todo lo que me había pasado en un mismo día. No era capaz de procesar todo lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza. La amnesia repentina, Hikari en el mundo real, el haber lastimado a un Ash que se encontraba atemorizado por quién sabe qué razones, los abucheos que recibía por entrar injustamente en el gremio. ¿Por qué tuvo que desaparecer Satoshi en un momento como éste, en un día como aquel? ¿Por qué todas estas cosas me estaban pasando en un mismo día? ¿Será que el destino me esté regresando todo de una apuñalada después de haber lastimado a Ash y a mucha gente más? ¿Será que todo esto está ocurriendo por alguna razón? Peor aún, jamás iba a poderles demostrar a los demás que iba a ser capaz de ganarme justamente un puesto en el gremio al derrotar a Shigeru. Éste ni siquiera le tomaría esfuerzo derrotarme. Toda la gente de este juego comenzó a odiarme desde que entré, me está odiando justo ahora y me odiará por el resto de la existencia de PBO. ¡No era justo! ¿Por qué me sucedía esto a mí? ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡Se supone que entré a Pokemon Battle Online para que no sufriera más! ¡Se supone que este maldito juego tenía que cubrir todo ese dolor, olvidar el pasado que no quería recordar! ¡Debía ser como algún tipo de capa protectora que me hiciera invisible ante el mundo real! ¡No todo lo contrario! Ahora, en lo único que pensaba era lo que me había pasado en el otro mundo, y ni siquiera podía concentrarme en el juego. Ahora, me sentía más sola aquí que en el mundo real, y eso me destrozaba aún más por dentro. Ya no sabía distinguir si el lugar donde estaba era el mundo virtual o el real… y la verdad no me importaba.

Me arrodillé en mi lugar, mientras más rocas, basura virtual o demás cosas eran arrojadas hacia mi posición, aunque me dolían más los abucheos.

— Me rindo.

No sé si Masato pudo escuchar aquello. Lo único que pude ser capaz de presenciar fueron débiles y cálidas gotas de tristeza que caían y se secaban al instante que tocaba el agrietado suelo. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a ser más abundantes, más dolorosas… Estaba decidido: una vez que terminara el torneo iba a dejar PBO para siempre e iba a seguir con mi vida miserable y normal de todos los días, rechazando a los chicos y fingiendo ser una chica materialista y egoísta. Sin algún amigo verdadero, sin alguien a quién amar realmente. Es cierto, aún tenía a mi madre que me quería, ¿pero cómo era capaz de regresarle ese amor si me había olvidado de ella por algunos momentos en la vida real? Tenía a mi Pokemon, Fennekin, por el cual había decidido quedarme y mejorar en PBO, pero eso ahora ya no importaba. Mi Pokemon no sería capaz de curar aquella herida que ha estado creciendo durante los años. Esa soledad, a pesar de tener a varios chicos a mis pies y varias "amigas" que sólo te hablan por lo popular y bonita que eres, se sentía tan real, tan dolorosa que un juego no sería suficiente para hacerla desaparecer. Incluso… incluso… ni siquiera abandonar aquel juego sería capaz de curar aquella soledad. Esa presencia solitaria que he estado sintiendo durante mucho tiempo iba a permanecer por siempre. Jamás se iba a ir; se había convertido en mi peor enemigo… Mi mente estaba tan distorsionada, tan furiosa y tan triste que por algunos segundos pensé en lo peor… Sí. Sabía que nadie me quería… ¿Y entonces, quién demonios me iba a extrañar si por alguna razón me iba?

— ¡Me rindo! —volví a decir esta vez más fuerte y más claro— ¡Yo me rindo!

La gente paró de abuchear. Masato se levantó de su asiento y me miró con algo de preocupación; Haruka, que a pesar de haber percibido algo extraño en ella, me volteó a ver y percibí que quería estar a mi lado, pero no hice caso de ello. Ni siquiera pude saber dónde demonios se encontraba Hikari ahora, pero eso no importaba. Ella tan sólo me conocía en el juego y nada más. Si en realidad supiera quién era en el otro mundo, de seguro me odiaría. ¡Estaba muy segura de ello!

— Bueno… ya que insistes… ¡El ganador del gremio es Shi…! —algo fue interrumpido por Masato.

Noté que alguien se encontraba frente a mí. Sus botas marrones estaban a centímetros de mi cabeza. El sujeto me tocó un hombro e hizo que levantara mi mirada. Shigeru se encontraba con un rostro frío. Tan frío, que no supe si en realidad estaba molesto por haberme rendido, o triste por verme de aquella manera. Aparte un par de mechones carmesí de mi rostro y quité la mirada de sus ojos, puesto que no podía soportar esa frialdad.

— No.

Al principio, no supe qué quiso realmente decir. Sin embargo, me di cuenta de que por primera vez había escuchado su voz con atención. Una voz grave, misteriosa y segura de sí misma.

— No te rindas.

Limpié las lágrimas de mis ojos. Podía verlo con dificultad a causa del agua que se colaba por mis orbes rosados.

— No te rindas —repitió fríamente— Eso es peor que perder en batalla. ¿Quieres que la gente te desprecie aún más? ¿Quieres que sepan que terminaste como Satoshi? ¿Cómo un cobarde?

— No —negué. Sabía que si me rendía, la gente me iba a odiar más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo— No quiero que me odien. Yo no hice nada.

— Entonces levántate y lucha —el muchacho me ofreció una mano. Sin embargo, me quedé ahí, con la mirada perdida entre sus ojos.

— Lo siento… —susurré. Después de todo lo que había pasado, ya había tomado la decisión, y no la iba a cambiar por nada. Que la gente de PBO me odie más; de todas maneras, ya me odiaban desde un principio y eso no iba a cambiar—… ¡Yo me rindo!

El castaño mantuvo su mano en el aire en señal de impresión. Finalmente pude ver cómo su expresión tenía una pizca de sentimientos. Al fin pude ver cómo se sorprendía por mi respuesta y cómo me apartaba de él, dirigiéndome hacia Masato con lágrimas en mis ruborizadas mejillas.

— ¡El ganador del duelo es Shigeru! —gritó el espadachín verde, aunque se notaba algo de perplejidad en su voz— ¡AHORA TENEMOS EL ENCUENTRO FINAL! ¡RUBY CONTRA SHIGERU! ¡SERÁ UNA BATALLA EMOCIONANTE!

La multitud pasó de aquellos abucheos y lamentos que me dirigían a un vitoreo tan emocionante que no pude comprender después de estar tan acostumbrada a todas las negativas que me daban. ¿Cómo eran capaces de cambiar de los insultos a la alegría tan rápido? Qué jugadores tan hipócritas.

Sin embargo, cuando me coloqué a un costado de Masato, noté que era la única que estaba ahí. Shigeru seguía donde había estado, inmóvil y con la cabeza por lo bajo. Sabía que lo había decepcionado, pero eso ya no me importaba. Jamás lo iba a volver a ver en mi vida después de aquello. Ruby ya se encontraba en el otro extremo partido del campo, con una mirada tan calculadora y misteriosa como solía la chica de cabellos verdes, Haruka, no la vi por ningún lado. Comencé a buscarla con la mirada, por las gradas izquierdas y después por las derechas y finalmente lo hice. Ella estaba al lado de la chica que había derrotado, la luchadora de cabellos rubios que tenía de Pokemon a un Togepi. Ella estaba parada en las gradas al igual que los emocionados espectadores, pero su rostro se dirigía a Masato con suma concentración y algo de temor en su interior. Y pude presenciar que estaba a punto de hacer algo que impresionó a todos, excepto a Haruka.

— ¡Espera! —su voz no fue lo suficientemente alta para callar a la multitud, pero cuando entró en el campo de batalla y saltó hacia Masato, todos callaron y se confundieron ante su actitud.

— ¿Y tú qué quieres? —el espadachín miró por algunos momentos a Haruka, que estaba en las grada. Parecía que ambos se hablaban con la mirada y ninguno de nosotros entendía lo que querían decir. Kasumi señaló al espadachín y lo retó— Yo… ¡Yo te reto a un duelo! —se volteó y se dirigió hacia todos en particular— ¡YO RETO A MASATO A UN DUELO DESPUÉS DE QUE TERMINE LA FINAL!

Esta vez, el silencio fue el más duradero que jamás había imaginado. Pasaron segundos, e incuso varios minutos para que la gente comenzara apenas a murmullar y a soltar algunas risotadas. Otros comentaron que esta chica estaba loca y algunos dijeron que era una falta de respeto para un usuario beta como Masato, pero el espadachín verde se mostró tan normal y corriente que ni siquiera pude ver que se había impresionado en lo más mínimo.

— De acuerdo —el chico de cabellos azules se paró del trono y se colocó el yelmo— Si tú ganas, entrarás al gremio sin ningún problema. Si yo gano, me regalarás a tu Pokemon. ¡¿ESTAN TODOS DE ACUERDO?!

La multitud no mostró señales de rabia o inconformidad. De hecho, algunas risotadas invadieron el ambiente a causa de lo absurdo que era aquello. ¿Cómo era posible que uno de los mejores jugadores de PBO perdiera contra aquella chica?

— Yo… Yo acepto —mencionó Kasumi con miedo en su interior. Al parecer, aquellos ojos eran los mismos que había presenciado en Haruka hace algunos minutos atrás.

— Bien. Sin embargo, haremos esto ahora. ¡Prepárate!

La gente esta vez si se salió fuera de sus casillas… Estaban a punto de ver pelear al Espadachín verde; al mejor jugador de PBO del momento. Incluso Satoshi, el Destello Eléctrico, había dejado de ser el mejor después de convertirse en un cobarde al no presentarse. Todos e incluso yo iba a ver cómo aquel tipo demostraba que los rumores de su fuerza eran ciertos.

No obstante, la chica de cabellos verdes salió disparada hacia Masato. Se notaba furiosa y confundida. Yo no comprendía el por qué de aquello ¿De qué estaban hablando?

— ¡Se supone que sería después de la final!

— Lo siento Haruka. No puedo resistir la tentación de tener a ese Togepi. Ahora, apártate.

Ruby y Shigeru se apartaron de los extremos del campo. La chica de cabellos rubios ocupó uno de aquellos lugares, mientras el yelmo verde y pesado del muchacho se situaba en el otro lado.

— Espero que sepas lo que haces, Kasumi —su voz resonaba por todo el campo. La gente estaba tan atenta viendo al chico que ni siquiera era capaz de apoyarlo.

— Lo siento, pero esta vez te ganaré —la jovenzuela miró a Haruka, que se encontraba a mi lado junto con Ruby y Shigeru. Parecía que en el fondo estaba preocupada, pero asintió con determinación y apoyó a su amiga.

— ¡Tú puedes, Kasumi!

— Bueno… Contaré hasta cinco. A partir de ese momento, comenzará la batalla ¿de acuerdo? —Al momento de desenvainar su espada, despidió una luz que llegó hasta los extremos del frimamento de tonos púrpuras y oscuros. El chico le indicó a un jugador que se deshiciera de su escudo, puesto que no lo necesitaría. El muchacho asintió y lo cargó, mientras se alejaba del campo— Tan sólo necesitaré mi espada para derrotarte.

— Eso lo veremos —un aura de luz amarillenta salió de ambos puños de Kasumi.

— Cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… —incluso, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que había sentido hoy, aquella batalla me hizo olvidar de todo por algunos momentos. Todos estaba totalmente atentos y el viento era el único que irrumpía el sosiego—…uno.

Una ráfaga de aire atravesó el agujero del escenario. Aquella ventisca inesperada hizo tensar el ambiente, rompiendo con el silencio de una vez por todas. Cuando Kasumi se preparó para correr, lo que la sorprendió a ella y a todos los presentes fue que el muchacho ya no se encontraba en su sitio.

— Has perdido —el chico le clavó la punta de su espada por la espalda. Una pequeña punzada apenas rozó sus atuendos y parte de su piel. No obstante, ese leve contacto con ella, esa punta afilada de color verde fue suficiente para que su vida bajara hasta que le quedara 1% de energía.

Me di cuenta demasiado tarde cuando supe que aquella ráfaga de viento repentina había sido Masato que atravesó todo el campo y se colocó a espaldas de la enemiga.

— Increíble —incluso la voz de Ruby me hizo sorprenderme. Jamás lo había visto tan sorprendido.

— No quiero matarte… puesto que quiero que me entregues de inmediato a Togepi —el muchacho envainó su espada y se la colocó en la espalda lentamente.

— Yo… yo… y-… —ni siquiera Kasumi era capaz de hablar a causa de la gran velocidad con la que el muchacho había hecho todo. La joven se volteó, aún con un rostro exaltado, y tomó su pokebola entre las manos temblorosas. La depositó en la mano verde enguantada y estirada del peli-azul y éste sonrió.

— Ahora… que comience la batalla final —finalizó.

* * *

**Vaya... esta semana se me pasó muy lento pero a la vez muy rápido xD. Si pensaron que el título del capítulo iba a estar relacionado con que Max se iba a rendir o algo por el estilo, estaban equivocados xD NUNCA JUZGUEN A UN CAPÍTULO POR SU NOMBRE, jajajá. Bueno, la siguiente será una de las batallas más emocionantes que habrá leído el mundo =O... nah bromeo. Sólo será una batalla emocionante que sólo yo he leído... sólo yo. Y yo sólo sé cuán emocionante será la batalla de Ruby VS Shigeru. El viernes publicaré el capítulo. Será así como su regalo de Halloween xD Muchas gracias a los que me felicitaron y gracias por todos sus reviews, críticas, visitas y demás. Si no se han animado a comentar, háganlo y recomienden el fic o lo que sea xD Sin más me despido. ¡Nos leemos!**

* * *

******Próximo capítulo: _La Final Esmeralda_**


	18. La Final Esmeralda

**18 — La Final Esmeralda: _RUBY VS SHIGERU_**

* * *

Todo el mundo estaba totalmente conmocionado. No sabía reaccionar ante lo que habían visto sus ojos; ni siquiera eran capaces siquiera de pestañear, debido a la impresión que se llevaron al ver que Masato venció a Kasumi con suma facilidad. No habían pasado ni siquiera cinco segundos, cuando su vida ya había estado en el mínimo porcentaje.

Kasumi sacó la pokébola, y se la entregó sin decir alguna palabra. Supe que en el fondo, ella estaba destrozada. Sin embargo, yo era la que en realidad sufría las consecuencias; yo era la que había metido a Kasumi en esto; yo era la que había ocasionado todo esto; yo era la estúpida que convenció a Kasumi de haber tenido una batalla con el mejor jugador de PBO. ¿Qué estaba pasando por mi cabeza en esos momentos? ¿Acaso mi visión de verme junto con Kasumi en el gremio, luchando y pasando el tiempo juntas ahí, me había nublado la mente? ¿Acaso no me di cuenta de que era imposible vencer a mi hermano? ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?! Ahora, todo había acabado para Kasumi. Ella ya no tenía Pokemon, no tenía un gremio y seguramente tampoco tendría dignidad después de ver que había sido humillada por el espadachín verde. Sé que podía atrapar otro Pokemon en el juego sin problema alguno, pero ese sentimiento de rabia y tristeza de regalar tu primer amigo a otro usuario jamás iba a desaparecer. Jamás me iba a perdonar lo que había hecho.

La muchacha de cabellos rubios y ojos miel lagrimosos, se paralizó en su lugar después de que Masato regresó al trono y envainó su espada aceitunada. La multitud comenzó a alabarlo, felicitarlo e incluso pararse de sus asientos semi-destruidos. La gente que estaba detrás de nosotros también se atolondró y empezó a lanzar al aire su nombre, produciendo un eco y un sonido hermoso para los mismísimos oídos de él. Sin embargo, yo no podía tolerar todo eso; no era capaz siquiera de soportar la expresión que ponía Max después de derrotar a mi amiga; no iba a permitir que siquiera fuera a abrir la pokébola de Togepi, con una Kasumi destrozada frente a él.

— ¡Estúpido! —mi insulto llenó el aire repentinamente y produjo un eco que enseguida calló a todos. Ruby y Shigeru me miraban con algo de confusión, mientras mi hermano cambiaba su modesta expresión a una fría e indiferente.

— Ma… —por poco y decía mi nombre en medio de todo el sepulcro—…Haruka, ella perdió.

— ¡No puedo aceptar eso!

Mis gritos molestaron a los demás. Oí susurros a mis espaldas, algunas pequeñas risas e incluso vi que algunos usuarios se molestaban al ver que le habla de aquella manera a Masato. Di algunos pasos al frente, y cuando estuve frente al trono verdoso que despedía destellos débiles de un crepúsculo púrpura y negruzco, traté de arrebatarle la pokébola. Él reaccionó a tiempo, pero me lanzó una mirada discreta. Una mirada que significaba que no debía de armar un escándalo en medio de toda la gente que nos observaba con atención. Nadie se debía enterar del acuerdo que habíamos hecho, o su reputación se iría por los suelos.

— ¿A qué se debe tu actitud, Haruka? ¿Es así como le hablas al jefe del Gremio Esmeralda? —el muchacho robusto se paró del trono. Me sentía tan diminuta enfrente de él; sin embargo, eso no me intimidó en lo absoluto. Sabía que en la vida real él era más pequeño y un completo idiota.

— Masato… —mis ojos verdes comenzaron a lagrimear, mientras me daba la vuelta para mirar a Kasumi, que aún seguía petrificada en su lugar, con una barra de vida sobre ella a punto de extinguirse. Frente a ella, un letrero de "VIDA BAJA" aparecía, pero al parecer a ella no le importaba. Ya no le importaba nada. Había perdido a su amiga, a su Pokemon, y al futuro gremio en el que hubiese podido estar.

— Lo siento, Haruka. Las reglas son reglas —el muchacho me dedicó una última mirada— Ella lo sabe perfectamente. Ahora, llévate a tu amiga a otro lado; no quiero que estorbe en el próximo encuentro.

Mi mirada seguía en Kasumi. Ella tenía la mirada perdida al vacío que se encontraba en medio del campo de batalla. No obstante, aún con esos ojos tristes, vacíos y sin vida, pude notar que seguía sintiendo algo raro en su mirada. Pude notar algo que no sabía explicar bien.

Masato no volvió a insistirme, puesto que se quedó en silencio y me observó con rabia, mientras los demás también lo hacían. Con un titubeo en mis movimientos, salté de mi lugar para no caer en la fisura, y llegué hasta el lado derecho. Un lado del campo irregular, pedregoso y semi-destruido, aunque aún se sostenía con solidez.

Kasumi ni siquiera notó mi presencia cuando llegué hasta su punto. La multitud comenzó a silbar para que quitara a mi amiga de una buena vez. Estaban ansiosos porque comenzara la batalla final. Cuando coloqué una temblorosa y nerviosa mano sobre sus atuendos oscuros y dorados, ella no reaccionó.

— Vamos… —mi voz sonó algo débil y cortada.

Tomé su mano. Comencé a caminar hacia algún lugar que no fuera el centro de batalla, pero ella se resistió. No quería traerla a la fuerza, pero si no hacía algo deprisa, Masato se iba a enfurecer.

— Kasumi, vamos. Todo estará bien —no sé por qué dije eso, si nada iba a estar bien después de esto. Tal vez lo había dicho instintivamente.

— No… —ella mencionó fríamente. Sus mechones rubios que se escapaban y cubrían su rostro me impidieron ver su mirada— Yo puedo sola.

En ese momento, se sacudió de mi mano, y apartó el cabello que le cubría la cara. Me disparó con la mirada más temeraria que jamás había recibido. Incluso ésta vez me pude sentir intimidada; ni la estatura de Masato en el juego me hacía sentir como en aquella ocasión; mi pequeñez se hizo notoria. La mirada de decepción, tristeza, rabia y frustración que Kasumi me lanzó fue peor que el sentir que yo era la culpable de esto.

Ahora era yo la que me quedaba inmóvil en mi lugar, pero la inquietud de la gente en los alrededores me hizo caminar y saltar hacia la posición donde se encontraban los integrantes del gremio, para que no fuese a caer dentro de la fisura.

— ¡BIEN, ES LA HORA! —Masato gritó a los cuatro vientos. Sin siquiera pronunciar sus nombres, Shigeru y Ruby se colocaron en sus posiciones.

Las flechas plateadas de Ruby despedían destellos tintineantes, mientras que Shigeru seguía con aquella mística y oscura túnica que envolvía todo su cuerpo. Pensándolo bien, nadie había visto las habilidades de Shigeru, por lo que esta sería buena ocasión para ver qué tipo de poderes tenía. Sin embargo, a mí no me interesaba, puesto que estaba demasiado triste como para presenciar el encuentro; aún así, mi vista era incapaz de ignorar lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

El cielo de un instante a otro se tornó oscuro. Los primeros indicios de pequeñas estrellas ya se asomaban por el lugar; no me di cuenta cuando un círculo de antorchas invadía el campo de batalla. La luz de la pantalla virtual que estaba frente a nosotros y un diminuto pero visible punto brillante a lo lejos, que era la Luna, también despejaban la oscuridad que comenzaba a atraer el anochecer.

Los gritos de euforia por parte de la multitud, el campo destrozado debido al ataque de Ruby, un coliseo semi-destruido, una leve pero notable oscuridad que invadía el campo, partículas de arena que se movían al compás del repentino y misterioso viento de la noche, el danzar de las antorchas que se elevaban alrededor, el destello del trono esmeralda del espadachín, las sombras de los pilares desgastados que aún quedaban sobre el campo de batalla y se asomaban por entre los muros del pequeño cañón que se formaba en el campo, la grave y fuerte voz de Masato que anunciaba el inicio de la batalla; incluso una mirada perdida de Kasumi por haber perdido a su Togepi, un alma destrozada de mi compañera de gremio, Misako, por ser rechazada por todos en el juego, un arrepentimiento de mi parte por meter en líos a mi amiga. Todo eso no fue capaz siquiera de desconcentrar a ambos muchachos. Sus miradas estaban puestas el uno contra el otro. Uno, con unos obres carmesís que irradiaban misterio. Otro, con unos ojos amarillos friolentos que brillaban más que la misma luna.

— ¡COMIENCEN!

El arco de Ruby ya se había tensado y vuelto a destensar. Mis ojos esmeraldas apenas pudieron ver un destello plateado que parpadeó en medio del terreno destruido. La flecha que había lanzado iba directo hacia el ojo izquierdo de Shigeru. La precisión con la que había lanzado su ataque era tan exacta, que su flecha se iba a estrellar justo en la pupila fría y oscura del castaño.

No obstante, Shigeru aplicó la misma técnica que Ruby había hecho con Hikari. Su mano se levantó y agarró justo a tiempo el dardo plateado. La punta de la flecha quedó zumbando a milímetros de su ojo, pero nada más. La palma fría de su mano se aferró al cuerpo de la flecha y la apretó con tal fuerza que ésta se partió en dos.

Ruby no quedó impresionado ni paralizado, al contrario. El muchacho albino corrió hacia su dirección y en esos momentos sacó a su Trapinch. El jovenzuelo de un momento a otro, se aferró al cuello de su Pokemon y éste se lanzó hacia el vació junto con Ruby.

La multitud pudo ver a dura penas que el muchacho había desaparecido entre la oscuridad del vacío que él mismo había provocado la batalla anterior. Segundos más tarde, el misterio que rodeaba el ambiente se vio envuelto por segundos y segundos de sosiego. Nadie podía predecir lo que iba a pasar.

Y en esos instantes, un crujir se formó debajo de Shigeru, que bajó la mirada para notar que el suelo arenoso se estaba desquebrajando. Sin pensarlo demasiado, el muchacho saltó hacia los aires, puesto que no podía hacer otra cosa o se vería en vuelto en medio de otro de sus derrumbes.

No obstante, esta vez una pequeña fisura insignificante se formó en su posición. En su mirada fría se pudo ver por primera vez una pequeña confusión. ¿Una fisura diminuta que no hacía daño ni quebraba en dos nuevamente el campo? ¿Una fisura que apenas y era una grieta por la que el aire podía colarse? ¿A qué jugaba aquel muchacho arquero?

Súbitamente, todo pasó bastante rápido. En medio de aquella grieta pequeña, un brillo igual al de las lejanas estrellas que cubría el firmamento apareció dentro de la oscuridad. Shigeru sabía que estaba en el aire y sería blanco fácil. Notó que la flecha salió de entre la grieta, y nuevamente fue directo hacia el castaño de ojos amarillos, sólo que esta vez iba directo hacia la sien.

El inexpresivo joven agarró la flecha nuevamente, como si ya hubiese practicado aquel movimiento varias veces. Repentinamente, otro destello salió de entre la grieta. La otra mano desocupada de Shigeru agarró la segunda. Ambas flechas las había detenido con suma destreza, pero había algo importante… El chico de túnica negra estaba en el aire y con las manos ocupadas. Y eso lo aprovechó muy bien Ruby.

La grieta insignificante comenzó a agrandarse más y más, hasta que se formó en un gran agujero por el que salió el Trapinch del albino. El Pokemon iba disparado como proyectil hacia el castaño. Cuando todos pensaron que iba a ser golpeado por la dura y grande sien anaranjada del Pokemon, en un movimiento hábil, Shigeru dio una voltereta en medio del aire, y esquivó a duras penas al Pokemon.

— ¡Impresionante! —mencionó Masato.

No obstante, cuando toda la multitud se quedó boquiabierta al ver que Shigeru había esquivado todos los ataques de Ruby, éste ya se encontraba debajo de él y su flecha ya iba directo hacia Shigeru que ya no tenía cómo esquivar la flecha, puesto que ya se había movido por el aire difícilmente, y ambas manos las tenía ocupadas.

— ¡¿Qué?! —mi impresión fue tal al ver que el plan que había ideado Ruby. De un solo ataque planeaba matar a Shigeru, ya que su flecha iba directo hacia su sien. La forma en la que planeaba todo me hizo impresionar bastante: Él se había metido entre la fisura, había recorrido subterráneamente los túneles que su Trapinch había escarbado la batalla anterior, y los aprovechó para crear una pequeña grieta de donde salieron dos de sus flechas; después, su Trapinch lo mandó hacia el exterior, mientras su Pokemon atacaba a Shigeru. Lo más impresionante fue que planeó todo para que una de sus flechas fuera directo hacia él sin ser posible el esquivarla.

Todos pensaron que aquí había terminado el combate, puesto que un destello brillante envolvió el ambiente arenoso. Todos pensaron que Shigeru estaba derrotado, sin tocar siquiera a Ruby. Todos pensaron que el combate había terminado, pero después de un tiempo, la multitud se dio cuenta de que aquel polvo brillante había sido del Eevee de Shigeru. El Pokemon se había sacrificado por su entrenador…

Sin embargo, cuando todos se dieron cuenta de aquello, Shigeru tenía más ases bajo la manga. De un momento a otro, las partículas que poco a poco iban desapareciendo en el ambiente, se suspendieron en el aire. Ahí, inmóviles, flotando y con un toque de misterio, esas partículas comenzaron a reaparecer y a unirse; repentinamente, los segundos pasaron y esas partículas formaron una silueta. Una silueta parecida a un Pokemon… y qué mejor Pokemon que el Eevee de Shigeru.

— ¡IMPOSIBLE! —mencionó Masato, mientras sus pupilas se dilataban.

Yo no comprendía del todo lo que pasaba. ¿Es que acaso había visto que Eevee había vuelto a la vida? ¿Cómo era posible eso? ¿Cómo lo había hecho Shigeru? ¿O es que el Eevee lo había hecho por su propia cuenta?

— ¡¿Cómo lo hizo?! —cuestioné, mientras toda la multitud también se lo preguntaba.

Volteé a ver a mi hermano. Aunque seguían enojado con él, fui capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, puesto que se encontraba perplejo y mirando al Eevee que aterrizaba en el suelo con determinación.

— Hay… hay… —el espadachín no podía pronunciar las palabras—. Hay muy pocos usuarios que pueden revivir a sus Pokemon durante una batalla. Sin embargo, tan sólo pueden hacerlo los sanadores.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que Shigeru es un sanador?

— Sí, pero lo que me sorprende es que…

— ¿Qué?

— Los sanadores que jugaron la versión beta son los únicos que hasta ahora pueden hacer ese poder.

— ¡¿Quiere decir que Shigeru es un usuario beta?!

— Eso lo supe desde que vi su primera batalla. Los beta son muy poderosos —Max volteó a ver a Ruby— Ese chico también es otro beta.

— Una batalla de betas… —me quedé impactada por lo que estaba viendo. Ahora entendía el por qué eran tan poderosos.

— Sí —su impresión seguía en el aire— Pero… pero… —yo esperé a que se tranquilizara, pero era imposible— He dicho que el revivir a un Pokemon sólo lo hacen los sanadores beta ¿No es así? —Asentí— Bueno… de hecho, de todos los sanadores beta… él es el primero que lo hace.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Oí rumores de que había un sanador en el beta que era imposible de vencer debido a que su Pokemon jamás muere, pero nunca imaginé que fuera él…

Shigeru aterrizó en el suelo irregular y apretó ambas flechas que tenía en las manos. El crujir de las armas fue un sonido seco; un sonido que dejó perplejo a Ruby.

— Tu Eevee…

— Basta de juegos —interrumpió Shigeru. En ese momento, apartó su túnica negra y la tiró al suelo. Llevaba puesto ropa tan ligera que todo el mundo se quedó impresionado. No llevaba algún tipo de armadura, o siquiera cota de malla. Tan sólo una playera grisácea de manga larga que le llegaba a los codos y unas bermudas oscuras que hacían juego con las botas negras.

Instantáneamente después de haber dicho aquello, el chico de cabellos castaños-rojizos se rodeó de un aura blanquecina que inundó el coliseo. Súbitamente, la noche se convirtió en día, y las antorchas se apagaron debido a la fuerza que le halo que emitió el aura. Ruby se quedó perplejo, pero parecía que no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

— Hazlo, Eevee.

El Pokemon comenzó a correr y dio un salto gigantesco. Ruby retrocedió dando un salto de la misma magnitud que el Pokemon de Shigeru y se fue hacia el otro lado del campo. El Eevee lo siguió por el aire y descendió cual bala, mientras un aura brillante también lo rodeaba.

Ruby tenía tan sólo tenía unas cuantas flechas más. No debía desperdiciarlas o estaría muerto. Pero la velocidad con la que bajó el Pokemon fue tal, que el albino no tuvo tiempo para pensar. Su instinto le susurró que debía de lanzar una flecha para matar al Pokemon; cuando lo hizo, efectivamente había dado en el blanco, justo en el ojo del Eevee. No obstante, unas milésimas de segundo después su vida había recobrado su completo estado. Sin duda Shigeru lo había curado.

El Eevee fue directo hacia Ruby. El cabezazo que le dio fue tal, que ésta vez el campo comenzó a derrumbarse totalmente. El lado izquierdo del campo comenzó a colisionar, al igual que todas las gradas. El lado derecho sobrevivió, pero la mayoría ya también había sido destrozado; las gradas de aquel lado también habían sido vencidas. Varios usuarios salieron de ahí como pudieron; unos con grandes saltos, otros corriendo a diestra y siniestra. Algunos más no pudieron salvarse y murieron en el intento. No obstante, ahora más gente se concentraba alrededor de un coliseo extinto y destruido. Todos los usuarios salvados se encontraban a orillas de las ruinas del coliseo, pero en el centro tan sólo había una gruesa nube de humo que había provocado el cabezazo del Eevee, y un pedazo de tierra más grande en donde se situaban Misako, Masato y yo. Los pilares ya también habían sido tragados por el inmenso agujero que se había agrandado. La nube de humo se extendió y se alzó, cubriendo a todos por completo.

No pude ver nada. Lo único que podía ver era humo por todos lados. Noté que incluso el pequeño barranco flotante en el que estábamos también estaba colisionando. Masato fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo; sin embargo, la chica de cabellos rosados se quedó en su lugar, como si nada le importara. Yo tomé de su brazo y salté lo más que pude hacia las orillas del gran agujero que se había formado. Nos colocamos junto con la aglomeración reunida de usuarios que estaban confundidos por saber si Ruby había sobrevivido. Di gracias a que ahora sentía el césped característico del nivel dos; ya había estado harta de sentir entre las suelas de mis botas esmeraldas una arena espesa y un suelo irregular.

— ¡Alto! —súbitamente, Masato que ahora se encontraba parado debido a que su trono ya también se había hundido en el agujero, anunció con intriga.

Todos callaron. El humo comenzó a disiparse y ahí había una silueta.

Ruby seguía de pie, deteniendo con ambas manos la cabeza del Eevee. Alrededor de ellos no había nada más que un vació que se tragaba todo a su paso. Empero, el albino yacía sobre una diminuta columna de piedra que había sobrevivido al derrumbe. Shigeru lo hacía de igual forma desde el otro extremo de la cancha. Sin embargo, todos se sorprendieron al ver que el Trapinch había también atacado al sanador y éste lo detenía con ambas manos. Ni siquiera pude ver cuando el Pokemon de Ruby había salido de entre el humo y atacaba sorpresivamente a Shigeru… Creo que nadie lo había notado.

Ambos se encontraban deteniendo el Pokemon del otro. Ambos estaban a punto de caer hacia el vacío debido a la fuerza que los Pokemon tenían acumulada en su ataque. Shigeru ya no tenía aquella aura blanca debido a que estaba distraído con el Trapinch; Ruby ni siquiera podía lanzar flecha alguna puesto que sus manos estaban ocupadas.

— Esto está parejo—mencioné y miré a Max.

— No lo creo —el chico sonrió.

Y cuando todo parecía estar igualado, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ruby venció al Eevee y lo tiró hacia el vacío. Cuando sacó una flecha plateada de su carcaj, notó algo que lo sorprendió: Shigeru ya se encontraba por los aires descendiendo hacia él con un puño a punto de golpearlo. Eso significaba que su Trapinch también había sido derrotado.

El muchacho se apuró y apuntó hacia la sien del castaño. Ambos estaban a milímetros del otro. Uno estaba a punto de golpear el rostro de su enemigo, mientras que el otro está a punto de insertarle una flecha en el rostro al otro. Nadie sabía quién iba a ganar. ¿Acaso ambos iban a morir? ¿Quién ganaría?

Pero ni siquiera eso pude descifrar. Ni siquiera pude adivinar cuando un rayo envolvió el ambiente y asustó no sólo a la multitud, sino hasta a Masato. Un rayo estrepitoso, luminoso y fugaz que cayó justo en medio de los dos. Un rayo que seguramente había deshecho aquella columna en la que Ruby estaba parado; pero no pude descifrar qué había sucedido exactamente. Nuevamente aquella nube de polvo se levantó, pero fue más el molesto brillo de luz que el rayo blanquecino provocó el que me impidió la vista.

No supimos qué había pasado; no supimos el por qué de aquel rayo; no supimos quién había ganado; no supimos qué es lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo único que supe yo y toda la multitud, fue que cuando aquella fina capa de polvo desapareció, ya no estaba ni Ruby ni Shigeru ahí. Ahora sí un gran vacío se extendía frente a nosotros; no había ya ninguna columna de piedra que sobreviviera en miedo del agujero. Al principio, pensé que ambos estaban muertos debido al rayo, pero la pantalla virtual mostraba otra cosa: Dos siluetas estaban lejos de la multitud que rodeaba el agujero; ahí, donde el césped te llegaba hasta la cintura. Ruby y Shigeru estaban muchos metros alejados de todos ¿Cómo es que habían llegado ahí? ¡¿Cómo habían sido tan rápidos en esquivar aquel rayo?! ¿Y cuándo se alejaron de todos los espectadores?

— ¿Qué mierdas pasó? —mencionó Masato, pero nadie le contestó debido a que había una tercera silueta en la pantalla.

La llanura verdosa y extensa mostraba a Ruby y Shigeru, pero lo que nadie se esperó, fue que una silueta tan blanca como la luna se encontrara en medio del césped. Nadie se esperó nunca que aquella espada eléctrica fuera capaz de provocar aquel rayo…

— Lo siento… pero este torneo ha acabado —susurró la silueta con un aire de frialdad en sus ojos.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Emocionante? ¿Aburrido? ¿Esperaban más? ¿Decepcionados? Háganmelo saber y díganme en qué puedo mejorar :) Y perdón se lo dejé en suspenso. Que tengan un terrorífico y horroroso Halloween. Coman muchos dulces, espanten a muchos niños, que sus disfraces no sean tan ridículos y lean muchos creepypastas xD Nos vemos el martes y muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y visitas. Las aprecio mucho en verdad. ¡Nos leemos!

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: _Mega Charizard X_**


	19. Mega Charizard X

**Mega Charizard X – 20**

* * *

Y ahí me encontraba. Frente a los dos chicos que habían estado a punto de asesinarse. Ambos, me miraron desconcertado, pero con una frialdad que pude comprender a la perfección. No sabían qué había sucedido, no sabían el por qué lo había hecho y no sabían por qué diablos me encontraba ahí y en aquel preciso momento. De hecho, nadie sabía por qué lo había hecho. Nadie sabía por qué había desaparecido en el torneo y había aparecido en aquellos momentos. En cambio, yo sí lo sabía.

El chico castaño me miró de una forma indiferente, pero trató de mantener la compostura y no hacer ningún movimiento en falso, o yo lo podría percibir. En cambio, el chico albino de un momento a otro se sorprendió. No lo culpaba… Si alguien más se hubiera aparecido en medio de la final del Torneo Esmeralda, hubiera lanzado un rayo proveniente de su espada eléctrica —que apenas y aquellos dos pudieron esquivar—, y nos hubiéramos alejado de la gente lo bastante como para luchar a solas, también me habría asombrado de la misma forma.

Apenas pude percibir la pantalla virtual que se encontraba sobre el coliseo destruido. Mi rostro estaba totalmente siendo emitido a través del monitor. Toda la gente estaba observándome a través de aquel miedo. Todos, incluso Masato. Aquello me hizo dudar por algunos momentos, pero a pesar de ello sabía que tarde o temprano la gente tendría que verme luchar. La gente iba a estar a punto de presenciar mi poder, lo que había estado tratando de ocultar durante todo este tiempo… Sin embargo, eso ya no importaba. Ya nada tenía importancia; lo único que debía de hacer ahora era matar a Masato, para hacerle ver a todos los jugadores de Pokemon Battle Online que era un inútil y débil chico. Su gremio debía de caer justo ahora. No obstante, sabía que iba a ser difícil. Incluso, el tratar de acercarme a Masato y atacarlo iba a ser complicado, puesto que aquellos dos tipos iban a intervenir tratando de defender a su líder. Aquellos dos tipos a los que no tenía que subestimar por ningún momento… A simple vista y con el poder que habían demostrado a lo largo del torneo, sabía perfectamente que se trataban de jugadores beta. No era cualquier cosa el acabar con ellos.

— Lo siento, pero hasta aquí llego este torneo de mierda —mencioné. Mi túnica blanca se ondeaba al compás del viento que hacía por la pradera larga y extensa. La luna incluso hacía más cegador el color de mis atuendos.

— No comprendo —dijo fríamente el muchacho de cabellos castaños, Shigeru.

— Lo que has oído —dije sin balbucear. Mi voz tenía un toque de frialdad y misterio—. El Gremio Esmeralda no es nada más que basura.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió Ruby. Sus ojos carmesí brillaban en medio de la noche— ¿Quién te crees para aparecerte de la nada ya amenazarnos de esa manera?

— Soy el Destello Eléctrico —dije, aunque aquello sonó algo egoísta.

— Oh, el destello eléctrico —bufó el abino— El tipo que no se presentó en la segunda ronda. El tipo al que ahora llaman "Destello Cobarde".

— ¿Con que así me llaman ahora, eh? —sonreí—. Bueno, la verdad no me importa el cómo me llamen.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —dijo Shigeru, con una voz más fría de la que yo tenía.

— ¿Qué? —cuestioné, confundido— ¡Oh! ¿Te refieres al casi matarlos de un trueno? ¿O el haberlos traído hasta aquí, donde nadie pueda interrumpirnos?

— ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué quieres lograr con esto? —repitió.

— Bueno —dije con la cabeza por lo bajo. Algo había cambiado en mí… algo que no quería recordar. Algo que me había pasado hace un par de horas—. Hago esto por una razón… Una razón que tú no comprenderías.

En ese instante, desenvainé nuevamente mi espada blanquecina. Unas milésimas de segundo después, un par de chispas eléctricas resonaron alrededor de ella, pero poco después, antes de que Shigeru se diera cuenta, aquellas chispas ya estaban detrás de él, con la punta de mi espada a punto de cortarlo a la mitad.

Noté que el semblante frío del chico castaño se impresionó. Sus pupilas dilatadas al voltearse delataron un rostro incapaz de pensar. Un rostro que se había sorprendido por mi velocidad… No por nada me llamaban el Destello Eléctrico.

No obstante, cuando estuve a algunos centímetros de matarlo, tuve que desviar mi espada debido a que algo se interpuso en mi camino; algo que cegó mis ojos por un momento. Una repentina luz verde cegó mis ojos, pero fui capaz de contrarrestar el tajo de aquella espada esmeralda que se había interpuesto en mi camino.

Retrocedí un par de metros y sonreí. Finalmente ahí estaba Masato, con su espada esmeralda destellante y un escudo circular tan grande que le cubría casi toda su armadura. A sus costados, estaban la chica de cabellos claros esmeraldas. Si no me equivoco, su nombre era Haruka… Aquello me sorprendió. ¿Acaso era parte del gremio? ¿Tan fuerte era? ¿O sólo llegó ahí por cuestiones de al azar? Sin embargo, me sorprendí al ver que a su otro lado, estaba Misako.

Sentí una punzada en el estómago. No me gustaba la manera en que me miraba… no me gustaba nada el rostro sombrío que me lanzaba. Sus mechones rosados recogidos en una larga coleta se ondeaban con el viento, y la espada de tonos rosados brillantes que tenía sobre la mano me hicieron dar cuenta de que no iba a dudar en matarme. No la culpaba… sabía que estaba furiosa por el no haberme presentando en el torneo. Sabía que la había decepcionado totalmente, aunque me alegré por ella al ver que había formado parte del gremio… Un gremio que estaba a punto de bajar su reputación.

Los usuarios que habían sido parte del espectáculo, comenzaron a correr hacia nuestra posición. Necesitaba apartarlos a como diera lugar, o ellos también irían contra mí. Todos los malditos usuarios estarían en mi contra, y si quería vencer a Masato, sería prácticamente imposible si aquella batalla fuera de miles contra uno.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salté medio metro por el aire, y di una voltereta de 360 grados, con una pierna estirada a lo largo del perímetro. Aquella patada que lancé, extendió un gran círculo transparente y eléctrico el cual rodeó a todos. Masato y compañía lo esquivaron si dificultades, pero lo que no sabían era que aquel ataque no iba dirigido a ellos, sino que era una especie de escudo que comenzó a encerrarnos hasta estar completamente sin escapatoria. El semicírculo estaba cubierto de una electricidad apenas visible en los contornos, por lo que era imposible pasar sin ser herido. Y por supuesto, nadie de los espectadores tendría el nivel para pasar aquel escudo sin morirse, por lo que ellos ya no intervendrían más en el encuentro.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya —Masato se notaba sorprendido— Miren quién llegó a arruinar la fiesta.

Yo tan sólo me limité a guardar silencio.

— ¿Por qué apareciste de repente? —me comenzó a invadir de preguntas— ¿Por qué no te apareciste en los cuartos de final? Gracias a ti, ahora todos odian a la nueva integrante del gremio —señaló a Misako, que seguía con aquella mirada que no logré comprender— ¿Por qué llegas a arruinar mi torneo, Satoshi?

Yo quedé en silencio. Poco a poco la gente comenzó a invadir los alrededores de la llanura. Sin embargo, todos se dieron cuenta que estábamos rodeados por aquel semicírculo de un azul transparente que irradiaba chispas eléctricas.

— Eso no te incumbe —dije sin más.

— ¡Idiota! —soltó Misako de repente—. ¡IDIOTA!

Sinceramente, sentía lástima por ella. ¿Había dicho Masato que ahora todos la odiaban? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho yo? ¿La odiaban por que no me había presentado a en la segunda ronda? ¿Por qué deberían sentir eso por ella? A menos que…

Ahora entendía su rabia. Ella había sido mi contrincante, y cuando vio que no me presenté, supongo que pasó automáticamente a las semifinales, y la gente se molestó por aquello. Se molestó porque había formado parte del gremio sin siquiera luchar.

— Lo siento —mencioné, apretando la empuñadura de mi espada—. En verdad lo siento, Misako.

— ¡No te perdonaré! —gritó con rabia. Los espectadores comenzaron a susurrar; incluso noté que algunos querían entrar para golpearme, pero les era imposible.

— Basta ya de tonterías —intervino el espadachín verde— O me dices a qué viniste, o…

— ¿O qué? —dije con atrevimiento. Mi sonrisa se tornó fría, y solté una carcajada débil pero sarcástica— ¿Vas a matarme? ¿Tu gremio me va a matar? ¿Y qué ganas con matarme? Inclusive, si me matas, puedo volver a conectarme y a intervenir en tu estúpido torneo.

— O le diré a todos tu secreto… —él continuó, ignorando mis advertencias.

A pesar de que yo ya sabía que él sabía sobre mi secreto, sobre lo que quería ocultar, fingí no sorprenderme.

— Pues diles —dije fríamente. Mi actitud impresionó al de la armadura esmeralda; él pensó que lo que había dicho sería una amenaza para mí, pero estaba totalmente equivocado. El revelar mi secreto… el revelar lo que él había descubierto en la habitación del jefe del nivel uno ya ni siquiera me importaba—. ¡DILES A TODOS! ¿Qué ganas con eso? ¡¿Qué me odien?! Al fin y al cabo ya me odian… ¡Ya todos me odian en este juego, pero eso ya no me importa! ¡Lo único que me importa es lo que quiero conseguir ahora!

— ¿Y qué deseas conseguir? —Masato interpretó mi silencio como respuesta—. Bien, no importa. De todas maneras, les diré a todos —el chico volteó a ver a sus alrededores. Miles de personas observaba la batalla como si el hacerlo dependiera de sus vidas. Estaban tan concentrados, tan asombrados, tan confusos por saber lo que pasaba, que ni siquiera se daban el tiempo para respirar— ¡DAMAS Y CABELLEROS! ¡Este chico…! ¡Satoshi es un "cheater"! ¡Él hace trampa en el juego! ¡¿Por qué creen que tiene tal poder?! ¿Por qué creen que venció él solo al Charizard? ¡Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos!

* * *

Súbitamente, el gran dragón anaranjado surcó los aires cálidos del volcán, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya iba descendiendo hacia mí, a pesar de haberlo intimidado con mi espada eléctrica.

Los ojos del Pokemon se posaron hacia mi localización, y cuando estuvo a centímetros de embestirme con una de sus garras, lancé un gran corte que despidió una onda eléctrica que dañó parte del muro del volcán. Mi espada estaba forcejeando con una de sus garras, como si mi arma no fuera nada más que un simple juguete para él.

Traté de alejarme de ahí, ya que mi fuerza iba disminuyendo y poco a poco sería hombre muerto. No obstante, cuando pensé que todo estaba perdido, Pikachu llegó al rescate y lanzó un impactrueno que aturdió al Charizard por algunos momentos.

— ¡Ahora, cola de hierro! —el Pokemon amarillo saltó por los aires y su cola comenzó a brillar. Charizard se reincorporó, y pudo esquivar aquel ataque. Pikachu dio directamente contra el suelo y lo partió en grietas.

El Pokemon de fuego lanzó un rugido al aire y atacó con un lanzallamas que apenas y pude esquivar. Sin embargo, los compañeros del espadachín verde no fueron lo suficientemente hábiles como para poder esquivarlo. Instantáneamente habían muerto en el intento.

— ¡NO! —Masato estaba anonadado. Ahora sólo se encontraban él, su Ralts, mi Pikachu y yo. Takeshi incluso ya también había muerto, a pesar de que me había mencionado que él sólo podía acabar con el jefe del nivel uno. Aunque debo decir que tuvo por lo menos el valor para decir que podía vencerlo.

Volteé a ver al espadachín. Sabía de antemano que era un usuario beta, puesto que lo vi un par de ocasiones en aquella versión. No obstante, me sorprendió que se comportara de aquella manera en el juego, y mucho más con el primer jefe del juego.

— ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! —le grité furioso—. ¡Levántate y lucha!

— Ese… ese Charizard —dijo con una voz entrecortada— No es el mismo que en la versión beta. Él no tenía esa fuerza.

— ¡¿Y qué esperabas?! —Masato comenzaba a incomodarme.

— ¡Sabía que no sería igual que en la beta, pero jamás imaginé que fuera así de poderoso!

— Pues ahora lo sabes —me agaché y recogí su espada. Extendí su empuñadura hasta su alcance, para que pudiera tomarla—. Ahora, quiero que te levante y luches. O tendré que llevarme todo el crédito.

El tipo se reincorporó y se llevó a las manos su espada esmeralda, que en aquellos momentos tenía más tonos carmesí debido al aire volcánico del lugar. Su escudo ya estaba destrozado en el suelo debido a los ataques del Charizard, y su preciado Ralts estaba a punto de perecer. El peli-azul levantó la vista, y el Pokemon surcó nuevamente los aires. Súbitamente, sus alas brillaron desde la salida del volcán. Incluso aquellas alas despedían brillos más cegadores que el mismo sol que se colaba por la boca de la montaña. El Pokemon descendió a una velocidad inimaginable, y ésta vez fue directo hacia el muchacho de la armadura verdosa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, fui directo hacia mi compañero y lo empujé hacia un lado, mientras el Charizard me daba de lleno con una de sus alas.

El chico pensó por un momento que había muerto. Sin embargo, en realidad tan sólo había bajado un 15% de mi vida. Noté que el espadachín se impresionó y me miró con unos ojos azules tan misteriosos que no pude comprender. Yo por mi parte, me decepcioné al ver que aquel tipo, que afuera se había mostrado invencible, intimidante y poderoso, a la mera hora tan sólo era un cobarde que se dejaba impresionar por el poder del Pokemon.

— ¿Cómo…? —se notaba confuso— ¿Cómo es que no estás muerto?

Yo no respondí. Sabía que ese ataque no me iba a matar. Sabía que el Ataque Ala del Charizard podía matar a un usuario normal, a un jugador avanzado e incluso a un jugador beta, pero yo era diferente… Yo había sido diferente desde que pasó aquello en la versión beta.

— No lo sé —mentí.

— Tú… —mencionó—. Tú eres un "cheater".

Eso me hizo sorprender. En sí, el tipo tenía razón, aunque después de todo no era un "cheater" en realidad. Digamos que los poderes que había adquirido eran gracias a alguien… no gracias a mí.

— Puede que tengas razón —dije.

En ese momento, el Charizard lanzó una llamarada que me cubrió por completo. Sin embargo, mi Pikachu recibió el daño y a pesar del gran ataque, mi compañero tan sólo perdió el 50% de su vida. La vida de mi Pokemon bajó hasta quedar en color amarillo, pero había valido la pena, ya que él había sido la distracción, y yo ya había estado de espaldas al Pokemon de fuego.

Un gran tajo lo cortó a la mitad. Varias chispas lo rodearon como si estuviese siendo electrocutado tanto externa como internamente. Una explosión rodeó el volcán alrededor, aunque poco después todo quedó en un silencio profundo.

Masato estaba sin palabras, pero a mí eso no me importó. Lo que en verdad me importó en esos momentos fue que cuando el humo de la explosión se disipó, el Pokemon anaranjado tenía su vida en un 10%, con su barra en colores cálidos rojizos, pero había diferente algo en él…

Una piedra de un tono azul caía por los aires, y Charizard la tomó, la aplastó entre sus diminutos puños y en ese momento cambió todo: El Pokemon se tornó de un tono anaranjado a un azul cobalto tan intenso que incluso el ambiente se decoloró y pasó a ser todo azul. El volcán comenzó a expulsar lava de un color azul debido a los daños de la batalla, y una gran llamarada azul hirviente, poderosa y voluminosa abarcó los aires del volcán.

**_MEGA CHARIZARD X_**

El letrero del jefe desapareció. Jamás había visto esta versión del Pokemon. En la versión beta, recuerdo que yo luché contra un Charizard no tan débil, pero tampoco tan poderoso. Sin embargo, jamás se había convertido en aquello…

Masato no supo que decir, y yo quedé impresionado ante aquello. Debía de usar todo mi poder… debía de hacerlo incluso frente a Masato. Tenía que vencer lo último que quedaba de aquel Pokemon. Tan sólo quedaba un 10% de su vida, pero sería incluso difícil.

Debía de hacerlo…

— Pikachu, usa el mejor impactrueno que tengas.

En esos momentos, la luz que entraba por el agujero del volcán desapareció. Unas nubes grisáceas invadieron el ambiente, pero aquello no le importó al Mega Charizard, que duplicó su velocidad y fue directo hacia mí.

— ¡Qué rápido!

No pude reaccionar. Su golpe me estrelló contra el muro de piedra de la habitación. Mi vida bajó otro 15%, restándolo del 85% restante que tenía.

Cuando me reincorporé, sujeté mi espada con fuerza y fui directo hacia el Pokemon. Mi velocidad no era tan fugaz como la del Charizard, pero sabía que tenía un plan. El Pokemon no hacía planes… él tan sólo atacaba a diestra y siniestra, él sólo le hacía caso a su fuerza bruta, pero yo no… Yo tenía algo en mente.

El Pokemon esquivó mi tajo eléctrico, y a mis espaldas, sonrió.

Su velocidad fue tan impresionante, que calvó una de sus garras sobre mi espalda. Mi túnica blanca se agujeró e incluso sentí un leve dolor sobre mi columna. Las garras me habían atravesado por completo, y poco a poco mi vida iba bajando. 60%... 45%... 30%...

— Ahora, Pikachu.

Justo nos encontrábamos en el centro de la habitación azul. Las nubes que invadían los cielos, produjeron el eco de truenos que poco a poco iban avecinándose, pero ni siquiera el rayo que cruzó la entrada del volcán, atravesó la habitación y dio de lleno en el centro, se comparó con el débil eco de los truenos que había en el exterior. Éste había sido un sonido ensordecedor, tan cegador que ni Masato pudo ver qué había sucedido después.

El Charizard se quedó inmóvil… mientras mi Pikachu se encontraba detrás de él, con el ataque ya realizado. Yo por mi parte, noté todo borroso. La alerta de que mi vida estaba baja apareció en medio de mi vista, y los látidos de mi corazón fueron tan potentes, tan notorios, que incluso el juego me indicó que mi presión arterial estaba demasiado acelerada.

— Lo… lo hemos logrado… Pikachu —finalicé mientras me arrodillaba en sobre el suelo y me dejaba caer. El Charizard explotó en partículas brillantes, y un letrero de "ENHORABUENA" apareció sobre el aula volcánica.

Había resistido las garras del Charizard sobre mí. A pesar de todo, aún tenía la herida sobre la espalda… aún sentía dolor. Poco a poco mi vida estaba bajando… 5%... 4%... No sé cómo pude lograr aquello, 3%... 2%...

Un premio apareció súbitamente enfrente de mí y de Pikachu. Un premio que cayó, rodó hacia mí y se paró al chocar con mi cabeza. Al levantarme débilmente, noté que se trataba de una Master Ball.

— Vaya —susurré— Una Master Ball.

Masato se impresionó. Él no podía creer que había vencido yo solo al Mega Charizard X. De hecho, él sólo había sido un estorbo para mí.

—¡Es…! ¡Es una Master Ball! —Mencionó el espadachín—. Con ella puedes…

— Ya sé —refunfuñé— Y es una mierda. Con mi Pikachu es más que suficiente para ser fuerte.

Se la aventé al peli-azul. Él me miró desconcertado, pero yo sonreí. 1%... En ese momento, desaparecí explotando en partículas brillantes. Lo malo es que había perdido por primera vez en mi vida en PBO; lo bueno, que finalmente había vencido el primer jefe de la versión original.

* * *

— ¡Eso es lo que sucedió! —mencionó Masato, aunque había omitido la parte en la que le había obsequiado el premio. Vaya sorpresa—. Él es un "cheater".

La multitud comenzó a abuchear. La gente me llamó cobarde, tramposo, "cheater", y muchas cosas más que no alcancé a escuchar. Sin embargo, a mi no me importaba aquello.

— ¿Qué soy un "cheater"? —me cuestioné en voz alta, y el espadachín esmeralda se impresionó— ¡Ja! Y una mierda. A mí no me llamen "cheater". Yo soy el único "beta tester" que ha logrado vencer a diez jefes de nivel sólo —aquello hizo parar los abucheos e insultos—. ¡SÍ! ¡YO VENCÍ A DIES JEFES DE NIVEL EN LA VERSIÓN BETA! ¡YO SOY EL ÚNICO QUE HA LOGRADO MATAR AL JEFE DEL NIVEL UNO DE LA VERSIÓN ORIGINAL! A mí no me llamen "cheater". Masato… —el chico me miró—… es hora de demostrarle a todos que no eres el jugador que creen. El único cobarde aquí eres tú. El único débil aquí eres tú. Y en este momento… ¡En este momento serás derrotado por un "Beater"!

* * *

**_NOTA:_**

**_"Beta Tester": Probador Beta_**

**_"Cheater": Tramposo. Jugadores que usan medios desleales._**

**_"Beater": Palabra que resulta de mezclar las dos primeras letras de "Beta Tester" y las últimas cuatro de "Cheater"._**

* * *

**Lamento mucho por la tardanza, pero había estado enfermo toda esta semana de una amigdalitis severa D: Y con mucha fiebre, asíq ue no pude encender mi ordenador y postear al capítulo (Ni siquiera podía pararme XD) Bueno, lamento si lo dejé en suspenso, jaja. Sé que piensan que por qué Satoshi está haciendo todo esto WTF?! Pero lo sabrán. A los que fueron pacientes por fin tuvieron la fortuna de ver cómo venció Ash al Charizard. Sin más me despido y nos leemos el martes. Gracias por sus reviews, sus visitas y a los que se preocupaban de que no posteaba el capítulo xD ¡Nos leemos!**

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: _El secreto de los beta_**


	20. El Secreto de los Beta

**Hola a todos. Antes de comenzar con el capítulo, quisiera decirle a Larekin que lo lamento mucho. Sé que no sólo él, sino muchos visitantes se han molestado por que piensan que Ash es invencible, es algún tipo de Gary Stu o algo por el estilo. Y sinceramente, lo he visto ver así. Pero pues hay gente que no es paciente y comienza a reclamar como lo hizo Larekin, y de hecho faltaba un capítulo... sí, uno... para que vieran más o menos que Satoshi no es lo que parece. Él no es invencible ni nada por el estilo. Habrá más jugadores mucho más fuertes que él, y lamento decirlo, pero sí, él obtendrá palizas y de las buenas. Sí, lamento decirlo, pero estoy algo enojado porque hay gente que incluso abandona el fic por ver que Ash es algún tipo de dios, cuando ni siquiera se puede ser un poco paciente y dejar que se desarrolle la historia. De todas maneras, Larekin, si deseas continuar leyendo este fic, eres bienvenido, y si no, aún así te doy las gracias por haberte tomado tu tiempo en leer a alguien con el avatar de Kirito, que según tú, te arrepentiste de leer a alguien con aquel personaje como avatar. BUENO, PUES ESTE CAPÍTULO Y LOS OTROS DOS QUE VIENEN DEMUESTRAN QUE ASH NO ES UN GARY STU, UN DIOS O UN INVENCIBLE. Todo tiene su razón de ser. Satoshi por algo dijo que es un cheater, por algo intervino y por algo relaté su batalla contra el Charizard (SÍ, UNA BATALLA QUE PARECE QUE TUVO POWER-UPS Y QUE SATOSHI PARECE INVENCIBLE) Sin embargo, en este capítulo ser hará saber la realidad. Y si creen que he estado escribiendo el capítulo un día antes de publicarlo, pues no es así. He invertido tiempo y dedicación en esta historia, y llevó adelantado muchos capítulos más. Así que si van a juzgar a un capítulo por su contenido, sin siquiera ver el desarrollo de la historia, pues no digo que están haciendo mal... sólo digo que es algo apresurado el reclamar. SÉ QUE HAY PERSONAS QUE LES MOLESTA VER PERSONAJES COMO GARY STU O MARY SUE(Si no saben lo que es, un Gary Stu/MarySue es alguien excesivamente idealizado, que acapara todo el centro de atención de la historia, es perfecto y sin defectos, etc, etc) Y LAMENTO QUE LES HAYA VISTO VER EN MI FIC A ALGUIEN QUE NO ES LO QUE PARECE. ACEPTO QUE FUE ERROR MIO EL DESCRIBIR A ASH COMO ALGUIEN ULTRAMEGA PODEROSO, PERO LES JURO QUE NO ES ASÍ. LES PIDO DISCULPAS, Y SI LAS PERSONAS QUE SE ENCUENTRAN MOLESTAS QUIEREN SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTO, ADELANTE. Repito: ASH NO ES EL MAS PODEROSO DE PBO, Y ESTE CAPÍTULO, RELATADO POR UN PERSONAJE NUEVO, LES HARÁ CAMBIAR DE OPINIÓN CON RESPECTO A ASH Y LOS ADENTRARÁ MÁS AL MUNDO DE PBO, QUE HE ESTADO IMAGINANDO DURANTE MESES xD  
**

**Bueno, lamento el diálogo largo, pero quería dejarlo en claro, sobretodo para un querido lector como Larekin (PUEDE QUE TE INTERESE ESTE CAPÍTULO PORQUE APARECERÁ ALGUIEN QUE HAS QUERIDO VER aunque sea por algunos momentos). Sin más me despido, y lamento si lo publico algo temprano, pero este día estaré algo ocupado. Gracias por sus reviews tanto buenos como malos y háganme saber qué quieren que aparezca en la historia, que si lo estoy tomando en cuenta xD ¡Nos leemos el viernes!**

* * *

**20 - El secreto de los beta**

* * *

La niebla comenzaba a molestarme con cada segundo que pasaba, puesto que era más densa que antes. Lo único que lograba alcanzar a ver era aquella voluminosa puerta frente a mí. Una puerta de madera con tallados finos y curvos que apenas y se podían apreciar. Una gran manija grisácea y oxidada, que se asomaba de entre el hocico de la cabeza de un gran dragón que jamás había visto. Un dragón que a pesar de ser de roca, parecía estar vivo debido a la mirada seca, intimidante y autoritaria que tenía. Un dragón que sabía después de todo que iba a ser el jefe del primer nivel.

Volteé hacia atrás, con la mano apoyada en la manija, y ahí vi a mis compañeros. Estaban erguidos, seguros de sí mismos y con sus armas al frente, sabiendo que lo que se encontraba detrás de la gran entrada no iba a ser cosa fácil. Después de verlos a ellos, volteé a ver al chico y a su amigo. El joven moreno parecía ser fuerte, aunque un poco iluso. Sin embargo, aquel tipo de la túnica blanca… ¿acaso era la primera vez que nos veíamos? ¿Por qué sentía que algo raro pasaba con él? ¿Acaso sería un beta? Si era así, tenía que enfrentarlo… No... ¿Para qué enfrentarlo y matarlo? Después de todo, eso no serviría de nada. Debía de avisarle a él. Él sabría qué hacer con los beta… él tenía un plan para borrarlos del mapa, o eso creo.

Abrí la puerta.

* * *

.

.

Las espadas tintineaban, sacaban chispas, danzaban por el aire contra las garras del Pokemon. Los hechizos invadían el aire volcánico como si de aves se trataran. Los sanadores eran bien defendidos por los luchadores, y al mismo tiempo los curaban de lo que el dragón podría hacerles. Las flechas pasaban zumbando a centímetros de mí y de cualquier persona, pero daban de lleno al monstruo que teníamos delante de nosotros.

Sabía que este Pokemon no era igual. La versión beta del juego había mostrado a un Charizard menos fuerte que el que estábamos combatiendo. Sus alas azuladas eran menos grandes, sus garras eran menos afiladas, su velocidad era más predecible… todo de él era menos en la versión beta. Sin embargo, Él me lo había dicho; no estaba sorprendido después de todo.

No obstante, con gran perseverancia y sumo cuidado, poco a poco íbamos disminuyendo la vida del Pokemon de fuego. Sus grandes barras de vida, que parecían una gran columna sobre su cabeza, iban disminuyendo poco a poco. De cuatro barras enormes y largas que tenía, dos ya estaban vacías, y apenas íbamos por la tercera. De veinte jugadores que iban conmigo, tan sólo tres de ellos habían muerto en el intento, y el amigo de Satoshi y él mismo no habían dado señales de que fueran fuertes. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no mostraba todo su poder aquel chico? Si mi verdadero propósito era el descubrir a un maldito beta en el juego… Era por eso que había venido aquí a "luchar" contra el Charizard. Necesitaba ver a un beta… Ansiaba por avisar por fin de algún beta… de los 994 betas restantes. ¡¿Por qué no aparecía ninguno, maldita sea?! ¡¿Por qué todos se escondían?! ¡¿Acaso sabían que ellos estaban en peligro?! ¿Acaso sabían que Él estaba buscándolos?

Súbitamente, una oleada de fuego por parte del Pokemon abrazó a seis de mis compañeros, y éstos desafortunadamente desaparecieron al instante. Yo quería gritar para fingir que había estado preocupado, pero antes de hacerlo, él apareció. Satoshi, con su gran espada eléctrica, la ondeó al viento y fue directo hacia el Pokemon de fuego. El Charizard se dio cuenta de aquello, y bloqueó su tajo eléctrico con suma facilidad. Al momento de hacer aquello, una onda de viento rodeó el lugar, y varios de mis compañeros fueron arrastrados hacia el suelo.

— Ese poder —mencioné. Sabía al instante que era un beta. Debía de serlo. ¡Por fin había descubierto a un beta en el juego, y él jefe lo sabría! ¡Por fin pod-….!

Algo interrumpió mis pensamientos emocionantes. Algo que me sorprendió aún más en mi lugar. Mientras el Pokemon estaba forcejeando con Satoshi, un ágil movimiento del jefe de fuego hizo perder el equilibrio al chico. Sus garras estaban a punto de atravesarlo… Él estaba en peligro, pero cuando ocurrió aquello… cuando aparecieron tres figuras que me hicieron paralizarme de sorpresa… cuando intervinieron en la batalla y fueron directo hacia el Charizard, supe que se trataban de otros tres beta.

Uno de ellos, llevaba unos guantes negros de cuero, al igual que unas botas oscuras pero de peso ligero. Su chaleco púrpura dejaba ver unos grandes brazos no tan voluminosos, pero sí tan marcados que parecía ser bastante fuerte. Su pelo largo púrpura ondeaba al tiempo en que corría hacia el Charizard. En ese momento, el chico saltó y un aura morada se concentró en uno de sus negros puños, y ahí, le dio de lleno en el rostro del Pokemon que estaba distraído con Satoshi. Sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente para sacarlo de equilibrio, ya que se reincorporó al momento y con su ala izquierda hizo un movimiento para golpear al muchacho de cabellos púrpuras.

Y ahí fue cuando intervino el otro chico. El jugador que tenía una túnica verdosa oscura y cabellos verdes, con las orillas de ésta desgastadas, pero que hacían ver increíble su atuendo. Unas botas moradas hacían juego con su túnica, y en la mano descubierta, un aura verdosa rodeó la palma. Segundos después, ese aura se transformó en algo que viajó por debajo del suelo volcánico. Algo que viajó, se retorció e iba destruyendo todo a su paso. En ese momento, supe que se trataban de unas ramas con vida; unas raíces tan inquietas y violentas que sujetaron y abrazaron al Pokemon de fuego.

Charizard estaba vulnerable, y eso lo supo aprovechar el chico de cabellos púrpuras, que con su Aggron, juntos le dieron un gran golpe en el estómago al Pokemon de fuego. El Pokemon del mago de mata esmeralda, Budew, lanzó una especie de polvo anaranjado que paralizó por algunos momentos más al Pokemon dragón.

Mis demás compañeros aprovecharon el momento y comenzaron a atacar, al igual que el amigo de Satoshi. Pero éste… éste estaba sorprendido por lo que acaba de pasar, al igual que yo.

Todos atacaban al Pokemon. Su tercera barra de vida había sido finalmente aniquilada, y sólo falta una más. Entonces… su color de vida se tornó rojizo, y ahí fue cuando apareció una esfera azulada que irradiaba brillos cegadores, y el Charizard la apretó entre sus manos a duras penas, puesto que aún seguía algo paralizado.

Y cuando todos pensaban que tenían la ventaja, El Charizard se convirtió en alguien más poderoso. Alguien irreconocible y que había cambiado su forma. Se había tornado a un Mega Charizard X.

El Pokemon de un momento a otro se zafó de las ramas del mago beta y lanzó un fuego azul que mató a tres de mis compañeros, y dejó heridos a Satoshi y a los otros dos betas.

Ahí fue cuando intervino el último beta de todos.

El joven de cabellos rubios, con una especie de prenda azulada que le llegaba desde los pies hasta el cuello, comenzó a ser rodeado por un aura amarillenta, y ahí comenzó a curar a todos en la batalla. Su nivel de curación fue tal, que los beta de nuevo estaban tan bien como al principio.

— No puede ser —mencioné. Ellos tres… ellos tres habían estado en mi grupo, y yo jamás me había dado cuenta de ello. Paul, Drew y Citron eran parte de mi grupo para ir a "derrotar" al jefe, pero jamás me había dado cuenta de que estaba viajando con tres betas. Dos semanas buscando a un maldito beta, y tres de ellos habían estado en mi "party" desde siempre. ¿Qué acaso era un maldito ciego?

Mientras veía cómo el Charizard esquivaba los ataques, comenzaba a pensar sobre aquello. ¿Qué iba a pensar el jefe de esto? ¿Qué me iba a decir después de que le dijera que cuatro betas habían estado frente a mí, y mucho peor… habían derrotado al Charizard?

El Pokemon surcó los aires, pero ahí en su lomo se encontraba Paul, que le dio un derechazo en la espalda. Cuando aterrizó en el suelo reincorporándose al instante, el mago había invadido el cielo de un polvo somnífero. El Pokemon trataba de dormirse, pero hacía todo lo posible para no hacerlo. Repentinamente, lanzó otro de su fuego azul. Citron lo bloqueó con su aura, y nadie obtuvo daño alguno. Satoshi lanzó un tajo eléctrico al Pokemon… Sabía que esto estaba acabado. Sería imposible que el Pokemon obtuviera la victoria. Los beta eran tan fuertes… cada uno de ellos había sido tan fuerte desde que pasó aquello… desde que obtuvieron el poder gracias a ese alguien. Si con cuatro betas y otros diez usuarios normales y fuertes era seguro que obtendrían la victoria, no me quiero ni imaginar qué pasaría si diez de ellos, veinte e incluso treinta fueran contra el jefe del nivel dos. Ahora entendía por qué estaba tan preocupado el jefe.

* * *

.

**_"¡ENHORABUENA! ¡SE HA DESBLOQUEADO EL PISO 2!"_**

Tan sólo quedaban Satoshi, Paul, Drew, Citron y cinco compañeros más —el amigo de Satoshi había muerto—, aparte de mi persona. Todos y cada uno de ellos recibieron un diferente premio que fue directo hacia su menú. Me di cuenta de que yo había recibido un gran escudo que me sería de ayuda. No pude ver lo que los demás obtuvieron, pero Satoshi me sorprendió al ver que venía hacia mí.

— Veo que fuiste de mucha ayuda, gracias —me mencionó. Sabía que si durante la batalla me seguía quedando paralizado como lo había hecho hace algunos momentos, me tacharían de débil y cobarde; eso no sería bueno para alguien con mi reputación. Así que finalmente había decidido luchar junto con los cuatro beta.

— No te preocupes, Satoshi. Todos fueron de ayuda.

— Masato —intervino Paul, con una voz fría— Al parecer aquí termina nuestra "alianza". Quiero concentrarme en ser fuerte… Cuando encuentren las mazmorras del nivel dos, me avisan.

— Igual yo —mencionó Drew— Necesito hacer un par de cosas.

— Pues cada quién tomará un camino separado, chicos —sonrió Citron— Yo igual me separaré por el momento.

— No, no. Esperen —intervine. Debía de llevarlos con el jefe. Él sabrá qué hacer con los cuatro— ¿Por qué no me acompañan a un lugar?

— Lo siento —mencionó Satoshi.

— Oigan, no… no pueden hacer esto.

— Tranquilo chico —dijo Paul con frialdad— Esto es un simple juego. Aparte… no quiero llamar mucho la atención. No quisiera que me vieran como el chico que venció el primer jefe.

— ¿Con que muy humilde, eh? —soltó una risotada Citron— Bueno, tampoco quisiera el reconocimiento. Creo que por ahora no será tan bueno llamar la atención, y menos en el comienzo del juego.

— Yo tampoco —terció Drew— Me quiero concentrar en ser más fuerte.

— Esperen —intervino Satoshi— ¿A qué se refieren? ¿Por qué es malo obtener una buena reputación? ¡Vencieron al primer jefe del nivel! ¡No es cualquier cosa!

— Pronto lo entenderás, Satoshi —finalizó mientras desaparecía con el letrero de "DESCONECTADO", al igual que los demás.

— Masato —dijo Satoshi, aún extrañado por la actitud de los tres beta desconectados—Ten esto —cuando vi la Master Ball, me impresioné — No necesito una pokébola. Con mi Pikachu soy feliz; no necesito otro Pokemon.

— Espera —dije antes de que se fuera— No puedo aceptar esto… no…

— Consíderalo como un obsequio.

Yo me quedé en silencio. Pero debía de hacer algo… necesitaba llevarlo con Él.

— Sé que eres un beta —mencioné instantáneamente—. Por favor, lucha a mi lado.

Su impresión no pude notarla, ya que estaba de espaldas a mí. Sin embargo, hubo un tiempo grande de silencio.

— Sé tu secreto. Sé que los beta son tan poderosos —le dije.

— Lo sé. Tú también eres uno de ellos.

— Sí, y sabes que hasta ahora, tú eres el único que ha sobresalido en el juego.

— Desafortunadamente sí —susurró con frialdad— Y no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué los demás no se han aparecido? Digo, por fin me encuentro con cuatro betas en la versión original. Y cuando veo su poder y veo lo que hacen, ellos pasan desapercibidos; justo como ahora. ¿Por qué no quieren ser conocidos? ¿Por qué los beta están escondidos? ¿Tan malo es tener una buena reputación?

— "El Destello Eléctrico". Ese es tu apodo ¿cierto? —mencioné mientras asentía—. Bueno… hay gente a la que no le gusta ser el centro de atención.

— A mi tampoco me gusta.

— ¿Y entonces por qué sigues aquí? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada sobre no querer ser reconocido como el chico que mató al Charizard? Los demás beta lo dijeron… pero tú no.

— Yo… no lo sé. A lo mejor… a lo mejor quiero ser importante aquí. En el mundo real no soy más que nada, pero aquí… aquí me siento libre, me siento vivo. Aquí puedo ser alguien.

— Y vaya que lo eres —mencioné— Vamos… ven conmigo. Quiero llevarte a un lugar secreto del juego.

— ¿A dónde?

— Tan sólo ven —estiré mi mano. El lugar estaba vacío, con un aire volcánico tan frío que sentí un pequeño escalofrío aunque comenzaba a sudar debido a los nervios. Si lograba llevarlo con Él, cumpliría una pequeña parte de la misión… Vamos Satoshi, acepta. Acepta o estaré arruinado.

— Lo siento, Masato. Pero quiero despejar mi mente por algunos momentos. Tal vez en un futuro pueda ir contigo, pero por ahora quisiera estar sólo.

— ¿Por qué? Acabas de decir que quieres ser alguien en el juego. Esta es tu oportunidad.

— Yo… no sé. A veces me gusta estar solo —noté que había algo de tristeza en su interior. ¿Quién lo estaba haciendo sufrir? —Lo siento —en eso, el chico se desconecta y mis oportunidades habían desaparecido.

Mis demás compañeros veían todo con atención, y cuando volteé a verlos, les dije:

— Digan a todo el mundo que Satoshi venció al jefe de nivel él solo —tenía un plan… necesitaba encontrarlo de nuevo a él y a los demás— Yo tampoco quiero el reconocimiento.

* * *

.

.

Toqué la puerta tres veces, pero nadie abrió. Quise esperar a que algo pasara, pero cuando vi que nadie lo hacía, entré sin permiso alguno. Ahí, una mesa estaba en el centro. Cinco personas estaban alrededor de una larga mesa, y en la cabecera estaba Él. La vela que estaba en el centro ya era una pequeña y tenue luz que apenas y podía ver a las siluetas. La oscuridad me abrazó al cerrar la puerta y fui directo hacia la silla vacía que había delante de mí.

— ¿Cuál es la razón de tu llamado, Masato? —mencionó el jefe, el que estaba en la cabecera. Los otro cinco estaban tan callados como simples estatuas.

— Yo… —no estaba preparado para esto— Yo me encontré finalmente con otro beta.

Noté que una de aquella siluetas apretó un puño, pero con discreción. Los demás estaban tan quietos como al principio, pero pude notar la tensión en el ambiente.

— ¿Y qué hiciste? ¿Lo convenciste de que viniera hacia acá? ¿Lo convenciste de que entrara al gremio?

— No… no pude hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué?

— De hecho, no sólo fue uno. Fueron cuatro.

El silencio esta vez fue más prolongado. No obstante, una de las siluetas se paró y me apuntó con un dedo.

— ¡ESTA ERA TU OPORTUNIDAD, MALDITO DE MIERDA! —dijo el tipo robusto con su dedo moreno apuntándome—. ¿POR QUÉ NO LOS CONVENCISTE? ¡VES QUE CUESTA TRABAJO EL ENCONTRAR A UN PUTO BETA DE MIERDA, Y TÚ TE ENCUENTRAS CON CUATRO PERO NO HACES NADA!

— No seas tan desesperado, Mirto —mencionó otra silueta, aunque pude ver su sonrisa tan inocente y siniestra a la vez y unos mechones rubios cayendo sobre sus hombros— Masato tuvo sus razones para no poder hacerlo. Además, no es tan sencillo convencer a un beta de que se una a nuestro gremio. Si los hubiera convencido en esos momentos, y más si son cuatro al mismo tiempo, uno de ellos sospecharía sobre el gremio y estaríamos en graves problemas. Veo que aquí el imbécil es otro ¿O no Mirto? — su voz era tan fría… tan vacía… tan llena de misterio.

— ¡CÁLLATE! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE…!

— Basta los dos —dijo el encapuchado que se encontraba en la cabecera de la mesa.

Ambos callaron y el jefe me dejó continuar.

— Es difícil convencer a uno solo, jefe. Usted lo sabe muy bien.

— Lo sé —dijo en seco— ¿Por lo menos sabes sus nombres?

— Sí —mencioné. Tres de ellos los conozco muy bien… pero no quería decirle aquello. No quería contarle que tres de ellos habían estado en mi "party" desde hace tiempo. No quería ser humillado—. El primero es Paul, es un luchador muy fuerte; al parecer tiene de Pokemon a un Aggron.

— ¡¿Un luchador?! ¡Já! ¡Quisiera luchar contra él a ver si es tan fuerte como dices, Masato! —gritó Mirto con su típica actitud egocéntrica y brusca.

— Cállate Mirto. Nos pueden escuchar —reclamó el jefe con suma quietud.

— El segundo es Drew. Su magia es extraña, pero parece que se especializa en la magia venenosa y de tierra. Lo vi haciendo ese tipo de magia, pero ninguna otra como lanzar hechizos de fuego o agua, o algo por el estilo. Su Pokemon es un Budew.

— Vaya, puede que sea interesante —dijo una de las siluetas, con voz de mujer.

— El tercero, es un sanador. Puede cubrir a todos de los ataques que le lancen. El Charizard atacó con un lanzallamas azul, y detuvo el ataque con su aura y cubrió a todos con su magia curativa. Su Pokemon lo desconozco.

— ¿Y el último?

— El último pues creo que lo sabe muy bien jefe.

— ¿Tú expandiste el rumor de que un chico derrotó él solo al primer jefe? El Destello Eléctrico, Satoshi. ¿No es así?

— Sí.

— Bueno, por lo menos hiciste algo bien esta vez, Masato. Expandir el nombre de alguien en PBO es algo que nos beneficia, y más si es un beta. Podemos encontrarlo pronto.

— Quise agregarlo de amigo, pero parece que le gusta la soledad. Los otros tres, de hecho, los tengo como amigos.

— Eso no nos sirve de nada. Recuerda que los beta no aparecen en el mapa y será imposible localizarlos aún así los tengamos de amigos.

— ¿Y si les envío un mensaje?

— ¿Y qué les vas a decir? ¿Qué se unan al gremio?

— No, pero les puedo decir que nos podemos ver en algún lugar.

— Tienes razón, puede servir. Sin embargo, eso lo harás después. Por ahora me interesa ese chico… Satoshi.

— ¿Y cómo lo voy a encontrar?

— Pues con aquellos rumores no te costará mucho trabajo, pero para facilitar el trabajo, quiero que llames la atención de todos. Como tú ahorita tienes la pinta de ser el mejor jugador de PBO…

— El mejor jugador… Por favor…—una de las siluetas soltó una bufada.

— Sí, sé que nadie es mejor que tú —el encapuchado le mencionó a la silueta que tenía oculto su rostro debido a la oscuridad—. Como sea. Quiero que anuncies que harás un nuevo gremio. Un gremio en el que la gente tratará de unirse debido a que el mejor de PBO estará ahí. Todos los jugadores participarán en el torneo, y si por azares del destino te encuentras con Satoshi, quiero que hagas algo…

— ¿Pero y si no está? ¿Y si en el torneo hay algún otro beta?

— Mejor aún. Si hay algún otro beta, sin duda será parte de tu gremio. Deja que pase el tiempo, gánate su confianza y cuando creas que es el momento indicado, los convences. Pero si Satoshi se presenta, yo tengo planes para él…

— ¿Planes?

— Sí… sé quién es en la vida real.

— ¿CÓMO? ¡¿Y entonces por qué no lo matas de una buena vez?! ¡VE A SU CASA Y MÁTALO! ¡CORTALE LA GARGANTA EN DOS MIENTRAS ESTÁ JUGANDO! —intervino Mirto.

— No puedo hacer eso. Prometí que lo mantendría con vida. Como sea, tengo planes para él.

— ¿Harás que se una al gremio?

— Sí, pero primero me vengaré. No soporto la idea de saber que gracias a él ya los otros tres el primer jefe ya está derrotado. A este paso, en uno o dos años ya habrán pasado el nivel él o cualquier otro beta… incluso los jugadores normales. No toleraré a otro jugador o jugadores que pasen el nivel a su antojo. Necesito vengarme… será una pequeña venganza, nada más.

— ¿Y qué clase de venganza? —dije con misterio.

— Harás que lo odien. Su reputación bajará hasta los suelos. No tendrá amigos, no tendrá aliados, no tendrá gremio, no tendrá nada. Y si no tiene nada ni a nadie, será difícil que pase por sí mismo el juego. Y al no tener nada más… ¿a quién recurrirá?

— A nosotros.

— ¡Exacto, Masato! A nosotros. Satoshi será parte del nuevo gremio. Sin embargo, será alguien muy odiado. Bueno… supongo que es lo que se merece por haber derrotado al jefe del primer nivel.

— ¿Y cómo haré que lo odien?

— Simple. Así como creaste el rumor de que él venció al Charizard él solo, crearas el rumor de que el un cheater. Un tramposo. Un injusto. Les dirás a todos los que ven el torneo que él venció solo al Charizard… él solo, sin la ayuda de nadie más. Después, dices que es un "cheater".

— ¿Y si no me creen?

— Tranquilo… yo me encargaré de que sea lo más creíble posible.

— Bien ¿es todo? —me levanté de mi silla.

— Sí. En cuanto a los otros tres… después de que termine el torneo… búscalos junto con tu gremio. No quiero perderles el rastro.

— De acuerdo —me encaminé hacia la salida, pero antes de colocar mi mano en el picaporte podrido de madera, el encapuchado me habló.

— Oh por cierto… cuando les digas a todos que Satoshi es un tramposo, mátalo.

— Pero él es muy fuerte —dije con impresión.

— Por favor… sabes que no es más que un simple niño que piensa que es el mejor de PBO, cuando hay 999 betas más fuertes que él. Aparte, lo derrotarás junto con tu nuevo gremio.

— De acuerdo —dije.

— Una última cosa —mencionó en un susurro—. Antes de matarlo, asegúrate de amenazarlo.

— ¿Amenazarlo? —no entendía bien a lo que se refería.

— Ya sabes… puede que después de matarlo venga de nuevo y trate de vengarse, o cause por ahí algunos problemas. Para estar seguros de que no hará nada sorpresivo después de que lo mates, amenázalo.

— ¿Y cómo voy a hacer eso?

— Tranquilo —sonrió siniestramente— Sólo menciona que si hace algo indebido, matarás a su madre… Delia Ketchum.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: _El sujeto misterioso_**


	21. El Sujeto Misterioso

**21 — El Sujeto Misterioso**

Las risas me atormentaban como jamás había imaginado. Los susurros que se provocaban por el aula, al pasar por los pasillos e incluso dentro de los baños, me hacían explotar de rabia internamente. ¿Por qué había venido? ¿Por qué me levanté, me arreglé y había llegado hasta aquí? A lo mejor no me quería ver como un cobarde; a lo mejor… debía de seguir mi miserable vida a pesar de todo esto.

Ni siquiera me fijé en los demás. No quise ver a nadie y ni pretendía ver a nadie. Traté de pasar desapercibido hacia el pupitre que me correspondía, aunque lo hacía de una manera nula, ya que todos me estaban observando de una manera que no pude comprender. No me atreví a mirar a Brock y a Misty; estaba tan furioso que sentía que si los observaba directo a los ojos, iba a darme algún tipo de infarto. En cambio, sí fui capaz de ver a Serena durante unas milésimas de segundo, pero mi cerebro no pudo ser capaz de saber lo que pasaba por la mente de Serena al regresarme la mirada. No tuve el suficiente tiempo para saber qué tipo de mirada estaba dedicándome.

Me recosté en mi asiento y algún par de lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. Nadie pudo notar que estaba llorando levemente, ya que mi rostro estaba totalmente cubierto por mis antebrazos y el suéter de la escuela que usaba como almohada. Me extrañó que ningún maestro me llamara la atención; o si lo había hecho, yo no pude escucharlos debido a que estaba sumido en mis pensamientos. De un momento a otro, caí rendido ante el sueño.

Sentí que habían pasado algunos instantes después de que cerré los ojos en mi pupitre. Sin embargo, me había dormido todo el día. Las clases habían terminado, y la maestra con la que me había presentado el primer día estaba ahí, cuidando de mi presencia. Al voltear a la ventana, observé que el sol se estaba ocultando por la gran edificiación característica de Ciudad Luminalia. Al parecer, me había dormido durante un largo rato.

— Buenos días —mencionó la maestra de cabello negro, apartando sus lentes del rostro y aplicando un débil vapor en el cristal de ambos lados, mientras que con un pañuelo blanco los limpiaba tranquilamente— Quiero decir… Buenas noches, señor Ketchum.

— Oh, maestra —yo estaba avergonzado; la verdad no sabía qué decir—. Lo lamento mucho. Me iré lo más rápido posible.

Levanté mis cosas y me encaminé hacia la puerta. Ella no trató de detenerme, ya que estaba concentrada limpiando el cristal de sus lentes que usaba para leer o anotar sobre el pizarrón.

— Ash —ella me nombró. Al darme la vuelta desde la puerta, noté que aún tenía su mirada sobre los lentes—. Sé lo que pasó el otro día —yo me quedé callado ante aquello—, y quiero decirte una cosa.

En ese momento, sus ojos azabaches me miraron profundamente. Tenía el semblante serio, pero podía apreciar una leve sonrisa al final de sus labios.

— No permitas que nadie te hiera —aquello me sobresaltó—. Nadie.

No supe qué decir. Me limité a asentir y a hacer una pequeña y titubeante reverencia. Salí dando grandes zancadas de ahí, mientras los rayos anaranjados del sol poco a poco iban perdiendo su fuerza entre los pasillos vacíos de la escuela.

Salí del instituto y pude notar a unos cuantos alumnos que aún permanecían en las afueras de la escuela. Entre ellos, estaban Brock y Misty. Comencé a caminar más rápido; no quería que me vieran; no quería saber nada sobre ellos. Cada vez que recordaba el haberles hecho caso sobre aquellos consejos, mi rabia salía a flote.

El resto del camino fue rápido. Mis pensamientos habían sido los culpables de que el tiempo se pasara volando del instituto hasta mi hogar. Al abrir la puerta, todo estaba rodeado de un aura púrpura de oscuridad. Esto se debía a que el sol ya ni siquiera alumbraba mi casa ni nada de Ciudad Luminalia.

Entré, cerré con candado, fui al baño, me acosté y vi un rato la televisión. Cuando estuve un rato pensando en la nada, me entraron ganas de volver a jugar Pokemon Battle Online. De todas maneras, debía jugarlo forzosamente en un par de horas más tarde, ya que el torneo iba a reanudar. A pesar de que no quería participar, debía hacerlo. ¿Qué otra opción quedaba? ¿Acaso quería decepcionar a Misako si no me aparecía por ahí? ¿Acaso quería verme como un cobarde? Sé que aquel chico, Shigeru, me había salvado el pellejo en la primera ronda, pero no volvería a hacerlo esta ocasión. Nadie volvería a hacerlo. Esta segunda ronda tendría que luchar y mostrar mi verdadero poder, aunque estaba claro que no iba ser al cien por ciento.

En aquellos momentos, me entró a la mente el recuerdo de haber luchado con el jefe del nivel uno. Masato, sus compatriotas, aquel dragón de fuego, mi Pikachu, mi espada eléctrica. No quería siquiera recordarlo. Los beta… Paul, Drew, Citron… incluso Masato . ¿Por qué no querían obtener el reconocimiento? ¿Por qué me dejaron todo el crédito a mí? Cuando derrotamos al Charizard, el día siguiente se esparció el rumor de que yo sólo había vencido al Pokemon. Pero… ¿Por qué no lo negaba? ¿Por qué seguía con este rumor falso? Momentos después, pensé en Masato y en lo que me había dicho… ¿Por qué me había pedido que fuera con él? ¿A dónde? Muchas dudas surgían mi cabeza, pero ninguna se resolvía rápidamente. Lo más preocupante de todo es que no quería revelar todo mi poder; todo ese poder que ese alguien me había dado en la versión beta. No sé si la gente sospechará a la hora de que batalle que hay algo extraño en mí. Por suerte, contra el Charizard no aproveché todo mi potencial, puesto que cuatro betas más se encontraban ahí. Sin embargo, si me tocaba esta vez con Shigeru o Ruby, tendría que luchar en serio… Tendría que dar todo de mí; al fin y al cabo, soy el único que ha sobresalido en PBO, y no he visto a nadie más poderoso que yo, a excepción de los beta que habían vencido al Charizard.

El humo que rodeaba el techo de mi casa me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. La tostadora se había atascado, y por ende el último par de rebanadas de panecillos se habían chamuscado por completo.

— Diablos —sabía que moría por un pan untado de jalea. Ya no quedaban más rebanadas de pan, y también me di cuenta que el frasco de vidrio que contenía jalea de fresa también estaba vacío.

* * *

— Pan de trigo… pan blanco… pan de avena —al encontrar el correcto tipo de pan, supe que ahora sólo quedaba por escoger la jalea— Jalea… jalea… Jalea. ¿Dónde estás jalea?

Noté que los pasillos estaban muy vacíos, y aquello me extrañó un poco. Sin embargo, creo que era normal, puesto que la mayoría de la gente iba al supermercado en las mañanas, no cuando la noche estaba comenzando y cuando el torneo esmeralda iba a reanudarse en algunos minutos más.

— Diablos, me queda una media hora para conectarme —dije alarmado. Cuando llegué al pasillo donde se encontraban las jaleas, elegí sin pensarlo la de fresa. Sin duda era una de mis favoritas, ya que mi madre siempre me hacía un pan con mermelada en los desayunos, en las comidas e incluso a la hora de cenar. Jamás cambiaría mi mermelada de fresa por nada en el mun…

— No te muevas.

Aquella voz me sobresaltó. Por un momento quise voltearme para ver de quién demonios se trataba, pero por otro lado, estaba totalmente paralizado. Aquella voz, que sonó grave, intimidante y tenebrosa, me mantuvo quieto y atento en mi lugar. ¿Acaso era un asaltante? ¿Acaso era Brock jugándome una mala broma? ¿O era un policía que había visto que estaba tomando la jalea, y él pensaba erróneamente que estaba robándomela?

— ¿Qué…?

— Que no te muevas.

Sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás, pude notar que estaba de espaldas, tratando de ser discreto y fingiendo que elegía algún producto en el otro costado del pasillo. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, y el sudor en mi frente delató el miedo que sentía en esos momentos.

— T-tengo dinero… —repliqué torpemente— Si es lo que quieres, toma mi cartera y yo…

— No quiero tu dinero —era la voz más grave y fría que había escuchado—. Al lado de las jaleas, hay algo. Tómalo.

Al principio, no supe cómo reaccionar. Primero supuse que era algún tipo de broma. Sí, debía de ser eso. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? Alguien debería estar grabando a lo lejos y lo subiría pronto a internet o a la televisión. No encontraba otra explicación.

— Tómalo —repitió sabiendo que yo no había reaccionado.

Al mirar a un costado de las jaleas, ahí entre ellas y la zona donde comenzaban las diferentes marcas de cremas de maní, había algo resplandeciente. Una insignia que despedía destellos carmesí; un pequeño pedazo de metal que apenas y pude tomarlo con el índice y el pulgar. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Qué tipo de insignia era esta? ¿Por qué este sujeto me entregaba discretamente una "R" de color rojo?

— Sé que eres Satoshi. Sé que también eres Ash Ketchum.

Eso me sorprendió aún más de lo que ya me encontraba. ¡¿Cómo mierdas sabía eso?! ¿Acaso también era un usuario de PBO? Y si lo era… cómo sabía en realidad quién era. ¿O es que acaso me ha estado espiando todo este tiempo, incluso dentro del juego? ¿Quién era aquel tipo?

— Esa es una insignia curiosa. Pronto la necesitarás.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo. Al parecer, no sólo estaba diciendo eso, sino que lo estaba afirmando. ¿Cómo estaba seguro de que iba a necesitar aquel pedazo de metal?

— Lo siento, pero no estoy entendiendo…

— Silencio —dijo elevando el tono de su voz—. Lo que harás en este momento es esperar a que me vaya. Aguardarás ahí en tu lugar un par de minutos y podrás irte a jugar PBO tranquilo. Sólo que hay una cosa: ya no participarás en el torneo Esmeralda.

Yo ni siquiera podía hablar. La impresión me estaba invadiendo completamente y la paralización incluso se vio afectada en mi respiración.

— Lo siento… pe-pero… —al hablar, notaba punzadas en el estómago debido a los nervios—…Pero no puedo abandonar ese torneo.

— Lo harás —sentí que sonreía a mis espaldas—. De hecho, cuando te conectes, recibirás un mensaje de unas coordenadas. Irás a ese punto y ahí estará alguien que resolverá tus dudas.

— Pero yo… —quería voltearme. Debía voltearme… pero, ¿Por qué no lo hacía? ¡VOLTÉATE MIERDA!

Y cuando estaba a punto de voltearme; cuando estaba a punto de saber quién era aquel sujeto, éste mencionó algo que me hizo salir de control:

— Si no haces lo que te digo, tu madre Delia morirá.

Pasaron los segundos, y la voz ya no se escuchaba. No sentí siquiera cuando él se había largado de ahí. Él había dicho que debía de esperar algunos minutos más antes de que me fuera de ahí, pero yo pensé por un momento que habían pasado muchos segundos, minutos e incluso horas. Horas que se hacían eternas, aunque en realidad sólo eran milésimas de segundo y a pesar de todo, aún seguía paralizado, mirando hacia el suelo.

Todo fue tan repentino. El nombre de mi madre, la insignia carmesí que se aferraba a mi mano. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Incluso las dudas que atormentaba mi mente estaban fuera de control. Ni siquiera quería pensar en ellas, puesto que iban a ser eternas. Lo único en lo que podía pensar con claridad ahora era en el rostro delicado de mi madre. De aquella mujer de cabellos castaños que se había sacrificado por mí; la mujer que se había quedado en casa para enfrentar a mi padre; la mujer de la cual no supe nada más. Pero aquel sujeto lo sabía… aquel tipo debía saber la localización de mi madre como para poder amenazarme de esa manera. Y cuando quería saber más, cuando quería despejar mis dudas, cuando quería preguntarle a aquel tipo dónde estaba ella, ya no estaba. Se había esfumado como una brisa repentina. Incluso si aún siguiera ahí, no iba a ser capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. No iba a ser capaz de hacer nada.

Levanté la mirada. Mi estado de aturdimiento mental era tal, que cogí el brazo de la chica que se encontraba frente a mí. ¿Por qué estaba frente a mí? ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué me resultaba tan conocida? ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Por qué estaba tan asustada al igual que yo? No lo sabía. No la reconocía ni siquiera debido al trance en el que estaba. Lo único que quería hacer ahora era encontrar a mi madre. Lo único que debía hacer en estos momentos era ir a mi casa, conectarme a PBO e ir con aquel tipo para que me dijera más sobre Delia; sobre la única mujer que me había dado amor.

— Mi madre… — finalicé y traté de mantener el equilibrio mientras iba caminando hacia la salida.

* * *

Y ahí estaba. Aún seguía aturdido, pero tuve que mantener la compostura. Tuve que hacerlo por ella; no quería salirme de control y hacer alguna estupidez. No quería que aquellos tipos lastimaran a mi madre, donde quiera que la tuviesen o tuviese donde quiera que ella estuviera. Lo bueno es que ella estaba viva. Lo malo, es que corría un peligro que no sabía cómo describir.

Y el ocaso cayó sobre el pueblo del nivel uno; donde había comenzado todo. Los ladrillos rojizos y desgastados por el sol se tornaban anaranjados debido al halo a los rayos que el astro rey producía. No obstante, estos se extinguieron al entrar sobre un callejón tan estrecho que apenas y podía caminar. El camino fue largo, escurridizo y confuso. El callejón se dividía en dos caminos, tres caminos, cuatro caminos. Sabía que si regresaba, estaría completamente perdido.

La oscuridad y humedad del callejón se hicieron presentes. Los charcos estaban tan quietos como el silencio, aunque a veces unas gotas caían desde las orillas de las amontonadas casas construidas de ladrillos. Basura había por todos lados, y noté a un Rattata que cruzó el callejón tan rápido que apenas pude notar su presencia.

Finalmente había llegado y frente a mí estaba una puerta de madera. Al lado, una ventana mugrosa y pequeña liberaba un haz de luz anaranjado que se expandía y se contraía. Me alcé la capucha blanquecina de la túnica y toqué la puerta tres veces, pero nadie respondió. Sin dudarlo, entré y una oscuridad me trago como si fuese un viejo amigo. No obstante, al fondo de aquel oscuro sitio, había una vela. Una luz débil emanaba de la punta de la vela, tan pequeña, tan tímida. Las orillas estaban tan derretidas, que supuse que aquel tipo que se encontraba en una silla me había estado esperando desde hace mucho.

No necesité de su aprobación para sentarme. La vela apenas y podía alumbrar el lugar, pero no era capaz de desenmascarar su rostro cubierto por la negrura del aula solitaria.

— ¿Dónde está mi madre? ¿Cómo saben de ella? —comencé a decir, invadiéndolo de preguntas. Sin embargo, él se quedó paralizado en su lugar, como si no escuchara nada.

—¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

No entendía a qué se refería. Supongo que trataba de saber si iba o no a participar en el torneo.

— Si hubiera seguido participando en el torneo, no estaría aquí.

Él se quedó en silencio. El ambiente fue tenso por unos momentos, pero en eso el encapuchado comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

— Bien. Así me gusta.

— ¿Dónde está mi madre? —volví a repetir. Coloqué la mano en mi espada. Si era necesario, atacaría con todo el potencial que tenía.

— Yo que tú, no haría eso —no supe cómo había visto mi mano en la espada, pero sabía que estaba a punto de atacarlo— Aparte, qué vas a hacer ¿matarme? No seas estúpido niño. De nada te serviría matarme si tu madre está en peligro en la vida real.

Tenía razón. Despegué la mano de mi espada y me tranquilicé.

— Por favor… tan sólo dime dónde está mi madre. Haré lo que sea para que no le hagan daño… por favor.

— ¿Lo que sea?

— Así es.

— Bien… —el tipo esbozó una misteriosa sonrisa, y entonces comenzó a hablar—. Es obvio que no te diré donde está Delia, pero quiero que hagas una cosa. Irás hacia el Torneo Esmeralda, e intervendrás en él.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Como lo oyes. La batalla final estará a punto de empezar, y tú irás e interrumpirás la batalla.

— Entiendo, ¿pero para qué quieres que haga eso?

— Lo que quiero que hagas es que mates a Masato. Ese chico actualmente tiene la mayor reputación de todas en PBO. Quiero que le hagas saber a todos que no es más que un simple debilucho bueno para nada.

— Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha hecho él?

— ¿Recuerdas esa insignia que te dieron en el supermercado?

— ¡¿Cómo sabe eso?! ¡¿Acaso tú…?!

— Esa insignia es el emblema del nuevo gremio que estoy formando —siguió como si no me hubiera escuchado—. Un gremio que se está formando oculto en las sombras, el gremio Rocket. Sin embargo, con el estúpido gremio de Masato, de nada serviría el formar mi gremio. Quiero que bajes su reputación tanto de él como de su nuevo gremio Esmeralda. Una vez hayas hecho eso, será un obstáculo menos para mi gremio.

— ¿Pero cómo quiere que haga eso? Sería luchar contra Masato… un beta. Aparte… tiene a otros dos beta más en su equipo… Puede que yo sea el más poderoso en PBO, pero no creo poder…

— Lo harás —dijo en seco— Y si veo que no cumpliste con tu cometido, tu madre morirá.

Yo me levanté de mi asiento y fui directo hacia la salida.

— De acuerdo. Entonces… tendré que matar a todos los del gremio para hacerles saber que no es más que un gremio débil. ¿No es así?

— Sí, pero aún no terminaba muchacho —mencionó apenas en un susurro frío y sin vida— También quiero que hagas otra cosa… Quiero que le sigas la corriente a Masato.

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere?

— Él tratará de mentirte. El tratará de hacer que todos te odien. Les dirá a todos que tú solo venciste al Charizard.

— Yo… ¿cómo sabes eso? Yo lo vencí sólo… tiene razón. Él no está mintiendo.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé, chico? ¿Crees que no sé que tú, tres betas más y cinco usuarios más, mas Masato, lograron vencer al Charizard? ¿Crees que no sé que los demás no quisieron el reconocimiento de vencer al jefe del nivel uno? A ti no te importó el obtener reconocimiento, y es por eso que no te has quejado del rumor que se ha expandido de que tú solo venciste al Charizard.

Me quedé paralizado en mi lugar. ¿Quién era aquel tipo? ¿Y cómo había descubierto el secreto de lo que realmente había pasado en el cuarto del jefe? ¡¿Quién se lo había dicho?! Seguramente tendría que haber sido alguien que batalló con el Charizard. ¿Sería Masato? ¿Serían Paul, Drew o Citron? ¿Serían los aliados de Masato? ¿O es que aquel tipo era uno de ellos? Quería verle la cara, pero si hacía algo indebido, mi madre estaría muerta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— Yo… yo no sé de lo que habla.

— Cállate, muchacho. Lo sé muy bien. Ahora, Masato seguirá expandiendo ese rumor, y cuando tú te presentes, seguramente le contará a todos que tú lo venciste solo, pero lo hará de una manera… no muy justa.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Velo de esta manera, Satoshi. Cuando tú te presentes a interrumpir el torneo y cuando Masato vea que su reputación y su torneo están en riesgo, él mentirá. Eso es seguro. Sin embargo, también sé que lo hará de una manera que el que sea odiado y el que su reputación se vea afectada, seas tú. En pocas palabras, él dirá que haces trampa. Que eres un "cheater".

— Bueno… en parte sí lo soy. Pero es por que soy un beta. Es porque se me dio un poder que yo no pedí.

— Lo sé… es por eso que los beta son tan poderosos. ¿O es que acaso piensas que sólo a ti se te dio ese poder?

— Sí… una persona me lo otorgó… alguien que no puedo decirle.

— ¿Y quién fue? ¿Acaso fue Oak? ¿El creador del juego?

En ese momento… supe que este tipo era alguien que lo sabía todo. ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Cómo sabía que el profesor Oak me había dado aquello? ¿Acaso aquel tipo era él? Pero… pero él estaba en Pueblo Paleta… él se supone que estaría protegiendo a mi madre. Sin embargo, mi madre en estos momentos estaba secuestrada por aquel tipo… entonces… entonces eso significa que Oak…

— Oak ahora esta muerto, muchacho. ¿O es que no ves las noticias? ¿Es que estás tan desconectado del mundo real que no te enteraste de eso?

— Yo no… yo no lo sabía.

— Sí, no te culpo. Este juego hace que te desconectes por completo del mundo real hasta el punto en el que no te interese en lo absoluto. Lo comprendo muy bien.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Aunque en realidad, a los beta no les afecta mucho. Como sea… —el tipo nuevamente me ignoró—. Oak no está aquí para defenderte como lo hizo en el beta. Y te equivocas... Oak no sólo te dio el poder a ti, sino a todos. Maldito niño egocéntrico y estúpido. Ahora, quiero que vayas al torneo, le sigas la corriente a Masato y fingas ser un "cheater". No… un cheater suena mal. Sería mejor un "beater". Así está mucho mejor.

— ¿Y para qué quiere que mienta?

— Así serás odiado por todos. ¿O no es lo que siempre quisiste?

— No… yo sólo…

— Da igual. Dirás que serás un "beater" y que derrotaste a diez jefes de nivel en el beta tú solo, para que te crean aún más. Derrotarás a Masato y a los otros dos beta y le dirás a todos que él es un débil bueno para nada. Cuando lo hayas hecho, regresarás aquí y hablaremos.

— Pero espera… —yo estaba tan sorprendido aún por lo de Oak y por mi madre que no podía procesar todo a la vez— Si los beta son tan poderosos como yo… ¿cómo es que podré derrotarlos? No sé si pueda. Por favor, si no los derroto, no lastime a mi madre. Por favor…

— Tranquilo, sé que vas a poder. Después de todo… eres el "Destello Eléctrico" ¿No es así?

El tipo se quedó en silencio, significando que había terminado. Yo abrí la puerta y la luz entró bruscamente, aunque no lo suficiente como para iluminar toda la habitación. La vela se apagó y dejó a oscuras al sujeto encapuchado. ¿Quién demonios era aquel tipo? ¿Y cómo sabía todo aquello que me había dicho? ¿En verdad Oak había muerto? ¿En verdad los beta eran tan poderosos como yo? ¿Por qué nunca me había dado cuenta? ¿Acaso había sido tan egoísta y orgulloso que pensaba que yo era el único poderoso de PBO? ¿Y mi madre? ¿Si la tenían secuestrada o era mentira?

No lo sé.

No sabía nada.

Por el momento, debía de ir hacia el torneo, matar a Masato y compañía, y volver aquí. O sino… sino mi madre estaría muerta. Y todo para mí habría acabado.

* * *

**Bueno, gracias por sus reviews y muchas gracias a Cata-chan, AsuraX1, ThunderGold97, ashthepokevenger, Kuroi, a Larekin —que no te preocupes, cualquiera puede cometer algún error :)— y sobretodo a Tamashi por su gran consejo. Bien, espero que este capítulo hay sido de su agrado, ya que aquí se resolvieron algunas dudas. Como siempre, les agradezco a todos los que leen el fic. Si no se han animado a dejar un review o si tienen alguna sugerencia u opinión, no duden en hacerlo, puesto que para mí un simple review que para ustedes puede parecer insignificante, para mí es muy especial. El próximo capítulo por fin será la batalla... ¿Quién ganará? Bien, sin más ¡Nos leemos!  
**

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: _El Destello Eléctrico VS El Gremio Esmeralda_**


	22. Destello Eléctrico VS Gremio Esmeralda

**Lamento la tardanza por publicar el capítulo. Finalmente aquí está la batalla que tanto ansiaban algunos y que en lo particular me gustó mucho escribir. Puede que les deje más dudas de las que tienen, así que no se preocupen. Gracias por las visitas, los reviews de todos, y claro que sí emmanuel lopes, me gustaría darle like a tu página, sólo dejame el link xD. Y en cuanto a las dudas que han surgido... Hay confusiones en saber por qué cuando Satoshi narró el relato vs el Mega Charizard X, no mencionó a los otros beta y él relató que había muerto, etc, etc; y en el posterior capítulo, ocurrió algo distinto. Bueno, la verdad es que ahí hubiera quedado mejor como si Masato lo hubiera narrado u otra persona, pero quise que Satoshi narrara aquella "mentira" para que fuese más creíble para ustedes. Sin embargo, si he de aceptar que hubiese sido mejor que Masato narrara la mentira en vez de Satoshi, pero lo hecho, hecho está. Y en cuanto a la otra duda, de que a los beta se les da la segunda evolución de un Pokemon (Como Pikachu con Satoshi), por qué los demás beta que he mostrado tienen un Pokemon inicial... bueno, eso lo explicaré tarde o temprano xD, así que no te preocupes Manu080993 xD Espero haberme entendido y haber aclarado tus dudas xD Sino me avisas, con confianza xD. Bueno, sin más os dejo con el penúltimo capítulo de la primera temporada... Sí, penúltimo.**

* * *

**22 —_El Destello Eléctrico VS El Gremio Esmeralda_**

Delante de mí había un gran edificio. Sin embargo, más allá de las nubes, no se podía apreciar nada más. El edificio rebasaba los límites del cielo como si fuera tan fácil. La oscuridad ni siquiera era capaz de ocultar la gran edificación, y mucho menos la gran lluvia que caía por el lugar.

Delante de mí, una gran puerta de cristal se abrió automáticamente al verme pasar. Me quité la capucha, cerré mi paraguas y me coloqué de nuevo mis lentes. Mi ropa estaba totalmente empapada a pesar de haber llevado el paraguas, y eso me molestó un poco.

Al entrar, fui directamente hacia una recepción en la que se encontraba una señorita. Yo no era muy alto, y no estaba a la altura de su gran escritorio que se extendía metros y metros por la pared. Salté para ver si había alguien, y cuando noté que la jovenzuela estaba delante de un ordenador, escribiendo a diestra y siniestra en el teclado, grité.

Ella se extrañó, y al verme difícilmente por encima del escritorio, sonrió.

— Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —su voz generó un eco que se extendió por toda la sala. El aula había estado tan vacía que con el más mínimo ruido podía producir ecos interminables.

— Vengo ver al que está a cargo.

— Lo siento —mencionó inmediatamente, mientras se recolocaba el auricular que tenía en la oreja— Él está muy ocupado. Me mencionó que está esperando a unas personas muy importantes; no tiene tiempo para visitas. Si gusta, puedo programarle una cita para cuando esté disponible. ¿Estaría bien si se la programo para el día jueves dentro de dos meses?

— ¿Dos meses?

— Así es. El problema es que él está muy ocupado. Para ese día sería su cita… señor —aquello último lo dijo con duda, ya que yo no parecía un señor realmente.

— Escuche… yo soy esa persona que está esperando. Soy una de ellas.

— ¿En serio? —exclamó sobresaltada—. ¿Un niño?

— Sí ¿le sorprende?

— De hecho sí. Déjeme checar si usted es el…

Súbitamente, una voz irrumpió en la sala. La puerta automática de cristal se abrió y ahí vi a un tipo robusto.

— ¡Oh, Masato! —el tipo estaba empapado al igual que yo cuando entré. Sin embargo, eso a él no le importaba. Sus grandes brazos voluminosos parecían tener más volumen con las gotas cubriéndole la piel morena—. ¡Qué gusto me da verte!... Espera… eres un niño. ¿Un niño? ¡¿UN MALDITO NIÑO?! ¿QUÉ PASO CON EL GRAN ESPADACHÍN ESMERALDA?

— Ya deja de bromear, Mirto —sabía que no se llamaba así en la vida real, pero había un código de honor para cualquier jugador tanto de PBO como virtual que nos impedía llamar a los demás por su verdadero nombre, a menos de que fuera mi hermana o alguien cercano, claro estaba.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué no has subido? —lo dijo gritando.

— Es que la señorita no me ha podido dejar pasar.

— Hazlo —le mencionó a la secretaria, y ésta sin dudarlo apretó un botón, y en el otro extremo de la sala hubo un ruido, señal de que en esos momentos una puerta estaba sin candado.

Yo abrí aquella y la siguiente sala era un pasillo largo en el que al final había tres elevadores. Apreté el botón para llamar alguno y segundos después Mirto y yo entramos.

— ¿Sabes si ya llegaron los demás? —dije con cautela.

— Ellos ya vinieron y ya se fueron. El jefe tiene que ser muy rápido en esto; no quiere nada de sospechas.

— ¿Qué clase de sospechas?

— Ya sabes… la policía puede estar investigando, o no lo sé. Esto no es cualquier cosa, niño. No se debe de tomar a la ligera.

Volteé a ver a Mirto. Era igual físicamente que en el juego. Sin embargo, no por el hecho de que había hecho a su jugador a imagen y semejanza, sino que en su menú había una opción de "Espejo", que lo dejaba verse tal y como era. ¿Por qué yo no activaba aquello? Simplemente no quería que nadie me viera como un niño y se burlara al igual que lo había hecho Mirto. Los otros cuatro del gremio habían activado también aquella opción, por lo que no me sorprendía que si los viera en la vida real, fueran igual que en PBO. No obstante, yo sí que era una burla para la sociedad. ¿Quién pensaría que un niño como yo fuera alguien tan poderoso como en PBO?

El elevador se abrió y nuevamente caminamos por un pasillo que desprendía luces eléctricas tenues en el techo, lo suficientemente débiles como para iluminar el suelo, mas no todo por completo. Cuando estuvimos frente a dos puertas grandes y de cristal, vimos a través de ellas que una silueta estaba de espaldas a nosotros, en la terraza y observando lo que era Ciudad Luminalia.

Al entrar, Mirto se intimidó al igual que yo, y nadie dijo nada.

— Llegan tarde.

— Lo siento, jefe. Sabe de antemano que yo vengo desde muy lejos.

— ¿Y tú, Masato? Tú vives en esta ciudad.

— Lo sé, señor. Pero es que el torneo me ha mantenido ocupado.

— ¿Y cómo va todo?

— Por fortuna encontré a dos beta más.

— Excelente… —dijo en un susurro— ¿Y Satoshi?

— Bueno… usted sabe.

— No, no lo sé. No he estado conectado desde hace algún par de días. Sabes que he estado muy ocupado y que me vigilan; no puedo estar conectado siempre, Masato.

— Él apareció en el torneo, pero no sé si pueda vencerlo.

— Vaya, de eso no tienes que preocuparte.

— Mañana empiezan los cuartos de final, y tanto los dos beta como él siguen en el torneo.

El silencio incomodó a todos. Mirto, que a pesar de ser alguien que reclamaba de todo, se quedó callado, escuchando la conversación.

— Aquí es donde yo intervengo —mencionó el jefe— Tú encárgate del torneo… yo hablaré con Satoshi. Después de todo, no está tan lejos de aquí. Le daré la insignia del gremio.

— Pero… ¿y el torneo? ¿Ya no participará?

— No quiero correr el riesgo. Si ven que llega a la final e incluso llega a ganarla, todos verán que puede ser fuerte, y todos querrán ser su amigo, o incluirlo en su gremio, aún así ya hubiera estado en el tuyo. La gente se comportaría como leones hambrientos y Satoshi sería su carnada.

— Bien… ¿Y qué pasará con él?

— Él aparecerá en la final. Intervendrá en la batalla y ya sabes qué hacer después.

— De acuerdo.

La luna no se asomaba por ningún lugar, pero gracias a la gran torre Prisma que despedía destellos de luz, iluminaba la oscura habitación. Una gran sombra crecía detrás del jefe, y terminaba en su escritorio, donde había dos cajas en perfecto estado.

— Tomen las cajas y lárguense de aquí. No quiero que nadie los encuentre.

Mirto fue primero, tomó una caja que era del tamaño de su antebrazo y caminó hacia la salida; me dedicó una mirada extraña, asintió y se largó de ahí.

Yo por mi parte, caminé hacia el escritorio y tomé la caja, que era del mismo tamaño que la de Mirto, sólo que cuando la agarré parecía ser del tamaño de mi cabeza. La caja pesaba, sin duda, pero podía soportarla hasta el regreso a casa.

— Masato —nombró antes de que saliera por la puerta.

— ¿Sí… señor?

— ¿Crees que estás haciendo lo correcto?

— ¿Señor? —sinceramente, no comprendía su pregunta.

— Me refiero… ¿por qué me estás ayudando? Tan sólo eres un niño.

De hecho, él desde el principio me había prometido algo con el que cualquier niño aficionado a los videojuegos quería. Reconocimiento, fama, poder… claro, todo esto dentro de PBO. Sin embargo, por ahora ya tenía todo aquello: ya tenía fama de ser el espadachín esmeralda, ya era reconocido por miles de jugadores, ya tenía el poder de un beta gracias a que un científico estúpido nos había regalado. Ya tenía todo… ¿Será que ahora es mi turno de devolverle el favor?

— No lo sé, señor. Eso mismo me he estado preguntando desde hace tiempo.

Caminé hacia la salida, pero pude alcanzar a escuchar algo.

— Suerte en el torneo, chico. O ya verás.

* * *

La gente estaba sorprendida. Todos estaban viendo cómo aquel chico se declaraba un "beater". Sabía de antemano que el jefe de nuestro gremio le había dicho algo… algo para convencerlo de seguirle la corriente a mi mentira. A pesar de haber mentido sobre el Charizard, y sobre que era un tramposo… él no había reclamado. Bueno, mejor para mí. Ahora ya todos lo odiaban, tan sólo me faltaba amenazarlo con su madre y matarlo de una buena vez.

— ¡Tramposo!

— ¡Maldito beater!

— Sáquenlo del juego.

Muchos usuarios comenzaron a reportarlo, puesto que podía ver desde lejos que abrían sus menú y reportaban al jugador, pero sabía que eso no iba a funcionar. Él era un beta y era imposible que lo banearan así como así del juego. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podían expulsar a un beta, y menos el administrador? Bueno… digamos que fue gracias a aquel tipo… Oak. ¡Y vaya que tenemos que agradecerle todos los beta! Además de darnos poder… además de que no nos pueden localizar en el juego, tampoco nos pueden expulsar.

Súbitamente, mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Satoshi, que comenzó a hablar.

— ¿Y bien, Masato? —su voz era fría y extraña— ¿Lucharás contra un beta? ¿Lucharás contra un tramposo… un beater?

— Lo siento, Satoshi —mencioné. En eso, noté que Shigeru se había recuperado totalmente, y no sólo a él, sino que también nos había recuperado a todos los del gremio esmeralda. ¿Cuándo había hecho aquello?

— Listo, Masato —Shigeru exclamó fríamente—. Los he recuperado a todos.

Ahora entendía. Mientras yo había estado contando el relato del Charizard, Shigeru no desaprovechó la oportunidad y comenzó a recuperarse tanto a él como a nosotros. De hecho, me sentía ahora muy bien, listo para luchar. Satoshi se impresionó por aquello, y pude ver que retrocedió algunos pasos, ya que ahora todos estaban con su HP al cien y listos para atacar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo? —dije. Shigeru sacó a su Eevee, Haruka tenía su magia lista al cien, Misako se aferró a su espada, y Ruby había recuperado las flechas perdidas desde el menú de su juego. Todos estaban listos, y Satoshi no pudo ocultar aunque fuera un poco de miedo. ¿Pero por qué miedo? ¿No fue intimidación? No… sentía que era miedo… y yo sabía que era por su madre. El jefe me lo había dicho perfectamente.

— Yo… —mencionó entre los abucheos de todos.

— ¡Maldito tramposo!

— ¡Ya sáquenlo del juego!

— ¡Maldito beta injusto! ¡El Destello Cobarde debe ser expulsado!

Los abucheos no lo herían, pero sí lo hacía la situación. Incluso él sabía que no iba a ser capaz de poder ganar. Incluso, yo sabía que era más poderoso que él, y pensándolo bien… jamás nos habíamos enfrentado él y yo. Esta sería la oportunidad.

— Si tienes honor… —Satoshi mencionó genuinamente—… Si tienes honor, que sea una batalla de uno contra uno.

Todos los miembros me voltearon a ver. Haruka fue hacia mi posición y negó con la cabeza. Entendía que no debía de hacerlo, ya que Satoshi obtendría ventaja al ser solo una batalla de uno contra uno, cuando en realidad tendría que ser cinco contra uno.

— De acuerdo —mencioné.

— ¡MASATO! —Haruka me detuvo con sus brazos— No… ¡Él quiere que hagas esto! ¿Qué no ves? Él está en desventaja. Si luchas contra él, puede que gane.

— Tiene razón —opinó Misako, que se encontraba furiosa.

— ¿Qué dicen, chicos? —volteé a ver a Ruby y Shigeru, que se limitaban a quedar en sosiego hasta que el chico de ojos carmesí mencionó.

— Tú eres le jefe; tú tomas las decisiones.

Me zafé del brazo de mi hermana, y me coloqué en el centro de batalla.

— Masato… puede que pierdas ¡Escucha! —mi hermana era tan odiosa tanto en el juego como en la vida real.

— ¿Perder? —recordé que si hacía aquello, estaría en problemas. En grandes problemas—. No puedo perder.

Me quité la túnica esmeralda que tenía en la espalda, y me llevé el gran escudo verde en frente. Satoshi desenvainó una espada eléctrica que sacó chispas que estremecieron el ambiente, y su Pikachu no se hizo esperar. Saqué a mi Ralts y ésta se quedó en su lugar cual estatua.

La gente ya no abucheaba, sino que estaba atenta a lo que podría pasar. Incluso estaban emocionados por el combate, que iba a ser mejor que el que habían tenido Shigeru y Ruby… pero sería más rápido de lo que Satoshi creería.

— Esto es lo que querías… ¿No? Uno contra uno. Tú tienes la ventaja. Tú eres el Destello Eléctrico… tú eres el cheater.

— Sí… gracias —dijo secamente. Sabía que algo no andaba bien. ¿Acaso estaba planeando algo? ¿Qué sería?

— Bueno, cuando cuente hasta tres, la batalla comenzará. ¿De acuerdo? —él asintió, y se aferró a su espada blanquecina—. Uno… dos…

Y en ese momento, supe que él lo había planeado. Supe que si yo perdía, mi reputación se iba ir hacia los suelos… pero si yo ganaba, nadie iba a creer que él era un cheater. Nadie creería que Satoshi fuese un tramposo, porque yo ganaría contra alguien que tiene la oportunidad de tener poderes sobreestimados e inimaginables. Y si la gente ve que el Destello Eléctrico perdía contra una sola persona, nadie creería que era un "beater" y todo el mundo me llamaría mentiroso… Después de todo, los tramposos siempre ganan.

— ¡Ataquen! —les indiqué a mis compañeros. No debía de darme el lujo de caer en la trampa del Destello Eléctrico.

Los miembros de mi gremio reaccionaron al instante. Misako fue directo hacia el muchacho, y éste la esquivó con suma facilidad. En esos momentos, Haruka lanzó un hechizo de luz que le hizo perder el equilibrio. Sin embargo, cuando Ruby le había disparado una flecha justo en la sien, su Pikachu la desvió con una cola de hierro.

Shigeru corrió y justo con un puño, le dio de lleno en el rostro al Destello Eléctrico. El muchacho salió disparado varios metros, arrastrando consigo a personas, césped y tierra que se levantó de los suelos.

No pasaron ni dos segundos, y el Pikachu reaccionó y lanzó un trueno que le dio al Trapinch de Ruby, pero el Pokemon tan sólo era una carnada más. De las espaldas del Pokemon roedor, apareció el Wurmple de Haruka y el Fennekin de Misako. Uno de ellos lo amarró con su disparo demora, y el otro lo envolvió en unas llamas que bajaron su vida.

Satoshi se reincorporó, y comenzó a correr hacia mi posición. Por supuesto que yo era su objetivo. Lo sabía desde un principio. No obstante, no iba a ser tan fácil llegar a mí. Shigeru y Ruby saltaron por los aires y el primero lanzó tres flechas al mismo tiempo, que no le dieron al chico de cabellos azabaches. Pero el verdadero objetivo de las flechas era levantar de un impacto el polvo de la tierra, y así nublar la vista del chico. Y de entre la suciedad, apareció tanto el Eevee de Shigeru como él mismo y nuevamente golpearon al azabache, que pudo reaccionar bloqueando los golpes con su espada. Ésta despidió un trueno que le dio de lleno al castaño y a su Pokemon.

Repentinamente, el polvo que estaba rodeando el ambiente, se convirtió en lodo debido al hechizo de agua de Haruka, y manchó a Satoshi tanto en el rostro como su túnica resplandeciente. Su vista ahora era nula, y justo Ruby apuntó, precisó y soltó una flecha que fue hacia la sien.

Pikachu intervino y desapareció sacrificándose por su entrenador… Ahora sólo quedaba él.

Satoshi se limpió la cara como pudo, y nuevamente hizo un giro de 360 grados para hacer otro de sus escudos eléctricos. Éste gran escudo colisionó con el otro que había hecho desde un principio, y ocurrió una gran explosión eléctrica que mató a varios novatos que presenciaban la batalla. Sin embargo, también había asesinado al Wurmple de Haruka, al Fennekin de Misako y al Trapinch de Ruby, aunque también le había afectado al causante de la explosión.

La vida de Satoshi ya estaba a la mitad, y tan sólo había vencido a tres Pokemon a ningún usuario.

— Mierda —le oí decir.

Con un débil movimiento, el muchacho comenzó a lanzar varios tajos al aire a diestra y siniestra, y éstos se transformaron en ondas eléctricas que fueron hacia los miembros del gremio. Haruka no pudo esquivarlos, y su vida bajó hasta la mitad, Ruby y yo saltamos hacia el aire, pero Misako se quedó paralizada cual novata.

De un momento a otro, Shigeru la empujó hacia un lado para que no sufriera daño, y ahí fue cuando el castaño fue herido, pero no lo suficiente como para bajarle siquiera 20% de su vida.

Tanto Haruka y Shigeru estaban en el suelo heridos, Ruby y yo estábamos en el aire, con el polvo del campo sobre nosotros… pero Misako estaba paralizada. Ella no había recibido daño alguno, y estaban tan distraída y petrificada que no se dio cuenta cuando Satoshi estaba a sus espaldas.

— ¡Muévete! —gritó Haruka, pero ni siquiera aquella advertencia le iba dar tiempo a Misako para poder reaccionar.

La chica de cabellos rosados volteó, y vio a Satoshi ahí, a punto de matarla.

— Satoshi… —la chica estaba sorprendida. Parecía que ambos se conocían, ya que en ese momento Satoshi la miró con algo de rencor.

— Lo siento, Misako.

Ruby trató de sacar una flecha de su carcaj, pero no iba a dar tiempo. Yo quería ir hacia allá y evitar la muerte de mi compañera, pero iba a ser imposible.

La espada eléctrica formó un gran arco por los aires y cayó bruscamente.

Todos pensaron que Misako había muerto… pero para sorpresa de todo el mundo, la espada se detuvo. Satoshi se había detenido, y miraba a la chica con arrepentimiento e incapaz de poder matarla.

— Yo… lo siento —mencionó—. Lo siento… yo… no puedo… no puedo ganar… yo…

— ¡Ahora! —le dije a Ruby para que le lanzara una flecha en la pierna.

La flecha fue directo hacia su muslo, y ahí fue cuando cayó y soltó instintivamente su arma eléctrica. Shigeru comenzó a sanar a Haruka, y a traer de vuelta en vida a su Wurmple, a Trapinch y a Fennekin. Cuando lo hizo, todos ya estaban reincorporados y frente a un Destello Eléctrico vencido.

— Has perdido Satoshi —mencioné y me encaminé hacia él. La flecha incrustada en su muslo comenzó a emanar luces brillantes, simulando sangre.

Él no dijo nada, y se limitó a mirarme con odio.

— No puedo creer que hayas creído que tú eras el más fuerte de aquí —sonreí y me dirigí hacia todo el público—. ¡He aquí su "beater! ¡Como verán, él no puede hacer todo solo! ¡Puede que haya vencido al Charizard, pero al gremio Esmeralda no! ¡Un "beater" no es invencible! ¡Tan sólo es alguien egoísta que se cree el más fuerte del juego!

Las personas comenzaron a gritar tanto de emoción como de furia. Todos me alababan, pero al mismo tiempo, lanzaban abucheos a un Satoshi que comenzó a llorar.

Los gritos producían un eco que formaba un cántico hermoso para mis oídos. Esto era lo que yo había deseado. Ahora todos me veían como una figura poderosa, ya había tenido el reconocimiento que había añorado, y el nombre de "Masato" en estos momentos se erguía por los aires. Esto era lo que yo deseaba. El eco de las personas era tan fuerte que inclusive juraría que se oiría por todo el piso del nivel dos. El nombre de Masato resonaba una y otra vez, una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Masato ahora era el más fuerte de PBO… o eso era lo que me gustaba creer. Por lo menos, estos momentos debía de disfrutarlos, a pesar de que el jefe era más poderoso, y los otros cinco miembros del gremio Rocket que se formaba entre las sombras también eran más poderosos que yo. Pero lo que me hacía feliz era que finalmente había destrozado la nube de Satoshi. Un Satoshi que había creído que él era más fuerte que el resto… vaya iluso. Un Satoshi que pensaba que sólo por qué él había sobresalido en el juego, era el mejor.

— Creíste que eras el más fuerte —sonreí. Alcé mi espada.

El me miró y no dijo nada. Estaba siendo tragado por los abucheos y por el eco de mi nombre.

— Creíste que eras invencible… que eras el mejor de PBO… que destacabas más que cualquier beta… Creíste que ese científico Oak te había dado poder sólo a ti… pero creíste mal.

Me aferré a la espada.

— Vamos… mátame —mencionó, con dolor en su pierna, y con las lágrimas en sus ojos—. No sé qué pasara después. Puede que regrese para pelear contigo de nuevo, o puede que no.

— No lo harás —le repliqué con voz baja— No hagas nada estúpido. O tu madre, Delia Ketchum, estará acabada.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? —su garganta se cerró por la sorpresa—. No sé… no sé cómo lo sabes… pero aún así… aún así en el momento en que me mates, ella estará muerta.

Se petrificó en su lugar y sus pupilas se dilataron a causa de la impresión. Sabía que él tenía muchas dudas y quería saber cómo demonios yo sabía acerca de su madre. En efecto, no sabía nada, pero el jefe de mi gremio sí.

Mi espada se abalanzó hacia su sien, pero algo extraño pasó.

Una persona se cruzó entre nosotros. Una persona que no me sorprendió que se sacrificará por él, pero a pesar de todo era parte de mi gremio. Destellos brillantes nos rodearon y Satoshi se quedó aún más impactado de lo que ya estaba.

Misako se había sacrificado por él. ¿Por qué? ¿Será porque le perdonó la vida hace unos momentos? ¿O será porque son amigos?

La gente no paró de corear mi nombre. Después de esto, sabía que debía d expulsar a Misako del gremio por lo que había hecho, pero eso no me había sorprendido.

— Misako… —susurró el Destello Eléctrico con voz entrecortada.

— No… —mencioné por haberla matado.

Recuerdo cuando justo anoche pasé a recoger la caja. Cuando finalmente había ido a recoger aquel objeto que el jefe me había dado a mí y a los otros cinco miembros. Dentro de ella, estaba un nuevo casco. Un casco virtual diferente a los demás. Fabricado recientemente y totalmente especial. Un casco capaz de hacer algo que los demás no creerían. Y ella había sido la primera que había matado con el casco. ¿Pero por qué me sentía así? Desde un principio sabía que debía de hacer esto. Desde un principio, sabía que la misión que se me había otorgado a mí y a los otros cinco era matar y matar a todos los jugadores novatos posibles con el nuevo casco. Y aunque no era de mi agrado, debía de hacerlo, porque el jefe me había prometido todo lo que tenía ahora. Reconocimiento, poder, respeto. Era mi turno de devolverle el favor. Era hora de matar a los jugadores de PBO y que fueran controlados. Y Misako ya estaba controlada… un jugador de mi propio gremio. ¿Quién lo iba a imaginar?

— Vaya… creo que tu amiga está perdida ahora —le dije y Satoshi no supo cómo interpretar aquello.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Está…?

— ¿Qué? —mencioné con una risotada, sabiendo que él pensaba que estaba muerta en la vida real ¿Cómo podía ser Satoshi tan iluso?. El eco de mi nombre seguía alzándose por los aires— ¡Já! No, no. Mucho peor, aunque no creo que lo entiendas.

— Espera —alzó su mano para tratar de detener mi ataque— Mi madre vivirá… ella… ella vivirá. ¿cierto?

— No sabría decirte, lo siento —finalicé y mi espada fue de nuevo hacia los aires para atacar de nuevo—. Pero recuerda… no hagas nada estúpido. No hagas nada indebido; no trates de intervenir en las mazmorras del nivel dos, tres, cuatro o lo que sea; sé un jugador de PBO, pero no hagas nada, o tu madre sufrirá las consecuencias. Adiós, Destello Cobarde.

Mi espada se vio envuelta en brillos tanto esmeraldas como brillantes. El eco de mi nombre se alzó aún más al ver que el "beater" había muerto. Ahora todos odiaban al tramposo y me respetaban a mí. Todo había salido según lo planeado. Ahora, era turno de encontrar a los tres beta que habían luchado contra el Charizard. Paul, Drew y Citron. Sin embargo… lo más importante estaba por venir. Era turno no sólo de eso, sino de matar con aquel casco virtual nuevo a cualquier jugador. Oh, sí, y lo más importante… Pronto… muy pronto, nadie podrá salir del juego.

* * *

**Lamento anunciarles que el próximo capítulo será el último de la primera temporada, y por ser el último, el fic tendrá descanso de un mes aproximadamente ): Aparte, no es que sea como un descanso, es que no podré publicar por que me iré de viaje vacacional por un buen rato, además de que son temporadas navideñas, año nuevo y demás. Además, me servirá mucho el viaje para tener más inspiración y estructurar el final de la segunda temporada e inicios de la tercera. No sé cuántas temporadas serán... depende de cómo avance la historia. Bueno, el próximo capítulo les diré con más detalle sobre qué día publicaré la segunda temporada. ¡Nos leemos!**

* * *

**_Último capítulo de la 1ra temporada: _El Gremio bajo las sombras**


	23. El Gremio Bajo las Sombras

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. En cuanto a las dudas... pues sí he pensado en poner a Tobias, en alguien de Tesselia y y muchos personajes más. Tan sólo es cuestión de que avance la historia. Bueno, pues antes que nada lamento la tardanza y lamento la hora tan tarde en la madrugada en que publico el capítulo, pero estuve muy ocupado. Y también lamento si este capítulo es más largo de lo usual, pero pues es el final de temporada y no habrá capítulo durante un mes; perdón si no les gustan los capítulos largos ): A lo mucho se tardarán como media hora en terminarlo. Pude haberlo dividido en dos, pero vi que al reunirlo todo en uno sólo sería un capítulo mucho más interesante, ya que esta vez TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE HAN NARRADO VAN A NARRAR EL CAPÍTULO. Sí, es algo nuevo, y puede que en la segunda temporada también lo aplique en muchos capítulos, ya que habrá cosas que tenga que narrar desde dos puntos de vista diferentes en un sólo capítulo.**

**Y pues espero lo disfruten y espero que los deje con mucha intriga. ¡NOS LEEMOS HASTA EL 23 DE DICIEMBRE!**

* * *

**23 — _El Gremio bajo las sombras_**

* * *

Me encontraba ante aquella peculiar puerta podrida de madera, que despedía un hedor tan asqueroso que no era capaz ni de soportarlo. El moho se asomaba entre los huecos humedecidos, pero tuve el valor suficiente para que mi guante esmeralda hiciera contacto con la manija dura de la entrada. Al principio, ésta no podía abrirse, pero era cuestión de maña, ya que tuve que empujar, jalar y volver a empujar para que la puerta me abriera paso.

La oscuridad era ya normal dentro del aula. Una vela débil pero misteriosa, trataba de espantar nulamente la oscuridad en la que estaban rodeados las seis siluetas que me miraban con cautela. Si hubiese sido alguna especie de novato, el simple hecho de sus presencias me erizarían la piel, pero ya había estado acostumbrado a que me observaran de tal manera tan fría y sombría.

El jefe estaba en la cabecera de la gran mesa alargada de madera; allá, donde no podían apreciarlo ni siquiera con la débil lumbre que iluminaba a secas el ambiente.

— Debo decir que estoy algo… —hizo una pausa.

— ¿Impresionado? —comenté alzando el pecho de una manera seria, pero arrogante. Unos débiles destellos esmeraldas de mi armadura hacían juego con los destellos anaranjados de la flama al centro de la mesa.

— En parte sí… sólo que iba a decir otra cosa.

— ¿Sorprendido? ¿Impactado? ¿Asombrado?

— Decepcionado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Lo he derrotado…

— No lo digo por ti, Masato. Lo digo por él. Pensé que iba a ser más poderoso de lo que los rumores contaban.

— Bueno, los rumores son sólo eso… rumores.

Sin haber pedido permiso, como era de costumbre, Mirto se levantó de entra la oscuridad y alegó con gritos que podrían escucharse afuera de la posada escondida entre los callejones.

— ¡JÁ! ¡ESE SATOSHI! ¡Sabía que no era más que un chico bueno para nada, que lo único que tenía de intimidante era el apodo! ¡Hasta tú solo lo habrías podido vencer, Masato!

— Lo sé —mencioné— Sólo que si lo hubiera hecho, nadie me hubiera creído de que él era un tramposo.

— No caíste en su juego, espadachín esmeralda. También te felicito por eso —pude notar la sonrisa del sujeto encapuchado a través de la oscuridad.

— Gracias… señor —me arrodillé, aunque ahora no sabía qué seguía—. ¿Y ahora?

— Tan sólo debemos esperar.

— ¿A qué?

— Él vendrá. Vendrá a suplicar por su madre.

— ¿Suplicar? No creo que lo haga... Él es un chico orgulloso; no se rebajará a…

— Él lo hará. La vida de su madre está en peligro. Sabe que yo no ando con juegos estúpidos —en ese momento, miró a Mirto y a la silueta que se encontraba a su lado— Ustedes dos… se quedarán hasta que Satoshi venga. Se encargarán de vigilarlo. Los demás ya saben… maten a todo usuario normal que puedan. Para eso les di el maldito nuevo casco. Además… quiero que se mezclen entre los jugadores. Sean como cualquier otro jugador. Ganen, pierdan, finjan ser débiles, creen un gremio insignificante, gánense la confianza de algunos usuarios. Sin embargo, no se olviden de su verdadero objetivo. Serán espías… nunca se sabe quién será un beta y quién no. ¿O no, Masato?

Yo me quedé callado. Pensé en Drew, Citron y Paul. Aquellos chicos que habían sido mis colegas antes de derrotar al jefe del nivel uno. Jamás le había dicho al jefe sobre aquello, pero puede que él lo sospechara. No lo sé.

— Bien… sin más, puedes retirarte, Masato. También los demás. Yo esperaré junto con estos dos a que llegue Satoshi. Buena suerte.

— Oh… una cosa más —le dije antes de retirarme— Esa chica… Misako. Ella esta en mi gremio.

— ¿Qué tiene?

— Es la primera.

— ¿Y cómo te sentiste al matarla? —sonrió.

— Bueno… dígamos que bien —mentí— Pero… pero qué le sucederá. ¿Qué le sucederán a todas las personas que mate con el nuevo casco?

— Por el momento seguirán igual. Yo decidiré cuando sea el momento necesario…

* * *

El césped crecía a medida que iba avanzando por el sendero. La luna se escondía por entre las nubes, volvía a salir, y se volvía a esconder. Los Pokemon salvajes comenzaban a ser más y más, y yo estaba ya agotada.

Después de que el Torneo Esmeralda había terminado con la derrota de Satoshi, yo no dudé ni un segundo y salí de ahí cuanto antes. El haber visto a los del Gremio Esmeralda luchar con todo lo que tenían, me hizo pensar en lo débil que era. Me hizo pensar en que tenía que volverme más fuerte. Más fuerte. Más fuerte. ¡Más fuerte! ¿Pero por qué quería aquello? ¿Por qué quería ser alguien fuerte? ¿Será que debía distraer mi mente en algo? ¿Sería que Ruby me había vencido tan hábilmente que no podía soportarlo? ¿Por qué debía de hacerme fuerte? No comprendía… Por un momento, no entendí el por qué me había fijado aquella meta desde un principio… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué comencé a jugar este juego? ¿Quién me había dado aquel juego? Ya no podía recordar nada más…

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un Scizor que salió de entre el césped. Un césped que ya llegaba hasta mi cabeza, y que hacía más confuso el camino. Ya no sabía por dónde ir, y el sendero había desaparecido. Lo único que notaba ahora era que el pasto cubría todo mi espacio, e incluso los rayos de luna ya no iluminaban mi rostro. El Scizor me hizo tirar mi arco. Mi Piplup ya estaba agotado de tantos Pokemon que había vencido. Ya no había nada que hacer. ¿Por qué estaba tirada en el suelo? ¿Por qué me había rendido tan fácilmente justo ahora? Tan sólo había subido dos niveles… Cuando me fui del torneo, era un patético nivel ocho, pero ahora era un más patético nivel diez. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Tan sólo dos niveles? ¿Tan sólo dos malditos niveles? Se supone que en treinta minutos en los que había batallado, debía de subir más. Debía de ser más fuerte de lo que se supone que era ahora. ¿Por qué era tan débil? Un Scizor me había tirado al suelo indefensa… Eso no debía de pasarme. Eso no debería de pasarle a una chica que pretendía ser tan fuerte. ¡¿Por qué?!

El Scizor estaba a punto de atacarme; a punto de terminar con mi vida. De entre la maleza que parecía tragarnos a cualquiera que estuviera dentro, apareció un sujeto que golpeó al Pokemon con tal fuerza, que lo derrotó y lo hizo explotar en miles de partículas brillantes. El sujeto se quedó parado ahí, y su Pokemon tan voluminoso y grande, más que el césped, me miró con una sonrisa. Yo me quedé extrañada, pero el chico me ofreció una mano y me hizo subirme a su Pokemon.

— Mejor ¿No es así? —sonrió. Aquel chico era el que había sido derrotado por Shigeru en los cuartos de final. Lo recordaba...; sin embargo, seguía pensando en que aquel tipo se me hacía conocido. Sabía que lo había visto en algún lado. ¿Pero… dónde?

— Gracias —mencioné—. Ahora ya puedo ver todo con claridad.

El Onix alzó más su cabeza, y nos elevó más metros hacia arriba. Ahí pude ver que la pradera se extendía más allá de lo que creía. El horizonte era cubierto por un césped tan largo que no supe cuándo iba a dejar de parar de crecer, y al voltear mi mirada hacia atrás, vi apenas un pequeño sendero muy lejos de mí. Me sorprendió lo lejos que había avanzado.

— Soy Takeshi —se presentó.

— Hikari —dije.

— Lo sé. Vi cómo aquel chico…

— No —le interrumpí bruscamente— No necesitas decirlo. Sé muy bien que me derrotó.

— Vaya. Lo siento.

— No… no te preocupes —dije algo resentida— Lo que sucede es que no soporto el recordar la batalla. El haberme derrotado de esa manera… agarrando mi flecha, la flecha que iba justo hacia su sien. El hacerlo de esa manera tan sencilla… como si hubiese parecido un simple juego.

— Te entiendo —dijo algo molesto— Yo también sufrí con ese tal Shigeru. Y perdón por decirlo, pero me derrotó peor y más fácil de lo que lo hicieron contigo, Hikari.

Yo me quedé en silencio. Sabía que era cierto.

— Es por eso que estoy aquí… luchando para hacerme más fuerte. ¿Tú también te dirigiste hacia acá cuando terminó el torneo?

— Sí —asentí a secas.

— Bueno… creo que no somos los únicos. Después de ver lo fuerte que fue el Gremio Esmeralda y el ver que hay un cheater en el juego, muchos novatos han estado entrenando hasta ahora. A pesar de que haya pasado media hora después de lo sucedido, he visto a varios jugadores por aquí, tratando de hacerse más fuertes.

— Qué raro. Yo no he visto a ninguno.

— Oh, es por qué yo puedo verlos desde aquí, gracias a mi Onix —Takeshi le dio una palmadita en la cabeza rocosa, y éste gruñó de alegría—. Pero nadie puede verme a mí. Nadie puede ver incluso el cielo. El césped crece y crece como si fuera interminable.

— ¿Y qué hay más allá? —cuestioné curiosa.

— No lo sé… pero quiero averiguarlo —ambos vimos hacia el horizonte, donde el césped seguía creciendo, pero no sabíamos qué tanto gracias a la penumbra de la noche y lo largo que era la pradera.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio. Por un momento iba a volver a pensar en lo fuerte que debía hacerme, y más con lo que había mencionado Takeshi acerca de que muchos novatos se inspiraron por la batalla que habían visto del Gremio Esmeralda contra el Destello Eléctrico. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo hubo un pequeño ruido a unos metros más alejados de nosotros, acompañados de los movimientos entre la maleza, que iban avanzando poco a poco. El sonido de choques, golpes y demás se hacía presente, y supimos que se trataba de un jugador.

— ¿Ves? No eres la única por estos rumbos —dijo Takeshi.

Era cierto. ¿Cómo era posible que no me diera cuenta? ¿Cómo era posible de que fuera tan egoísta y pensara que yo era la única que quería hacerse más fuerte? Con el paso del tiempo, más novatos se adentrarían a PBO e iban a entrenar tan duro como yo lo estaba haciendo. Debía de luchar con aquel tipo ahora, si es que quería probar que era fuerte. No sólo con Pokemon, sino que también con jugadores. Debía de hacerlo ahora.

Salté del Onix y corrí hacia la posición de donde provenían los ruidos. No escuché si Takeshi trató de detenerme, ya que estaba tan concentrada en los ruidos que eran mi única guía para encontrarme con aquel tipo.

Y repentinamente, vi a un chico en cuclillas, con las manos en la tierra y jadeando.

Takeshi me alcanzó y también vio que aquel chico había estado en aquel extraño comportamiento. Antes de que yo interviniera, él lo hizo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¿Eh? —el chico volteó y se extrañó por un momento—. Yo… yo… no. No. No estoy bien.

— ¿Qué sucede? —mencionó el moreno con intriga. Yo sólo me limité a mirarlo con preocupación.

— Estuve… estuve a punto de morir. Un gran Pokemon gigantesco por poco y me mata.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de Pokemon? ¿Dónde está?

— No lo sé. Al momento de verlo, escapé. Pero… pero ahora no sé dónde está. No sé si esté detrás de mí o adelante, inclusive puede que haya perdido mi rastro.

— ¿Y por qué no batallaste contra él?

— Es que… era tan grande. Me asustó mucho. Además… — en ese momento, el chico se impresionó tanto, que nos miró anonadado. Una gran sombra cubrió nuestras espaldas y nos cubrió inclusive por completo. Takeshi se volteó, y yo lo imité lentamente.

El Pokemon había salido sorpresivamente de la tierra, y un gran Pokemon nos vio con una mirada tan amenazante que no supe cómo reaccionar. El Pokemon, a la altura del gran césped, aunque un poco menos grande que el Onix de Takeshi, estuvo a punto de atacarnos. El Onix no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y mi Piplup igualmente estaba tan exhausto como yo.

— ¡CUIDADO! —dijo el muchacho y soltó un grito aterrador.

Takeshi cerró los ojos y gritó. Yo traté de cubrirme con mis brazos y grité atemorizada, cuando una de las grandes orejas del Pokemon iba a aplastarnos.

No obstante, pasó mucho tiempo… El ataque ya debería de habernos pegado. Ya debería de haber acabado con mi vida. Pero cuando volteé a ver, el Pokemon estaba tirado en el suelo, retorciéndose de risa al igual que el chico que nos había advertido sobre la amenaza. Ambos reían en el suelo e inclusive no podían respirar a causa de la gracia.

— ¡Já! —reía. Sus risas eran tan divertidas, que incluso Takeshi, que había estado por un momento aterrorizado, comenzó a reír nerviosamente— ¡JÁ! ¡DEBERÍAN HABER VISTO SUS CARAS! ¡JA! ¡YA POR FAVOR! ¡MI ESTÓMAGO… MI ESTÓMAGO! ¡ME DUELE! ¡JA!

— Oye… no es gracioso —mencioné y fui directo hacia él. Le jalé una oreja, y él gritó de dolor, aunque seguía riendo.

— Lo siento, es que… es que tuvieron que haber visto sus caras —nuevamente había recibido un jalón más fuerte en la oreja, aunque no le dolía realmente— Está bien, está bien. Lo siento.

— ¡¿A qué se debe todo eso?! —dije— ¿Por qué bromeaste?

— Vaya, dije que lo siento —replicó—. Además, mi Diggersby no es tan malo como creen ¿Verdad amigo?

EL Pokemon asintió y paró de reir. ¡Vaya que sí era muy grande!

— Escucha chico —dijo Takeshi algo furioso pero aún riendo— No tenemos tiempo para esto… Necesito ir… necesito hacer algo importante.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

— Yo… —Takeshi incluso me miró a mí por un momento—. Yo he descubierto las mazmorras del nivel dos.

— ¿Qué? —mencioné sorpresivamente—. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿Significa que ya habías viajado más allá del horizonte? ¿Dónde está?

— Yo…

— Sí chico. Yo también he visto dónde se ocultan —dijo el muchacho, borrando su sonrisa del rostro—. Supongo que te diste cuenta del truco.

— ¿Truco? ¿Cuál truco?

— Hikari —Takeshi estaba serio— No quería decirte que había visto las mazmorras… porque… porque yo quería planear sólo cómo derrotar al jefe. Aparte, este es un laberinto. Es un camino sin salida. Si sigues derecho, no irás a ningún lado. En realidad… las mazmorras están…

— Hey chico. No debes de decir eso a la ligera —susurró el muchacho del Diggersby con seriedad—. No se le dice a cualquiera esa información. ¿Te imaginas si todos saben acerca de su ubicación? Todos los malditos novatos, y sin ofenderlos a ustedes, querrán ir hacia allá cual idiotas egoístas a vencerlos en "partys" que al fin y al cabo resultarán débiles e inútiles. Además… me resulta algo idiota que digas que planeas tú sólo el cómo derrotar al segundo jefe.

— Lo siento, yo…

— Descuida chico. Los novatos son novatos. Suelen decir cosas increíbles.

— ¿Qué los novatos son novatos? —le grité enfurecida—. ¿Y tú quién te crees? Tú también eres un novato. Tan sólo ve tu nivel —al ver su cabeza, noté que apenas era nivel siete— Incluso soy más fuerte que tú.

— Cuida lo que dices, niña. No juzgues a un libro por su portada.

— Tonterías —refunfuñé y miré a Takeshi—. Dime dónde están las mazmorras.

— Escuchen… —mencionó el chico— De acuerdo. Takishe, o como te llames, puedes decirle a tu amiga dónde están; no todos los novatos se dan cuenta como tú lo hiciste. Puede que seas alguien inteligente, y no dudaré de tus amistades —el muchacho me sonrió— De hecho, estuve planeando el atacar las mazmorras mañana.

— ¿Mañana? —se sorprendió el moreno.

— Sí —asintió.

— Pero no podrás… tú sólo junto con nosotros tres será imposible —repliqué en ese momento.

— ¿Tres? —soltó una risotada— ¿Quién dijo que íbamos a ser nosotros tres? Escuchen… sé que son novatos, pero tengo un presentimiento de que son confiables. Y no le digo esto a cualquiera —dijo entre risas— Aparte, sus caras me hicieron reír mucho cuando mi Pokemon los asustó, así que se merecen que les diga esto —hizo una pausa— Estoy formando secretamente una "party" para ir a las mazmorras del nivel dos, ya que no quiero que nadie se entere de esto por las razones que les mencioné antes de los novatos. Y sólo las hago cada que descubro las mazmorras de un nivel, aunque, vaya, apenas es el nivel dos, pero apenas es el comienzo. Una vez que venzamos al jefe de nivel, la "party" se disolverá y cada quién seguirá su camino, hasta que se vuelva a saber sobre la siguiente mazmorra y así sucesivamente. ¿Qué les parece si se unen a mi "party" secreta?

Yo me quedé anonadada. Takeshi dijo inmediatamente que sí, pero yo dudé por un momento.

— ¿Y cómo sé que tu "party" es fuerte? Aparte… ¿Quién eres tú?

— Descuida chica… yo… yo soy un beta.

— ¿Un beta? —me sorprendí.

— Sí… —el muchacho abrió el menú de su juego y estaba a punto de desconectarse debido a su bostezo. Parecía tener sueño. ¿Por qué yo no tenía, ni Takeshi? — Los espero mañana en las mazmorras del nivel dos antes de que el sol se meta por el ocaso.

— Vale —afirmó Takeshi, aunque repentinamente abrió su menú y vio que había recibido un mensaje—. Oh… esa maldita de Misty.

— ¿Misty? —dije, algo extrañada.

— Quiere que hagamos equipo. ¿Qué no entiende que estoy ocupado? ¿Acaso soy su único amigo?

— Tranquilo, Takeshi, Puedes llevar a la gente que desees; siempre y cuando no te excedas —rió y estuvo a punto de desconectarse.

— De acuerdo —sonrió el moreno.

— ¡Espera! —yo mencioné— Aún no me has dicho quién eres.

— Oh sí… —se acordó y metió dentro de su pokébola al Diggersby— Soy Citron.

* * *

Estaba en el piso del nivel uno. El volcán se veía a lo lejos, aunque difícilmente debido a la oscuridad de la noche. Suerte que no estaba en el pueblo donde había aparecido la primera vez que jugué en el juego. Estaba un poco más allá. Un poco más allá del volcán, del pueblo, y de muchos senderos rocosos donde había Pokemon salvajes. Estaba en otro pueblo más pequeño pero donde destacaba una gran mansión no tan gigante, pero tampoco tan pequeña. Una mansión que me impedía verla con claridad debido a las rejas que estaban frente a mí. Antes de que los NPC´s me permitieran el paso, ya que yo tenía permitida, o eso creía, la entrada hacia el lugar, una jovenzuela apareció a mi lado.

La chica se me quedó mirando, y yo le devolví la mirada. Sin embargo, ambas miradas, tanto la mía como la de ella, se encontraban tristes. Por lo menos sabía que la mía era por qué estaba confundida. Confundida por saber el por qué Satoshi se había detenido al estar a punto de matarme, o confundida por saber el por qué me había sacrificado por él cuando Masato estuvo a punto de matarlo. Sin embargo, la mirada de aquella rubia era completamente desconocida para mí, pero en parte tenía la seguridad de que esos ojos estaban entristecidos por que todos lo habíamos visto. Todos habíamos visto que ella había perdido contra el espadachín esmeralda y que le había arrebatado a su Pokemon inicial.

— Por favor… —mencionó ella. Si no mal recuerdo era Kasumi—. Tú… tú eres parte del Gremio Esmeralda. Necesito hablar con mi amiga… Necesito hablar con Haruka.

— Yo… —sinceramente no sabía qué decir, así que asentí. Lo que ella no sabía era que yo también iba para hablar no sólo con Haruka, sino con el líder del gremio. Y no precisamente a hablar con él, sino a enfrentarlo. Tenía que enfrentarlo por haberme interpuesto entre él y Satoshi. Tenía que saber si seguía formando parte del gremio o no…

Las rejas se abrieron, y ambas caminamos en silencio por un gran sendero rodeado de luces esmeraldas y flotantes. Más allá, había una gran mansión que despedía tonos esmeraldas que incluso resplandecieron entre la noche. ¿Cómo es que había conseguido tan rápido todo esto Masato? ¿Tan poderoso era? ¿Tanto dinero tenía en el juego? ¿De dónde lo había conseguido?

La puerta voluminosa de madera se abrió súbitamente y ambas entramos. Ahí, la mansión dejó ver una gran estancia, en la que todo era de color esmeralda. Las escaleras de un mármol esmeralda; el suelo de un verde resplandeciente, los pilares que había alrededor también de un color verdoso. Todo era tan esmeralda que inclusive sentí algo de molestia al ver todo de un solo color.

— Bienvenidas —mencionó Masato. Él había aparecido bajando las grandes escaleras que llevaban a un segundo nivel. Arriba, asomados entre los barandales, se encontraban los otros tres miembros del gremio.

— Gracias… señor —me sentía rara al mencionar aquello, pero debía de hacerlo si quería seguir en el gremio.

— ¿A qué se debe su presencia? —aquella pregunta me extrañó un poco. ¿Qué yo no era parte del gremio? ¿Por qué preguntaba aquello? ¿Será por Kasumi, que ella sí no era de aquí?

— Bueno, yo pertenezco… yo pertenezco al Gremio Esmeralda —dije algo nerviosa. Mi voz se escuchó temblorosa, y no quería ver a los ojos al espadachín.

— Ya veo —susurró a secas— Lo siento Misako, pero yo tengo una muy mala memoria. ¿Lo sabías?

— No… yo no lo…

— ¿Me puedes recordar qué paso hace exactamente… —hizo una pausa y calculó—… aproximadamente… media hora?

— Eh… —no debía de tartamudear— Finalizó el Torneo Esmeralda, señor.

— ¿Quisieras ser un poco más específica?

— Bueno, usted… usted venció al Destello Eléctrico… —él seguía en silencio—… y… y yo me interpuse… me interpuse entre su espada y él. Yo quise salvarlo.

— ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé —mencioné— A lo mejor… a lo mejor quise devolverle el favor.

— ¿El favor?

— Sí… él no quiso matarme cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

— Escucha, Misako —cuando hubo bajado todas las escaleras, caminó hasta mi posición y me miró de frente—. Satoshi es débil. Él no pudo matarte porque es débil.

— No. Él no quiso hacerlo porque soy su amiga —en ese momento, supe que al decir aquello lo hice por instinto. Sin embargo, seguí sin atreverme a ver los ojos de Masato.

— Satoshi es nuestro enemigo, y también de todo PBO. Él es un tramposo. Si alguien del gremio se alía con el enemigo, significa que él también será nuestro enemigo. Y lo que hiciste es suficiente para hacerme saber que eres nada más que nuestro enemigo.

— No, yo no…

— Misako, el Gremio Esmeralda ahora te considera como un enemigo. Si no quieres que te mate, por favor sal por donde viniste y no quiero que vuelvas a pisar esta base temporal. ¿De acuerdo?

— Yo…

— ¿De acuerdo?

Finalmente lo vi a los ojos. Unos ojos tan autoritarios que no tuve más opción que dejar el recinto con miedo y con tristeza. Ahora ya no tenía nada… ya no tenía gremio, ya no tenía reputación, todos me veían como la chica que había entrado al gremio injustamente, todos me veían como la chica que se había sacrificado por aquel tipo tramposo… ya no sabía qué hacer. Ya no tenía nada… Lo único que tenía ahora era buscar a Satoshi, para saber el por qué se había detenido al atacarme… Sin embargo, no estaba en el mapa. ¿Por qué? Él estaba conectado, pero no podía localizarlo. Lo tenía como amigo en el menú, pero su localización no estaba. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Lo único que necesitaba ahora era encontrarlo… porque era la única razón que me quedaba por hacer en el juego…

* * *

Y habían expulsado a Misako de una manera tan humillante, que incluso hasta a mí me dolió. Pero eso se merecía por haber salvado al tipo que quería arruinar nuestro gremio. No obstante, lo que me preocupaba no era eso, sino la otra chica que había venido con ella. La otra chica que no sabía si seguía siendo mi amiga o no.

— ¿Y tú? ¿A qué viniste? —dijo Masato.

— Yo…

— Si lo que pretendes es que te devuelva tu Togepi, la respuesta es no.

— ¡Masato! —en ese momento me interpuse. Baje las escaleras y fui hasta ellos. Los otros dos beta seguían en el segundo nivel cual estatuas y con miradas frías.

— Haruka, un trato es un trato.

— ¡Escucha! ¡Si no quieres devolverle el Togepi, por lo menos déjala unirse al gremio!

— No puedo hacer eso… ella tuvo su oportunidad en el torneo. La desaprovechó.

— Bueno… yo… —Kasumi no sabía qué decir, aunque estaba más furiosa que triste— Yo… por favor… no tengo Pokemon… —me miró, sabiendo que ella ya había roto ese lazo de amistad conmigo. Yo sabía que todo esto era por mi culpa— Ya no tengo nada… tan sólo deme una segunda oportunidad… le juro… le juro que no lo decepcionaré.

Masato se quedó pensando. Mi hermano estaba tan pensativo que de un momento a otro, sonrió y me observó con seriedad.

— De acuerdo —mencionó.

— ¿En verdad? — me impresioné.

— Sí, sólo que si ella entra, tú te sales.

Aquello me hizo salirme de mis casillas. Mi hermano era tan odioso que estaba punto de desconectarme, entrar a su cuarto y darle un buen golpe en el rostro.

— No… —tartamudeé— No puedes hacer eso, Masato. Por favor…

— No, está bien, Haruka —intervino Kasumi— El Gremio significa mucho para ti. Lo siento, señor. No debí de haber molestado… me retiro.

— Max… max —él se molestó porque dije su nombre en la vida real, y entonces se me ocurrió—. Si no la dejas entrar… le diré a todos que soy tu hermana —aquello último lo dije en un susurro para que nadie me escuchara.

— Diles. De cualquier forma, tarde o temprano se enterará todo el mundo.

Ni siquiera mi amenaza lo afectó. No sabía qué hacer. Kasumi se alejaba por la puerta… pero quería que regresara.

— Es ella, o el gremio. Tú decides, Haruka —dijo.

Sabía que si me iba con ella… no iba a conseguir de nuevo un gremio tan poderoso como el que estaba, y mis oportunidades de mejorar iban a ser nulas. Sabía, que si me quedaba aquí… iba a ser capaz de vencer al jefe del nivel dos… pero sin ella. Sin embargo, no sé por qué lo hice… pero me quedé ahí en mi sitio, paralizada y viendo cómo Kasumi se alejaba por la puerta… aunque algo la hizo parar en el camino.

* * *

No me quedaba nada más. Ni un Pokemon, ni amigos, ni gremio. Nada. Estaba igual que Misako. Sin embargo, aún podía ser amiga de ella, y aún podía mantener contacto con Brock. Y en ese momento, cuando me estaba alejando por la puerta de la gran mansión, se me ocurrió. ¿Quién necesitaba a ese estúpido gremio de mierda? Yo no. Decidí que iba a formar, no un gremio, pero por lo menos una "party" con Brock, con Misako para que no se quedara sola, y con quien más deseé. Nadie necesitaba a ese estúpido gremio ni a Haruka. Nadie necesitaba a una amiga que prefería antes a su gremio que a sus amistades.

Me paré en el camino y justó ahí mismo le envié un mensaje a Brock para decirle que quería verlo. Cuando hube terminado, volví a caminar hacia la salida. Salí por la puerta y comencé a caminar por el gran sendero rodeado de luces esmeraldas. Sin embargo, no había pasado ni un minuto y un mensaje me llegó, por parte de Brock.

_"Misty… ¡tengo buenas noticias! Estoy dentro de una "party" secreta que irá a las mazmorras del nivel dos. Así es… la hemos encontrado. Si aceptas, mañana te veo en el pueblo del nivel dos antes del anochecer. De ahí nos vamos hacia las mazmorras. PD: No lleves a nadie más"._

Me sorprendí. ¿Brock encontrando las mazmorras del nivel dos? Vaya que sí era sorpresa. Y supongo que no se molestará en que lleve a Misako. Seguro él entenderá… además, eso me servirá para mejorar y derrotar a esa estúpida de Haruka.

— Vaya, pensé que ya te habías ido —mencionó una voz detrás de mí. Era Masato.

— Yo… yo ya me iba —al notarlo, vi que sus ojos estaban viendo mi mensaje. Lo cerré inmediatamente… de seguro no habrá alcanzado a leerlo.

— Bueno, buena suerte.

Caminé hacia las rejas, y ahí alcancé a una Misako que estaba tan triste que no supe cómo decirle aquello. Yo más que triste estaba molesta. Molesta por Haruka, por mi Togepi, por todo. Sin embargo, esta oportunidad que se me presentaba no iba a desaprovecharla… aunque claro estaba en que primero debía de conseguir un Pokemon.

— Misako —le toqué el hombro y ella volteó. No estaba llorando, pero podía ver que su mirada era vacía—. Tengo buenas noticias…

— Lo siento, pero no me interesan… Necesito encontrar a Satoshi.

— ¿Para qué?

— Lo lamento… no puedo decirte.

— Bueno, no importa. Pero si los rumores dicen que él venció al jefe del nivel uno, puede que esto te interese…

* * *

Suspiré, me relajé y entré con todo el valor posible. Dejé la puerta abierta, pero ni eso pudo tragar a toda la oscuridad que invadía el ambiente. La vela estaba a punto de extinguirse. Lo que me sorprendió fue que había tres tipos ahí. Unos de ellos sabía perfectamente quién era, pero los otros dos no tenía ni idea.

— Sé que ella no está muerta —le dije yendo directo al grano—. Masato me lo dijo. Me dijo que si hacía algo estúpido ella moriría. Así que supongo que aún sigue viva para que me amenace de esa forma.

— Vaya que eres listo, Destello Eléctrico —mencionó el tipo encapuchado.

— Basta de ocultar tu rostro… sé que eres Masato.

— Oh, por favor. No seas tan estúpido.

— Entonces… ¿entonces quién eres?

— Eso no te lo diré.

— Entonces te desenmascararé ahora —mencioné y me llevé la mano a la empuñadura de mi espada.

Las dos siluetas que estaba a su costado se alarmaron, pero el levantó una mano en señal de que no debían de hacerlo.

— Recuerda lo que te dijo ese chico. No hagas cosas estúpidas.

— ¿Dónde está mi madre? —repetí. Jamás pensé que tendría tanto valor para que mi voz sonara de aquella forma.

— ¿A qué has venido? ¿A preguntar cosas que no voy a responder? ¿O a otra cosa más?

— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Lo sabes perfectamente…

— Sí… lo sé. Pero quiero que me lo digas tú.

— Quiero unirme a tu gremio.

Aquella frase me hizo sentirme incómodo. De cualquier forma, era el unirme o el ver cómo mi madre moriría.

— Vaya… ¿Por qué lo decidiste de repente?

— Porque no me queda nada más. He perdido la reputación, he perdido el poder, y he perdido la felicidad de estar en PBO. Sin embargo, lo único que me mantiene jugando este juego, es el saber que ella está con vida. Y si no hago lo que dices, ella morirá y ya no tendré una razón para vivir.

— Bueno, pues bienvenido al Gremio Rocket.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer? —le cuestioné.

— Pronto irás por tu casco nuevo.

— ¿Casco nuevo?

— Sí —mencionó con misterio—. Un casco capaz de controlar la mente de los jugadores que mates.

Aquello me sorprendió. ¿Capaz de controlar la mente de los que mate con el nuevo casco? ¿Qué clase de tipo era aquel? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

— Así que quieres que mate a todos.

— Sí… aunque con los beta no funciona, claro está —antes de que alegara, prosiguió— Oh… y no te asustes si mañana ocurre algo extraño.

— ¿Algo extraño?

— Sí… hay muchas cosas que no sabes Satoshi —declaró— Justo hace unos minutos, me llegó una información… Mañana estarán planeando vencer al jefe del nivel dos, y no puedo permitir eso. No puedo permitir que nadie pase el juego. Mañana tendré que hacer el anuncio… Mañana todos estarán ya afectados bajo los efectos del juego.

— ¿Efectos? ¿Qué efectos?

— Este juego causa una adicción —advirtió con un tono de voz macabro— Pero no es cualquier adicción. Una adicción tan fuerte que nadie podrá ser capaz de salir del juego. Todos estarán bajo la adicción… y mañana… mañana habrán muchas muertes, eso es seguro, ya que mucha gente se desconectará, pero al momento morirán. Sin embargo, mañana al darle el anuncio a todos de que este juego es mortal debido a la adicción, muchos beta no volverán a jugar debido al miedo y al horror que sentirán.

— No comprendo… — aquello comenzaba a aterrorizarme. El sudor frío bajaba lentamente por mi frente.

— Los beta son peligrosos —mencionó el tipo que estaba su lado, con una voz fuerte y grave—. ¡ESOS MALDITOS BETA ESTÁN SIENDO RÁPIDOS… ASTUTOS! ¡JAMÁS PENSÉ QUE FUERAN A IR CONTRA EL JEFE DEL NIVEL DOS TAN RÁPIDO!

— Ni yo, Mirto —respondió la otra silueta.

—Basta los dos —dijo el encapuchado— Entonces… Satoshi… mañana, cuando diga el anuncio, te desconectarás e irás por tu casco.

— Muertes… —dije pensando en lo que había dicho— Muertes… ¿cuántas muertes habrá mañana? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué adicción es esa? No entiendo.

— Mañana comprenderás, chico —el encapuchado se paró, abrió el menú de su juego y ahí pude ver que su nombre no estaba. Era el jugador sin nombre alguno… ¿Quién era aquel tipo? —Pero te advierto… Satoshi —el tipo hizo una pausa— Si por alguna razón le dices a alguien en el mundo real sobre esto… si por alguna razón le dices a alguien del gremio tanto en la vida real como en el juego… si por alguna razón encuentras a un beta y no me dices… si por alguna razón me traicionas o haces alguna cosa estúpida… no sólo tu madre morirá —el chico miró a las dos siluetas que tenía a su lado—… Sino que ellos irán a tu casa y te matarán, Ash Ketchum.

Mi corazón se detuvo.

— ¡JÁ! ¡YA DESEARÍA CORTARTE LA GARGANTA MUCHACHO! ¡ESTOY ANSIOSO PORQUE NOS TRAICIONES! —mencionaba el tipo llamado Mirto, que fue hasta mi posición, y la luz débil que entraba por la puerta abierta dejó ver su cara…

— Ten cuidado, Ash —dijo la otra silueta, que fue hacia mi posición, y la luz igualmente la iluminó. Uno era robusto, moreno y con el cabello pelirrojo recogido en una coleta. La otra persona era una mujer… una mujer alta, sombría y rubia. Ambos salieron por la puerta y me dejaron a solas con el encapuchado.

— Ya sabes… no hagas nada estúpido. O Mirto y Cintia sabrán qué hacer —finalizó antes de desconectarse y dejarme en medio de la soledad, acompañado de una vela que se apagó al instante.

Al principio, este juego era lo único que me hacía feliz. Sin embargo, en este preciso momento no sabría decir si me hacía sentir horrorizado, triste, nervioso o confuso… o todo al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**FINAL DEL POKEMON BATTLE ONLINE LIBRO UNO: EL TORNEO ESMERALDA**

** (Ya sé que no es un libro xD pero suena más interesante de esa forma xDDD)**


End file.
